Amor interno
by k-chaz
Summary: Un internado, cinco amigos... y un compañero nuevo. Ambos pasados oscuros podrán ser superados en nombre del amor? O los dolores serán más fuertes que los sentimientos? HoroxRen HaoxLyzerg YohxAnna YAOI, LEMON y HÉTERO contenido musical
1. El compañero nuevo

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!**

**Cómo están? Les presento mi primer fic subido a Internet, con el que debuté en fanfiction, jeje.**

**He decidido borrar las antiguas palabras que se hallaban aquí, debido a que lo que decían.**

**Ya ven que en mayoría, eran cosas no muy vigentes.**

**Y puesto que me ha dado la pinche idea de "restaurar" todo el fic, para hacerlo más comprensible y entretenido y de mejor calidad y todo eso por lo que nos da a las autoras de mejorar un fic xd, pues... prefiero escribir las cosas más actuales posibles. **

**Bueno, bueno les presento entonces, Amor Interno: Mejorado, restaurado y modificado no solo en modismos y ortografía, sino además en algunas escenas que antes no existían.**

**Espero que les guste y opinen que ha quedado mejor, siento de corazón si hay alguien a quien no le guste esta 'genial' idea, y prefiera los capítulos anteriores.**

**Para el consuelo de esa gente, la trama no variará, tan sólo habrán escenas adicionales, que cambiaran el hilo de la historia y lo más probable es que hagan más fácil la relación entre los personajes, como por ejemplo el RenxHoro, que hasta el momento iba muy atrasado, entonces ahora sí podrán suceder con lógica las cosas que suceden en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Hablando de ello, no haré ningún cambio en las introducciones a los caps que siguen, como lo hice con este. Prefiero dejarlos así. **

**Pueden pensar que es por nostalgia... o por simple hueva, háganlo según su moral se los indique xD jaja.**

**Un montón de besos y ojalá lo disfruten. Con ustedes: **

**Amor Interno: La versión mejorada. (Madre mía XD)**

----------------------

**I. El compañero nuevo**

Era pleno verano, y estaba ya acabándose el período de vacaciones.

El día siguiente era fecha de escuela, entrarían al internado nuevamente. Y se podía apreciar como un grupo de cinco chicos caminaba por una de las aceras del parque central con rumbo a sus respectivas casas. Todos con cierto aire de suficiencia y seguridad.

Iban conversando animadamente de lo que harían cuando entraran de nuevo a clases, y todos coincidieron:

A gozar la vida de recluso.

Se oían con claridad, a unos metros, las animadas palabras de uno de ellos. Quien llevaba el largo y castaño cabello, amarrado en una alta coleta.

**-A mí se me hace que podremos agarrarnos a algunas chicas. He oído que las que entran este año están buenísimas, qué me dices?** – dirigió las últimas palabras a uno de los muchachos que iba justo a su lado-.

El joven aludido era idéntico a su interlocutor, con la diferencia de que llevaba el cabello más corto y unos enormes audífonos naranja en cuello. Los que resonaban dejando escuchar una melodía parsimoniosa y relajada.

**-Yo ya tengo a alguien en mente, Hao...** –sonrió con nostalgia, viéndole de soslayo- **Jm... y ojalá este año se fije en mi** –respondió con cierta tristeza mezclada con la ironía-.

**-Vamos, no te desanimes, sabes muy bien que eres irresistible para cualquier chica que se te pase por enfrente** -respondió por otro lado un joven de rasgos bastante femeninos, de cabello y ojos verdes-.

Poseía un tono cálido, sobrio.

**-Así es!**- dijo esta vez el más bajito de todos (muy bajito)-.

Tenía el cabello marrón claro y corto.

**-Después de todo... Todos sabemos lo difícil que es Anna... jah** -rió como quien sabe de lo que habla- **pero confío en que algún día la conquistarás-.**

**-Esa macarra tiene un genio de los mil demonios **–rió el mayor de los Asakura- **Pero si tienes suerte y unos buenos cojones de seguro te da para aguantarle sus salidas de agresividad.**

**-Qué gracioso... **-rió el peliverde, del otro lado, con sarcasmo-.

**-Bueno, bueno, quién sabe lo que pasará este año hermanito** -lo arregló el castaño pelilargo-.

Un silencio expectante se hizo entonces. Cada uno seguro iba meditando en las diferentes cosas que podrían llegar a suceder.

Después de todo... tal y como había dicho Hao, nadie sabía... si podría llegar a pasar algo. Algo diferente...

El castaño pelicorto dirigió su vista hacia un lado, justo daba a la puesta de sol, y entre él y esta, se hallaba otro muchacho... un muchacho que permanecía impasible a cualquier conversación.

**-Y tú, Ren? Por qué esa cara? Has estado muy callado en todo el camino... **-Le habló ameno-.

El aludido conservaba la mirada perdida en el crepúsculo. Dejándole ver al grupo, sólo la parte posterior de su violácea cabellera.

**-Nee, tigre! Venga, que te han hablado! **-habló con algo de tedio el pelilargo, y es que así era Ren, siempre tan...- **menudo autista** -se quejó frunciendo el ceño-.

**-Ren??** -Repitió Yoh-.

El chico volteó lo suficiente como para dejar ver su delineado perfil. Con los ojos cerrados, demostraba una exótica cara de tranquilidad. Sus rasgos eran muy elegantes y marcados. Tez clara, cabello violáceo...

**-Mm?** -Pronunció abriendo poco a poco sus ojos, para devolverle, de soslayo, la mirada al Asakura menor-.

Y ojos ámbares.

El castaño se sobresaltó un tanto. Y es que aquella mirada gélida y hermosa, deslumbraba y petrificaba a cualquiera. Y si a eso le sumaba el efecto que producía el crepúsculo a contra luz, pues le daba un serio toque hechizante, casi peligroso.

**-T-Te pregunte por qué estabas tan callado-.**

**-No es nada...** –pronunció con voz grave y profunda, dirigiendo esta vez su vista hacia adelante- **sólo... pensaba** -y su mirada nuevamente hacia el horizonte-.

**-Aburrido como siempre, Ren. Con razón aún no encuentras novia** -comentó Hao con ironía, y por qué no, con fastidio-.

**-Jeh, pues yo no voy en plan promiscuo por la vida, Hao** -le lanzó con tranquilidad, a ceja alzada y mueca de aticismo- **Aún no llega el día en que me dé la gana de ir agarrándome con la primera persona que vea-.**

**-Epa! Que le has dado al punto bajo, amigo** -pronunció riendo-** al menos jamás podrás decir que tengo mal gusto** -se defendió-.

**-Tamamura**- pronunció el otro prácticamente de inmediato-.

**-Ngh** -el mayor de los Asakura hizo mueca de asco, al tiempo en que le dirigía una mirada de furia fingida- **Se te va la olla, Ren-.**

**-Jmm, pues prefiero herir a ser herido, Hao. Jamás daré razones para que me molesten con mis ex. Además de que no se me hace una molestia claro, no estoy interesado en las chicas...** -concluyó con tranquilidad y sin mirar a su interlocutor-.

**-Mmm... estreñido. Tú y tu extraña inclinación que has tenido siempre. **–le miró con desconfianza- **Y bueno, si el tigre nos saliera marica, las chicas se volverían locas, tendrías un tercer club de fans!!!** –rió maliciosamente- **Vamos! A que suena entretenido, no?** –e hizo reír a los demás de paso-.

**-Haré como que no me has dicho marica **-pronunció el ojidorado con venitas asomándose peligrosamente a su frente-.

Todo el resto con un goterón encima.

**-Y bueno, es una forma de adquirir tu tan preciada popularidad no? No sería mala idea para conseguir la fama que tanto deseas **-continuó mirándole con insinuación- **Venga! Que si te pasas al otro lado te harías del paraíso!! -**carcajada limpia por parte de todos los presentes-.

**-Haaa** -el chico suspiró- **Ríanse todo lo que quieran, son dos cosas muy diferentes, Hao. La popularidad tiene que ver con una cosa de acatamiento, la gente me respeta. Y no creo que me respetaran mucho si me hiciera, precisamente, al otro lado... fuera de que no estoy interesado **–concluyó con indiferencia-.

**-Vamos! Y entonces ahora comprendes por qué te digo estreñido!?**-rió nuevamente-.

**-Jajaja, ya basta Hao** -lanzó de pronto el peliverde- **Vamos... yo te entiendo** –acotó hacia el pelivioláceo, guiñándole un ojo-.

**-Y eres el abogado, Lyzerg?** -dijo Hao mirando al joven de cabello verde con aburrimiento-.

**-Bueno Hao... algún día lo entenderás** -dijo el peliverde con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa levemente maliciosa-.

**-Sí, si como digas... bueno hermanito aquí nos separamos** -dijo Hao mirando a Yoh-.

**-Sí... tienes razón, los veo mañana en la escuela muchachos!** -dijo despidiéndose del grupo-.

**-Bueno yo también me voy... **-dijo el pequeño- **Hasta luego! Os veo en el cole mañana!-.**

**-Sí! Hasta mañana, Manta!** -gritó el peliverde, sonriendo- **Y bien? Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?** –dijo esta vez dirigiéndose al Tao que tenía a su lado-.

**-...Lyzerg...** -respondió el aludido sin devolverle la mirada-.

**-Dime... -.**

**-Por qué no se lo dices de una buena vez? -**dijo manteniendo su estado absorto-.

**-... A qué te refieres, Ren...** -dijo suavemente haciéndose el desentendido-.

**-...** -suspiró– **No, gracias. Me voy solo... adiós** -dijo el Tao virando una esquina hacia su casa-.

El peliverde se quedó de una sola pieza ante tal arisca, pero característica reacción del joven.

**-Eres definitivamente muy extraño... Tao Ren...** -Dijo para sí mismo- **como sea...** - se resignó a seguir su camino solo-.

------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, las clases empezaban. Un montón de chicos y chicas de camino a la escuela en las calles. Y en el internado se observaba un ambiente de expectación.

Ya había varios alumnos dentro del establecimiento, todos cuchicheando entre ellos y otros conversando relajados. Pero el tema generalizado de conversación, eran ellos.

**-Nee! Nao-kun, sabes a qué hora entran? -**preguntó una chica cualquiera a otra-.

**-Nunca se sabe... generalmente llegan cerca de la hora de toque, para crear más expectación...ay! Es que son tan guapos!!** -la chica se sonrojaba haciendo morritos-.

**-Vamos! A que sí?** -le avivaba la otra-.

Y así como esta, muchas otras conversaciones rondaban por los pasillos...y casi llegando al internado...

**-Venga, Pillika!! Que nos atrasamos!!-.**

**-Ya va! Ya va! **-corría la chica tras su hermano, luego de ponerse de pie tras amarrar sus agujetas recién desarmadas-.

La chica le alcanzó el paso al joven, quien había disminuido la velocidad al toparse con menuda edificación.

**-Es... enorme...** -pronunció ella asombrada-.

**-Te gusta?** -sonrió el chico-.

**-Está de miedo...** -observaba ella con los ojos de plato-.

**-Jeje, salón de eventos, sala de teatro, sala de juegos, sala de computación, sala de música, comedor ambientado, piscina temperada, cuartos compartidos, de tres a seis personas, obviamente chicos separados de las chicas,** -rió en esa parte, enumerando las partes del internado, mientras leía el folleto- **y las **_**adoradas**_** salas de clase. Afuera: cancha de basketball, baseball, piscina exterior para natación, y un jardín de juegos, junto con otro que es algo así como un parque. Y mira! Incluye un paseo cercado por árboles de cerezo. Será tu paraíso en primavera.-concluyó viendo a la chica con alegría-.**

**-Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? **-preguntó ella-.

**- "Tsubasa-desu"-.**

**-Me encanta!!!-.**

**-Jeje, genial. Vamos entonces! **-dijo aferrándose a la mano de la muchacha-.

**-Are? Horo... espera...** -dijo ella deteniendo el paso del joven-.

**-Mm?** -musitó este, algo extrañado-.

**-Tú... tienes el dinero para pagar esto...?-.**

**-Tsk... **-el chico rió con gracia- **por eso no te preocupes, hermana** -le sonrió acariciándole el cabello-.

**-Kedo...-.**

**-No! No se hable más del tema! Y vamos que ya va a sonar el timbre **-dijo tomando la maleta de la chica para cargarla él-.

**-Horo...** -murmuró ella con ternura, siguiéndole el paso-.

Entraron al establecimiento.

--------

**(Naturrally/wippenberg remix - Ayumi hamasaki)**

Mientras tanto se podía ver como el grupito de cinco chicos se comenzaba a juntar frente a la entrada del internado.

**-Bueno... al menos es la mejor cárcel que he conocido** –rió Hao, viendo nuevamente la fachada de su establecimiento-.

**-Esto al lado de otras escuelas, es el paraíso, Hao!** -habló Manta con las manos en los bolsillos, de pie a su lado-.

**-A que mola, no? Es el mejor instituto** –acotaba un animado Yoh-.

**-Oi!** -sintieron una voz a sus espaldas- **no piensan entrar?** -decía Ren Tao a brazos cruzados, con su típica estampa de "yo molo más que tú y lo sabes"-.

De atrás le seguía Lyzerg.

**-Nee! Espérenme! **-decía el peliverde agitado-.

**-Bueno, estamos todos los que somos, y somos los que estamos- pronunció Hao** -Ya saben sus posiciones-.

A continuación, el más pequeño se puso al centro y al frente, detrás de este iba al mayor de los Asakura, y Lyzerg, formando un triángulo. A los costados iban Ren e Yoh. El primero al lado de Hao, el otro al lado del peliverde.

Ajá, todo perfecta, idiota e innecesariamente planeado.

Y entonces se dirigieron a la puerta, ahí iban. Otro año más, una entrada más, otra vez... eran el centro de atención.

La puerta se abrió, y el silencio que siguió fue algo que sólo ellos habían vivido, duró unos pocos instantes, luego... luego el griterío se apoderó del recinto.

Iban en medio de un verdadero túnel humano, ellos al medio en plan alfombra roja, y los demás gritando y viéndoles con asombro, admiración, y más de alguno con odio.

**-Nee! Horo-chan, mira!** -le llamó la peliazul alzándole un brazo para llevarle al griterío-.

**-Qué es lo que pasa?** -preguntó el peliazul-.

**-Eso trato de averiguar-.**

Se asomaron con tanta rapidez que no alcanzaron a frenar, ni a salir del camino, cuando cierta tropa de adolescentes bien formados y atractivos se acercaban llamando todas las miradas a lo top model con ventilador y todo.

La peliazul abrió mucho los ojos, absolutamente sonrojada al ver cierto rostro de tez clara y ojos dorados. Era un ángel!

Sin embargo el otro, que aún no captaba lo que sucedía, se vio halado por su hermana hacia atrás, perdiendo un tanto el equilibrio. Justo cuando cierto grupito estrella pasaba por ahí...con el pelivioláceo a su costado.

No supo en que momento se alzó hacia delante para no perder el equilibrio, sin embargo cuando levantó la vista, fue para enterarse de que alguien le había ayudado a no caer con sus brazos...y le miraba de forma inexplicable y penetrante.

Mantuvieron la mirada... siglos fueron para él...para los otros sólo segundos, en los que se asombraron de la tan poco hostil actitud del Tao.

El silencio se hizo de pronto, todos observaban aquella tan curiosa escena, algunos incluso asustados por la posible reacción del chico... y es que el otro desconocido le había caído prácticamente encima!!

Pero no fue necesario comentar, sucedía algo absolutamente inédito, el chico de dorada mirada, le veía con absoluta tranquilidad, e incluso... sonreía? El frío, vil y orgulloso Tao le sonreía a un extraño?

Y es que la sensación interior de aquellos dos cuerpos al toparse fue completamente mágica, el momento en que esos ámbares se toparon con los negruzcos y absolutamente brillantes, llenos de franqueza e inocencia, fue algo curioso... como una explosión. Un calor interno, una sensación nueva... algo desconocido.

Muchos comenzaron a murmurar, qué les pasaba a esos dos que ni se movían? Simple, el peliazul estaba entre petrificado e hipnotizado, el Tao... estaba hechizado.

Un codazo por parte de Hao le sacó de su meditación.

El chico pelivioláceo parpadeó incorporándose.

**-Ten cuidado...** -pronunció al fin con calidez extraña en él- **podrías caer de forma indeseada** -concluyó ayudándole a recuperar su posición recta, para luego voltear e irse con su grupo, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada más curiosa que insinuante-.

**-Ho... Horo...** -pronunció la peliazul a su lado, absolutamente deslumbrada-.

**-Nh?** -musitó el otro con los ojos como platos y la boca medio abierta-.

**-Tú... -.**

**-No preguntes, Pillika... No preguntes...** -habló aún en trance, observando al grupito perderse tras doblar el pasillo-.

-------------

**-Jajajaja, Esa estuvo buena, Ren! Ahora sí que lo del tercer club de fans se te hará realidad!** -reía Hao de buena gana-.

**-Cierra la boca o haré que la cierres** -pronunció enfadado el aludido-.

**-Jajajaja, pero es que... le viste la cara al pobre?! Lo tenías consternado! Es que... quedó loco! Jajajaja** -seguía molestando a punto de llorar-.

**-Pero claro, cómo no le iba a ver la cara! Si le tuvo casi rozando** -comentó Yoh inocentemente-.

**-...JUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUA Buena!!! Jajajaja Buena esa!!!! -**esta vez sí lloraba de la risa-.

**-Argh! Quieres dejarme en paz!** -vociferó el Tao enfuruñado-.

**-Jaja, bueno, bueno ya estuvo, si...jiji, ejem** -carraspeó intentando disimular-.

**-Ya, ya fue**.-dijo Lyzerg tranquilizador- **Está bien Ren, ya ves como a veces se pasa, pero no te preocupes, no es en tu contra-.**

**-Juajuajuajua-.**

**-jeje -**rió el peliverde con goterón cayendo-.

Los chicos se encaminaban todos juntos a la sala de teatro puesto que ahí les darían la bienvenida para el nuevo año escolar a todos los alumnos, y luego irían a sus cuartos, posteriormente asignados.

Los chicos llegaron a la sala y estaba casi llena, pero no faltaron algunos chicos y chicas que les otorgaron a ellos sus asientos por motus propio. Y bueno, por qué no mencionar que también por un par de miradas lúgubres de cierto pelilargo.

Todo estaban ya instalados, de izquierda a derecha iban Lyzerg, Hao, manta, Yoh, pero había un espacio más...

**-Y Ren?... **-preguntó el menor de los Asakura-.

**-Ah el tigre ese fue al baño** -dijo Hao con aburrimiento-.

**-Mmm... ya veo** –dijo Yoh sentándose al lado de Manta-.

-------------------------------------

Se lavó las manos con afán, y luego subió la mirada para encontrarse frente a frente con su reflejo.

Se observó cuidadosamente; sus labios, su nariz, sus impecables pómulos, sus dorados ojos... todo era tan... delicado en él...

**-...haaa** -suspiró y agachó la cabeza- **si tan solo fuese un poco menos como soy** –concluyó resignado-.

Volvió a subir la vista, como para alcanzar a divisar solamente sus ojos en el reflejo, entonces... una negruzca y radiante mirada le escruto dentro de su mente.

Sacudió la cabeza, extrañado.

**-Quién... quién será ese chico...** -musitó con extrañeza para luego irse rendido del baño, aún meditando, en dirección a la sala de teatro-.

Caminaba hacia su destino cuando sintió una voz masculina en unos de los pasillos:

**-Ya Pili! Vale, ya entendí. Tendremos que encontrarlo de todas formas, no...? **-la voz sonaba algo molesta, pero al mismo tiempo era graciosa-.

**-Sólo tú te pierdes con una indicación tan clara, hermano...** -ahora la voz era de una chica -.

Ren sentía estas voces a lo lejos, y al doblar la esquina del pasillo, pudo divisar dos figuras en el otro extremo.

Y entonces el corazón de dio un vuelco. Extrañado por la nueva y diferente sensación, dirigió su mirada hacia el joven. Entonces se detuvo a observarle.

En el pasillo no había podido. Tan solo se había sumergido en su mirada, pero ahora que le veía de lejos...

Era bastante más alto que la chica, llevaba una bandana negra en la cabeza, y el cabello de un color azul claro.

**-Ya, ya capté. Pero entonces deja de reclamar y busquemos la bendita sala de teatro de una vez** -dijo el joven con la intención seguir su marcha, alguien lo interrumpió-.

**-Si buscan la sala de teatro está exactamente ahí** -dijo Ren calmadamente mientras apuntaba hacia la derecha con su pulgar-.

Y ahí estaba la entrada a la sala de teatro.

**-Ah?** -el joven analizó la información-.

La maldita sala de teatro estaba al lado suyo y no se habían dado cuenta?! Maldito portero...

**-Gracias!** -respondió el joven peliazul con una mano en la nuca.

Entonces levantó la vista y observó a la persona responsable de aquellas palabras.

Sus ojos se abrieron de forma exuberante, y para qué hablar de la expresión de su hermana.

Ahora que estaban ahí aprovechaba de observarle con detención. Era prácticamente de su porte, casi iguales. A excepción de un par de centímetros que le pasaba. Y ahora que le veía... le parecía de una belleza exuberante y extraña

**-Jmm... No hay por qué** -dijo el chico tratando de parecer tranquilo, al tiempo que marchaba hacia la entrada-.

Se detuvo un instante mientras pasaba por al lado del peliazul, notando un leve olor a perfume, para su gusto, embriagante.

**-"**_**C for H**_**"?** -preguntó sin miramientos mientras fulminaba al joven con la mirada, con su perspicaz y sensual mirada-.

El joven peliazul se quedó mudo, de nuevo le tenía tan cerca, no pudo evitar quedarse mirándole por un momento, aquello era embriagante...tanto que casi daba miedo, y entonces reaccionó; el joven de ojos dorados le había hecho una pregunta.

**-Pues... sí... la última versión para hombres... **-pronunció con cierta dificultad-.

Su interlocutor desvió la mirada hacia el frente.

**-"Irresistible a kilómetros..."** -lo observó nuevamente esta vez con una actitud más seductora que antes- **al parecer es cierto** -lo miró de abajo hacia arriba- **...bienvenidos al tsubasa-desu, espero que les guste este infierno-.**

El extraño joven se adelantó hacia el salón y desapareció tras una cortina divisoria.

**-Hermano... Para mi cumple quiero la versión para mujeres** –dijo de la nada la peliazul, mientras miraba con los ojos muy abiertos el lugar por donde se había ido el chico de ojos dorados-.

-----------------------------------------

**-En qué te demoraste tanto Ren? -**le inquirió Hao al ver que su amigo llegaba-.

**-Pues en nada, solo caminé lento...** -respondió indiferente-.

**-Ah... ya veo** -dijo volviendo a mirar al frente, pues al parecer, el acto de bienvenida estaba comenzando-.

La verdad, el acto fue extremadamente aburrido, lo que hizo la directora fue hablar y hablar, lo de siempre:

Los horarios en que los alumnos podían andar en los pasillos eran de 6:30 am a 10:30 pm, los alumnos solo podían salir del establecimiento los fines de semana o viernes en la tarde (solo desde 1° año de secundaria, el resto podía con permiso de apoderado) y que las visitas a los cuartos entre sexos opuestos estaban estrictamente prohibidas.

Luego de dado el sermón, se dirigió a los alumnos:

**-Bueno. Ahora una de nuestras alumnas, se dirigirá a ustedes en son de comunicarles algo con respecto al comité de eventos-.**

La reacción fue general. A medida que una joven rubia se levantaba de su asiento hacia el escenario, se iban escuchando gritos, piropos y silbidos.

**-Uyuyuy hermanito si que tienes competencia, esa chica no será presa fácil-.**

Hao Asakura no obtuvo respuesta: Su hermano estaba embelesado. Viendo a la chica que le quitaba el sueño, subir los escalones hacia el escenario, para luego pararse frente al micrófono como si fuera cosa de todos los días.

**-Bueno, primero que todo bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar, mi nombre es Anna Kyouyama y soy la encargada del comité de eventos-.**

**-TEN POR SEGURO QUE LO SABEMOS PRECIOSA!** –se escuchó desde algún lugar del salón-.

La joven ni se inmutó.

**-Quiero anunciarles que cualquier duda o petición que tengan con respecto a algún evento o fiesta en particular pueden dirigirse a mí. Y en lo que transcurra del año, a los diferentes encargados, que serán aquellos que se interesen en participar de este comité. Para eso pueden encontrarme en el salón 3 de primer año, espero que les guste la idea de formar parte de este comité y muchas gracias **–sentenció breve y precisa-.

La joven bajó del escenario mientras algunos le iban haciendo comentarios acerca del comité y que con gusto participarían...

Ustedes entienden, cosas de hormonas.

Con esto finalizó la bienvenida y los alumnos pudieron dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

**-Esa chica tiene presencia, me agrada...-.**

**-No te pases, Hao... que es de Yoh-.**

**-Si, Manta lo sé, aunque no viste la cantidad de pretendientes que tiene?-.**

**-Si, los vi, pero seguro que nadie la ama tanto como Yoh **–dijo sonriendo ampliamente-.

**-Sí... puede ser... -.**

Nuestro quinteto iba caminando por los pasillos saludando a algunos que se les cruzaban, como siempre un montón de chicas sonrojadas, algunos aspirantes a formar parte del grupo... lo de siempre.

Finalmente llegaron a las habitaciones, donde se dividieron entrando tres y dos a dos cuartos distintos.

Hao, Lyzerg y Manta compartían un cuarto, mientras que Ren e Yoh, compartían el de al frente con un chico del que ya ni se acordaban.

**-Bueno muchachos los vemos luego!** –dijo Manta abriendo la puerta de la habitación-.

**-Sí, claro. Nos vemos muchachos!** –dijo el castaño menor, también entrando por la puerta ya abierta por el Tao- Te acuerdas siquiera con quién compartíamos el cuarto el año pasado, Ren?- **preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él-.**

**-Ni que lo digas, nos cambiaron tres veces al compañero, porque ninguno se sentía a gusto con **_**tipos tan populares como nosotros**_ –dijo Ren, con ironía y fastidio, mientras se echaba en la misma cama que había tenido siempre-.

**-Mmm... Qué lástima **-decía Yoh mientras imitaba a su amigo- **vaya estas camas siguen igual de cómodas-.**

**-Mm...** -dijo ausente, para luego dirigir una mirada caprichosa a la tercera cama-.

**-Quiero ser parte del comité de eventos, sabes?** -comentó de pronto el chico mirando al techo...no obtuvo respuesta- **Ren?** –preguntó mientras se incorporaba, viéndolo con intriga-.

**-Al parecer ya nos asignaron un compañero** -dijo el Tao mientras veía a ceja alzada la tercera cama-.

El castaño observó aquel lugar, efectivamente, ya tenían un compañero; Habían maletas encima de la tercera cama y un chaleco de lana, notoriamente artesanal, de color beige y cuello alto-.

Estaba tirada como si alguien se la hubiese sacado con prisa.

**-Ya veo...** –dijo absolutamente despreocupado-.

**-No te importa?** –dijo el Tao arqueando una ceja-.

**-mm no... por qué habría de importarme?** –dijo sin comprender a su amigo-.

**-No lo sé... nunca me ha agradado compartir mi terreno, estoy acostumbrado estar solo-.**

**-Pero si compartes cuarto conmigo... **–comentó el otro todo desorientado-.

**-Sí Yoh, pero tú eres mi amigo desde que llegué... qué pasa si no es** **alguien de nuestro agrado? -**dijo viendo las cosas que había encima de la cama, como si estuviesen a punto de saltarle encima- **No quiero tener a cualquiera en nuestra pieza** –concluyó frunciendo los labios con disgusto-.

**-Ay Ren, pero que exagerado eres, ya verás como todo va a estar bien –**dijo Yoh volviendo a recostarse en su cama y mirando al techo-.

La verdad es que Ren siempre había pecado de desconfianza y ese era **uno** de sus peores defectos.

--------------

El castaño veía el techo con los brazos tras la nuca, reflexionando en kami-sama sabe qué.

Manta mientras tanto ordenaba unos libros y sacaba su notebook para dejarlo cargando.

Lyzerg ordenaba sus cosas en el armario, viendo con reproche al holgazán del Asakura.

A medida que pasaban los segundos Lyzerg se ponía a cantar una cancioncita que de seguro había escuchado por ahí, y Hao se levantó para pegar sus afiches de algunos que otros grupos pop-rock que le gustaban.

Se puso a tararear la misma canción de Lyzerg.

**-Te la sabes?** -inquirió entusiasmado, y un poco sorprendido el peliverde-.

**-Jeje, se más de música de lo que crees, verdecito** -dijo mirándolo con malicia, mientras que se recargaba en la pared-.

La verdad es que Lyzerg no había entendido muy bien esa mirada, pero algo lo había hecho ruborizarse, Hao obviamente lo notó, sin embargo no le dio importancia, y segundos después fueron interrumpidos por Manta:

**-Esa canción la conozco de alguna parte, es muy buena!** -dijo mientras volteaba a mirarlos-.

**-Si, así es, es de L'arc en ciel** –decía Hao, que aún seguía apoyado en la pared y de brazos cruzados-.

**-Sí, se llama Niji** – acotó Lyzerg volteando a responderle a su amigo -.

**-Sí! Ahora que lo recuerdo Yoh la tenía una vez en su diskman y me puso a escucharla, dijo que le gustaba mucho ese grupo** -decía Manta bastante entusiasmado-.

**-Sí, es bueno...** -dijo Hao con la mirada perdida-.

Se imaginaba a él mismo sobre un escenario haciendo solos de guitarra con su propia banda de rock, eran sueños diarios.

Pero no... ese sueño estaba muy lejos de realizarse.

A Hao siempre le había gustado mucho la música, al igual que a Yoh. Muchas veces ellos habían pasado horas tocando. Yoh tocaba la guitarra, y él el bajo, la verdad es que solía sonar muy bien, pero hasta ahora no era nada más que un pasatiempo.

A esas alturas ya era las nueve y media de la mañana y ya sería la hora del toque para entrar a clases.

Los chicos salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones y se encontraron en el pasillo.

**-Hola de nuevo** –dijo Yoh tontamente, poniendo sus manos en la nuca-.

Los chicos se dirigieron al salón de clases.

De vez en cuando se veía a Hao guiñarle el ojo a una que otra chica linda.

**-Diethel-san!!!** -gritó una voz femenina a unos metros-.

Era una chica de estatura mediana sin muchos atributos, pero con unos ojos enormes y brillosos, y un leve rubor en su rostro.

**-Diethel-san... hola** –sonrió ella- **Lo siento... pero... mira sé que es repentino, pero... quería saber si vas a hacer algo el fin de semana...-.**

**-Disculpa...** –dudó el chico algo perdido- **quién eres?** -inquirió respetuoso-.

**-Ah! Sí, que descortés... me llamo Noriko, pero puedes decirme Nori-chan si gustas** –comentó lo último en un arrebato de valentía, absolutamente sonrojado-.

**-Pues... **-dijo algo desorientado... -.

**-Oye atolondrada, estorbas** -espetó el Asakura mayor con absoluta superioridad, imponiendo su mirada de asesino a sangre fría-.

**-Ah!! Hao-sama esto... yo... lo siento** -comenzó la chica con reverencias de disculpa-.

**-Sí, ahora lárgate-.**

**-Ah! Pues yo solo quería hablar con...-.**

**-Con nadie, venga! Que si quieres hablar con el verdecito debes pedirme permiso primero **-dijo con _fingida _ironía, mientras rodeaba a Lyzerg por los hombros con su brazo-.

**-H-Hao? **-el peliverde se ruborizó al sentir la posesión que irradiaba del joven-.

**-Ya oíste, el verdecito es mío, así que ahora nos vamos, que tengas buen día Nori-chan** -dicho esto último con sorna, dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino abrazado de Lyzerg-.

**-Hao... ya puedes soltarme** -le lanzó inquieto-.

**-No quiero... -.**

**-Ay UU-.**

El chico de ojos verdes le vio afligido, aquellos ataques posesivos que solían darle, le traían la chorrera de problemas en el año.

Ya llegando a su destino fue cuando Yoh la vio. Se hallaba de pie, al frente de la puerta del aula, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida. La verdad tenía una expresión completamente neutra, pero para Yoh, seguía igual de hermosa que siempre.

**-Mira Yoh, ahí esta tu presa, por qué no vas y la saludas?** -dijo Hao alentando a su hermano con una sonrisa maliciosa-.

En eso la chica en cuestión levantó la vista y miró a Yoh, mantenía la misma expresión de antes, Yoh se le acercó algo tímido, pero aun así le sonrió.

**-Hola... mi nombre es Yoh Asakura, te vi en el acto de bienvenida y quería saber si... podía ser parte del comité de eventos** –sonrió tontamente-.

**-Un atolondrado como tú debe demostrar que es digno de confianza... por ahora, no gracias...** -dijo la chica sin cambiar su expresión, para luego mirar hacia el frente y entrar al salón-.

Yoh se quedó un tanto atónito y por qué no decirlo, también decepcionado.

**-Mala suerte hermanito... quizás la próxima** -le ayudó Hao con pequeños golpecitos en el hombro y un dejo de burla-.

Los chicos se arrejuntaron para comenzar a entrar al salón, cada uno sabía que asiento le tocaba y que eran de uso exclusivo cada año.

**-Y cómo lo piensas hacer esta vez, Hao?** –preguntó Manta que acomodaba sus cosas en uno de los asientos-.

**-Eh?... ah! Pues... creo que es bien obvio, solo hay **_**un**_** asiento vacío, ese será entonces** -rió con aires de "que inteligente soy" produciendo una mueca no tan inteligente-.

**-Y si es alguien que no nos agrada? -.**

**-Ren a ti nadie te agrada** –espetó Hao un tanto hastiado de esa típica actitud-.

-**...-**mirada de odio mutuo.

**-Bueno, bueno muchachos ahí lo veremos jeje** -calmó Yoh-.

Los asiento eran los últimos, en la parte de atrás. Iban de a dos y compartían la misma mesa.

Habían tres columnas, y los cinco se sentaron en la misma fila. En la de la columna izquierda se había sentado Yoh con Manta, luego Lyzerg con Hao y finalmente al rincón, en la columna derecha, Ren. Obviamente solo, porque no...nadie era lo _suficientemente popular_. De inmediato algunos alumnos se les acercaron para saludarlos.

El maestro no tardó en llegar al salón, y luego de saludarlos a todos y ya todos sentados en sus lugares, decidió empezar la clase.

Fue entonces cuando se escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta, se acercó a ella y la abrió con parsimonia.

Detrás del umbral apareció alguien que dejó atónitos a todos los presentes... debido a cierto incidente ocurrido en la mañana... y sobre todo... a un ojidorado en particular.

Se trataba de un joven de seguramente 15 años como todos ellos, pero que aparentaba unos 17. A diferencia de algunos, había logrado que el uniforme le quedase muy bien, y que inclusive se viese sexy. Tenía una complexión no muy musculosa ni fornida, pero parecía tener un muy buen cuerpo. Sus ojos eran color azabache, y brillaban de una manera bastante especial, y por último llevaba una banda en el cabello que separaba sus patillas negras del resto de su cabello color azul claro.

**-Alumnos** -comenzó el profesor- **este será su nuevo compañero de clase Horokkeu Usui-.**

Unos ojos negros se fijaron anonadados de inmediato en el peliazul...

**-Horokkeu... **_-_susurró el pelilargo-

**-Has dicho algo?** -inquirió el peliverde-.

**-Lo conozco-.**

**-Qué?-.**

**-No, nada-.**

**-Oh, vamos!-.**

**-Naah... Fuera de eso... creo tener la solución, Lyzerg...-.**

**-Qué...?-.**

**-Que he descubierto... cómo hacer que nuestro querido Ren deje de ser un estreñido-.**

El peliverde se detuvo a observarlo con extrañeza.

**-No estarás pensando...-.**

**-Oooh sí...-.**

**-Estás demente-.**

**-Jeje-.**

**-Hola!** –saludó el chico con una mano, la otra en su nuca, tenía un aire bastante más natural que el de los demás, no parecía fijarse mucho en detalles-.

Los alumnos lo saludaron algo divertidos y algunas chicas lo miraban embelesadas, otras cuchicheaban y algunos chicos le daban la mano al pasar.

Por fin llegó al final del pasillo, topándose con el único asiento vacío.

Sus ojos nuevamente chocaron atónitos con unos impasible ámbares.

Y entonces Ren pensaba... O esto es el destino... o este tipo se ha obsesionado. El otro... solo le veía como hipnotizado.

_Continuará..._

-----------------

**Ojalá haya sido de su completo agrado. La verdad es que cuando lo leí me dije... dios mío...escribo del asco. XD**

**Jajaja, la manía de actualizar las cosas, es que daba vergüenza!!! Jajaja.**

**Bueno, bueno. Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, y sigan leyendo!**

**Que les esperan aún más cambios y sorpresas ;).**


	2. Una voz misteriosa

**II. una voz misteriosa.**

_Los alumnos lo saludaron algo divertidos, y algunas chicas lo miraban embelesadas. Otras cuchicheaban y algunos chicos le daban la mano al pasar._

_Por fin llegó al final del pasillo, topándose con el único asiento vacío._

_Sus ojos nuevamente chocaron, atónitos, con unos impasibles ámbares._

El silencio reinó.

Las preguntas asaltaban la mente del pelivioláceo como flashes, al tiempo en que cierta ansiedad indecorosa comenzaba a crecer en su interior. La quiso ignorar, disimulándola con la expresión más serena que poseía.

Aquello era demasiado... acaso irían en la misma clase? Sólo faltaba que tuvieran que compartir habitación... aunque... alto. No, no podía ser.

Al principio todos se sorprendieron un poco de que el peliazul se atreviera a sentarse en aquel puesto. No sin antes voltear a asegurarse de que hubiera otro vacío claro está, y tampoco sin antes observar la expresión levemente aceptable del Tao.

De apoco se sentían los cuchicheos. Que aquel era el chico de la mañana, que si es que acaso se conocían, que de dónde había salido, que estaba re bueno, que tenía buen culo...

Pero bastó que el profesor les llamara la atención para que se silenciaran y no volvieron a mirar... al menos no tan descaradamente.

En cuanto a los cinco chicos de atrás, la reacción fue bastante específica, en cada caso:

Yoh ni se había percatado, puesto que escuchaba música con sus grandes audífonos, mientras miraba embelesado a cierta rubia de mal carácter. Manta estaba concentrado en la clase, y cuando el Usui había pasado, se limitó a observarle neutral. Lyzerg paseaba su vista desde el pelivioláceo hasta el castaño reiteradamente.

Hao lo observaba como inspeccionándolo, con mano al mentón y una sonrisa maliciosa. Ren, en cambio, parecía absolutamente frío y distante.

Aún no sabía si le agradaba la idea... es decir, no tenía por qué disgustarle, pero había algo... que le incomodaba.

Probablemente fuera la expectativa de que este chico pudiese ser _aquella persona_ elegida por Hao. Sí, aquélla persona que faltaba para completar el grupo y hacerlo par.

Claro... de seguro era eso. Qué más podría ser? En verdad tampoco quería averiguarlo. Y por supuesto! Si la simple idea de tener a alguien más en el grupo le ponía los pelos de punta. (Na: Algunas me odiarán por el hecho de ir por ahí poniendo mis notitas idiotas, pero... se dieron cuenta? "Pelos de punta"... Ren... con los pelos de punta... jajajaja. Ejem... bueno... sí, mejor sigamos con la historia UU).

Hao y su jodida manía de buscar cada año un candidato para ser el sexto del grupo. La excusa era que no le gustaba que alguien quedase solo siempre, sin embargo, y a ojos de Ren, pasaba por encima de los demás, al hacer tan innecesario ritual.

**-Así que Horokkeu Usui, eh?** –dijo una vocecita cerca del aludido-.

El peliazul volteó, y ahí estaba Hao. Llevaba un par de mechones cayéndole, cuan largos eran, y el resto del cabello amarrado al igual que siempre.

Para Horokkeu este individuo se le hacía bastante curioso, pero parecía buena persona.

**-Así es** –dijo mostrando una sonrisa bastante jovial-.

**-Eres extranjero, cierto? **-preguntó Hao escrutando el joven en plan escáner, si sus ojos fueran rayos láser, ya lo hubiese derretido-.

**-Bueno, pues... vengo de Hokkaido -.**

**-Ah, sí! Ese es el lugar donde hace mucho frío no? **–acotó Lyzerg de manera un tanto tonta-.

**-Pues, sí. Hay nieve todo el año **-dijo el Ainu, ahora volviéndose hacia el profesor, quien les hacia señas para que se callaran y le pedía a Yoh que se sacara los audífonos-.

La clase transcurrió aburrida y sin mucho que decir. Yoh ya no escuchaba música, pero observaba detalladamente a Anna, casi psicópata, mientras ideaba un plan para mantener contacto con ella.

Manta ponía atención en todo, Lyzerg escribía quizás qué cosa, mientras que Hao y Ren observaban al alumno nuevo. Uno descaradamente, y también con algo de extrañeza, y el otro de reojo y algo confundido.

"_Este chico... tiene algo..."_

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIII-----------------------IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**

Por fin, la clase de matemáticas había terminado. El grupito de los cinco chicos tomó y guardó sus cosas.

Salieron del salón con rumbo al de música, no sin que antes Hao se despidiese de Horokkeu con un "hasta luego".

**-Ese chico Usui parece ser un buen tipo, no creen??**-comentó Manta de pronto-.

**-Sí... la verdad me simpatizó -**contestó Lyzerg-.

**-Tiene algo que me agrada de sobre manera...** –analizó el pelilargo con notable malicia, para luego observar descaradamente al ojidorado- **al parecer no me equivoqué con lo del asiento**-.

**-Esas ideas tuyas son estúpidas, Hao** -lanzó Ren-.

No supo por qué le dijo aquello de esa forma. No le había molestado la presencia de aquel muchacho, es más, se veía gentil y agradable; incluso más de lo que él mismo quisiera. Y tenía un extraño _no sé qué_ que le hacía sentir diferente. Pero que Hao le insinuara que ya había elegido a alguien... fuese el peliazul o no, no lo permitiría.

**-Ah, si? Y por qué lo dices-.**

**-Pues porque un simple asiento no te puede decir nada sobre él, además tiene algo extraño, ese tipo... no es como todos** -se excusó con la máxima neutralidad posible. No quería dejar entrever las cosas que le producía, menos si aquel muchacho comenzaba a ser un peligro-.

**-Exacto, porque resalta! Eso es lo que me gusta de él, además... no lo conoces, de seguro no dirías lo mismo si lo conocieras-.**

**-Por favor! Tú tampoco lo conoces! A mí personalmente no me agrada **-sentenció convenciéndose a sí mismo, todo indicaba a que Hao se le había puesto con aquel chico... y si Hao le las ponía... las conseguía-.

**-Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo a que te quite tu lugar, Ren, pero ya cuantas veces hemos hablado de eso-.**

**-Te digo que no es por eso, Hao. No tengo por qué tener miedo de nada, es más ese tipo no me importa en lo más mínimo -.**

Y nuevamente con las contradicciones; podían tocar cualquier punto de Ren Tao, menos su ego, y su impasible fachada.

**-Entonces no te importará si lo agregamos al grupo -le espetó con cierta provocación-.**

El Tao lo miro serio y frío; se lo confirmaban. Aquel extraño y hechizante muchacho, se había vuelto un peligro. Unpeligro para él.

**-Has lo que quieras **–dicho esto se desvió del camino, doblando apenas pudo hacia un pasillo colindante-.

El grupo se quedó viéndole virar, y luego doblar por otra esquina donde desapareció. Aquella actitud era cosa de todos los años. Con la diferencia de que la única vez que Hao había hallado a alguien, para formar parte del grupo, había sido este. Y Ren tendría que acostumbrarse a la idea.

-**Hao... eso fue cruel... **-Le inculpó Lyzerg con preocupación por el ojidorado-.

**-No, Lyzerg... él tiene que aprender que la vida no es siempre como él desea... es más, estoy seguro de que si incluimos a Horokkeu, muchas cosas cambiarán-.**

**-Sí, claro... cosas como lo que mencionaste en clase?** -alzó una ceja con sarcasmo-.

**-Jeje... bueno... sí claro... viene implícito, no?-.**

**-Disculpen... se puede saber de qué hablan?** -preguntó el enanín-.

**-Lo mismo pregunto...** -acotó el castaño menor-.

**-Sí, claro... les explico, les explico-.**

**-...** -Lyzerg los vio con resignación, para luego ver por dónde se había ido el pelivioláceo-** ...-.**

**RIIIIIIIIIIII---------------------IIIIIIIIIIIIING**

-------------------

La sala de música...

Un lugar amplio y con buena acústica. Caracterizado por escalones que marcaban diferentes niveles para que todos pudiesen observar, y nacían desde el centro del salón, abarcando la mitad de este.

En la otra mitad se hallaba la mesa del profesor, el pizarrón y un piano. Un piano de cola, de esos elegantes y seguramente carísimos.

Más arriba justo en el primer escalón, tres teclados. A la misma altura que el piano, sólo que un poco más atrás, una batería. Arriba y repartidas, varias guitarras y bajos, junto con otros instrumentos de viento.

Los estudiantes tomaron asiento, cada quién con su respectivo instrumento.

Horokkeu llegó al rato, quedando bastante sorprendido ante tal espectáculo. Todo estaba perfectamente mantenido, y lo que más le llamó la atención fue el piano; cubierto por barniz negro, teclas impecables, absolutamente fascinante.

Sus pies se movieron solos, aquel brillo negruzco le llamaba como una droga. Acarició maravillado la tapa del instrumento, para luego dirigirse al asiento y sentarse en él, observando las teclas como quien tiene juguete nuevo.

**-Mira quién ha agarrado el piano... **–comentó cierto castaño con tono socarrón-.

**-Ah! **–exclamó a modo de contestación el peliverde- **Mira! Y que contento se ve-.**

**-Contento y un rábano... **–espetó con ironía mientras volteaba a colgarse el bajo- **yo sé de un chinito enojón que no estará muy contento con ello-.**

**-Y bueno **–respondió encogiéndose de hombros- **tendrá que asumirlo, después de todo el piano no es suyo-.**

**-Jah! Y tú crees que lo meditará por un segundo? Seguro le planta la mirada de "Soy capaz de castrarte", y si no se quita lo echa a patadas. A este paso terminará odiándole-.**

**-No creo que le dé para tanto... menos con Mikihisa-sensei presente-.**

**-Agh... No menciones al viejo...-.**

**-Nh... **–el peliverde observó al otro con curiosidad- **sabes qué? Iré a hablarle-.**

**-Sí bueno, ojalá puedas convencerlo de que tome otra cosa... antes de que el tigrecillo le declare la guerra **–rió alzando ambas cejas-.

El chico de ojos verdes se encaminó escalones abajo, para luego detenerse a espaldas de un maravillado peliazul, y tocarle el hombro de forma sutil.

**-Sabes tocar piano, Horokkeu?... **- le dijo con voz bastante cálida y expresión serena-.

**-Ah!** –El chico se sorprendió bastante por la presencia del otro a sus espaldas, sin embargo respondió jovial como siempre- **Bueno, la verdad me sé un par de sinfonías jeje, y he intentado sacar las propias, pero nada del otro mundo -.**

**-Bueno... pues toca algo **-lo incitó de forma inocente y también curiosa-.

**-No... no lo... **–Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por la notoria e imponente entrada del profesor-.

Llevaba un lote de papeles bajo el brazo, era una hombre alto y fornido, tenía el cabello largo y castaño, amarrado en una coleta.

Usaba lentes, su expresión era bastante jovial, y a Horo se le hizo bastante familiar, pero no supo por qué.

En eso el profesor comenzó a hablar:

**-Hola muchachos!! Muchachas! Jeje **–saludó abiertamente recibiendo el caluroso saludo de los alumnos-.

Parecía un hombre serio, sin embargo su expresión lo delataba, era bastante suelto y relajado, y por qué no decirlo... también muy apuesto.

**-Bienvenidos a un nuevo año** –sonrió radiantemente- **Para los que no me conocen, me presento: Mi nombre es Asakura Mikihisa y seré su sensei de música este año, aunque muchos de ustedes ya me conocen-.**

Dejó los papeles encima del escritorio, y luego de sacar unos cuantos de entremedio, se dirigió nuevamente a la clase.

**-Ahora bien, ya tienen todos sus instrumentos?-.**

Recorrió con la vista todo el salón, descubriendo las distintas reacciones de cada quién; algunos alzaron sus instrumentos como mostrándoselos, y otros simplemente afirmaban con palabras o gestos.

Y entonces su vista se topó con algo inusual. Si bien el famoso piano central no estaba vacío, tampoco estaba siendo usado por el típico personaje a quien solía observar.

Escrutó a su instrumentista actual con interés, bajando un poco sus gafas para verle por encima con una sonrisa cómplice. Y por qué no... también satisfecha

**-Tú has de ser Horokkeu Usui** –comentó acercándosele a paso lento, pero seguro-.

**-Eh... yo... sí, un placer...** –saludó reverenciando con la cabeza desde el asientillo-.

**-Jmm... Pues, bienvenido al Tsubasa **–Rió de medio lado aún con aquel brillo conformista- **sabes tocar el piano?** -Inquirió observando el instrumento, mientas apoyaba una mano en la tapa-.

**-Pues... algo **-Le respondió con cierto nerviosismo-.

**-Jm...** –rió inaudible sin quitar aquella curiosa sonrisa de su rostro- **Muy bien... espero que sepas leer música –**dijo haciéndole entrega del material-.

**-Oh! Sí, claro que sé** –rió entusiasmado recibiendo la hoja que se le ofrecía-.

**-Excelente...** –Aprobó al ver tal expresión- **Y bueno!!** –Se dirigió a la clase, nuevamente- **Aquí están las partituras** -dijo alzando el lote papeles que llevaba y entregándoselos a uno de los alumnos para que fuesen repartiéndoselos-.

**-La canción se llama "Your song"** –Introdujo- **Se trata de la adaptación para la película Moulin Rouge** –explicaba con calma y algo así como orgullo mal disimulado-.

**-Papá... esto es basura** –Se escuchó, fuerte y clara, la voz de Hao desde atrás del salón-.

Justo ahí, en el último escalón... el más alto. Junto a Yoh.

Se hallaba de pie, recargado en la pared, sosteniendo el bajo con una mano y la otra en el bolsillo.

Se hizo un silencio cortante.

**-Si no te gusta puedes retirarte, Hao** –Replicó el profesor seriamente, y también un tanto apenado-.

**-Jeje... **–se oyó la risa nerviosa del Asakura menor- **Hao, no seas así... ya verás que la canción nos va a salir genial! **–Reía tontamente en plan de salvar la situación-.

**Tock Tock**

**-Adelante...** –pronunció el profesor de forma profunda, sin desviar, en ningún momento, la mirada de su alumno... -.

La puerta se abrió de forma nerviosa. Tras el umbral apareció una peliceleste cohibida.

**-Disculpe... sensei...** –pronunció algo tímida ante tal fría y distante mirada del profesor-** Esto... est-esta Horokkeu?-.**

**-Pilika?! **-Murmuró el ainu desconcertado-.

**-... **–El profesor observó al peliazul alzando una ceja, y también retomando el extraño brillo conformista de hace unos instantes- **Sí, si está... **–Afirmó en voz alta hacia la puerta, para luego dirigirse al chico nuevo-** Que sea corto señor Usui-.**

**-Sí, gracias... –.**

El peliazul se levantó con poquedad, para dirigirse de la manera más sencilla y desapercibida hacia la puerta, aún sabiendo que era absolutamente inútil: Ahora él era el centro de atención.

**-Lo siento por interrumpir, hermano** –se disculpó la chica una vez que lo tuvo al alcance del murmullo-.

**-Sí, Pili... luego te disculpas, ahora dime... Pasó algo? Necesitas ayuda?-**Inquirió incluso algo preocupado por su hermana, una interrupción como esa debería implicar algo importante-.

**-Ah! No... nada grave, es solo que quería que fueras a la cafetería en el receso-.**

**-... -**El muchacho la escrutó entrecerrando los ojos y con mueca de fastidio -**Era necesario pedírmelo ahora?-.**

**-Ay! No! De verdad... perdón, perdón... es que ella me pidió que te lo pidiera ahora, entonces... bueno yo... Lo siento de verdad...-.**

**-Ella? –**se cuestionó el muchacho más para sí mismo que para la muchacha- **Ya, ya... Pillika suéltalo, no tengo toda la hora-.**

**-Ah, sí! Bueno... Es que hay alguien que qui...-**y entonces se detuvo de golpe-.

Cierto pelivioláceo acababa de hacer su aparición de forma elegante y parsimoniosa, examinando al par de jóvenes, con desconfianza, al entrar al salón.

**-Señor Tao!!! Primer día de clases y ya esta llegando tarde? **-Se oyó claramente el reproche por parte del profesor desde adentro-.

Ambos hermanos dirigieron sus vistas, interesados, hacia el interior, cayendo en cuenta de que no eran los únicos que escudriñaban con descaro a ambos personajes: Profesor y alumno.

**-Lo siento profesor, estaba en el baño** –se excusó el pelivioláceo con tranquilidad, ignorando las notorias e incómodas miradas de los presentes-.

**-Pues que no se repita, Ren** –concluyó algo cansado el impasible sensei- **Ten...** –le ofreció una de las hojas- **Aquí está la partitura de la primera canción. Y toma rápido tu instrumento, porque ya vamos a empezar** -.

El pelivioláceo se dirigió hacia el piano central con absoluta calma, revisando la partitura con interés, sin embargo, unas irritantes palabras le quebraron su inmutable actitud.

**-Por cierto!!!** –Habló el sensei- **Toma un teclado por esta vez. El señor Usui ha tomado el piano-.**

El aludido observó al profesor con una ceja alzada, casi sonriendo.

Aquello debía ser una broma... de mal gusto por supuesto, pero DEBÍA ser una broma.

El profesor pareció leerle la mente.

**-Jaja! No me pongas esa cara! No te estoy columpiando... De verdad... toma ese teclado que esta ahí, el piano lo ha tomado Horo...**-.

Las palabras pasaron por la mente del Tao con lentitud, como para analizarlas con detalle. "El-piano-lo-ha-tomado-Horo".

Abrió los ojos más de lo normal, con cara de haber visto un cadáver en disección. Era aquello de verdad? El piano... SU piano... lo había tomado el chico nuevo? Precisamente ese tedioso muchacho que se le aparecía hasta en la sopa?! Además... qué era esa sonrisita irritante que tenía sus sensei? Y sobre todo! Le había llamado Horo? Qué leches en la vida era eso!! Acaso un apodo cariñoso?! Por qué demonios le ponía un apodo cariñoso a un completo extraño que se adueñaba de propiedad ajena!! Aquel era su puesto!

**-Ren... estás bien? -**el sensei le veía con absoluta extrañeza... y bueno, también preocupación-

Ante aquella pregunta, su conciente se pegó un remesón: Aunque para él, el tiempo se detenía; para los otros aún andaba. Y no dejaría que un extraño-robainstrumentos le quebrantase su gélida actitud de "Ni-el-viento-me-despeina".

Decidió calmarse, luego le daría más vueltas al asunto. Por ahora se limitaría a obedecer a su sensei, y ver al peliazul con odio. Luego meditaría si aquello no era para tanto o si se arrepentía del mal trato hacia el ainu. Como siempre... no pensaría antes de actuar, o por lo menos... como solía hacerlo en esos casos.

Como única respuesta afirmó con la cabeza, para luego ver con fiereza al peliazul, que aún se mantenía de pie en la puerta.

**-Lo siento... –**se disculpó el Hokkaideño**- No sabía que tú tocases el piano... **-ratificó de forma insegura... aquella mirada que le dirigía no era nada agradable-.

**-Jm... **-Ren sonrió amargamente mientras cerraba los ojos en una mueca autosuficiente- **No te preocupes... Por una vez que te adueñes de él no me hará daño...**_-._

Pronunció lo último con énfasis y casi de forma odiosa, con el puro fin de descargar todo sobre aquel extraño y exasperante peliazul.

Y en fin... por lo menos la interrupción del mayor de los hermanos Asakura había sido olvidada.

El, ya a esas alturas, famoso Horokkeu, pudo observar como el pelivioláceo se dirigía hacia uno de los teclados. Quizás el más grande y complejo que había ahí, o más bien... el único desocupado.

Vio como se ubicaba al frente de este y comenzaba a teclear kami-sama sabe qué cosas (Na: si tan solo entendiese de teclados), sin pasar por alto, la irritación y desdén con que observaba el instrumento... para luego regocijarse, con una sonrisa, de haber logrado quizás qué en el sofisticado aparato.

**-Lo siento Pilika, te veo luego si? -**Concluyó el peliazul en el ademán de cerrar la puerta y alejarse de ella, en dirección de su-no nuevo instrumento-.

**-E-espera onii-chan!! -**alcanzó a pronunciar la muchacha medio afligida, para observar a su hermano alejarse sin remedio-.

Decidió irse por el momento, le esperaría apenas saliese de su clase para encontrarle en el recreo.

**-Bueno, es hora de empezar!!! **-Habló el profesor haciendo sonar las palmas y frotándoselas luego-.

Los alumnos pusieron sus partituras en los atriles.

Lyzerg ya se hallaba sentado en la batería, había observado el espectáculo en primera fila. Aquel internado era un verdadero show diario.

Todos los días un cahuín diferente.

-**Muy bien... así me gusta... Si de fijan... –**comenzó con la explicación- **la canción es una mezcla... algo así como un remix, junta varias canciones de distintas películas, para dar a interpretar un solo mensaje... La protagonista se vende, él no quiere comprarla, sólo quiere su amor... ella no cree en el amor y bueno... entonces él la incita a enamorarse, a vivir una aventura en el fondo... Y bueno lo de siempre no? Ella termina enamorándose perdidamente, como es una trabajadora sexual surgen los problemas etc, etc-.**

Los alumnos escuchaban entretenidos, al parecer al profe se le iba la mano con respecto a descripciones.

-**En fin!! La canción es de amor... Los dos personajes, él y ella, intervienen... es un diálogo en el fondo. No sé quién vaya a cantar... no es lo que más me interesa por ahora, pero sí quiero que la orquesta suene hermosa. Y a lo que iba! Jaja que me voy por las ramas... La canción, al mezclar distintas canciones, cambia de pulso -**mostró la partitura- **no así el compás que se mantiene siempre en un cuatro cuartos... Emmm fuera de eso... No, nada más que agregar... alguna duda?-.**

Sólo una mano, tímida, se levantó. Unos ojos ámbares le observaron con hastío, nuevamente el llama-atención-Usui. Aquel chico comenzaba a caerle bien gordo.

**-Yo... –**comenzó el de Hokkaido- **Si necesita a alguien para cantar... pues... No tendría problema si yo...-.**

**-Oh! Tú te ofreces?-.**

**-Mm...-**asintió levemente apocado-.

**-Jm... Pues muy bien entonces... Apenas tenga la letra te la paso para que ensayemos juntos, te parece?-.**

**-Sí... genial-.**

**-Muy bien... –**le sonrió- **Bueno chicos!!! Espero que sea un gran trabajo!! Y ya! Manos a la obra!-.**

------------------------

Recreo de nuevo.

Los alumnos dejaron sus cosas en sus respectivas fundas y estuches, para luego salir del salón conversando todos animadamente.

El ainu se quedó en el salón, pues tenía algo que hablar con el profesor.

**-Eh...disculpe, sensei...** -Preguntó Horo desde el piano aún, mientras recogía sus cosas-.

**-Asakura...** –le completó- **sí, dime... qué deseas?-**preguntó sonriendo muy amablemente... demasiado-.

**-Eh... Bueno yo... La verdad... Mire... sé que es un tanto apresurado... y también repentino! Pero... me interesa mucho esto de la música y usted es como el único que veo que...-.**

**-Al grano, niño... -**le incitó con gracia-.

**-Ajá! Este yo... Quería saber si de casualidad no tendrán alguna especie de coro o grupo de música en este colegio-.**

**-Ah...! Tienes interés en inscribirte?-.**

**-Pues sí... verá...-.**

**-No te lo aconsejo **–Le cortó fríamente, comenzando a ordenar sus cosas-.

**-Eh?! Y eso por qué?**-preguntó extrañado-.

**-Pues porque esta escuela no es destacada en el rubro artístico. Si te inscribes en el coro, sólo terminarás como los mediocres que se han inscrito, que tampoco son muchos. Nuestros alumnos no son tan tontos-.**

**-C-cómo...-**preguntó ya al borde del colapso... qué acaso no era ese un profesor del mismo instituto del que hablaba?-

**-Mira Horo... Se nota que te gusta esto, sino, no me lo preguntarías, y mucho menos siendo alumno nuevo, por eso no puedo permitir que desperdicies tus ganas metiéndote con gente que toma esto sólo como un pasatiempo -**concluyó en ello guiñándole un ojo-

**-...-.**

El joven peliazul se demoró su poco en procesar la información... Tan seguro era todo aquello? De verdad no podría desarrollarse como músico en aquel internado? Y otra cosa que le picaba... Qué demonios le pasaba aquel tío que se daba esas... curiosas confianzas con él?

-**Entiendo... –**pronunció el joven con desgano-.

**-Lo siento... pero este no es un lugar para el arte... no por lo menos como tú lo deseas-.**

**-Pero... –**Replicó extrañado, había algo en aquellas palabras que no le cuadraban... quizás...demasiada negatividad**- Usted... usted no sabe lo que yo deseo... Es decir... cómo puede estar seguro... Yo considero que todo lugar es para el arte... Y... sobre todo este!!! Con las facilidades y el material que tienen... !!! Considero que es más que suficiente... **-replicaba sin descanso mientras recorría con la mirada intranquila-.

**-Bueno... Puede ser... pero de ahí a que alguien haga algo...-.**

**-Usted puede...-.**

**-Yo?! Jah... Yo no soy nadie... -**rió irónico-.

-**No lo entiendo señor...-.**

**-...-**el sensei le miró extrañado... curioso- **explícate-.**

**-Con lo animado que se veía en clases... Con todo el calor que transmite... Como si de verdad quisiera hacer algo... Pues me ha echado abajo toda la impresión que me ha dejado...-.**

**-Jah! Alguien tiene que infundirles aunque sea un gramo de expresión o no? Una gotita de sensibilidad? Jaja Y que bueno que lo comentas... sabes qué? Tienes razón... Mi actitud cambia cuando los alumnos se van... Porque me doy cuenta de que sólo soy un profesor más dentro de un instituto más. Como todos los edificios con oficinas y donde hay que hacer las cosas porque hay que hacerlas y punto... Ya a nadie le importa el arte... -.**

**-A mí me importa... y quiero hacer algo...-.**

**-Jm... Eres muy idealista muchacho... Aterriza, que puedes perderte en una nube muy espesa -.**

**-Yo voy a hacer algo...-**pronunció con determinación-.

**-Jah...** **Pues te deseo buena suerte **-El profesor tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta... sin embargo...-.

_**My gif is my song!**_

_**And this one's for you…**_

--------------

**-Me sorprendiste tigrecito...-.**

**-Disculpa...? **-Respondió Ren arqueando una ceja-.

**-Pensé que te comerías vivo al pobre **_**Horo**_** -.**

**-No le llames así que vomito-.**

**-Jaja! Te ha picado la guía ah? Sí... mi papá sabe muy bien como hacerte enfadar-.**

Se encontraban en uno de los mini-almacenes que había en uno de los patios del internado. De esos al aire libre, con terraza y mesitas cubiertas por sombrillas.

Ren tomaba su jugo de durazno y Hao su café matutino.

**-Como dije: una vez no me hará daño. Pero está loco si cree que dejaré que quede establecido así, ese es mi puesto-.**

**-Vaya! Te ha salido el lado oscuro-.**

**-Ya corta con eso. Ese tipo está empezando a desagradarme-.**

**-Jah! Exageras, hombre! Exageras-.**

**-No exagero... Ha batido mi record... en menos de un día ha logrado caerme mal-.**

**-Vamos! Que no hay razones, dame una sola-.**

**-Es demasiado altanero y creído, se hace el mosquita muerta, pero en el fondo es un aprovechado-.**

**-Jajajajaja!!! Estás enojado porque te han quitado el puesto! Si mira como te pones! Que pareces un crío! Oh, vamos, Ren! De verdad que no es justificable! Son puras coincidencias! Además, lo siento, pero si de engreídos se trata...-.**

**-Tú me conoces, Hao... sabes que no soy como ese tipo-.**

**-Ajá, y por eso mismo puedo decir que Horokkeu es un tipo de lo más humilde y espontáneo-.**

**-No trates de dártelas de listo, además ni siquiera sabe tocar el piano-.**

**-Pffff Te estás escuchando? Esos son argumentos de pendejo, Ren... Además tú no eres la objetividad en persona... Después de todo... para ti cualquier cosa que no se acerque al premio internacional en concierto para piano, ni el primer lugar en el concurso nacional de todos los años, pues bueno... es una basura no?-.**

**-Esos premios los he ganado con el sudor de mi frente...**-replicó irritado-.

-**Y bueno... La verdad es que eso no cambia nada...-.**

**-Deja ya de burlarte quieres?!! Este es mi don y no voy a dejar que un idiota, principiante, insípido, y sin talento como él me lo quite!!**- respondió Ren eufórico, ya saltándole encima a Hao-.

**-Venga!!! Que te has puesto a gritar por nada! Soy yo el que te está molestando no él... La verdad es que estás así, en la mayoría, por cosas que te he dicho yo. Es decir... Horo ni siquiera se ha enterado de que queremos integrarlo al grupo! Y no tenía idea de que tú usabas el piano!-.**

**-... -**parpadeó- **De todos modos no me lo banco -**replicó cruzándose de brazos-.

**-Bueno Ren... De todas formas, aunque Horo no sea ni la mitad de pianista que tú... se nota que es un buen tipo, y tendrás que ir acostumbrándote a la idea de que forme parte del grupo-.**

**-Ya te dije que no!! **-vociferó Ren, a punto de escupir todo el jugo de durazno- **Qué demonios te ha dado con ese tío!!-**.

**-Ren mira, entiendo que no quieras que otra persona se integre... que este ha sido el mismo grupo durante mucho tiempo y bla, bla... pero ya es hora de crecer... También debes ser capaz de admitir a otra persona en nuestras vidas... en tu vida. -**Se detuvo un momento para observar al Tao, mientras meditaba- **No se trata de un simple capricho mío... De hecho... es un asunto muy trivial! Frívolo... Pero... Con toda esta oposición de tu parte... ya no sé en qué momento se volvió algo tan importante y grave, Ren... todo podría ser mucho más sencillo-.**

**-Haa –**suspiró- **No lo hago por complicar más las cosas... es sólo que... no quiero que alguien...-.**

**-Ocupe tu lugar? –**le completó apoyando su cabeza en una mano-.

-**...-**el pelivioláceo se detuvo a verle con extrañeza, para luego desviar la mirada y negar con la cabeza- **En qué estas pensando Hao... Hemos pasado años juntos sin la necesidad de una sexta persona, y ahora porque se te da la gana tiene que venir alguien y entrar en el grupo... No es necesario! Me dices a mí que podría ser más sencillo... Pero mírate a ti! Ahórrate el jueguito de líder... Esto es ridículo y estúpido, tan estúpido como que digas todo el tiempo que es una buena persona siendo que lo conoces con suerte hace un par de horas... Demonios, ni siquiera lo conoces!-**sentenció con voz grave e impotencia-

El castaño le observaba con aparente paciencia, escuchando cada palabra y analizándola con detalle. Entonces apoyó ambas manos en la mesa y se puso de pie, mientras que con los ojos cerrados decía...

**-No hables si no sabes, Ren Tao. No juzgues si no conoces... Y no! Me interrumpas... –**vociferó ante el inútil intento de rebatir por parte de su acompañante**- Me acabas de dar una potente razón para considerar a Horo de forma definitiva... y si te apetece una queja pues tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias... -.**

**-A ver que tan terrible... -**pronunció también poniéndose de pie, en tono amenazante-.

**-Este estúpido... te dejará a ti –**dictó distanciándose del pelivioláceo, para verle lo más neutral posible**- Tú sabes que no me agradan tus arrebatos de egoísmo... No pienso someterme ante una actitud tan soberbia, Ren... No soy uno de los sumisos que logras matar con tu gélida mirada... Recuerda eso-.**

Ren Tao abrió los ojos de manera descomunal, para luego entrecerrarlos con dolor y odio... Esa mirada que tan a flor de piel poseía.

**-Jmm...**-rió amargamente- **Sí estás considerando reemplazarme entonces...** -replicó en un murmullo grave-.

**-...-.**

El castaño suspiró; su amigo no lo entendería jamás. No había como meterle en la cabeza que él no estaba en su contra.. que en el fondo quería ayudarlo... y no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo con un caso perdido.

**-No pienso hacer eso, por ningún motivo... Sin embargo... de todos modos te advierto... si no cambias tu actitud... has de terminar solo, muy solo-.**

Ren le dio la espalda, no quería seguir oyéndolo...

**-Jah... Yo... yo siempre he estado solo...** -pronunció ladeando la cabeza con tono irónico, para marcharse de la cafetería sin terminarse su jugo-.

Aquella... Aquella era la única actitud que protegía la verdadera identidad del Tao.

_-_**No estás solo... aún tienes a este estúpido** -.

Bajó la vista a su café, lo tanteó; estaba frío. Ya era demasiado, se marchó en dirección contraria al joven pelivioláceo.

------------

**(Your song – Ewan McGregor / Moulin Rouge)**

Ren Tao caminaba sin rumbo fijo. Mil imágenes y sentimientos se mezclaban en su interior.

Si bien la primera impresión que había tenido del Usui había sido un tanto inquietante, no le había molestado para nada. Sin embargo ahora, a tan sólo unas horas de conocerle... todo era distinto, Qué irónico, no?

Ese tipo se había vuelto en un motivo de burla para su persona, se había ganado, a primera instancia, la confianza de sus amigos, y luego... luego se adueñaba de su instrumento... su arte.

Lo único que le faltaba, para coronar, era la discusión con Hao... Ya no quería más guerra, todo había sucedido muy rápido y muy intensamente.

Sintió como una melodía conocida llegaba a sus oídos y lo sacaba de sus cavilaciones: Había llegado al salón de música sin siquiera darse cuenta. La puerta se hallaba abierta, y dejaba ver claramente a su profesor... Pero había algo más... Alguien más.

Alguien tocaba el piano...

_**I sat on the roof**_

_**And I kicked off the muss**_

_**Well some of these verses **_

_**well they've, they've got me quite crossed**_

_**But the sun's been kind **_

_**while I wrote this song**_

_**It's for people like that keep it turn on**_

_**So excuse me forgetting**_

_**But this things I do**_

_**You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue**_

_**Anyway the thing is… what I really mean…**_

_**You've got the sweetest eyes I've ever seen**_

Una voz maravillosa y potente que aturdía todo los sentidos y hacía que la piel se erizara, así como te hacía sentir lo que quería comunicar. Con la imponente armonía de las teclas.

_**So you can tell everybody **_

_**This is your song**_

_**It maybe is quiet simple but**_

_**Now it's done**_

_**I hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind **_

_**That I put down in words…**_

_**How wonderful life is now you're in the world…**_

_**I hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind **_

_**That I put down in words…**_

_**How wonderful life is now you're in…**_

**-The world...** -concluyó la misma voz tenue y ardorosa-.

Aquella voz cálida y armoniosa, que llegaba y se impregnaba en su mente como anidándose. Tan agradable y hermosa... tan... sencilla. Solamente se dejó llevar, embriagar por aquella misteriosa voz.

"Es... impresionante..."

Las palabras resonaron de la misma manera en la cabeza del ojidorado, espabilándole un poco de su estado absorto.

Entonces cayó en cuenta... sus pensamientos se habían sincronizado con las palabras pronunciadas... por otra persona.

Dentro del salón.

**-De verdad... muy impresionante -.**

**-Jm... Es por amor al arte, sensei... de verdad yo... no tengo otro propósito** –respondió a aquella frase la mágica y melodiosa voz-

Para desgracia del Tao, cierta personalidad salió a la vista, detrás del piano, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su sensei, con solemnidad.

Aquella fachada tan convencida y diferente a la que había podido presenciar hasta el momento, no le pertenecía nadie más ni nadie menos que a Horokkeu Usui.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera, mientras que su corazón bombeaba a todo pulso.

Debía admitirlo: Aquel extraño-robainstrumentos... Tenía una voz maravillosa.

Nuevamente... La cabeza de Ren Tao era una mar de dudas, que se amontonaban ambiguas, al mismo pulso que el de su corazón.

_Continuará..._

------------------------------------

**Kukukuku!!!! Jaja habeís entendido?**

**Bueno, para los que no lo han hecho, yo les aclaro: Al principio, cuando Horo aparece solo en el salón con Mikihisa, antes de la escena de Ren y Hao, Aparecen unas frases que dicen: "My gift is my song... and this one's for you"**

**Ok ok, ahí no les puse la canción porque no pegaba con la conversación del par este y tampoco alcanzaba para que ustedes pudieseís leer todo tan rápido xD.**

**Así que decidí ponerla en la última escena, cuando aparece Ren.**

**Si se dan cuenta... la primera frase que os he puesto más arriba es la primera frase de la canción. Y la letra que os he escrito aquí más abajo, es la letra de la canción, escrita desde cierta parte... no, no es que estén leyendo mal xD, yo la puse más avanzada para que les calzara con la lectura... a ver si le achunté jaja.**

**También les dejo la traducción en mi profile para quienes no capten inglés ;).**

**Bueno, eso... ojalá les haya gustado mucho más que el cap anterior. Uyuyuuuuuuuuuy!!! Ya quiero que Ren se enamore de Horo!! Jajajaj.**

**Un besote enorme para todos ustedes y les espero!!**

**Reviews **

**Princess Nausicaa:** Me gusto mucho tu review, y me alegró la vida porque fue el primero TT.TT de verdad gracias :), la idea era crear escenas en que la gente pudiera babear un poco, al parecer lo logré xD. espero que sigas leyendo la historia porque tendrá mucho más de lo que esperas ;)

**Sad.Whisper**: Me reí mucho con tigo xD, (con tus dos reviews) me encantó lo que dijiste y la verdad esas escenas fueron cosas de eso que se te ocurren el minuto y no se si será necesario aclararlo, pero eso de "irresistible a km de distancia..." se puede dar por entendido que es el slogan de el perfume, es decir la publicidad...por eso es que quise darle un toque de suspicacia a mi Renriko n¬n.

**Didboroth**: Me dejaste review en mis dos fics y de verdad gracias, que bueno que te guste mi trabajo y espero que hayas quedado conforme con este nuevo capítulo...

**Me han quedado pocas porque me he apresurado mucho en subir xD **

**Las adoro y muchas gracias n.n me dan vida!**

**Para terminar con este discurso me despido, espero que les haya gustado este segundo cap, mil besos!**

**Sea cortés, ande con cuidado y que dios los ampare!! Jajajaja a lo María Polo!**

**Y ya me baja el revoltón! ****ByEE**

**Gato -******** K-chaz**


	3. La apuesta

**Muy buenas a todas mis queridísimas y queridísimos :)**

**Aquí les dejo un 'arrejunte' del capítulo 3 (La apuesta) con el capítulo 4 (Lo que pasó con Yoh Asakura), de seguro verán muchos cambios como este, puesto que eran los dos capítulos muy cortos y era sólo un derroche dejarlos así.**

**Como única aclaración, quisiera deciros que luego de que Hao hace la apuesta, dice "****Día 1":**** desde ahora los capítulos los voy a enumerar en días, para que se entienda que están pasando los cinco días implícitos en la apuesta, y puesto que la apuesta comienza ese mismo día, lo he titulado así.**

**Sin más que decir, ojalá les guste, y como siempre, las canciones en mi perfil.**

**Ahora sí, enjoy!**

**-----------------------------------**

**III. La apuesta.**

La tercera, y última, clase del día terminaba, y Horokkeu Usui no se había presentado en ella.

**-Qué le habrá pasado? **–preguntaba Manta mientras los cinco se dirigían a sus habitaciones-.

**-Pues quizás Mikihisa-sensei quiso hablar con él y simplemente lo sacó de clases **–comentó Lyzerg con tranquilidad-.

**-Erroor, no lo sacó, Ly... De hecho... el azulito ni siquiera llegó **–habló Hao como si nada-.

**-Bueno, en todo caso, creo que se veía muy animado cuando los dejamos en el salón **-agregó Yoh-.

**-Jaja animado? Segura papá se lo raptó para hacerle experimentos y cosas raras-.**

**-Por qué tratas tan mal a papá, Hao... **–replicó el castaño menor achicando los ojos levemente severo-.

**-Tsk... No quieres saberlo Yoh, no quieres saberlo...-.**

**-Pues porque tiene mala leche crónica, Yoh. Ese es el por qué... **–lanzó el peliverde tranquilamente-.

**-jaja! Yo creo que va más por ahí la cosa! **–habló Manta-** Vamos! Tu padre es un encanto! Todos somos testigos de eso!-.**

**-Ajá te apoyo... **–dijo Lyzerg divertido-.

**-Ah! Buena esa! Ahora son tres contra uno! Vamos, Ren y tú tan callado! Apóyame! **–lanzó golpeando levemente la espalda del Tao-.

**-Idiota... **–respondió únicamente este-.

**-Ah! Andamos agradables... **–ironizó el pelilargo-.

**-Mm... **–musitó el otro de manera ausente-.

**-Hello! Llamando a Ren! Pasa algo?-.**

**-Ya déjate, Hao **–espetó este, hastiado-.

**-Uff... Qué amoroso-.**

**-Pasa algo, Ren? **–inquirió el peliverde medio preocupado-.

**-No es nada, Ly... seguro comió algo descompuesto-.**

**-Te han dicho que eres insoportable? **–le dijo el ojidorado ya medio incrédulo-.

**-Pues sí... para qué negarlo...-.**

**-Argh...-.**

**-Oye Ren.. Hablando en serio... te pasa algo?-.**

**-Que nada, joder!-.**

**-Ah! Vale, vale! Que no tienes por qué ponerte así... -.**

**-Déjalo, Hao... de seguro vio algo poco agradable... **–habló el castaño menor, despreocupado-** es eso?-.**

El Tao alzó su vista hacia Yoh, quien lo vio medio cómplice e inquisitivo. Bajó nuevamente la vista, recordando cierta melodía embriagante... y ciertos sentimientos bochornosos.

**-Nh... **–afirmó medio inseguro-.

El castaño observó al pelivioláceo, para luego observar a su hermano con escepticismo.

**-Hay algo de lo que no me he enterado? **–habló divertido-.

**-Pues no eres el único... **–respondió el peliverde, riendo-.

De pronto el grupo se detuvo: Uno de sus integrantes lo había hecho, produciendo que los otros le imitaran.

**-Pasa algo, Yoh? **–preguntó el pequeñín con curiosidad-.

El aludido mantuvo su vista fija e inerte en algún punto al frente de ellos, por un momento.

El grupo dirigió su mirada al mismo punto, visualizando a la hermosa chica caminar con porte elegante hacia uno de los pasillos adyacentes.

**-Ve, Yoh, con confianza** –le dijo Hao sonriente, mientras le guiñaba un ojo-.

**-Si, nosotros te vemos luego** -le dijo Lyzerg comprensivo-.

**-Gracias muchachos...** –habló el castaño menor con una sonrisa sincera, para luego seguir el camino que había tomado la rubia-.

**-Ay el amor! Si que lo tiene embelesado a ese **–dijo Manta mientras veía como Yoh doblaba la esquina, al final del pasillo- **me pregunto qué se sentirá estar enamorado-.**

**-Jah vamos! Nunca te has enamorado? –**preguntó el castaño medio sorprendido-.

-**Mmm... No... **-respondió- **Tú si? –**le inquirió con picardía-.

**-Mm... quizás...** –rió-.

**-De veras?!** –se sorprendió el chico-.

**-Jaja... Pues, claro! Si no soy de piedra...-.**

**-Jah... lo suponía...** –musitó este viendo al peliverde con complicidad-.

**-Dijiste algo?-.**

**-Nada** -saltó-.

**-Mm...-.**

**-Y tú Ly? Te has enamorado...?** –preguntó al chico con la suma intención de evitar la mirada amenazante del castaño-.

**-Y... sí **–respondió el de ojos verdes con tranquilidad y una bella y serena sonrisa-.

**-Sí...** –comenzó el enanín, meditando- **sólo les hace falta coincidir en otra cosa jeje...** –murmuró a lo psicópata-.

**-Has dicho algo...?** –pronunciaron Hao y Lyzerg al unísono-.

**-Nada!! Y tú Ren! Jeje... qué me dices?-.**

**-Pues yo pienso que es lo peor** –todos miraron al Tao anonadados-.

Este musitaba igual de ausente que antes, sólo que con un leve toque de nostalgia y molestia.

**-Es... algo que te ciega, que te aturde... y no puedes dejar de sufrir cuando **_**esa**_** persona no te toma en cuenta. O en su defecto... si te toma en cuenta, pues entonces no le apartas los ojos encima. No me sería agradable estar todo el tiempo pendiente de sólo una persona en especial** –concluyó viendo aún hacia el infinito, sintiendo que falshes de emoción se cruzaban con sus palabras-.

"_Impresionante..."_

**-Y luego te quejas porque te digo estreñido...** –le vio el Asakura con aura lúgubre y los hombros hacia adelante-.

**-jajajaja! De verdad eres un chiste Ren Tao** –lanzó de pronto Manta, sacando a todos de su estado meditativo... incluso al Tao- **Ay! Algún día te enamorarás Ren, de quien menos lo esperes. Y ese día, ni tú mismo podrás creer lo feliz que serás... **–decía sin cambiar su expresión–.

-**Jeje, te apoyo, te apoyo! pobrecita de la persona que algún día sea tu pareja, las cosas que te tendrá que aguantar!! XD **–acotó el pelilargo-.

-**Hmph... –**bufó el Tao- **Me vale lo que digan ustedes... Si no estoy interesado en nadie por el momento pues es cosa mía no? Además eso a ustedes no le afecta-**.

**-De todos modos no puedes negar que eres bien extraño, Ren... a un hombre común y corriente en tu misma edad ya se le habrían revolucionado las hormonas hace rato... digo... sólo mírate! Estás completamente reprimido! Déjale fluir, Ren! Caliéntate de una vez, por favor!!-.**

-**Quieres... cortar... el rollo... –**replicó el muchacho de ojos dorados a ceño fruncido y mil venitas sobresalientes en su frente-.

-**Jeje... eres adorable, Ren... –**pronunció en muchacho pasando un brazo por los hombros del Tao-.

Una mirada esmeralda les escrutó con tranquilidad, resignación y tristeza.

-**Aléjate de mí, monotemático, pervertido, tórrido, acosador sexual! –**vociferó el pelivioláceo empujando al otro con efusividad, haciéndole caer a lo animé y en la distancia-.

**-Como que se te ha ido la mano, Ren UU –**habló el chiquitín viendo como el peliverde se acercaba con aburrimiento a auxiliar al pelilargo atrapado por unas ligutrinas asesinas-.

-**Déjalo, Manta... aún está colado por el azulito ese; le ha picado en mala que se agarrara el piano en el primer día... y de paso mi simpatía, claro. Ay Ren... no es para que me celes de esa manera –**habló con fachada galán activa-.

-**Qué has dicho maldito degenerado!!?? –**gritó el pelivioláceo siendo sostenido por los brazos de un, mismamente, aburrido Lyzerg-.

-**Oh, dios... sí que estás de malas...-.**

**-Tanto te hincha Horokkeu? –**inquirió el pequeño-.

-**Que me vale un rábano lo que haga o no ese inútil!!!-.**

**-A mí se me comienza a hacer que no es tan así... –**habló el peliverde honestamente, aún conteniendo al impulsivo homicida-.

-**Argh! Y una mierda!!!!-.**

**-Ya sé, Ren. Haremos una apuesta-.**

**-No jodas-.**

-**No eso no, al menos no por hoy, kuku. **

**-Pervertido –**habló el peliverde hastiado-.

-**Ejem... Bueno... como decía... quiero hacer una apuesta contigo... una apuesta que implique una forma justa de decidir cierto temita que te viene picando la guía todo el día-.**

**-No me digas que... –**habló el pequeño viendo a Hao-.

-**Ajá... Quiero apostarte Ren... a que Horokkeu logra ser de nuestro agrado... lo suficiente para entrar al grupo-.**

**-Tú no estás en tus casillas... –**habló en pelivioláceo incrédulo-.

-**Calla, Ren... quiero escuchar de qué se trata –**habló Manta bien interesado-

**-Apuesto con el tigrecito a que en una semana Horokkeu logra ser lo suficientemente agradable con cada uno de nosotros como para caernos bien y poder llamarnos amigos, aunque sea sólo por lo del "título"-.**

**-Y si es un cabrón desgraciado? –**interrumpió el ojidorado-.

-**A eso voy, a eso voy... Si es que nos es de agrado, entonces entra en el grupo, de lo contrario; si hace algo que a cualquiera de nosotros no nos agrade... –**se detuvo a ver el brillo en los ojos dorados-** algo que sea a propósito y de **_**verdad**_** malo ¬¬... –**enfatizó-** Pues no entra y nos quedamos tal cual estamos, les parece?-.**

-**A mí no...-.**

**-Me vale, de todos modos lo haré-.**

**-Eso es justicia ¬¬-.**

**-Ya corta con eso, Ren! Qué tanto te embolinó Horo como para que estés así de enrollado?! Dios! Ni que comenzaran a gustarte las pollas! Aunque claro... con lo extraño que eres no me extrañaría-.**

**-Qué has dicho, desgraciado... Mal nacido!!!** –nuevamente Lyzerg al rescate- **Suéltame, Lyzerg!! Suéltame te digo, que le haré pedazos!!!-.**

**-Y sí... dios... yo que pensé que eras hombre...** –habló Hao bajando la vista y cubriéndola con una mano-.

**-Oye... disculpen... se puede saber de qué están hablando?** - interrumpió Manta una vez que cruzó miradas con Lyzerg sin saber leer en su mirada a medias-.

**-Muy simple Manta, verás... el tigrecito no quiere admitir que Horokkeu le vendría genial al grupo, y que desde que lo ha visto a los ojos a quedado colado por él, y por eso lo trata de cabrón, idiota, inútil ladrón, manipulador... porque de tanto que lo hemos picado con él, ya no le cae más este Horokkeu. Pero yo insisto en que es un buen tipo, ustedes qué opinan-.**

-**...Pues... a mí me pareció un buen tipo...** -habló Manta, viéndole aún medio indeciso-.

**-Es muy jovial y espontáneo...** -Agregó Lyzerg-.

**-Son una manga de ciegos...-.**

**-Tu cállate Ren, y bueno, están de acuerdo?-.**

**-Oye, pero no que la apuesta era conmigo?!** –voz del Tao: música de fondo que nadie oye-.

**-Por mi bien... –**contestó Lyzerg-

**-Lo mismo... no me incomoda hacernos de un nuevo integrante-.**

**-Perfecto –**concluyó sonriendo con suficiencia-

**-...Sólo para demostrarte que es un idiota –**acotó el chino-

**-Y a ti quién te ha hablado ah? ..-.**

**-ARGH!-.**

**-Y bueno! Cuándo comienza la apuesta? –**inquirió Manta, interrumpiendo la discusión.-

**-Jeje hoy mismo! Cinco días de plazo para tomar la decisión-.**

-**Hoy... ? No crees que es muy apresurado? –**preguntó el peliverde medio confundido e inseguro-.

-**No... me parece muy adecuado, mientras más pronto, mejor...-.**

**-Considero que es **_**muy**_** pronto...-.**

**-Ay Lyzerg... tú siempre con las meditaciones y los "pensemos antes de actuar". Por eso aún no te consigues una ligue siquiera-.**

**-Verdaderamente eres monotemático...** –dijo el ojiverde con tic en el ojo-.

**-Bueno en fin, ya que mi apuesta ha sido aceptada unánime entonces nada más que decir! Ojalá cada uno tenga su posibilidad de socializar con el azulito, jeje-.**

**-Azulito?** –pensó Lyzerg- **Verdaderamente es insoportable** –nuevamente mirada de aburrimiento-.

Los muchachos ya habían llegado a sus habitaciones, y cada quien entraba a la suya.

**-Bueno... nos vemos luego, Ren... y vete haciendo desde ahora la idea de tener al azulito... jeje** -sentenció Hao cerrando la puerta-.

Ren Tao entró a su habitación con aire meditativo. Sí que estaba cabreado de la actitud de Hao, tan sólo el primer día y ya comenzaba a joderlo de pasatiempo como solía hacerlo siempre. No le daba descanso.

Se quedó detrás de la puerta, observando a un costado con la cabeza ladeada, estaba confundido, muy confundido. Se sacó la playera con desgano y se cambió los pantalones por unos más cómodos. Unos anchos de color negro.

La habitación estaba vacía, su nuevo compañero de habitación aún no llegaba, e Yoh de seguro todavía estaba con Anna.

Fueron necesarios sólo unos segundos de silencio y paz, para que la voz, abrigadora y hechizante, de Horo le comenzara a dar vueltas en la cabeza. Había sido todo tan extraño, pero surgían contradicciones dentro de su cabeza, y por qué no decirlo, también en su corazón.

-----------

**Día 1**

Yoh la seguía por los pasillos, o al menos eso intentaba. Sin embargo, luego de un rato había perdido completamente de vista a la rubia, ya qué... era rápida.

El muchacho suspiró con pesadez, acaso era el destino el que no quería que conociera a Anna?

-**Maldito destino... –**musitó derrotado y también cansado-.

Supuso que no valía la pena continuar; si seguía persiguiéndola así, seguramente creería que era un psicópata obsesivo, y bueno... no era esa la idea.

Decidió irse a su habitación nuevamente, sin embargo la intriga mató al gato. Recordó que Horo no había llegado, y que la última vez que le había visto, había sido con su padre.

No quería parecer metiche, pero la curiosidad lo mataba. Se dirigió al salón de música, donde había visto a su padre por última vez.

------------

-**Mikihisa-sensei... –**pronunció la voz femenina de manera suave y recatada-.

El hombre se detuvo en su labor, al igual que su acompañante, para observar a la muchacha con alegría y satisfacción.

-**Anna... qué bueno que llegas-.**

**-Salí lo más temprano que pude, sensei... –**pronunció la muchacha entrando al salón- **Las asambleas del primer día son las más largas, lo siento-.**

**-Está bien, está bien... por ser primer día es esperable, no te preocupes-.**

**-Gracias... -.**

La muchacha hizo una reverencia de cortesía, para luego observar al otro personaje que se hallaba en el salón.

-**Quién eres tú... –**preguntó ella sin rodeos y de manera calculadora-.

-**Ah! Yo... –**respondió el aludido-.

-**Su nombre es Horokkeu, Anna... Horokkeu Usui. Es el alumno nuevo, y desde hoy se nos une a los ensayos, qué te parece?-.**

**-Se nos... –**la muchacha murmuró observando al profesor, confundida- **une? -**Volteó a ver al chico en cuestión- **te gusta la música?-**.

-**Es mi vida... –**respondió este rotundamente, viendo a la chica con tranquilidad-.

-**Ya veo... pues entonces está bien... siempre y cuando sepas comportarte de acuerdo a las circunstancias y tengas la disciplina necesaria para cumplir con este compromiso... el arte no es juego-.**

**-Lo tengo muy claro... Anna-sempai... seré muy responsable-.**

**-Jm... -**Sonrió ella de manera torcida- **Sólo dime Anna-.**

**-----------**

A medida que se acercaba al salón iba escuchando como sonaba el piano, era la canción que habían ensayado con el curso.

De seguro su padre estaba ensayándola mejor para la clase, solía hacerlo para ver qué era lo que faltaba, en qué partes enfatizar más, qué matices darle, etc.

Se asomó a la puerta sin cautela alguna, después de todo, estaba sin llave. Sin embargo no pudo evitar la gran sorpresa que le invadió, y también su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

No era para menos; Horo tocaba el piano... aquello no se lo esperaba, pero tampoco le sorprendía de sobremanera. Lo que sí le sorprendió... fue hallarla a ella... detrás del muchacho y cantando junto a él.

Parecía un ángel.

Mikihisa volteó a la puerta, nadie más había reparado en su presencia.

**-Hijo! Qué haces ahí, pasa!** -dijo recibiéndole en dirección a la puerta-.

La música se detuvo. Las dos miradas encima de él.

**-No, es que yo no... no quiero interrumpir **-dijo un tanto afligido-.

-**Tienen inconveniente chicos?-.**

La muchacha observó al peliazul. Este parecía despreocupado, y le devolvió una mirada aprobatoria, sin embargo ella se sentía incómoda. Aquel muchacho la había estado siguiendo el camino entero hacia el salón, tanto que tuvo que desviarse y por ello había llegado más tarde aún.

Ese muchacho la desconcertaba y por qué no, también la inquietaba.

-**La familia crece? –**ironizó la rubia con tedio- **qué va, sensei... el muchacho ya está aquí –**concluyó sin mucho interés- **A ver si tiene algún talento últil-**.

**-Pues... debe tenerlo, no? –**comentó Horo más como una meditación- **Yoh, sabes cantar?-.**

Ante esto, el aludido quedó helado. Claro que sabía, pero nunca había dejado que nadie lo escuchara, por lo que tampoco sabía si lo hacía muy bien.

**-Eh... yo... no creo que sea apropiado, cierto? **-dijo mirando a su padre en son de auxilio, pero para desgracia de Yoh...-.

**-Claro que lo es, hijo! Por dios ese recato tuyo de caballero... **–habló el hombre riendo con ternura, mientras que unos ojos negruzcos tapados por un flequillo dorado escrutaban al joven castaño ante tal adjetivo-.

El sensei tomó a su hijo del brazo, y casi arrastrándolo, lo acercó hasta donde estaban los otros en el piano. Ahí fue que Yoh observó a Anna; se veía mucho más linda que comúnmente, pero no se explicaba por qué.

**-Estamos ensayando la canción que tocamos en clase, pero a dos voces, que tal si lo intentamos a tres? –**propuso Horo-.

**-Buena idea! **–celebro el profesor- **Tú Yoh harás primera voz, supongo que te la sabes, de ahí Anna hará a segunda parte y tú pasarás a segunda voz, improvisa como siempre, Horo entra en el coro haciendo arreglos** -Yoh asintió con la cabeza y por un segundo pudo sentir como la mirada de Anna se posaba en el-.

Horo-Horo comenzó a tocar la introducción.

Yoh tomó aire, cerró los ojos... perdió el nervio, y la visualizó a ella. De una forma más alcanzable que la real.

**Yoh:**

_**My gift is my song...**_

La Mirada de Anna se posó de golpe en el rostro inspirado de Yoh.

_**And this one's for you...**_

_**And you can tell every body **_

Su Mirada se detuvo sobre los ojos de la rubia

_**That this is your song**_

Le estaba dedicando la canción

_**It maybe quiet simple but**_

Aunque… ni él lo sabía

_**Now that it's done**_

_**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind**_

_**That I put down in words...**_

_**How wonderful life is now you're in the world…**_

**Anna:**

_**I sat on the roof**_

Le observó fijamente

_**And I kicked of the moss**_

A esos ojos negros.

_**Well some of these verses**_

Tan inquietantes y nobles

_**Well, they've, they've got me quiet cross**_

Que le hablaban... sorprendiéndola

_**But the sun's been kind**_

_**While I wrote this song**_

_**It's for people like you that keep it turn on**_

Horo no se atrevía a cantar, no lo haría, porque aquel…era un momento mágico. Sólo para ellos dos.

**Yoh:**

_**So excuse me forgetting but this things I do**_

_**You see I've forgotten if that green or that blue**_

_**Anyway the thing is what I really mean**_

_**You've got the sweetest eyes I've ever seen**_

Ambas miradas se cruzaron sonriendo, aquella complicidad que compartían en un único momento.

_**And you can tell every body**_

_**That this is your song**_

_**It maybe quiet simple but**_

_**Now that it's done**_

_**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind**_

_**That I put down in words...**_

_**How wonderful life is **_

_**How you're in the world….**_

_**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind**_

_**That I put down in words...**_

_**How wonderful life is **_

_**How you're in the world…**_

Un silencio rotundo y frágil...

La guerra de miradas entre chico y chica.

No sabrían decir qué era lo que sentían exactamente en ese minuto.

Yoh sólo la miraba fascinado e hipnotizado, ella desvió la mirada con naturalidad fingida, mientras se recogía el cabello detrás de la oreja.

**-Chicos... es la mejor improvisación escolar que he oído hasta ahora** –decía un conforme sensei- **de verdad maravilloso...-.**

Nuevamente el silencio.

Horo cruzó su vista con el sensei, quien luego de observar a su hijo y a la rubia, le devolvió una juguetona mirada que indicaba complicidad.

-**Bueno! Supongo que ya les he quitado bastante de su valioso tiempo, qué les parece si nos juntamos aquí de nuevo los cuatro? **-decía muy entusiasmado- **El viernes a la cinco les parece bien?-**.

**-Mmm pues...** -musitó Yoh dubitativo-.

**-Cuente conmigo sensei...** –dijo Horo sonriente- **y tú Anna, vienes?-**.

Anna lo observó meditativa.

**-Si, claro, por qué no **–respondió sonando un poco más cálida de lo común, y también más animada-.

**-Bueno entonces... yo también vendré mañana, supongo-.**

**-Entonces ya esta! –**exclamóel sensei con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro**- el viernes ensayaremos otra canción que tengo preparada jeje-.**

**-Bueno... yo me tengo que ir, aún no sé dónde queda mi cuarto y prefiero llegar temprano a que nadie me reproche luego –**habló Horo de forma graciosa-.

-**Sí, yo también me voy... –**dijo la muchacha- **nos vemos luego chicos, sensei... –**hizo una reverencia- **muchas gracias-.**

**-No, no... gracias a ti... –**habló el profesor guiñándole un ojo-.

La chica se sorprendió, sin embargo no replicó palabra alguna, y se limitó a irse a ceño fruncido.

-Yo me voy con él, papá –dijo Yoh- cuídate, nos vemos mañpana-.

-Ah sí, sí. Adiós muchachos! Buen trabajo!-.

Ambos muchachos salieron del salón en dirección a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-**Así que Mikihisa-sensei es tu padre?** –preguntó Horo-Horo mientras metía las manos a los bolsillos-.

**-Sí, sí... Él aprovechó de traerme a estudiar a este lugar junto con Hao debido a su trabajo-.**

**-Es un hombre muy agradable-.**

**-A que sí?!** –respondió este mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas- **jeje... La verdad me ha sorprendido... nunca pensé que tendría un grupo a parte de sus clases para ensayar-.**

**-Sí... convencerlo de que me acepte me ha costado lo mío-.**

**-Mm... pero más me sorprende que esté Anna en él-.**

**-Anna? Ah sí... Pues... bueno ella llegó luego, al parecer siempre se juntan... me extraña que no lo sepas-.**

**-A mí me extraña que no me lo haya dicho...-.**

**-Quién, Anna?-.**

**-No... papá... Es imposible que me extrañe algo que Anna no me haya dicho puesto que Anna jamás me habla...** –rió de manera amarga-.

**-No son amigos? A mí me pareció que no era así...-.**

**-De veras? Pues entonces lo hemos de disimularlo muy bien, jeje-.**

**-No lo sé... yo vi que ella te observaba fijamente todo el tiempo-.**

**De veras!?** –preguntó el muchacho sorprendido-.

**-Ajá.. No te quitaba los ojos de encima... Yo creo que si es verdad que no se conocen pues entonces han tenido una química de mil demonios... se podía aspirar a metros de distancia jaja-.**

**-En verdad tú crees eso?-.**

**-Claro! Es decir... Ahora si que de ninguna manera le eres indiferente, la has dejado como mínimo confundida-.**

**-De verdaaaad!!!** –exclamó el muchacho ilusionado-.

**-Jajaja, Te gusta, no es así?-.**

**-Pues... La verdad... Creo que estoy un tanto loco por ella... me tiene absolutamente colado '''** –habló mientras un aura lúgubre le rodeaba- **creo que no le caigo muy bien...-**.

-**Tonterías... es sólo que no se conocen-.**

-**Ojalá así sea...**-.

**-Sí... disculpa?** -preguntó el Usui cuando ya habían llegado al pasillo de las habitaciones-.

**-Qué? -.**

**-Sabes cuál es la habitación dieciocho? Vine en la mañana a dejar mis cosas, pero estaba tan agitado que ya ni recuerdo cual era UU** –dijo con una mano en la nuca y sonrisa atontada-.

**-Dieci...ocho? Es mi habitación!!! Serás mi compañero de habitación!!!-.**

**-De... de veras?** –preguntó el chico sorprendido-.

**-Sí, sí, sí! Ains qué alegría más grande!!! Será estupendo tenerte como compañero, de verdad que me caíste bien Horokkeu!!-.**

**-Por favor no me digas Horokkeu, es muy largo... dime Horo-Horo** –habló sonriéndole de forma encantadora-.

**-jeje, Eres de lo mejor, Horo. Con Ren la pasaremos de maravilla! –decía mientras abría la puerta-.**

**-Qué? Quién es...--.**

La puerta estaba abierta, y Ren leía una revista sobre su cama, a decir verdad no habría sido nada del otro mundo, de no ser porque el Tao estaba en una facha bastante... insinuante? No... aquello no era insinuante, pero a él lo tenía embobado.

Ahora si que Horo estaba impresionado, el cuerpo del Tao era muy contorneado y fino, bien repasadito y justo. Su piel era pálida y tersa, su espalda muy bien formada y un estomago planito y seductor.

Definitivamente era un joven muy atractivo.

Las orbes dorados se alzaron por sobre la revista, para escrutar el numerito que se aparecía frente a ellos. Parecía indiferente y frío, pero una vez que vio al peliazul, su semblante cambió de inmediato.

**-Qué... Qué hace este tipo aquí?!** -dijo viendo al castaño con desconcierto, mientras su mente colapsaba por el montón de sentimientos contradictorios que el ainu le producía-.

**-Será nuestro nuevo compañero de cuarto no es genial?! –**dijo Yoh entusiasmado-.

El mundo y los hechos le cayeron encima como un balde de agua helada ante aquella noticia. Un temblor como estremecimiento por el montón de cosas que implicaba... y sin saber por qué, se le hizo un revoltijo en el estómago. Algo le estaba pasando con este Usui, algo verdaderamente extraño... y caluroso.

"_Maldito Hao y sus perversiones contagiosas"_

-----------------

**-Que no dejas esa cosa de lado ni un momento?** –decía Lyzerg mirando a Hao un tanto irritado-.

**-Claro, tengo que practicar, te molesta?** -lo miraba Hao con malicia-.

EL castaño se encontraba recostado en su cama, al lado de la de Lyzerg, mientras practicaba una que otra melodía con el bajo.

**-No, no es eso. Es sólo que te llevas el día con el bajo, no te das tiempo para nada más** -dijo sin poder evitar ruborizarse un poco-.

**-Entiendo... así que de eso se trata** –dijo Hao esta vez dejando el bajo de lado- **y bien ahora qué...** -dijo cuando ya se había sentado en el borde de su cama, quedando al frente de Lyzerg-.

**-Pues... yo qué sé...** -dijo el peliverde encogiéndose de hombros y evitando la mirada penetrante del otro-.

Silencio...

Manta se encontraba en la sala de computación, haciendo quizás qué tareas, por lo tanto el ambiente era cada vez más tenso.

**-Hao...?** -Llamó Lyzerg con tranquilidad y un leve tinte rosa en sus mejillas-.

**-Dime?** –habló este que se hallaba nuevamente recostado en su cama-.

**-Cuando estábamos yendo a la primera clase... cuando apareció esa muchacha en el pasillo... actuaste muy posesivo, y... dijiste que yo era... bueno... **_**tuyo **_–dijo esto último medio incómodo-.

**-jeje! Acaso me vas a negar que eres **_**Mío, **_**Lyzerg?** – respondió mirando al techo-.

**-Ah?** –los ojos esmeralda se abrieron de par en par y bajaron para divisar al castaño directamente. Le estaba molestando... cierto?- **Pues... no... **_**Aún**_** no**–aquello había sido una indirecta? Ni él lo sabía, había sido más bien una broma... quería jugar con el castaño, pero...-.

**-Entiendo...** -dijo Hao mientras se incorporaba- **Entonces te haré mío **–habló mientras se le acercaba con la mirada más insinuante que poseía, quedando a escasos centímetros del aludido- **es la única manera de que no puedas volver a decir eso-.**

Lyzerg por su lado no podía moverse, Hao lo miraba como intimidándolo.

No era que lo hubiese logrado, pero podía sentir el aliento cálido del otro sobre sus labios, aquella cercanía era tortuosa y excesivamente placentera.

Lyzerg se alzó levemente, para rozar atrevida y rápidamente los labios contrarios, que luego de esto se adelantaron para encajar en los suyos con suavidad y plenitud.

El brazo izquierdo de Hao se escurrió, rozando su cintura.

Sería aquel el momento que le había prometido? Es decir... de verdad... iban a... bueno...

El corazón de Lyzerg se aceleró con furia al sentir como Hao presionaba más su cuerpo contra el suyo, al tiempo en que la puerta de la habitación era abierta.

_Continuará..._

------------------------------------

**Hello! Os ha gustado? Ojalá ojalá e.e jeje.**

**Aquí Hao sí ha besado a Lyzerg xD, ya ven como modificando y modificando no me pude contener y me ha salido la tentación jajajajaja.**

**Pero no os preocupéis lectoras! Que esto no cambia ni en un solo ápice el resultado anterior! (Creo que os preocupará más esto -.-'') Pero bueno XD.**

**:O Quién será el imprudente que interrumpe el encontrón entre mi Lyz y Hao?! oó. Jaja ya verán ya verán.**

**Si recuerdan bien, se darán cuenta que he cambiado prácticamente todo con respecto a la perso de Lyz, es que era mi bipolar antes :/**

**Un día era sexy y seguro de sí mismo y otro día era el uke vergonzoso e inocente, eso me fastidiaba así que lo cambié y decidí dejarlo como el chico sexy ¬.**

**Jaja le hará la competencia a Hao No! Jamás! Hao es único! Y si lo han notado es un cabrón insoportable en materia de amistad xD**

**Lo único que hace es molestar, pero también tiene su lado serio así que le subestimen.**

**Y bueno... espero que os haya gustado con cambios y todo.**

**Como siempre, las canciones en mi perfil, y la traducción de la canción también está. Un beso y hasta el prox cap.**

**Ja ne!!!**

**Reviews? **


	4. En verdad eres así?

**Hola!!!**

**Aquí les dejo el cap. cuatro y de antemano le doy gracias a Rekaida por recordarme lo de los reviews n.nU ahora veré qué efecto tiene en verdad mi historia xd**

**Canciones: cursiva negrita**

**------------------------------------**

**IV. De verdad... eres así?**

**-Qué... Qué hace este tipo aquí?!** -dijo viendo al castaño con desconcierto, mientras su mente colapsaba por el montón de sentimientos contradictorios que el ainu le producía-.

**-Será nuestro nuevo compañero de cuarto no es genial?! –**dijo Yoh entusiasmado-.

El mundo y los hechos le cayeron encima como un balde de agua helada ante aquella noticia. Un temblor como estremecimiento por el montón de cosas que implicaba... y sin saber por qué, se le hizo un revoltijo en el estómago. Algo le estaba pasando con este Usui, algo verdaderamente extraño... y caluroso.

"_Maldito Hao y sus perversiones contagiosas"_

**-Tú? **–Preguntó el Tao dirigiéndose al peliazul mientras contenía su efusiva reacción-.

**-Pues... sí... me acabo de enterar... ojalá nos llevemos bien** –habló el ainu de la manera más jovial y recatada que pudo-.

Él se hallaba igual de desconcertado que su interlocutor, sólo que cierta calidez se apoderaba de su cuerpo, amenazando con escapar por sus mejillas. Ese sentimiento que adoptaba con tan solo ver al chico de ojos dorados le estaba incomodando de sobremanera. Era un muchacho muy guapo y cautivante, tanto que no lograba observarle en ratos cortos; quedaba como prendado de su imagen.

El pelivioláceo observó al suelo buscando la calma, en aquellas situaciones debía pensar con la cabeza fría. Era acaso una broma? Es decir... de verdad tendría que compartir _su_ habitación con ese tipo? Por qué... por qué leches era que se le aparecía hasta en la sopa! Ya era demasiado. Era acaso una señal? Algún poder divino? Dios... ya comenzaba a delirar.

**-Bien... supongo que no hay nada que hacer...** –habló con resignación dejándose caer nuevamente sobre la cama- **sólo espero que no seas muy escandaloso** –dijo mientras tiraba la revista sobre la cama de Yoh, y se pasaba las manos por la cara-.

-**Mm... Bueno la verdad no me caracterizo por ser demasiado... escandaloso.** **Ni por llamar mucho la atención...** –dijo Horo medio aturdido por la actitud del Tao- **no me agrada ser el centro-**.

**-Eso crees** -musitó el Tao entre dientes-.

Por supuesto que el peliazul había escuchado las hostiles palabras del chico. Es que acaso le habría hecho algo? Alguna mala palabra, algún gesto inconsciente? La verdad era que no lo recordaba, y tampoco creía haber sido desagradable con aquel muchacho, en su defecto... sólo intentaba ser de su agrado.

Tal vez le había molestado que cayera, prácticamente, encima suyo. Sin embargo no parecía molesto en aquel momento... es más, parecía... feliz? Pero en qué cosas pensaba! Que acaso no podía controlar sus sentimientos? Y no. Fue la confirmación a esa pregunta cuando sintió el bochorno llameante que le invadió todo el cuerpo.

Era mucho.

Pero ahora que lo recordaba; había ocupado el piano _de Ren_ en la clase de música... quizás eso le había puesto de malas, y era lo más probable.

Quiso pensar que no era tan grave, y a su juicio tampoco lo era. Además el peliazul no tenía por qué saber las manías que le había agarrado el Tao en un solo día y por las cosas que aquello sucedía. Era algo de lo que él no se había enterado, pero por supuesto... eso al pelivioláceo le valía un rábano.

Un narcisista cualquiera... con su lado oscuro.

El ainu le observó con cautela, pidió permiso para entrar a la habitación y luego recogió sus cosas para comenzar a guardarlas en el único y enorme armario de la habitación, sintiendo, claro, la persistente mirada del Tao sobre él.

**-Oye Yoh... podrías regalarme un espacio en tu parte?** –preguntó Horo un tanto complicado al ver como las cosas de los muchachos abarcaban innecesaria y descaradamente todo el espacio del armario-.

Yoh y Ren se habían acostumbrado a 'estar solos' en la habitación, por lo que su relajo con respecto a los espacios era casi criminal, y ocupaban lo destinado para el tercer habitante como si nada. Después de todo... este _no existía._

**-Ah! Este... –**dudó el muchacho mientras observaba el armario y meditaba, de seguro por primera vez, en el espacio que sus cosas abarcaban- **Claro! Toma el que quieras!** –sonrió-.

**-Gracias UU** –dijo Horo mientras arrejuntaba las cosas de Yoh para hacerle un espacio a las suyas-.

El pelivioláceo los escrutó con extrañeza. Quién se creía el ainu para tratar al castaño con tanta confianza? Acaso _ya _se habían hecho amigos? No... no podía ser... tan pronto!? Es decir... hasta ahora no había reparado en ello, pero... habían llegado juntos a la habitación... y otra cosa... qué habían estado haciendo todo ese rato? Cómo era que se habían encontrado? Acaso habían estado juntos? Dónde estaban? Con quién? Por qué?

Todas esas dudas asaltaban la mente del Tao haciéndole hervir la conciencia, y es que ese ainu se metía en su vida casi a la fuerza. Ya no pasaba un sólo día y lo tenía ahí, absolutamente ligado con sus amigos y con él mismo. De pronto la imagen de cierto castaño pelilargo se le pasó por la mente... Sería que Hao ganaría la apuesta? En verdad Hao... tendría razón? No! Él no lo permitiría! Jamás!

**-No te enseñaron la palabra 'ubicación' en el lugar de donde vienes?** –habló el Tao incorporándose sobre su cama y viéndole al borde del desprecio-.

Ambos observaron al Tao con incredulidad, sin embargo los ojos tras el flequillo celeste le veían con un dejo de enojo.

**-Quiero decir...** –continuó el muchacho sentándose en el borde de la cama y apoyándose en sus rodillas con aire autosuficiente- **Ni siquiera llevas un día aquí y ya te otorgas el derecho de andar con tanta confianza y tranquilidad? Es decir... está bien... anda como quieras por la vida, pero... además te das el lujo de tomar lo que desees y hablarle a quien desees como si nada? Ubícate, Usui –**enfatizó- **No eres nadie en este instituto aún como para que vengas a dártelas de listo. Nadie-**.

Acaso había escuchado bien?! Así que el Tao se las había agarrado con él. No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, y la verdad no le encontraba para nada la razón al ojidorado, tampoco quería discutir... no lo haría, al menor por hoy, tampoco se apocaría por unas simples e injustificadas palabras.

Por muy hirientes y duras que fueran.

**-Creo que entonces hay algo de lo que yo no me he enterado... Acaso tienes algún problema conmigo? –**habló el ainu absolutamente seguro de si mismo-.

-**Tengo problemas con los "floreritos de mesa"-.**

**-Estás diciendo que trato de llamar la atención?-.**

**-Premio-.**

**-No me conoces... yo no soy así-.**

**-Oh bueno entonces aún no lo sabes, ya es hora de que te vayas enterando-.**

**-Ah?! Qué demonios te pasa!-. **

**-Pero Ren!!** -dijo Yoh al notar que la cosa se ponía seria- **yo no tengo problema con que Horo ocupe un poco de mi espacio, además tenemos de sobra** –fingió sonreír-.

**-Ah!** –exclamó el chico levemente con ironía- **ahora estás de su lado** –dijo Ren poniéndose de pie y cogiendo la primera camisa que encontró -.

**-No, no es eso, sólo que no tengo pro...-.**

**-Estás en mi contra **–sentenció el Tao, interrumpiendo a Yoh, mientras abría la puerta-.

**-Pero Ren esp--!** –Yoh no alcanzó a terminar la frase, Ren había salido de la habitación, cerrando la puerta estruendosamente detrás de él-.

Horo-Horo volteó a mirar a Yoh completamente desconcertado, Yoh parecía estar muy calmado y meditativo, miraba la puerta por donde había salido Ren hace unos instantes como buscando algo.

**-Es normal que actúe así?** –preguntó el peliazul mientras le observaba absolutamente extrañado-.

**-Ren es muy maduro para algunas cosas... y también muy callado. Pero en estas situaciones es como un niño pequeño... mañoso y rezongón... Son... celos de niño pequeño** -habló sin cambiar su semblante-.

**-Disculpa, pero... 'estas situaciones?' Acaso ya había pasado antes?-**.

Yoh le miró con neutralidad, para luego cerrar los ojos y sonreír.

**-Estás lejos, Horo... pero no te preocupes, algún día lo sabrás** –se recostó en su cama con tranquilidad- **de seguro si hablas con él, todo se soluciona-.**

**-Sí... supongo que eso haré**__** -.**

**-Sabes qué? Iré a dar una vuelta, este tipo de discusiones me hacen sentir encerrado** -dijo Yoh mientras se ponía una playera negra con símbolos rojos escritos y unos vaqueros azules-.

**-Mm... claro, que te vaya bien** –dijo mientras comenzaba su labor de guardar las prendas en el armario-.

Yoh, salió del cuarto dejando a un pensativo Horo-Horo, para dirigirse a la fuente del paseo de los cerezos.

---------------------------------------------------

El brazo izquierdo de Hao se escurrió, rozando su cintura.

Sería aquel el momento que le había prometido? Es decir... de verdad... iban a... bueno...

El corazón de Lyzerg se aceleró con furia al sentir como Hao presionaba más su cuerpo contra el suyo, al tiempo en que la puerta de la habitación era abierta.

**-Tú... tienes algo que me pertenece...** –siseó Hao profundamente mientras mordía el labio del peliverde-.

**-Ah...?!-.**

**-Yo...** -susurró en el oído izquierdo de Lyzerg, atrapando su lóbulo con sus dientes-.

**-T—tú qué** –musitó en un quejido placentero -.

Hao se separó rápidamente de Lyzerg con brazos y todo y con una uñeta roja en su mano izquierda:

**-Yo necesitaba esto! Hola Manta!** –exclamó Hao con efusividad, dándole la bienvenida al recién llegado, y alzando en su mano izquierda una uñeta roja-.

**-Eh??? **–exclamó el peliverde absolutamente abochornado-.

**-Hola muchachos! Qué hay?** –sintió la voz del pequeñín un poco antes de voltear a verle con incredulidad-.

**-Pues nada, Lyzerg se había robado mi uñeta. Puedes creerlo? Será ladrón-.**

**-Oh! Es eso cierto? -.**

Manta realizó la pregunta de manera muy amena, pero él no le oía. Se sentía estúpido.

Cómo pudo pensar que Hao quería algo más? Es decir... no! Ese no era el problema! Hao sí que la iba a hacer _algo, _pero apenas vio que entraba el otro se detuvo... es que acaso no podía aceptarlo de una soberana vez? Lo que sentían el uno por el otro desde hace ya tanto tiempo?

Y ahí era cuando no podía evitar comparar: a Hao no le importaba abrazar, besar o acariciar a Ren frente a cualquier persona, de hecho siempre lo hacía, aunque a Ren le fastidiase. En cambio con él? Con él que se conocían de antes y desde antes que sentían aquel cariño pasadito de la amistad?

Su corazón aún estaba acelerado, su cabello cubría como podía sus afectados ojos. Él no era una persona de hacer escándalos... más bien era tranquilo, y esta vez no sería la excepción. No haría nada, no objetaría, pero no quería que Hao volviese a hacer algo así, le hería... le hería mucho.

**-Por qué...** -pronunció Lyz casi para sí mismo en un murmullo inaudible-.

**-Disculpa? Qué dijiste?** –preguntó Manta interpretando las palabras del peliverde como una respuesta a su pregunta-.

-**Que no... que simplemente estaba ahí –**respondió únicamente levantando su mirada dolida hacia el pequeño-.

Este le observó sorprendido, desviando su mirada hacia el indiferente Hao que continuaba en su faena.

Esa mirada... la conocía muy bien.

-----------------------------

Yoh caminaba... caminaba hacia la fuente, aquella que se hallaba en el patio de los árboles de cerezo. Hubiese querido pensar que no sabía cómo era que había llegado ahí, pero era mentira.

Él sabía que Anna solía dirigirse hacia aquel lugar, y él solía pasar por ahí a esa hora. Este año no era distinto; ahí podía verla, sentada en la orilla de la fuente, mientras miraba el agua como buscando algo.

No quería asustarla, siempre le veía tan concentrada que le daba pena sobresaltarla de su estado absorto y mágico. Se acercó suavemente hasta dejarse ver el reflejo del agua...

**-Hola** -dijo Yoh respondiendo a la mirada que le escrutaba con neutralidad a través del reflejo, mientras sonreía tiernamente y se sentaba frente a ella-.

La chica se observó a sí misma en el agua, que se iba deformando levemente por la caída constante del líquido.

**-Alguna vez se te ha cumplido?** –preguntó la muchacha, sin dejar de mirar el agua-.

El muchacho sonrió ante tal pregunta. Cómo se notaba que no conocía a la chica... esa pregunta, proveniente de ella y como primera instancia... jamás se la hubiese esperado.

**-No aún... pero me estoy esforzando por cumplirlo-.**

Ella le vio en son de pregunta, el muchacho respondió.

**-Jeje... verás... creo que depende de mí... si pido un deseo supongo que algo debo poner de mi parte no? Los deseos son... una especie de incentivo, eso creo-.**

**-Ya veo...** -dijo ella mientras miraba la fuente con nostalgia-.

**-Tú nunca le has pedido uno? –.**

**-Pues... sí, eso... creo** –dijo profundamente-.

Él la vio con recelo, como buscando algo. Parecía confundida, siempre que le veía en la fuente parecía confundida.

Y entonces lo concluyó con determinación: Aquella fuente no era buena para Anna (Na/ Madre mía XD).

**-Oye... **–habló él por inventar algo con qué sacar a la muchacha de aquel lugar- **No tengo nada que hacer... Qué te parece si vamos a ensayar una canción al salón de música? De seguro ahí te vas a sentir más cómoda **–sonrió con delicadeza-.

**-Eh?** –Ahora la chica lo miraba un tanto sorprendida, no se esperaba que Yoh le hiciera esa invitación, de hecho la encontró un tanto infantil, pero no le podía decir que no a esa mirada... simplemente no podía, además de que le encantaba estar en esa sala, claro-** seguro –**aceptó poniéndose de pie y marchando con el muchacho-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La puerta se abrió con parsimonia. Por el umbral apareció el Tao con aire digno y la mirada perdida, esta se encontró por un instante con la del Ainu, sin poder evitar desviarla luego.

La mirada dio con el armario, ahí estaban las cosas de Horo-Horo perfectamente guardadas en el lugar que le había cedido Yoh. Sus cosas cabían perfectamente, ni un lugar de sobra ni falta.

Quizás se le había pasado la mano, quizás no debió haberse puesto así con él, pero la verdad le daba bronca ver como alguien podía inmiscuirse con tanta desfachatez y rapidez en la construcción que el llamaba "mi círculo" (de amigos).

**-Así que al final pusiste tus cosas **–habló el tranquilamente de pie, con voz grave y pausada en medio del cuarto, aun mirando hacia el armario-.

**-Sí...** -respondió el otro únicamente-** yo... quisiera preguntarte algo... Te molesta?** -dijo mientras se incorporaba en su cama-.

Llevaba puesta una remera blanca sin mangas, que le quedaba algo suelta, pero aun así dejaba ver su bien formada figura.

**-Dime** –dijo el Tao escrutándolo sagaz y profundamente de soslayo-.

-**Acaso he hecho algo que te moleste? Algo de verdad malo?** -Preguntó con sinceridad mientras se sacaba los audífonos- **Si es así, por favor dímelo. No... no deseo llevarme mal contigo** -dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, a sus dorados y afilados ojos-.

**-...** –el muchacho dudó-.

Qué sería mejor? Decirle todo de una pura vez? O empezar con las indirectas? El muchacho no tenía la actitud de querer soportar bromas, y la verdad... era la primera persona que no le conocía y le enfrentaba de forma tan sensata.

**-Hay cosas de ti que no soporto** -dijo tranquilamente-.

**-Qué cosas... no me conoces... he hecho algo?-.**

**-Te diré lo que haces mal si prometes cambiarlo...-.**

**-Cambiaré si en verdad es malo lo que dices-.**

**-Y si no tienes criterio?-.**

**-Tengo mucho criterio** –respondió alzando una ceja ya comenzando a hartarse de la actitud tan detestable del pelivioláceo-.

**-...** –pausó...-.

Qué era lo que le molestaba exactamente de Horo? Bueno... principalmente que se comenzaba a meter en su intacta vida como si nada. Era de los que le gustaba ser el centro de atención, era una mosquita muerta. Sí, eso era. Sin embargo había algo más... desde que se había caído y le había recogido en el pasillo principal, había sentido algo absolutamente extraño.

Algo en su manera de respirar de hablar... su olor... todo.

**-Me molesta tu olor, tu forma de mirar, de caminar, el cómo le hablas a mis amigos, el cómo reptas a la velocidad de la luz introduciéndote en **_**mi círculo**_**-.**

Horo-Horo se quedó atónito, era alguien capaz de ser tan frívolo? Por primera vez en su vida se topaba con alguien así.

Sin embargo sonrió con amargura... era contradictorio...

**-De que ríes tanto...** -dijo Ren con cierta irritación-.

**-La primera vez que nos vimos... insinuaste que te agradaba mi olor **- dijo Horo propinándole una sonrisa endemoniadamente sexy y que a la vez escondía un dejo de dolor-.

El rostro del ojidorado se contrajo sin remedio en una mueca absolutamente desconcertada. Aquella respuesta no se la esperaba en absoluto, y mucho menos el gesto sensual que le había propinado.

Dios! Es que si hubiese sido en otra situación ya tendría la calentura por los aires. Qué carajo le estaba pasando con Horokkeu?

**-Es que no puedes ser más idiota** –disimuló acalorado- **no se trata sólo de eso-.**

**-Jah... Que no ves que todo esto es incoherente, Ren?!-.**

**-Q-...qué es lo incoherente... –**pronunció finalmente con dificultad, el hecho de que Horo hubiese pronunciado su nombre de esa manera le había llegado con cierto calor extraño. Después de todo... era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre-.

**-Porque no tengo idea de qué es lo que he hecho! Podrías ser más específico por favor? Te juro! Te juro que no sé en absoluto que es lo que te molesta tanto! Digo... no soy de los que andan viendo mal a la gente porque sí... tampoco me creo superior a nadie... trato de ser lo más cuidadoso posible con mi forma de actuar y hablar, suelo cuidar los detalles porque no me gusta que la gente interprete cosas que no son! Además qué es eso de que 'repto' hacia tu vida? Dios! Ni siquiera nos conocemos! Tuve que enterarme de tu nombre por Yoh! Imagínate!-.**

**-Te doy un consejo? Lleva a cabo tu vida... pero no te metas en la mía. Eso es todo... sigue mi consejo y no tendrás más problemas con migo-.**

**-Q-que?**

**-Lo que oíste...-.**

**-Ah...** –pronunció con aticismo- **así solucionas tus problemas?-.**

**-Disculpa?-.**

**-Así que ese tipo de persona eres... jah... Veo que no necesito preguntar para conocerte** -pronunció tajante mientras se levantaba y cogía un chaleco a franjas-.

**-Tú...** –pronunció con ira contenida- **Tú no me conoces **–habló mientras el otro se abrigaba-.

**-Pues no soy adivino... esa es la imagen que das... ** –sentenció tomando el pomo de la puerta-.

-**Jm... Y yo ahora estoy seguro que eres la clase de personas frívolas y superficiales que sólo se quedan con la primera impresión**

**-Jah... y ahora dices que tú no eres como te haces ver? Que acaso hay que darse el tiempo de conocerte? Por favor... con una actitud tan hostil como esa, a nadie le quedarán ganas de conocerte mejor. Sabes qué eres? Eres egoísta... eso eres-.**

Se observaron con resentimiento.

Y entonces la mirada del Tao cambió... a un de odio puro.

La primera experiencia de reacción subconsciente: Una punzada extraña en el corazón, un leve dejo de molestia... deseos de llorar.

Horo le observó con extrañeza, adolorido. Una mano en el estómago. No llevaban ni un sólo día y ya lo miraba con odio. Era un chico extraño, y se notaba la inseguridad y soledad que sufría, pero él no tenía por qué sufrir las consecuencias. Y aunque lo supiese por su instinto, no tenía por qué saberlo, y por ende; por qué permitirlo.

**-Esta conversación no tiene sentido, Ren** – dijo mientras abría la puerta con su mano libre-.

**-A donde vas?** –pronunció Ren con impotencia-.

**-A cualquier parte** –dijo ya del otro lado del umbral, sin mirarlo– **aunque... de todos modos... no te importa... **–se detuvo a observarle por encima del hombro- **no? –**.

Dicho esto, cerró la puerta. No quería seguir viendo los ojos del Tao, no con esa expresión. Nunca nadie lo había mirado así, jamás había sentido algo tan extraño frente a una simple mirada, y aún no comprendía por qué Ren Tao actuaba así.

No comprendía aún... la verdadera razón.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**(1000 words – Koda yumi / piano) **

**-En serio lo hiciste muy bien** –Sonrió Yoh embobado-.

**-Tampoco es para tanto...** –pronunció ella alzando una ceja- **no es que sea el talento en persona-.**

**-Pues a mí me pareció fantástico-.**

**-Jah, claro...** –de pronto agachó la mirada... observó, perdida, el suelo-.

**-Pasa algo?-.**

**-No... nada... es sólo que... no pensé que podría abrirme tanto contigo-.**

Yoh la observó medio sorprendido, luego sonrió con ternura para volver a ver al frente, ya se acercaban a las habitaciones.

**Flash Back**

Era como si las teclas se moviesen solas, una melodía melancólica. Ella no cantaba, pero él bien sabía que aquella canción tenía letra.

La observaba con detalle, sus rubios cabellos que caían con gracia sobre su rostro, sus manos delgadas y curvas, su cuerpo delineado... sus ojos con aquel brillo nostálgico, aquel brillo que le caracterizaba... aquel brillo cautivante.

A medida que tocaba, su rostro y su actitud cambiaban, era una serenidad envolvente. Un sentimiento tranquilizador.

Ella a veces cerraba los ojos... él pensaba en lo que ella estaba pensando... imaginaba lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos... era entretenido.

Ella abrió los ojos... le observó. Él la veía hechizado, ella lo notó.

**-Pasa algo?** –pronunció suavemente -.

**-Ah... –**musitó él medio afiebrado-** No nada... oye... -.**

**-Sí?-.**

**-Tú... quisieras crear una canción... conmigo? Digo...quizás creemos algo que valga la pena escuchar** -sonrió.

**-No... -.**

Silencio...

**-Algo que... **-comenzó ella- **algo que valga la alegría-.**

Ambas vistas tropezaron, cada cual suponiendo lo que la otra decía.

**-Sí... que valga la alegría-.**

Aquel era un buen comienzo.

**End Flash Back**

**-bueno... siempre hay un comienzo no? **–sonrió-.

Anna le sonrió abiertamente y con ternura:

**-supongo que sí... -.**

"_Extraño... Yoh Asakura"_

_Continuará..._

---------------------------------

**Les gustó...?? Estuvo aburrido, muy corto? Deja mucho que desear? Todo díganmelo!!**

**Me abro a las criticas constructivas y felicitaciones… pero no de piernas ne? xd**

**Ahora la contestación de los reviews:D**

**Didboroth**: Que bueno que te hayan gustado los otros dos caps. aunque te falto uno xD

**clau17**:La verdad no pretendo escribir LyzergxPilika pero en una de esas hago un arreglín misterioso, celosístico para que de algun modo estén juntos aunque sea temporalmente ;)

**Princess Nausicaa**:Que bueno que te haya gustado la canción, la verdad esque e ritmo es igual de sencillo que la canción, pero es linda y dice mucho por eso la puse n.n, Con respecto a Hao me encanta k sea todo un sexópata es algo que me fascina xD, También Horo quise darle un lado más maduro en este fic, puesto que pretendo hacerle una continuación igual de extensa y para eso necesito alterar un poco la imágen del personaje, pero aun así mi Horo es igual de lindo n¬n.

**Narien**:Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, verás como la relación HoroxRen da su vuelco, espero que te guste, y si Lyzerg es muy lindo n¬n, alguna vez viste sensitive pornograph? espero que si porque quise darle un aire de seiji-kun, si es tan riko!! n.n.

**CaTa Diethel**:Creo que te sorprendió un poco el resultado de akel encuentro HaoxLyzeg, decidí que si alguien llegaba sería irritante, a menos eso me pasa a mi kuando alguien interrumpe, me irrita ¬¬', xD por eso dejé que Hao por ahora solo se le insinuara al Lyzergcillo, pero verás que pronto, muy pronto habrá más O¬O

**ReiKaida**:Que bueno que te haya gustado mi forma de narrar n.n y sobre todo que me hayas puesto en tus historias favoritas xD, Escuche "Forbbiden Lover" y me pareció bastante linda, pero aun necesito la traducción -.-'' de todos modos la buscaré, depués de todo quien no enkuentra las canciones de L'arc en ciel en internet xD. Gracias de nuevo por lo de los reviews ;), te dejé uno, ojalá lo hayas leído, y justamente lo de Horo y Ren aun es tan solo el comienzo ;).

**Sería por hoy, muchas gracias por su apoyo e insisto, si tienen alguna canción u opinión que aportar, bienvenida sea:)**

**Y dejen muchos, muchisisisisimos reviewcitos!! que los deseo con toda mi alma n-n .**

**Y bueno hasta el prox. Cap.**

**Sayoo!!**


	5. Necesito ayuda con inglés

**V. "Necesito ayuda con ingles!!".**

_**-A dónde vas?**__ –pronunció Ren con impotencia-._

_**-A cualquier parte**__ –dijo ya del otro lado del umbral, sin mirarlo– __**aunque... de todos modos... no te importa... **__–se detuvo a observarle por encima del hombro- __**no? –**_

_Dicho esto, cerró la puerta. No quería seguir viendo los ojos del Tao, no con esa expresión. Nunca nadie lo había mirado así, jamás había sentido algo tan extraño frente a una simple mirada, y aún no comprendía por qué Ren Tao actuaba así._

_No comprendía aún... la verdadera razón._

**Día 2**

Lo que restaba de la tarde anterior se la había pasado lo más tranquilo posible. Sin embargo no había podido dejar de pensar en aquella gélida mirada.

Era extraña y penetrante... _jamás se había sentido así._

Había pasado una mañana tranquila; se había despertado muy temprano para no toparse con el Tao ni discutir nuevamente.

Salió de la habitación, a esa hora en que no te encuentras a nadie despierto, a excepción de algunos que preferían hacer la tarea pendiente o estudiar un poco más.

Fue entonces que lo recordó: El día anterior, por estar con Mikihisa-sensei, había faltado a la clase de inglés, e Yoh le había prestado la materia... la tarea.

Con todo el ajetreo no había tenido tiempo de verla, siquiera echarla una miradita. Y por supuesto... no tenía la más mínima idea de qué se trataba o como hacerla.

Extrañamente, siempre había sido malo en inglés, y lo peor estaba por venirse...

Hacia frío, comenzaba el otoño, pero él no lo sentía. Se sentó en en suelo de uno de los pasillos que daba al patio techado, al lado de una columna de ladrillo.

En la hora y cuarto que transcurrieron, él tuvo tiempo de pensar. Pensar en lo que había sucedido ayer, claro... aún más de lo que ya había hecho.

Pero es que no se podía sacar al pelivioláceo de la cabeza! Desde que había caído en sus brazos en el corredor, luego a la entrada del salón de teatro, la clase de música... y luego el cuarto. Todo en un solo día y había podido observar los ojos dorados con tantas expresiones distintas. No cabía duda... de algún u otro modo le había cautivado.

Pero si ni siquiera lo conocía!!! Sería aquello amor a primera vista? No... él no creía en esas cosas. Era romántico a su estilo, sí, pero nunca tanto... Claro que a esas alturas... era lo único que le quedaba.

Para él el sexo de la persona amada no era un obstáculo en absoluto, siempre había pensado que se enamorase de quién se enamorase fuese hombre o mujer daría igual. Puesto que lo que importaba siempre era lo de adentro... en todos los casos, no?

El problema aquí era... que el chino era un egoísta de mierda.

No podía estar enamorado de un hombre!! NO PODÍA ESTAR ENAMORADO DE UN HOMBRE-EGOÍSTA-DE-MIERDA!!!

O tal vez sí. Los pasillos comenzaron a llenarse poco a poco.

Sintió pasos apresurados en dirección a él, volteó a ver.

**-Onii-chan!!!-.**

Pillika.

Ahora que lo recordaba... claro! La chica le había pedido que se juntaran el día de ayer, y recién se daba cuenta de que con todo lo sucedido no había tenido tiempo para su hermana.

**-Ups...** _-_pensó-

La peliazul se le acercaba con cara de pocos amigos, y con la respiración agitada.

**-Hermano!!** –escuchó chillar a la muchacha- **Ayer te dije que quería hablar contigo y no te vi en todo el día!! Dónde andabas ah?!-.**

-**Gomen... Pillika** –fue lo único que respondió a ojos cerrados, intentando mantener la calma-.

Qué más podía decirle? Había estado todo el día quizás dónde pensando en el chico de ojos dorados.

Pero claro... no podía decir "Ah sí, es que me ido de mocha con mi compañero de cuarto que es evidentemente un narcisista, que al parecer me atrae, y tuve que salir del cuarto para ir a pasear a cualquier lado como autista sin poder sacármelo de la cabeza".

Claro que no podía decirle aquello!

**-Yo... estuve dando vueltas por el colegio toda la tarde... luego me fui a la azotea... este colegio es muy lindo, sabes?-.**

**-Nh... Que te fuiste de tour? Haa... Sí, sí es hermoso, pero no sabes cómo me preocupé! Digo... hasta tuve que ir a tu cuarto y...** –por alguna extraña razón la muchacha enrojeció, y sin poder evitarlo desvió la mirada-.

**-Tú...** –habló el muchacho medio sorprendido- **fuiste a mi cuarto?-.**

**-Mm...** –le observó- **Nh...** –asintió-

Así que Pillika había ido a su cuarto... Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa: Había hablado con Ren.

**-Tú... qué te dijo?-.**

**-Ah!?-.**

**-Él! Qué fue lo que dijo!-.**

En una situación común y corriente la respuesta hubiese sido un... "quién!", pero no. Pillika sabía perfectamente acerca de quién tenía que contestar. No era porque supiese de quién hablaba su hermano. Sino porque no le daba para fingirse desentendida de la persona que le había abierto la puerta la tarde anterior.

Claro... decir un "quién" sería algo como un "no sé de qué hablas". Y no... ella no era así.

**-Él... dijo que no sabía donde estabas-.**

**-... -**el muchacho la escrutó meditativo- **Ah... –**respondió con un dejo de decepción- **sólo eso?-.**

**-Mm Nh... so fue todo... intenté preguntar más, pero me dijo que tampoco le interesaba saber donde andabas... que era cosa tuya-.**

**-Jm... era de esperarse...-.**

**-Disculpa?-.**

**-Nande monai, Pillika...** –respondió únicamente. No andaba de ganas de explicar todo... mucho menos a su hermana- **Nee... y qué era lo que querías ah?**-.

**-Ah? Ah! Sí! Bueno... yo...** –la muchacha titubeó, luego habló con dificultad- **En verdad... lo de ayer primero era que te quería presentar a una amiga... pero ahora pues... también es otra cosa...** –enrojeció-.

**-Y... qué esa **_**cosa...**_**-.**

**-Ah! Bueno... es que... me enteré de que a mitad de año hacen una especie de concurso de canto y... yo... quiero participar... y... quiero que tú... si tú... podrías... ya sabes... -.**

**-Pilika... escúpelo ya...** –habló con tedio, medio temeroso-.

**-Hacer la canción por mí para dedicársela al chico que me gusta** -habló con palabras fugaces y roja como tomate-.

Su hermano recibió la información con un tic en el ojo, había sido todo demasiado rápido. Sin embargo, ahora que lo analizaba, le daba una ternura enorme.

Su hermana estaba enamorada? Tan pronto? Qué chiste.

**-Pues... sólo si me dices quién es... **-jugó.

**-Por supuesto que no hermano... como crees... ///**-.

**-Bueno... entonces no hay trato... -.**

**-Ay ya, ya te lo digo, pero con una condición... dos-.**

**-Sí, sí dime -**rió

**-Primera... será la más hermosa creación que hayas hecho, segunda: conocerás a la amiga que te quiero presentar y sin chistar...** -lo segundo lo dijo con dejo de malicia y picardía-.

**-Na--? Qué!?** –morritos por parte de Pillika- **Vale, vale... está bien...-.**

**-Kawaii! Bueno... entonces nos vemos mañana en la terraza a la 5:30 espero que lleves al menos una parte hecha eh? Ja ne!** -dicho esto, Pilika se marchó corriendo y dejando a su hermano completamente confundido... -.

**-Espera... pero... PERO OYE NO ME DIJISTE QUIEN TE GUSTABA!!! **-muy tarde, Pilika ya no lo oía, de todos modos... haría la canción para su hermanita-.

**-Hablas con alguien?** –preguntó una voz suave y cálida detrás de él, casi femenina-.

**-Eh? **-volteó y se encontró con la mirada cálida del peliverde-.

**-Hola! Cómo estás?-.**

**-Bien y tú?-**.

**-Bien también, gracias... Le gritabas a alguien?-.**

**-... A mi hermana... -.**

**-Ah, sí... tienes hermana?** –dijo sentándose al lado del ainu-.

**- Ajá... y me pidió que le hiciera un favor... ya sabes, y al final terminó echándome encima más carga de la que tenía presupuestada UU-.**

**-Sí? Y de qué se trata...-.**

**-Pues... quiere que haga una canción...-.**

**-Tú...?-.**

**-Ajá cree que soy el único que puede crear una canción para la persona que le gusta... se confía en mis momentos de inspiración **-dijo con pesadez-.

**-Jm... Así que compones ah? Eso es bueno... venga! Y qué cosas has hecho-.**

**-Y... nada. Nada del otro mundo... cosas así... bien azucaradas, pero ya sabes, depende de mi estado de ánimo, también he escrito cosas muy tristes y deprimentes, pero no se las he mostrado a Pilika... no podría deprimirla tanto** -rió.

-**Ajá... hay que tener la sangre pesada para escribir cosas más profundas claro... muchas veces las cosas que le suceden a uno son las básicas como fuente de inspiración...** –le observó- **Me es difícil imaginarte enfurecido o triste** –sonrió-.

**-Ah sí? Por qué lo dices...-.**

**-No lo sé... tu facha jaja-.**

**-Ah! Eso... sí jeje... Supongo que tengo esta sonrisa del demonio pintada en mi rostro** –dijo arrancándole su buena risotada a Lyzerg- **no te rías! Si es verdad! Me es muy difícil dejar de sonreír... sobretodo porque no quiero preocupar a Pillika... Muchas veces he tenido problemas por querer cubrir mis dolores con una sonrisa-.**

**-Jm... Y crees que eso está bien?-.**

**-En absoluto...-.**

**-Al menos eres sensato **–concluyó sonriente- **Y... qué pretendes hacer con la canción eh?-**.

**-Pues... no lo sé... supongo que tiene que reflejar lo que Pilika siente...** **pero para eso me tengo que inspirar en algo... o alguien... y no... –**se detuvo**-.**

"_**Ten cuidado...**__**podrías caer de forma indeseada"**_

**-sé cómo...-.**

**-Pues mi único consejo es que te apresures... como son las mujeres de ansiosas, si no lo terminas pronto será otro cacho que agregar a la lista-.**

**-Ajá... lo supuse UU-.**

Ya eran las 9:00 am, faltaba media hora para entrar a clases y de seguro ya habían abierto la cafetería, así que iría a desayunar.

**-Te parece si vamos a comer algo...? Tengo hambre **-dijo mientras su estómago crujía exageradamente-.

**-Jajajajaja Horokkeu, eres muy gracioso-.**

**-G-gracias...pero dime Horo-Horo -.**

**-Esta bien Horo-Horo... vayamos a desayunar-.**

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, se podían ver a los alumnos envueltos en bufandas, gorros o abrigos, algunos pegados a otros para mantener el calor y los infaltables desabrigados con frío que se envolvían las manos en las mangas de los chalecos.

Y todos miraban a Horo-Horo, sorprendidos al ver que este no llevaba nada más que una playera sin mangas y unos jeans, y caminaba por los pasillos como si nada.

**-Nee Horo-Horo, disculpa... no tienes frío?** -preguntó Lyzerg un tanto extrañado-.

Independientemente, él llevaba un abrigo ajustado hasta la cadera color beige, un pantalón azul marino de tela y una bufanda enroscada en el cuello que cubría a medias su boca.

**-Eh...? Ah! Eso... pues... la verdad esto para mí no es nada, en Hokkaido la temeratura llega hasta los 10 grados bajo cero, ahí es cuando de verdad siento frío-.**

**-Wow... sí que eres impresionante** –dijo Lyzerg mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo como impresionado...-.

**-Ah! Esto... gracias... Supongo UU**-.

Los muchachos desayunaron hablando de montón de cosas sin importancia, hasta que sonó el timbre, hora de entrar a clase.

Se dirigieron al salón y se encontraron con el resto de los muchachos.

**-Lyzerg! Oi! Te despertaste más temprano que de costumbre hoy... pasó algo?** –escuchó hablar al pequeñín-.

**-Nada, Manta... es sólo que quería despejarme un poco antes de entrar a clases-. **

**-Al parecer alguien se cayó de la cama... –**ironizó Hao, quien traía una chaqueta encima de la camisa y una bufanda amarrada al cuello-.

-**no fueron los únicos... –**acotó Yoh por debajo de su gorrito negro con motivos en verde, amarillo y rojo-.

**-Ah? –**musitó Lyz-.

-**Ren también se despertó muy temprano hoy... –**bostezó- **y de paso me despertó a mí-.**

**-Uuyy y por qué será?!! –**habló Hao con tonito cantarín-.

-**Ngh... no me metan en esto XX-.**

El pelivioláceo llevaba un abrigo largo color burdeo, unos pantalones negros y una bufanda color beige.

-**Ah! Eso es porque, como Horo se despertó muy temprano, pues debe haber despertado a Ren y ya no pudo dormir más, pero claro... como Ren no es muy silencioso al despertarse, pues trató de hacerlo para poder seguirle el ritmo a Horo después de que salió de la habitación, pero yo ya estaba despierto así que cuando él se dio cuenta abandonó su plan y se quedó en la habitación a bañarse y vestirse con más calma –**habló rápida e inocentemente Yoh-.

Ren estaba que le salía humo por las orejas, su rostro ardía de la vergüenza y apretaba sus puños con fuerza mientras veía insistentemente al castaño menor para que se callase.

Al haber fallado... desvió la vista.

El ainu le escrutaba con afán, era la primera vez que le veía a la cara desde lo de la noche anterior... dios se veía tan...

"_Hermoso"_

Sus ojos recorrieron a Ren como si fuera a comérselo, que tan atractivo era? No... no era sólo eso.

Hasta para respirar era endemoniadamente sexy.

Además... lo estaban molestando con él? Y qué era eso de que le había querido seguir en la mañana? Sería posible que... no... no lo era, en absoluto. Sin embargo se le hacía un cosquilleo incómodo en el estómago de tan solo imaginarlo.

Desvió la vista ante tales pensamientos, sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Aquel gesto pasó desapercibido... menos para Hao, quien sonrió de manera torcida.

**-Mentira, Yoh! Cómo te gusta dejarme en ridículo no? –**se defendió en una última esperanza-

**-Ah? Pero si es verdad... si hasta te vi cómo intentabas cambiarte lo más rápido posible para seguir a Horo... y por qué me miras así... que tienes algo en el ojo? Oh! Tranquilo... yo te ayudo a sacarlo –**habló acercando sus manos al rostro del pelivioláceo-

**-ARGH! QUE TE CALLES! –**vociferó apartando las peligrosas manos de un manotazo-

**-UUUYYY Qué pasó Ren??? Que acaso querías... –**adivinan quién?-.

-**Tú no te metas degenerado asqueroso! Nadie ha pedido tu opinión!! –**acto seguido... Ren Tao entra todo enfuruñado al salón sin siquiera ver atrás y echando toda clase de improperios y reclamos-

Luego de que Ren se fuera, las miradas se desviaron todas hacia Horo, excepto la de Yoh, quien había rematado la conversación con un "he dicho algo malo?". (Na/ Pobrecillo UU).

-**Así que... el tigrecito quería seguir al azulito...-.**

**-Disculpa? –**preguntó Horo ante tal sobrenombre que le ponía el castaño-.

-**Huhuhu... Parece que se llevan bien eh? –**le observó de soslayo con picardía, pero al ver la desorientación en el rostro del ainu, decidió hablar- **Oh! Claro... pero que descortés, me presento... mi nombre es Hao... Hao Asakura, soy el hermano de Yoh-.**

**-Nh... Ah sí... por eso encontraba algo extraño... -.**

**-Kuh... Así que te llevas bien con el tigrecito... eh?-.**

**-Disculpa... el tigrecito es Ren?-.**

**-Quién más sino-.**

**-Ah! Sueñas... ayer nos hemos ido de mocha... no me soporta, y no tengo idea por qué-.**

**-Yo creo saber...-.**

**-Na--.**

**-Muchachos! Qué hacen aquí ah?! Adentro, adentro!! Ábranse paso al templo del saber!! –**habló un sensei de tipo ñoño con gafas bien brillantes, cabello corto y camisa perfectamente puesta, haciéndoles entrar al saló a empujones, y de paso interrumpiendo, claro, su conversación-.

-**Templo y un rábano... –**pronunció Hao con tedio-.

El ramo era literatura. A ojos de los muchachos, una clase monótona y aburrida sin nada que decir.

A mitad de la clase sonó una musiquilla electrónica: El celular de Horo.

"**Cof Cof" "Cof" "Cof Cof"**

Curiosamente todos tosían de un momento a otro, dándole a Horo la oportunidad para poder apagar el sonido sin que el sensei se diera cuenta.

**-Que pa... –**musitó desorientado ante tal reacción-

Un nuevo sonido en su celular, esta vez un simple biip.

**-Costumbre solidaria, sea quien sea... siempre hacemos eso para salvar a los desafortunados** -sonrió Lyzerg-.

Esta vez se había sentado con él. Claro... Lyzerg había preferido sentarse con el ainu de manera espontánea, mientra que por su lado Hao respondió que _quería hablar con Ren._

**-Excelente-.**

**-Cierto? Y quién era...?-.**

**-Ah! **-dijo Horo revisando disimuladamente su celular- **Una llamada perdida... pero ahora me envió un mensaje...** **Pilika... dice que quiere que la canción sea... EN INGLES!!!!!!!!!** –chilló con ganas al borde del paro cardíaco-.

El chillido, si bien se escuchó con claridad en todo el salón y varios voltearon a ver con curiosidad, al sensei ni le importó (Na: Ya saben ñoño filosófico que rara vez escucha algo y se ve absorto en su propio mundo por una hora y media ¬¬).

**-Horo! Cálmate!...-.**

**-Ah...! Lo siento... pero es que me va muy mal en inglés y... yo... como se le ocurre! No sé ni que... nada de ingles! -.**

**-Ah! Es eso? Andas con suerte entonces **-dijo el peliverde apoyándose en su codo sobre la mesa mientras le veía con ojos afilados y brillo malicioso -.

**-Cómo dices?-.**

**-Verás... soy descendiente de ingleses, he vivido casi toda mi vida en Inglaterra, puedes preguntarme lo que desees** –habló guiñándole un ojo-.

-**De veras?! Tienes ascendencia inglesa! Fabuloso! Entonces me podrás ayudar nee?-.**

**-Así es... a ver... hagamos algo, tú sólo inspírate y componla en español, luego yo te ayudo a traducirla y hacerla calzar... -.**

**-Oh Lyzerg-kun arigato gozaimasu!! Me has caído del cielo!!** –exclamó el peliazul tomando las manos del peliverde y haciendo morritos-.

**-Etto... de nada –**sonrió-

Y al lado opuesto del salón, cierto pelivioláceo muy susceptible e irritable pensaba en lo que había sucedido en la mañana.

Era verdad que se había despertado junto con el ainu, y que apenas le vio salir de la habitación, había querido seguirle el paso y alcanzarle.

Pero la razón no era la que Hao especulaba. Él en verdad quería poner en claro las cosas con el peliazul. La conversación del día anterior le había dejado realmente inestable, algo se había movido en su interior, algo muy profundo y delicado.

No toleraba la idea de que Horo se hiciera una idea errónea de él. Era cierto que a veces actuaba egoístamente, pero el peliazul no conocía sus motivos... el peliazul no le conocía a él como persona... No sabía por todo lo que él había tenido que pasar.

Deseaba dejarle en claro aquello... que él no tenía derecho de juzgarlo incorrectamente, no era justo que lo hiciera.

"_Y acaso tú no haces lo mismo...?"_

Su mente respondió por si sola, confundiéndole aún más. Frunció el rostro con molestia, mientras intentaba disipar aquellos pensamientos... cuando un chillido le despertó:

"**EN INGLÉS!!!!"**

Su vista se dirigió casi automáticamente hacia donde el muchacho se hallaba. Ahí le vio, murmurando cosas con el peliverde con una confianza de mil demonios.

Qué acaso ya se había ganado la amistad de Lyzerg? Debía admitirlo, el muchacho iba rápido, y a esa velocidad perdería la apuesta muy fácilmente... no podía permitirlo.

Volvía a levantar la vista hacia los muchachos... Qué demonios hacían tan cerca el uno del otro??!!Y... ¡¿Qué!? Le estaba tomando las manos a Lyzerg!!!???

Un extraño malestar mezclado con ira nació desde su interior, por alguna razón tenía ganas de golpear a alguien, si fuera posible a alguno de esos dos... pero no se definía por cual... ni por el motivo que lo hiciera.

**-Y tú que decías que era agradable... –**musitó al pelilargo en medio de su furia, como descargándose- **ahora que me dices...** **eh?**-.

**-Pues que el hecho de que Ly-chan sonría así con él, debe ser simplemente porque su compañía es muy agradable... eso es algo bueno **–respondía el castaño mientras estrujaba el estuche en sus manos y desparramaba furia por los ojos-.

Claro... Hao nunca se contradiría con respecto a sus convicciones. Si él decía que Horo era buena persona: Era porque "HORO-ERA-BUENA-PERSONA". Sí o sí.

Y aunque seguir con el jueguito de que Horo entrara en el grupo y que él tuviera que admitir que era un tipo agradable, significara verse así de celoso como estaba... Hao era capaz de soportarlo... oh sí que podía.

**-Pues por lo que sé, morirse de celos no es nada bueno... –**espetó en un intento de derrumbar el cascarón del castaño-

**-Qué dices? Por favor... yo no estoy celoso simplemente experimento un proceso de aceptación, es todo-.**

**-Si, claro y yo soy Marilyn Manson vestido con tutú... ya corta con esto quieres?-.**

**-...** –ojos de plato- **De dónde has sacado eso...-.**

**-No viene al caso! Lo que te digo es que podías admitir de una buena vez lo que sientes por Lyz-.**

**-Jah! Mira quién habla! Él que se ha despertado hecho un energúmeno para poder alcanzar al azulito! Además a mí no me pasa nada, lo he molestado desde que lo conozco y simplemente porque se me da la gana, nada serio o que vaya más allá de la amistad... creo... -.**

**-Mira Hao... yo sé que eso de la sexualidad te complica un poco... pero deberías aceptar de una vez que estas loco por Lyzerg!-.**

**-Debo tomarlo como el consejo de un gay no declarado con complejo de amargura precoz? **–ironizó-.

**-Algo más?** –preguntó a ceja alzada-.

**-Reprimido sexual...-.**

**-Yo te mato-.**

**-No te atrevas! Además por favor! Escúchate! Deberías tomar tus propios consejos, admítelo! Ha pasado recién un día y algo y el azulito te tiene loco! Jamás te había visto así! A mí se me hace que el que tiene que aceptar sus sentimientos eres tú no yo-.**

**-Tú te haces ah? No sé cómo logras disimular tan bien tu idiotez-.**

**-Di lo que quieras, Ren... Yo sé que tarde o temprano Horo logrará sacarte el cascarón ese que llevas encima-**.

**-Ah! Ahora eres vidente! Por dios! Estás proyectándote conmigo!! Además en qué momento pasamos a hablar de mí! Eres tú el del problema no yo! Lo que yo sienta o no es problema mío! Tú eres el que debe decirle de una vez por todas a Lyzerg lo que sientes!-.**

**-Que no, joder! Que no siento nada por él! Aunque sea adorable, sexy, tierno e irresistible nada de eso me influye **-decía Hao sin poder dejar de mirar a Lyzerg y de apretar el estuche (Na/ pobre estuche UU)-.

**-Para mí que ya estas mal de la cabeza... Mira Hao, ya no estás en edad de hacer esas cosas tan posesivas, Lyzerg ya no es tuyo ni mucho menos... -.**

**-Yo no pienso así, sólo lo digo por molestarlo, además lo he hecho siempre, y ni siquiera lo hago tanto... sólo a veces...-.**

**-Hao... la primera vez que hablamos, estabas molestándolo... **-dijo mirándolo ya con dejo de irritación- **y en ese entonces íbamos en cuarto año de primaria... éramos pequeños aún... pero... ya esta un poco grandecito para seguir con tus payasadas, no crees?-.**

De pronto el semblante del castaño cambió, observó al Tao meditativo, para luego hablar de manera profunda.

**-No son payasadas, Ren... Es la única forma de hacerle sentir que hay algo** –comenzaba a abrirse... tanta discusión no llevaba a nada- **es... el único camino que le veo-**.

**-Y por qué no se lo dices de frente... y dejas esa ridícula e irritante insinuación-.**

**-Jm... **–rió- **Porque... él no me quiere como yo a él... -.**

**-Y tú cómo lo sabes... -.**

**-Sólo lo sé... **-seguía Hao embobado por el peliverde- **le... queda bien el beige...-.**

_**-**_**Madre santa... está peor de lo que pensaba**–pensó el Tao mientras recorría su rostro con una mano_- _**Esto es el colmo**__**Hao...**-.

**-Sí...?-.**

**-Haremos una apuesta...-.**

**-Otra más??-.**

**-Ajá... Esta vez con lo mismo... pero si yo gano, deberás decirle a Lyzerg lo que sientes-.**

**-Y qué pasa si yo gano?-.**

**-Pues... Ya habíamos quedado en que Horo entraba no?-.**

**-Mm... sí... pero no es tan arriesgado para ti como confesarme para mí... ya sé! Deberás ser bueno, amable y dulce con Horo por 24 horas -.**

**-Qué!? No eso nunc---.**

**-Entonces no hay apuesta... -.**

_**-**_**Tsk... Qué va,****de todos modos voy a ganar –**pensó- **Acepto! **–dijo con malicia-.

**-jeje trato? **-dijo ofreciéndole su mano derecha a Ren-.

**-Trato...** -dijo tomándola y sellando la apuesta- **pero quedará entre los dos-.**

**-Soy-una-tumba...** -dijo pausadamente mientras se pasaba la mano sobre la boca en ademán de cierre-.

------------------------------

**-Horo-chan... ella es mi amiga... Tamamura Tamao-desu** –presentó la peliazul con la sonrisota pintada en la cara-.

**-Mucho gusto... Horokkeu...** -dijo la joven pelirosada con mirada pervertida e insinuante-. (na/ Lo siento, pero no saben cómo amo tergiversar la actitud de esta tía XD muajajajaja)

**-Nh... hola...** –respondió el otro en una mueca de horror-.

**-Bueno... os dejo solos nee? Ja ne!** –pronunció la muchacha para esfumarse segundos luego-.

Se encontraban en el patio techado, Pillika lo había prácticamente arrastrado hasta ahí después de la jornada, y ahora se encontraba frente a una chica de pelo rosa con ojos violetas, y un extraño brillo sexópata en ellos que sólo hacía que Horo sintiera un poco de repulsión.

Claro... él nunca podría repudiar a una persona. (Na/ Comprenderán cuánto la odio... lo siento por quienes la amen XD).

**-Así que... eres compañera de mi hermana... –**habló el peliazul como quien habla del clima de manera desinteresada-

**-Así es... tenía muchas ganas de conocerte...** –pronunciaba coqueta mientras se le acercaba lentamente-.

**-Ah... sí?** -Horo retrocedía-.

-**Ajá... verás... es que desde el primer momento en que te vi yo no pude dejar de pensar en lo exit--.**

**-Ho-ro-kun! Qué bueno encontrarte!! Te andaba buscando!** –sintió de pronto una voz a sus espaldas-.

**-Nh---.**

Horo volteó sorprendido, para toparse con la sonrisa radiante del castaño y uno de sus brazos envolviéndole por los hombros.

**-Asakura-san!** –pronunció Horo-.

-**Omae! Venga! Qué acaso así tratas a tus amigos? Llámame Hao simplemente!-.**

-**Ah! Etto... está bien... –**respondió medio aturdido-.

**-Jeh, quería mostrarte algo... de seguro más interesante que estar con esta...** –pronunció mirando a la chica con desdén- **me acompañas?**-.

-**Pues yo... -.**

**-Disculpa... estábamos hablando... –**replicó Tamamura con aire auto-suficiente y ofendido-

**-Jah! Y que bueno que sepas mantener un monólogo de más de diez segundos, con ese cerebrito!!! Pero resulta que ahora quiero estar con mi amigo, así que ya! Ahí te ves!!! **-exclamó Hao llevándose a Horo aún abrazado hacia kami sabe dónde-.

La chica se quedó farfullando quizás qué cosas y por cuanto rato.

Una vez que los chicos ya estuvieron lejos, fue Hao el que habló; Horo no entendía nada.

**-Antes de que digas algo, te aclaro que te he salvado de la víbora más perversa del instituto, y simplemente lo he hecho porque me agradas, si? Esa mina... es un caso, no vale la pena... te lo digo por experiencia propia...-.**

El peliazul mascullaba cosas inteligibles como única respuesta, al tiempo que su cuerpo se balanceaba sobre en brazo de Hao como chicle.

**-... Oi... Estás bien?-.**

**-No entiendo...** –musitó consternado-.

**-Ah! Bueno sí... supongo que todo ha sucedido demasiado rápido... con respecto a lo que tengo que mostrarte... la verdad lo he ocupado como pretexto, no es que tenga nada que mostrarte en especial-.**

**-Honto ni? **–musitó aún medio aturdido, mientras que Hao le ayudaba a sentarse en el suelo contra una pared-.

**-Ajá... Bueno... por si es que te entusiasmabas ya tenía pensada una idea jeje, pero al parecer no ha sido la reacción que esperaba... Supe por mi padre que estás interesado en la música y esas cosas... -.**

"_Mentira..."_

**-Pues... ya tenemos algo en común! La música es mi vida... y quisiera enseñarte unos discos... tienes tiempo?-.**

Horo sentía como ese montón de palabras daba vueltas en su cabeza sin hacer ninguna conexión, por lo que respondió lo que tuvo más a la mano.

**-Nh...hai...-.**

Nuevamente, siendo arrastrado por el brazo de Hao.

Se dirigieron a la habitación del castaño, mientras que de lejos unos ojos dorados los observaban con furia.

_Continuará..._

------------------------------------------------

**QUIERO REVIEWS!!!!! xD**

**jaja, lo lamento (a), y? les gusto? **

**Y ahora la contestación!!!:**

**clau17** Jaja lo más probable es que este cap. te haya dejado con la misma sensación, pero es necesario que tenga solo una cierta cantidad de información u.u, gomen xD.

**CaTa Diethel**Te gusto la super confesión de Hao:O espero k si n-n, gracias por quererme siempre TT.TT xD.

**Kiky-Usui** Bajé I miss you, y la verdad te diré que me encantó n-n, así que lo más probable es que la use :), gracias por tus palabras y ojalá que te haya gustado este cap. ;)

**anna kyouyama:** Muchas gracias por apoyarme n.n, la verdad me pasa muchas veces que el asunto YohxAnna se me va de las manos, pero haré todo lo posible por seguir entregando momentos lindos :).

**Didboroth**Te gustan las canciones romanticonas y viejas?? porque a mi me encantan xD, de verdad me gusta todo tipo de música ;), que bueno que te haya gustado el cap. anterior lo hice kn todo mi amor (Puño en alto xD) avísame que canciones son tus favoritas, que soy todo...ojos xD.

**Misaki:** Tube la duda en contestarte agregando lo que te diré, pero como suelo ser sincera (y aveces peco un poco de ello...solo a veces xD) te diré que no tenía para nada contemplado lo de los tríos amorosos, pero me diste una gran idea, lo que si tu review estaba un poco confuso, pero por lo que entendí si bien Horo era un amor del pasado de Hao, o era que Hao lo veía como su hermano menor...? una cosa así? pues la verdad, hasta ahora no era ni la una ni la otra xD, pero por supuesto ahora pensare un poco en ello ;), quizás así pueda alargar un poco la trama, que aunque se viene en varios capítulos, me deja un poco corta y sencilla, veré como puedo complicar más la cosa ;).

**Bueno y así termina esta cosa, espero muchos más de sus lindos reviews (a), porque los deseo cn todo mi ser u.u, bueno como sea ojalá el cap. les haya gustado, y sigan aportando ideas y canciones! n.n.**

**Ah, si una pregunta...me golpearán si meto a ricky Martin? o.o**

**n.ñU solo respondan.**

**Sayoo!**


	6. Angels

**Hello!! volví yeah con el cap. 6 kukukuku F)**

**He metido a Robbie en mi fic. Tan sólo espero que no se ofenda xd.**

**La canción "Angels" no me pertenece (XD ni a mi ni a Hori ) así que ya saben , pero hagan de cuenta como que sí y léanlo igual xD.**

**Y como esto pasará mucho que tome las canciones de famosos o cantantes que me gustan y se las adjudique a la capacidad creativa de nuestro peliazul xD**

**Bueno ahora con esto aclarado, a leer!**

**-----------------**

**VI. ****"Angels"**

**-Cómo dices?! –**preguntó la peliazul mientras se separaba de la bombilla de su jugo con sorpresa-

**-Fue un grosero... dejó que ese idiota de Hao se lo llevara y ni siquiera le importó que estuviésemos hablando... –**alegaba la pelirosa de manera exagerada y afligida-

**-Hablaré con él... –**pronunció meditativa-

**-No es necesario...-.**

**-Eh? Por... por qué-.**

**-Porque yo lo haré... pretendo vengarme a mi estilo... –**sentenció con una sonrisita diabólica mientras tintineaba con los dedos en el vaso-

**-Ah sí? Y qué le harás... **-habló esta vez con desconfianza-.

**-Le haré saber que nadie juega con Tamao Tamamura...-.**

**-Tú no...-.**

------------------

**-Wow! Es una colección impresionante!-.**

**-Cierto? Papá me auspicia en todo lo necesario para conseguirlos, es una colección autentica, uno de mis más preciados tesoros**-.

**-Es increíble! Digo... tenías la pinta, pero no imaginé que te gustaran los clásicos del rock y el metal-.**

-**Jaja, La pinta? No juegues...-.**

**-Dios!** –exclamó sobresaltando al castaño- **AC-DC, Deep Purple, Queen hasta Jimmy Hendrix! Sí que eres un coleccionista...-**.

**-Sí... y papá tiene los vinilos originales...-.**

**-Woooooow! De veras??!!! Yo quiero escucharlos! -.**

**-De seguro algún día... quieres ver mi otra colección?-.**

**-Otra más? O.O-.**

**-Y... claro, qué creías-.**

**-Ibas en serio con eso de que la música es tu vida-.**

**-Jaja! No te lo creías aún eh?-.**

**-Qué va...! Esto es único, Hao... de verdad comienzo a envidiarte** –rió- **yo no tengo mucho...-.**

**-Bueno... qué es lo que tienes...-.**

**-Bah... Además de los discos de Ricky Martin y Alejandro Sanz que mi hermana me ha pedido para su cumpleaños, y que se me han metido desgraciadamente hasta por los poros UU... pues nada mucho-.**

El castaño rió de buena gana.

**-A tu hermana le gustan esas cosas? -.**

**-Sí, y lo peor es que con el tiempo me lo ha ido impregnando...-.**

**-Cómo así...?-.**

**-Cuando compongo... suelo ser bastante más armónico y azucarado... ya sabes... nada mucho tarro y esas cosas, más bien el estilo de esos tíos... -.**

**-No muchos tarros? A mí me fascinan **–rió-.

**-Vieras lo que me fascinan a mí! Jaja-.**

**-Anda... así que compones?-.**

**-Y... A veces... cuando encuentro inspiración... -.**

"_Ren..."_

**-Tsk...** –musitó el peliazul a ceño fruncido ante tales pensamientos-.

**-Ya veo... así que eres de los que necesita musa...** –sonrió Hao... ahí veía su oportunidad... el verdadero juego comenzaba-.

-**Musa? Ah bueno, eso... No necesariamente... a veces simplemente me inspiro en situaciones o lugares...-.**

**-Claro, pero si compones cosas románticas necesitas a alguien a quién dedicárselo no?** **Alguien que te produzca esos sentimientos... un sentimiento fuerte... distinto, espontáneo-.**

Por alguna razón Horo no podía dejar de pensar en aquellos ojos dorados mientras veía los de Hao, que le penetraban con esas palabras en lo más profundo de él.

**-Este... sí... supongo... **–murmuró-

**-Ajá... y has hecho algo?-.**

**-Ah! Bueno... nada del otro mundo-.**

**-Podría escucharlo...?-.**

**-Ah! Lo dices en serio?-.**

**-Por supuesto!** –sonrió de medio lado con suspicacia y sensualidad-.

**-Entonces... está bien... pero vayamos al salón de música mejor, ahí hay más instrumentos y me ayudaría-.**

**-Que no tienes tu propia guitarra?-.**

**-Naah... Aún veo el modo de ahorrar para ello **–rió-.

En su interior, el Asakura sintió una punzada...

"_Así que... aún sigues por ti mismo... qué valiente... Horo-Horo"_

**-Te admiro...** –murmuró hacia el suelo-.

**-Dijiste algo?-.**

**-Nada, nada... ya vamos azulito que se nos hará tarde** –sonrió con ternura rodeando al peliazul por los hombros y saliendo de la habitación-.

-------------------------------------

**-Me saca de quicio** –pronunció entredientes con fastidio, mientras, apoyado en la pared, miraba hacia otro lado a brazos cruzados- **en vez de preocuparse por conquistar a Lyzerg, va y se hace el lindo con él como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer, qué cree que está haciendo!? Es decir... ya estaba bien con que Lyz se le acercara, y ahora él? –**musitó exasperado hacia el castaño-

Ambos se hallaban ya en su habitación, luego de haber ido al salón de computación en el segundo piso, habían regresado a sus habitaciones.

Pero había sido desde ese lugar dónde ambos habían presenciado la escenita entre la pelirosada y los dos muchachos.

Curiosamente... Ren se había vuelto una furia, sobretodo al escuchar la voz del peliazul en la habitación del castaño... la del frente, por supuesto.

**-Era de esperarse... después de todo la apuesta fue su idea o no?****-.**

**-Agh sí! Pero no tiene por qué apresurarse tanto! Además le hubieses visto! Ese promiscuo pervertido... se le acercaba casi al punto de besarlo! Si hasta le abrazó por los hombros! Puedes creerlo?-.**

**-****Ren... yo sí lo vi... y no fue tan así, en verdad creo que deberías tomar las cosas con calma... Hao sólo lo salvó de las garras de Tamao, de seguro ya ni están juntos en este momento... -.**

**-Cómo no! Si yo escuché su voz ahí adentro!!-.**

**-Pero cómo sabes tú si Horo se ha ido...-.**

**-Lo habría escuchado...-.**

**-Tan pendiente estás?-.**

**-Argh! Que no!-.**

De pronto sintieron voces en el pasillo... voces pertenecientes a los dos muchachos en cuestión, conversando afablemente para luego alejarse sin siquiera tomar el pomo de la puerta.

Era la habitación de Horo no? Después de todo a alguna hora tendría que llegar ese descarado, cierto?

**-Decías?!-.**

**-Pero no tiene nada de malo que vayan a otra parte** –sonrió-.

**-Ngh... quién se cree ese idiota ah?! Quiénes se creen! Viste cómo nos ignoraron?!-.**

"_No nos han ignorado... UU"_

**-Estás celoso, Ren?-.**

**-Ngh, claro que no!! Por supuesto que no! Pero es que me enoja ver cómo pasa de nosotros como si nada y todo por estar con ese baka-Usui!!-.**

**-Ren...-.**

**-Esa escoba teñida es igual o peor que Hao!! Le viste? Le viste cuando Hao le ha salvado? Él estaba feliz coqueteando con Tamamura, pero no! No era suficiente! Ahora tiene que ganarse a Hao!! Será cabrón!!-.**

**-Ren... por favor no es para tanto UU -.**

**-No es para tanto dices? Que no es para tanto!!?? Ese Usui no se merece estar con nosotros! Es un... un...**-.

-**Se te acabó la imaginación?...-.**

**-Sí... ¬¬** -dijo sentándose en su cama, ya resignado-.

Desde que había presenciado aquella escenita, había estado despotricando (desgraciadamente para los oídos de Yoh) contra ellos prácticamente toda la tarde.

Haberlos visto de esa manera no era nada malo, claro está. Pero para él, era intolerable, y le hacía hervir la sangre.

Aunque quería creer que su ira se debía a la "actitud altanera" de Hao y porque Horo era un pervertido y tontería y media... en realidad esa era una razón muy débil comparada con la real.

**-Por qué no lo admites de una vez?-.**

**-Qué cosa?-.**

**-Que Horo-Horo te agrada-.**

**-Porque no es cierto** –habló sinceramente-.

**-Bien sabes que sí...-.**

**-No voy a hacerlo! Cómo me puede agradar alguien quien no conozco siquiera!-.**

**-Jeh... te has escuchado? Así mismo como no puede agradarte... tampoco puedes decir que es un tal por cual... me dijiste que te enfadaba que él te juzgara... sobre todo porque no te conoce, pues te digo que estás haciendo lo mismo-.**

**-...** –el pelivioáceo bajó la vista, no podía refutar... ya lo había meditado, y bien sabía que el castaño tenía toda la razón, bajó la vista-.

**-...** -suspiró- **él no tiene la culpa, Ren...-.**

**-Nh?-.**

**-Lo que me contaste... acerca de la discusión que tuvieron ayer... le echaste todo el peso de tu rencor encima... él no tiene la culpa de lo que has vivido... **-dijo esta vez poniéndose serio, sin cambiar el tono cálido de su voz- **por mucho que te enfade que él te juzgue... creo que es lo mínimo que cualquier persona haría si le reciben de la manera que tú lo has hecho con él... él no tiene por qué saber lo que tú has vivido... así mismo como no tiene por qué soportarte y saber tus mañas y reacciones de antemano... y el motivo de ellas-.**

-**Ngh...** –desvió la vista, frunció el ceño- **Aún así... Fuera de eso su actitud no es la más agradable de todas-.**

**-Intentas justificarte?-.**

**-En absoluto-.**

**-No me extrañaría que lo hicieras... tú no eres de los que aceptan sus errores a la primera... si no discutieras siempre aunque fuera un poco ya no serías tú... o más bien... habrías evolucionado y madurado de una forma sorprendente-.**

**-Por qué me dices esto ah? Por qué todo el mundo se adjudica el derecho de decirme lo que tengo que hacer! Cómo tengo que actuar!-.**

**-Somos los que se preocupan por ti, Ren... Que te vemos yendo del lado erróneo y nos preocupa que puedas chocar o tropezar... por eso te ayudamos cuando lo necesitas, y te guiamos en tu camino lo mejor que podamos... somos tus amigos-.**

**-Jah... si eso es ayuda! –**ironizó- **sabes algo? De un tiempo hasta acá todo el mundo me trata como si lo que yo digo o pienso fuera mentira, como si de pronto todo se volviese en mi contra! Es decir... digo algo... y entonces "No, Ren! Eso no está bien!" Cuando digo lo que veo, mi apreciación de las cosas entonces empiezan "No, Ren! Es mentira!" Por dios!! Que uno ya no se puede expresar?!-.**

-**... Eso es porque tú ves tu propia verdad... es natural que eso suceda... todos lo hacemos, pero cuando nuestra verdad se aleja un tanto de los hechos objetivos, la gente que lo aprecia con más objetividad nos lo corrige... es una forma de ver nuestros errores, pero te lo repito... tú no eres una persona que admita sus errores, es por eso que sueles toparte con respuestas como esa. Y lo peor de todo... es que en el momento en que te niegas a escuchar otra verdad que no sea la tuya, no sólo le mientes a los demás, si no también a ti mismo **-esta vez su voz parecía un poco triste-.

**-O sea que soy un mentiroso...-.**

**-No es lo que he dicho-.**

**-Has dicho que soy un mentiroso-.**

**-He dicho que te estás engañando...-.**

**-Deja de evadir Yoh... me estas diciendo que te miento. Y así como tú, hay otro montón de personas que piensan lo mismo... de seguro Hao y los demás también, jah! Qué buenos amigos tengo... **-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta-.

**-Los tienes... pero no sabes verlos...** -dijo fulminándole con ahínco, pero el Tao no volteó, no lo miró, no pudo ver el dolor en su mirada-.

**-Así es Yoh... porque me es difícil ver... lo que no está...** –sentenció con voz grave para luego salir del cuarto sin saber él mismo a dónde iba-.

Así era el Tao, cuando querías ayudarle, no podías.

Él no quería, no te dejaba.

-----------------------

**-Al parecer te gusta este lugar-.**

**-Jeh, sí... ayer estuvimos con Yoh y Anna. Tocamos un par de cosas, fue entretenido... -.**

**-Se juntaron aquí con Anna!?-.**

**-Ajá...-.**

**-Wow, debió haber sido un hito... digno de ver...-.**

**-Te hubiese gustado estar no?-.**

**-Jah, claro!-.**

**-Pues yo creo que no habrá problema en que vengas... -.**

**-Crees? –**Le fulminó curioso-.

El peliazul sonrió encantadoramente.

-**Jeje, claro! Ahora nos empezaremos a juntar más seguido, así que cuando ocurra... tú vienes...-.**

**-En serio! -.**

**-Mm –**asintió-.

-**Anda! Genial! Me avisas, claro...-.**

**-Cómo no...-.**

**-Buenísimo... ah! Es cierto! Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? –**preguntó al ver que Horo tomaba una de las guitarras-

**-"Angels..."-.**

**-Ajá! Cierto... uuy se la dedicaste a una chica?-.**

**-Mm... no precisamente. Cuando Pilika la oyó quiso que fuese así, pero en realidad... yo la hice pensando en otra cosa, no precisamente en... el romance. Es un tanto complicada, habla de amor, sí, pero no en ese sentido-.**

**-Ajá... lo capto-.**

**-La segunda parte la aportó ella... la idea... como para complicar más la canción...-.**

**(Angels – Robbie Williams)**

**-Vale, vale! Ahora canta...-.**

**-Nh...-.**

El peliazul comenzó a tocar la guitarra, arpegios no muy complicados, pero matizados de tal manera que te llegaban a hacer vibrar.

_**I sit and wait**_

_**Does an angel contemplate my fate**_

_**  
**_Hao le contemplaba concentrado, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos con real interés... como si fuera un espectáculo maravilloso.

_**And do they know  
The places where we go  
When we're gray and old**_

"_Aquel brillo… aún no lo has perdido…"__**  
**_

"_**Horokkeu"**_

'_**cause I've been told**_

_**That salvation lets their wings unfold**_

Sintió una melodía y una voz hermosa, pero para su desgracia conocida...**  
**

_**So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel the love is dead**_

Caminó hasta la puerta y pudo distinguir la figura de Hao sentada en un taburete…

_**I'm loving angels instead**_

_**And through it all she offers me protection**_

_**A lot of love and affection**_

_**Whether I'm right or wrong**_

Su vista pasó del castaño, para observar a su acompañante…

_**And down the waterfall**_

**-Baka…** -pronunció en un murmuro inaudible, absolutamente ofuscado, mientras que se sentía envolver por aquella melodía-.

_**  
**__**Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead**_

Sus ojos brillaban, brillaban tanto como cuando era pequeño e inocente de las atrocidades del mundo... De su familia

_**When I'm feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street**_

Aquella voz sublime que ya había tenido el placer de escuchar... ahora se hacía presente antes sus ojos...

_**  
I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love  
**_

Dios… Era maravilloso…

_**And as the feeling grows  
She breathes flesh to my bones  
And when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead**_

_**And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection**_

_**Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead**_

Su vista se nublaba, curiosamente no podía hacer nada más que ver ensimismado las acciones del peliazul.

Ante esta imagen, todas sus réplicas y alegatos se veían anuladas, no importaba nada... aquella melodía... le tenía aturdido.

Aquellas orbes negruzcas pasando con parsimonia desde el cajón de la guitarra hasta el brazo, el suelo... sus cabellos acompañando el compás de la guitarra con pasión...

Sus manos rasgueando como a caricias las cuerdas de la guitarra... una visión, una visión grabada en su mente por siempre.

_**And through it all she offers me protection**_

Y en medio de esto

_**  
**__**A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong**_

Sentado en el taburete…

_**  
**__**And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call **_

Hao Asakura

_**she won't forsake me**_

Ya sabía de la presencia del Tao

_**  
**__**I'm loving angels instead**_

Y su embobada Mirada.

**-Es... preciosa... **-La voz de Hao… le sacaba de aquel hechizo-.

**-Gracias... la verdad es un tanto extraña...-.**

-**Es muy linda de veras** -dijo el castaño mientras volteaba a ver hacia la puerta-.

**-Pasa algo?-.**

**-Nada... sólo… creí sentir pasos, no importa **–sonrió, y para sus adentros murmuraba su voz satisfecha-.

"_Esto va mejor de lo que esperaba"_

Como el viento…

El Tao había desaparecido apenas pudo, apenas salido de su estado absorto. Y es que aquella contradicción que se le hacía tan latente, ya no la soportaba...

Luego de correr como escapando de sí mismo, caminaba sin rumbo… en algún lugar no muy lejano al salón de música. Muy lejos no podía haber llegado.

Pensaba consternado… Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Era cierto que Horo parecía agradable, pero él haría lo posible por hacerle quedar mal, no sería nada agradable tener que ser dulce con él peliazul por todo un día, o lo que es peor… que entrara al grupo.

No… eso dejaría en evidencia todos sus defectos… si con tan solo llegar al instituto habían comenzado sus problemas, no se imaginaba cómo sería cuando entrara al grupo. Si es que lo hacía.

Aun así había algo que en el fondo quería saber, haciéndole pensar... que cumplir aquella apuesta no sería tan malo después de todo.

De pronto una punzada en el estómago, sus piernas flaquearon.

El pasto frío de los jardines de lleno en su rostro, la vista nublada, la oscuridad absoluta.

-------------

**-Ah por cierto! A quién le dedicaste la canción?-.**

-**Pues...** –bajó la vista, sus cabellos la ocultaron- **a mi padre...-.**

**-Nh…-.**

"_Podrá ser…"_

**-Cómo es eso…** -preguntó esta vez más grave-.

-**Verás… él...-.**

Las horas que siguieron, se pasaron volando.

Horas en que ambos hablaron de sus vidas, en que ambos compartieron dolores, en que ambos se hicieron… confidentes.

Él lo conocía… Hao ya lo había visto antes, pero una vez… de ahí nunca más… él mismo lo había querido así.

-**Horo…disculpa…**-dijo interrumpiendo a su amigo-.

**-Si…?-.**

**-Tú y yo…** -le observó-** ya nos conocíamos… cierto?** –habló en voz baja, entrecerrando los ojos y con un dejo de misticismo-.

**-Nh… N-No, no lo creo… por qué…?-.**

"_Así es…"_

**-Ah… no es nada… es sólo que…te me haces cara conocida… **-sonrió-.

"_Jm… Tal como pensaba…"_

**-Mmm bueno como sea… el punto es que después de eso…-.**

"_Tú no… recuerdas nada"_

Así pasó aún más tiempo, tiempo suficiente para que Hao pudiese concluir en dos cosas:

Conocía a Horo, estaba seguro de ello.

Y definitivamente… aquel chico era la salvación de su tigre.

"_**Algún día te enamorarás Ren, de quien menos lo esperes…"**_

-------------------------------------------

**-Por qué demonios siempre me tiene que pasar esto! -.**

**-A qué te refieres **-sintió como el peliverde le tocaba el hombro, ciertamente preocupado-.

**-Eh?... Lyzerg… qué haces aquí…-.**

**-Ah, bueno… he salido a buscar a Hao, aún no llegaba, pero te he visto solo y farfullando… **-sonrió- **Es natural que me acerque o no? Te ves algo frustrado… pasó algo?-.**

**-Pues… no… nada… creo…-.**

-**Jah… **_**Todo**_** yo diría… Esa cara que tienes no te la compra nadie, anda dime que pasó…-.**

**-…-.**

**-Ya, ya! Sabes que puedes confiar en mí…-.**

Ren dudó, pero no podía negarle la confianza a Lyzerg, él lo había acogido tanto como Hao, y le estaba eternamente agradecido, quiso serle sincero…

**-Tsk… ya sabes… estos problemas míos… a veces me baja la cosa y no sé qué y como que pierdo la conciencia… nada grave-.**

**-…! Te has desmayado!?-.**

**-Ngh… Creo-.**

**-Pero cómo! Eso hace mucho que no sucedía-.**

**-Mm…-.**

**-Ha pasado algo?-.**

**-Eh?-.**

**-Como para que te sucediera eso-.**

**-Ngh… bueno… -.**

**-Sí?-.**

**-Creo que… estoy algo… confundido… **-pronunció evadiendo la mirada sorprendida del peliverde-.

**-Ah sí…? Y por qué…-.**

**-Horokkeu… **-pronunció únicamente, Lyzerg le escrutó perdido-** baka- Horokkeu y Hao…-.**

**-Qué… los viste juntos…?-.**

**-Nh...-.**

**-Ren... entiendo que estés mal, pero... podrías ser un poco más específico?-.**

**-Cantaban… -.**

**-Ah?!-.**

**-No… Él cantaba… sólo él**… –dijo sin notar la leve mueca de sorpresa de Lyzerg- **Yo… yo lo detesto, siempre que detesto a alguien lo detesto sin duda alguna, pero…no lo sé. No sé lo que me pasa… es extraño, quiero odiarlo porque es un idiota que trata de robarse mi lugar, pero…-.**

**-Pero sabes que en el fondo no es cierto…** -le dijo sonriente-.

**-Eh…? No…yo… **-agachó la mirada- **sólo… sólo me confundo cuando lo oigo cantar…** -dijo sin poder evitar un leve sonrojo, muy leve- **es…extraño…-.**

**-Jm…** -el peliverde sonrió con ternura-** Eso es porque en el fondo sí te agrada… y quisieras que fuera tu amigo… ahora dime… **-dijo ignorando la mueca de desagrado de su acompañante- **Qué es lo que sientes cuando lo escuchas…-.**

**-Ah?-.**

**-Sientes acaso…una especie de presión o… cosquilleo…?-.**

**-…** -vio hacia el cielo, sus ojos brillaron- **Plenitud…-.**

Los ojos del peliverde se abrieron completamente, esa expresión en el rostro delñ Tao... era algo increíble.

-** No existe nada más… -**continuaba**- me envuelve… siento calidez… se me eriza la piel… y… me molesta el estómago **-dijo contrayendo levemente el rostro-.

**-Jm… **-sonrió-.

"_Te gusta"_

_**-**_**Eso es… muy bueno, Ren… De verdad. Pero no sirve de nada que te tortures** -dijo ya separándose un poco- **Si lo que quieres es ser su amigo… sólo tienes que aceptarlo… pero primero contigo mismo, luego… luego puedes decírselo a él si quieres, de seguro se pondrá muy feliz…-.**

**-Heh… No… no se lo diré** –bajó la vista, su mirada ensombrecida-.

-**Por qué no… el amor hacia alguien es un sentimiento muy bonito, Ren… en cualquiera de sus manifestaciones…-.**

**-… Tú no lo entiendes, jamás le diría algo como eso, yo…-.**

"_Él jamás lo aceptaría"_

_**-**_**S****ería… mentirle…-.**

"_Él…"_

**-yo… yo no siento nada eso-.**

"_**Si dices amar de esa manera, lo único que darás será asco!!" **_

**-Eso es insano inhumano-.**

"_Me dirá…"_

**-Es asqueroso!!** –vociferó en un alarido lleno de dolor, un alarido salido del alma, mientras caía de rodillas y golpeaba el suelo… lagrimas luchando por escapar de sus orbes-.

**-Ren… **-dijo el peliverde en un susurro, sorprendido, apenado… se le acercó, se agachó, quiso abrazarlo, pudo sentir como un empujón, nada delicado, lo lanzaba al menos a un metro del pelivioláceo-.

**-No… No te me acerques…-.**

"_**Me das asco… Me das asco a mí y le darás asco a todos aquellos que digas amar!"**_

_**-**_**Esa****… esa es…** -pequeños gemidos, rompiendo la quietud de la noche- **es… LA ÚNICA RAZON DE MI SUFRIMIENTO!!** –un alarido… rasgando por la mitad el firmamento, resonando con fuerza en cada rincón, en cada corazón aludido, un mal presentimiento-.

Surcando su rostro ya caían, cual cristales reflejando la tenue luz de la noche, con furia, con odio… las lagrimas.

Lyzerg sólo se levanto suavemente, le observó...

-**Tú... tendrás que seguir aprendiendo con caídas, Ren… y cuando te golpees contra el duro y áspero suelo, te va a doler más de lo que te imaginas…-**.

**-Cállate **–sollozó-** Tú… no tienes idea...** -Voz quebrada, entrecortada, cabeza gacha- **Tú no sabes lo que he sufrido!! No puedes decirme nada, no sabes lo que es estar absolutamente solo!!-.**

**-...** –le observó... lo que decía no era del todo cierto- **puede que no haya sufrido tanto como tú... pero ya no estás solo… nos tienes a nosotros... Lo que pasa es que... no sabes querernos-**.

**-Mentira!!! Todo estaba bien...** –musitó- **Ahora sí que lo estoy porque ese imbécil llegó a quitármelo todo!** -gritó volviendo a golpear el suelo-.

**-Ren…** -dijo Lyzerg con dolor, Ren lo estaba viendo todo de un ángulo negativo, y lo peor de todo era que él no era el indicado para cambiar eso- **yo… no puedo ayudarte, pero…verás cómo llegará alguien que si lo haga… que te mostrará que no todo es oscuridad y odio…-.**

**-Jm... –**rió amargamente- **utopía-**.

**-Ah...?**-.

**-Eso… es un anhelo insignificante y estúpido que está muy lejos de concretarse…-.**

**-Ren…-.**

**-Vete Lyzerg… **-su voz era un susurro-.

**-Pero…-.**

**-Vete… Lyzerg -**su voz era un rugido…-.

**-Pero Ren…-.**

**-QUE TE VAYAS AHORA MISMO!!!! **-su voz fue una orden-.

**-… **-agachó la mirada con tristeza- **sí... ojalá que… Hao tenga razón…-.**

Así el peliverde se fue, dejando a Ren en el suelo, mordiendo desesperado su odio, su tristeza, dejando a Ren solo…

(Acapella)

"**And through it all she offers me protection…**

_**A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me**_

_**I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call…**_

_**she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels…**_

**-Instead…"**

Horo con tristeza, con el alma rasgada por el alarido del pelivioláceo.

Cantaba en un halo de esperanza... por espantar los males.

Lo había visto... y oído todo.

_Continuará..._

--------------------------------------

**Tan, tan, tan...**

**TT.TT no me golpeen!!! esto tenía que pasar u.u gomen, se que es un tanto dura la actitud de Ren, pero ya ven...es algo necesario...**

**Reviews**

**Princess** **Nausicaa** Cierto que Tamao es detestable?? ò.ó xD, jaja weno akí tienes un cap. más dramático :(, pero que va, e lo k hay.

**CaTa Diethel** Te lo digo altiro...nuuuuuuuuuu! a Pilika no le gusta Lyzerg! xD, gomen u.u, pero ya verás como te complazco ;).

**clau17** Jajaja, no lo siento, no habrá Lemon de ellos dos, pero si habrá un suceso en el que...bueno...ya saben...no les puedo contar xD, pero verán, uds dos ¬¬, como les pongo su anhelado LyzergxPilika de algún u otro modo...entiéndanme...AMO EL LYZERGXHAO!!! xD.

**Sad.Whisper** Bajé "Lips of an angel" la ame!!! así que ten por seguro que la pondré, gracias por tu review, fue el más largo y con el que más me reí xD, otra cosa, me meti a tu link, ya sabes lo ame!!! te deje un post no se si lo viste y si lo viste mejor quiero agregarte a msn ;) asi k manda tu mail y tienes idea si el doushinji de HoroxRen está a la venta en español?? esque lo deseo!!!! o, xD lo más problable es que este cap te haya aburrido un poco u.u, la verdad esque está más latero y deprimente, pero tube que hacerlo TT.TT, espero que me sigas leyendo, y gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos!!!

**Didboroth** Es obvio quien la gana no? xD, bueno no diré nada :O, dejaré que lo leas :D, espero que te haya gustado este cap. que definitivamente estaba más triste u.u.

**Pastelito** A ver...por donde empiezo...primero...la vdd si, trato de cuidar la ortografía, gracia spor notarlo xD, me esforcé al máximo en la historia y aunque es algo triste...que va es lo que se me vino a mente, y con respecto a lo de Tamao...siendo sincera...la detesté desde que la vi...y por qué, porque primero...si fuera tan solo un poco útil no habría confundido a Manta y a Ryu con los que querían dañar a Yoh y por qué? porque confió en otros dos inútiles espiritus, un mapache y un perro, (y ya que ni se que era la otra cosa xD) llamado Ponchi y Konchi y ahí digo DIOS! yo jamás, repito JAMÁs eligiría a un espíritu acompañante con esos nombres, y digo si es irremediable se los cambio!!! xD, y a eso le sumas que le gusta Yoh, entonces no...ahí no...yo ya no lo soporto...y digamos hiciera otra cosa además de sonrojarse todo el tiempo y llevarlos a un pueblo que se llamaba loctafé y no loctapé (o al revés no viene al caso), etonces habría algo que celebrarle, pero la pobre niña, (por lo menos a mis ojos) es una inútil ¬¬' y a eso respondo...que mejor manera de desquitarse con ella que poniéndole un personaje despreciable? Al menos esa es mi forma de hacerlo xD, y lo de Pilika...bueno no te lo puedo explicar ahora porque se verá luego en la historia y también tine que ver de forma indirecta con el final...y también explica la forma de ser de Pilika...de ahí te vas a ir dando cuenta, pero para adelantarte...puede que sea ciertamente inconsciente...y bueno ahí esta la explicación...ojalá hayas quedado conforme...y si no...dios me ampare TT.TT xD, de todos modos gracias por leer ;), y hablamos!

**ReiKaida** Definitivamente Ren si es fácil de hacer enojar, ya viste como reaccionó u.u, si yo no keria ke terminara así TT.TT ( miento si kería (6) xD) naah pero es que es triste u.u, weno de ahí se solucionaran las cosas :), bss y gracias por leer.

**Los dejo hasta el prox. cap.**

**Los amooooo!!**

**Ja ne!**

**Gato --- K-chaz**


	7. La inspiración

**VII. La inspiración...??**

**Día 3**

**-Muy bien, hora de despertarse Lyzerg, Hao!!-.**

**-Sólo un poquito más... **-decía por debajo de un montón de sabanas desordenadas, Hao Asakura-.

**-Mm... qué hora es??** -De pronto, se sentó Lyzerg en su cama, mientras se tallaba los ojos-.

**-...Las 9:15...-.**

**-QUE!!!? O.O... Me quedé dormido, Dios! Hao!!! Despierta tenemos quince minutos para entrar a clases... Hao!!! –**alarmó el chico torpemente mientras se levantaba de la cama hecho un torpedo-

**-Bueno muchachos... yo me voy, no quiero llegar tarde...-.**

**-Esp—Manta!-.**

Muy tarde.

Manta ya había salido de la habitación, y Hao aun dormía como perezoso.

**-Hao!! Despierta que vamos a llegar tarde!!!** -.

-**Ngh... –**respuesta... Hao se cubría con las mantas-.

Cogió el primer pantalón que halló y se lo puso rápidamente, luego viró a ponerse la camisa, sin embargo para cuando comenzaba a ponérsela, el Asakura aún no despertaba.

-**Hao que te despiertes digo!!!** -dijo Lyzerg acercándose a la cama del castaño y empezando a zamarrearlo para que despertara-.

(Na: se podrán imaginar que este zamarreo al estilo Lyzerg es algo así como un remesón delicado... en verdad imagínenlo a su bola XD)

**-No, papá... sólo cinco minutos más... **–musitaba el castaño revolviéndose en la cama a peso muerto.

**-Anda! Que no soy tú padre!!! Y no tenemos cinco minutos! Llegaríamos atrasados!**-.

**-z z z Z Z...-.**

**-Este no se entera... UU** –musitó con fastidio- **HALA HAO A DESPERTARSE!!! –**vociferó inclinándose sobre el castaño-.

-**Pero qué insoportable...** –habló echándose de espaldas sobre la cama mientras alzaba su brazo derecho-.

Con este mismo, atrajo a Lyzerg hacia él rápidamente, para callarlo y quedarse dormido de nuevo, pero esta vez con el peliverde a centímetros de su rostro.

**(Abrázame - Camila)**

Lyzerg pudo sentir como su cuerpo ardía por la cercanía con el castaño, sentía su aliento tibio rozar su rostro. Dios, se veía tan sexy así sin playera, y con sus cabellos cubriendo de manera ligera su rostro.

**-Ngh... H-Hao... -.**

Nuevamente le tenía ahí, demasiado cercano y sin poder hacer nada. Detestaba ser tan vulnerable al castaño.

**-Que qui—** -comenzó mientras abría sus ojos hasta encontrarse con los esmeralda- **vaya Lyzerg no sabía que fueras tan atrevido!** –musitó en tonito cantarín mientras asía más al peliverde hacia sí por la cintura-.

-**Pero si yo no... ///** -pronunció acomplejado mientras intentaba zafarse a forcejeos del brazo del castaño- **tú fuiste quien me abrazó, yo sólo quería despertarte!!** -pero le era casi imposible, Hao no se movía, sólo le observaba con esa sonrisita torcida-.

**-Ah, sí? –**el muchacho le observó un momento- **Y... de verdad quieres despertar de este sueño, Lyz...?? **–Premio. A Hao le gustaba aquello, y aunque a él lo más probable fuera que le agradara del mismo modo, se sentía incómodo-.

Estaba perdiendo el control de sus acciones.

Por qué! Por qué no podía rechazarle? De tenerle así tan cerca le entraban ganas de hacer un montón de cosas impúdicas y vergonzosas... cosas de las que bien sabía, Hao no rechazaría.

Pero no... esta vez sería diferente. Esta vez no dejaría que el castaño jugase a su antojo con él.

**-Hao... –**habló seriamente**- a estas alturas ya son las 9:20, en diez minutos debemos entrar a clases... -.**

Kami-sama!!! Cómo le calentaba que el verdecito se pusiese serio!!!

Sin meditarlo más, volvió a abrazar más profundamente al peliverde, pasando una de sus piernas por entremedio de las del muchacho, haciéndole luchar contra una mueca de placer.

Resultado... una mueca de desagrado.

Sería que... de verdad a Lyzerg no le gustaba aquello? Pensó el castaño.

**-Digamos que te resfriaste y yo me quedé cuidándote, entonces** –pronunció en plan de persuasión, mientras con una maniobra rápida recostaba a Lyzerg y lo cubría con su cuerpo, apoyándose en sus manos-.

**-Ngh!** –.

El peliverde se sobresaltó al verse de un segundo a otro con el pelilargo encima suyo, escrutándole con su miradita afilada y profunda.

Ok... aquello se ponía peligroso

-**Pero... para qué nos vamos a quedar acá...** –habló en un intento de evadir la bochornosa calentura que comenzaba a invadirle, sentía cómo el calor corporal del otro se hacía cada vez más cercano, y el cabello castaño le hacía cosquillas en los brazos y en el cuello-.

**-Tú dímelo...** -Comenzó una vez que casi no cabía espacio entre sus cuerpos, y anhelaba por volver a probar aquellos labios...-.

**-Pues no hay razón...** –musitó apretando los ojos, mientras ladeaba el rostro... el aliento tibio le abanicó el cuello, haciéndole estremecer-.

**-Lyzerg... tienes miedo... ? **–siseó con lascivia al oído del muchacho, mientras jugaba con su nariz entre los cabellos verdes-.

Y es que aquella actitud que había adoptado de "hacerse de rogar" le estaba volviendo loco. No podía dejar de observar la contradicción en el leve brillo de sus ojos y el hermoso color carmín que se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

**-Yo... no... no sé...** -sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco, no podía... no podía dejar que Hao siguiese jugando con él, no sería su entretención para pasar el rato... primero el castaño debía decir lo que sentía por él...-.

**-Entonces no hay problema...** –ronroneó un poco antes de rozar la comisura de los labios del otro con su nariz-.

**-No, Hao! Detente! **-pronunció con dificultad y voz afligida mientras posaba sus suaves manos en el pecho del castaño-.

**-Nh?** –musitó el otro viéndole medio sorprendido a los cristalinos ojos-.

**-Tú... no... esto no puede pasar, Hao… hay... hay que ir a clase...** –dijo empujando al castaño de su cuerpo con los ojos apretados-.

Se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo, cogió la corbata y terminó por salir a paso rápido mientras se terminaba de abrochar la camisa.

Hao...? Aturdido sobre la cama.

**-Anda... menudo follón UU Qué hora será...** –cogió su reloj- **ME CAG--- EN -----!!**-.

**-----------------------**

El peliverde abrió la puerta del salón con desesperación, al verla cerrada había creído que el profe ya había llegado, sin embargo no era así.

Aún podía sentir su corazón a mil, y un extraño calor interno que le hacía querer desnudarse ahí mismo. Como un bochorno interior que emanaba de él.

Pero... aún no sabía si era por correr tanto... o por el castaño, claro.

-**Lyzerg! Aquí!** –sintió una voz conocida proviniendo desde atrás del salón-.

Era Horo. Le saludaba con la mano muy amistosamente, y señalaba el puesto vacío a su lado.

**-Horo!** –exclamó al verle y dirigiéndose hacia donde se hallaba-** no sabía que fuéramos en el mismo electivo-.**

**-Ni yo! He llenado el formulario y me han asignado éste... me parece genial ser compañeros!-.**

**-Jm...** –sonrió- **Claro...-.**

**-Venga siéntate!** –dijo corriendo la silla a su lao para que el peliverde la ocupara, sin embargo... algo llamó su atención- **Hala lyzerg... Por qué llevas las pantuflas puestas?** –pronunció señalando los pies del otro con el dedo índice-.

**-Ah? Qué? Cuándo? Yo... Ah!!! Esto...! Este...** –sonrisa nerviosa-.

**-Y tan desabrigado... cogerás un resfriado con el frío que hace...-.**

**-Ah! Esto... UU-.**

**-Pasó algo?-.**

**-Me desperté tarde-.**

**-Ajá... pero ya has llegado... y sigues nervioso** **¿pasó algo?**-.

**-N---Na... nani? E—tto...-.**

**-...?-.**

**-Yo...-.**

**-Puedes confiar en mí...-.**

**-S-Sí... es que... bueno, no s muy fácil...-.**

**-Ah! No se lo diré a nadie... –**sonrió**- pero si te molesta... pues no es necesario que lo hagas-.**

**-Ah... no... no es eso, es que...-.**

**-Nh?-.**

**-Es muy bochornoso-.**

**-Ah! Es eso... jah, pues ya sé... tú me dices eso y yo te cuento algo bochornoso mío... qué te parece-.**

**-Tú?-.**

**-Ajá...-.**

**-Seguro?-.**

**-Claro!-. **

**-Bien...-.**

**-...Y?-.**

**-Esto... verás... lo que sucede es...-**.

**-...-.**

**-Me gusta alguien-.**

El peliazul alzó ambas cejas en una expresión sorprendida.

-----------------

Corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo, logró llegar al aula junto con el profesor.

En verdad había sido una forma muy... _curiosa _de despertar. Y sin embargo... no podía negar que le había encantado.

Su electivo era fotografía.

La verdad le fastidiaban su tanto los electivos de cada año, pues al ser tan variados y poseer temas tan generales, se había adoptado la norma de que cada alumno, del año y clase que fuera, y perteneciera a un electivo en cuestión, podría asistir a él junto con todos los otros alumnos de los otros cursos.

Resultado... Hao siendo acosado por alumnas mayores y menores a él en una magnitud mucho más amplia a lo que solían hacerlo. Fuera de que se jactaban de ser sus amigas y decían tener ventaja sobre él puesto que simplemente compartían electivo.

Idioteces de colegialas.

**-Disculpe... señor Asakura...** –pronunció el profesor al verle llegar segundos luego de él-.

Si pueden comprenderlo, en este tipo de institutos llegar junto al profesor se consideraba llegar tarde.

**-Ah sí... lo siento por el retraso, tuve una urgencia en el camino...-.**

**-Si, claro... por favor tome asiento, sí?-.**

**-Claro... -.**

Su vista recorrió el salón entero, sabía que aquel año no compartiría con Lyz ni con nadie su grupo, excepto Ren, en el electivo, lo había visto en los anuncios del pasillo. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que comenzaba a acomplejarle, cualquier persona de ese salón daría lo que fuera por poder sentarse con él, y Hao Asakura se caracterizaba por ser jovial y sociable.

Lo que le hizo hacer una mueca de asco... se hallaba al fondo del salón:

Luego de analizar los puestos vacíos, detectó tan solo uno.

Junto a Tamamura.

Pinche tía Rosada del demonio! Se le aparecía hasta en la sopa! Pero no... un simple asiento no derrumbaría su compostura y diplomacia.

Se dirigió hacia ella mientras ocupaba toda su concentración y energía en mantener la compostura, y la otra lo miraba acercarse, con malicia.

**-Hola, amor...** –ironizó la rosadita una vez que le tuvo al lado-.

**-Amor y un cuerno...** –pronunció con una venita saliente- **qué haces aquí... **–pregunta idiota? Sí-.

**-Disculpa...? Es mi electivo!-.**

**-Ajá, como siempre eres tan tonta que no comprendes mis preguntas... te pregunto por qué te has sentado aquí al fondo, sola, si perfectamente te pudiste haber sentado con alguna de tus amiguitas!-.**

**-Era el único asiento vacío...-.**

**-...-.**

**-...-.**

**-Ah!! **–comenzó el discursillo irónico- **verdad!! Eres tan triste que nadie quiere sentarse contigo!! Ni tu nueva amiguita azulada-.**

**-Ella se sentó con Naomi, idiota. Quería estar lo más cerca posible de Ren y observarle toda la clase** -dijo señalando con la cabeza a la peliazul que cuchicheaba con una chica de cabello negro y que miraba embobada al pelivioláceo que había dos bancos adelante e ella-.

**-Le gusta Ren... –**pronunció sorprendido-

**-Ella dice que solo lo encuentra lindo... pero yo creo que lo ama... tú que opinas? –**pronunció lo último en una salida de chismoseo-

**-Pues...** -meditó mientras dirigía su mirada a la Usui, el brillo en sus ojos lo decía todo- **Y a tí qué te importa la vida del resto de la gente, ah? Preocúpate de mejorar la miseria que has hecho de la tuya y de ahí hablamos...**-.

**-Ah, veo que andas alegre... qué pasa... no has tenido tu polvo matutino?-.**

**-Soy virgen-.**

**-Ah! Lo eres?-.**

**-Argh! Y a ti qué te importa!-.**

**-Jeje... es que lo siento... no pude evitar darme cuenta de lo agitado que has llegado... quizás... un intento frustrado de polvo matutino?-.**

**-Ngh-.**

Bingo! Tamao había acertado, claro que lo hacía por molestarlo, jamás hubiese imaginado que alguien de verdad rechazara a Hao, para ella era demasiado colosal como para rechazarlo.

**-No es de tu incumbencia... y ahora cállate que ya bastante tengo con tener que soportar tu densa personalidad en esta maldita clase **-.

**-...rencoroso...-.**

**-Ah?!-.**

**-Aun sientes rencor porque te dejé..-.**

**-Qué?! Por favor... no me hagas reír... no podrías dañarme, yo sólo jugaba contigo... jamás te quise, quién podría quererte -.**

**-Pues... no se si tú... pero el hermanito predilecto lo hará... -.**

**-Ah?-.**

**-EL hermano de Pillika, atolondrado-.**

**-... QUÉ?! Horo-Horo!? Pff!! **–carcajeó- **estés salida!!! Horo jamás te querrá! No es tan estúpido como parece-. **(Na/ Mira cómo te tratan Horo-chan u.u)

**-Jeh, eso quisieras... pues te advierto que me querrá, me amará, seré su todo!!! Lo conquistaré y lo manipularé!! Haré que Pillika sea mi aliada!! Y luego de que ame y ya no pueda vivir sin mí, lo botaré como un perro...!!!** –pronunciaba en plan maníaca mientras movía los dedos como pervertida y se levantaba en la silla-.

-**zzzzZZZ...-.**

**-NO ME HAS ESCUCHADO MALDITO HIPPIE DE PACOTILLA!!-.**

**-Hala! Que no soy hippie!!-.**

**-Ah! Estabas despierto-.**

**-Y claro... cómo quieres que duerma con lo chillona que eres-.**

**-Jm... entonces has escuchado mi malévolo plan... y qué opinas ah? ah?-.**

**-...-.**

**-...-.**

**-Que es estúpido-.**

**-Argh!!!!!-.**

**-Eres una desgraciada, Tamao... siempre lo has sido. Además de idiota, cómo sabes que no se lo diré...**-.

**-Aah! Que buena pregunta! Aquí viene la otra fase aún más divertida que la que ya he mencionado...-.**

**-...UU...?-.**

**-**_**Kuku... qué malvada soy, me amo...**_–Hao la observó mientras hacía sus muecas extrañas-** Si tú se lo dices... yo le diré a todo el mundo que Hao Asakura está enamorado de Lyzerg Diethel...-.**

**-...-.**

**-...-.**

**-JUUAJAUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUA!!!!!-.**

**-De qué te ríes maldito ser infernal!!! XXO.Ó-.**

**-Yo...? Enamorado de Lyzerg!!! Por favor!!! De qué estás hablando engendro!** –habló riendo de buena gana y apuntando con el índice a la Tamamura-.

**-Grr... Sabes que sí!! Sabes que te gusta!!! Y que has querido tirartelo hace rato, pero él no se deja!!! Y se lo diré a todo el mundo!! Que cuando terminé contigo fue porque sabía que lo amabas a él-.**

**-... WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Por favor!!! Qué mentira más grande!!! Cómo piensas hacerlo ah? Nadie te creerá...!!!**-.

**-Tengo pruebas... **–habló cambiando levemente su semblante a uno más serio-.

**-... Ah?-.**

**-Jm... supuse que me oirías al decir eso...** –habló sacando un papel de su mochila y enseñándoselo luego-.

Una foto de él y Lyz... en su cama... el primer beso que se dieron.

Sí... el de la uñeta.

**-...-**

**-...-.**

**-T-tú!! CÓMO CONSEGUISTE ESO!** -le arrebató la foto y sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco y se hundía en su ego-.

**-Jm... tengo mis contactos, tecnología y tu cuarto una buena ubicación... no sabes lo fácil que es sacar fotos desde la ventana-.**

**-Y una obsesión compulsiva...** –habló el pelilargo viéndole con odio-.

**-Jm... puede ser, sin embargo sigues siendo tu fin... estás en mis manos-.**

**-Pero... no entiendo... esto sucedió antes de que conocieras a Horo...-.**

**-Precaución-.**

**-...** –mirada atónita- **estás loca-.**

**-Loca y me importa un rábano... de todos modos la publicaré si tú hablas-.**

**-No podrás... la quemaré...-.**

**-Tú crees que soy estúpida...?-.**

**-En verdad...-.**

**-Imbécil... hice copias, por supuesto-.**

Un balde de agua fría le cayó encima, un peso extraño en su interior y en su cabeza... esa tía estaba demente, y él estaba muerto.

**-Ya sabes el trato, si te quedas calladito... dejaré las fotos bajo llave** -sonrió- **de lo contrario...-.**

----------------------------------------------------

**-Hao?!-.**

**-Mm... Nh-.**

**-Desde cuándo...-.**

**-Desde siempre... éramos pequeños, íbamos aún en primaria... y él a me gustaba-.**

**-Wow...-.**

**-Te sorprende ah?-.**

**-Bueno... sí un poco... es que... jamás había tenido un amigo... ya sabes...-.**

**-... Yo no soy gay-.**

**-no?-.**

**-No... El único hombre que me ha gustado en la vida es Hao... A mí siempre me habían gustado las niñas, de hecho... las encuentro muy bellas-.**

**-Mmm... te entiendo...** –murmuró-.

**-Disculpa?-.**

**-Nada, nada... Y anda! Y qué dice Hao! Lo sabe? Le gustas?-.**

**-...-.**

**-...-.**

**-Él...** –bajó la vista, su semblante cambió- **él sólo juega conmigo... hace como si le gustara, pero... siempre es lo mismo, no es un sentimiento real... lo que me hace a mí y los tratos que me dan son algo que podría hacer con cualquiera... él no me quiere como yo a él-.**

**-... Y... estás seguro?-.**

**-Claro! Siempre ha sido así, le conozco hace muchos años... jamás me ha dicho lo que siente ni lo ha aceptado... será porque no siente nada no es así?-.**

**-Mm... Y qué fue lo que dijiste que sucedió hoy?-.**

**-Ah... hoy?-.**

**-Sí... el por qué de que hayas llegado con las pantuflas-.**

**-Ah... eso... pues... uno de sus ataques de calentura... desde que nos besamos el otro día... ha estado más cariñoso que de costumbre, pero sigue siendo un simple juego, cuando le de la pasada se aburrirá de mí y no me volverá a tomar en cuenta-.**

**-...-.**

**-Pasa algo?-.**

**-Se besaron!!?-.**

**-Ah! Pues... sí... bueno, él me besó... no duró mucho... llegó Manta y él fingió que no había pasado nada-.**

**-...-.**

**-Estás bien?-.**

**-... personalmente creo que le gustas-.**

**-Ajá... yo también quise creerlo alguna vez, pero... -.**

**-Pero?-.**

**-Así como yo, también sería Ren...-.**

**-Ah?...** –musitó el peliazul confundido, sintiendo un leve hormigueo ante el nombre mencionado-.

**-Hao y Ren... desde que Ren llegó a nuestras vidas ha sido el cristal más bien cuidado... era un niño muy frágil, siempre lo ha sido... con la diferencia que ahora es más seguro de sí mismo, pero sigue siendo muy sensible... y por ello Hao siempre le ha apoyado y querido...-.**

La imagen de la noche anterior se hizo presente en la mente del Usui. Ren tirado en el suelo, con la cabeza a dos manos rugiendo con dolor impregnado en su voz.

Su semblante se oscureció levemente.

**-Le protege como si fuera otro hermano más... y por eso muchas veces he tenido la impresión de que la persona que verdaderamente Hao ama... es a él...-.**

**-...-.**

El peliazul no pudo evitar cierta molestia en su interior, como una presión en su pecho y un vuelco en su estómago.

**-Desde que aoareció, toda la atención fue para él... Hao siempre se había fijadop en mí y nadie más... pero luego de que Ren apareciera... sus ojos quedaron como maravillados-.**

**-Es comprensible-.**

**-Cómo?-.**

**-Ah! No, nada... sigue-.**

**-...-.**

**-...Mm?-.**

**-... –suspiró- Tú también ah? Sí... todo caen a los pies de Ren cuando le ven a los ojos... yo lo veo más bien como un pequeño bebé... algo así como un hijo... es extraño porque podría ser mi hermano, pero... no... jamás me sentí hechizado por su mirada. Sólo enternecido y hasta cobijado... pero jamás le vi de ese modo-.**

**-Tú alguna vez... le has preguntado a Hao lo que siente?-.**

**-Ah?-.**

**-Cómo se siente él al respecto... le has comentado lo que piensas? Y más importante aún... le has preguntado lo que siente por ti?-.**

**-... **-El peliverde le observó- **Si lo hiciera... creería que soy estúpido-.**

**-...! No lo creo-.**

**-No lo conoces-.**

**-s cierto, pero... no se ve de los que juzgan tan rápido a sus amigos. Fuera de que tu le puedas gustar o no... él sigue siendo tu amigo, no? Él te sigue apreciando como lo que eres... un amigo se daría el tiempo de escuchar las razones del otro... por muy extrañas que suenen sus ideas...-.**

Lyzerg le observaba sorprendido. Jamás lo había visto desde ese punto de vista, jamás se había sentido así de entendido, y seguro con respecto a lo que quería hacer.

Comenzó a reír, Horo no comprendió.

-**-De... de qué ríes-.**

**-Jeje... es curioso...-.**

**-Q-qué es curioso?-.**

**-Es... la primera vez que alguien me escucha y da consejo...-.**

**-Ah?-.**

**-Generalmente los consejeros del grupo somos Yoh y yo... los que suelen necesitar consejo son Ren y Hao... Manta es más bien un modo conciliador... pero... entre Yoh y yo jamás nos damos consejos... es algo que no ha sido nunca y sin siquiera meditarlo... es primera vez que alguien me ayuda con mis problemas... y también es la primera vez que le digo a alguien que Hao... me gusta. De verdad te lo agradezco-.**

**-Ah!-.**

**-Eres muy buna persona, Horo...-.**

**-Ah!! No... yo... este... gracias... –**sonrió-.

"_Deberías... realmente ser parte del grupo... nos hace falta alguien como tú"_

**-Muchachos!** –exclamó el sensei llegando a su banco-.

**-AH!?** –ambos al unísono con cara de circunstancia-.

**-Se puede saber qué han estado haciendo todo este rato?-.**

... Balbuceos varios.

**-A ver... cómo van con eso del poema ah?-.**

**-Poema...?** –musitó Horo-.

**-Es cierto!** –exclamó Lyzerg-** estamos en ello sensei... aún no hemos impreso la idea, pero la estamos maquinando viento en popa en nuestras mentes-.**

**-mm... sí, sí. Sólo imprímanla luego, ya saben que va con nota** –anunció con reproche para luego seguir evaluando a los demás-.

**-Horo!-.**

**-Ah!?** –exclamó al verse sorprendido-.

**-La canción... cómo vas con ello?-.**

**-Eh?... Ah... este...-.**

**-...UU Aún no la empiezas no?-.**

**-Pues...-.**

**-Vale... te parece si trabajamos en ello ahora?-.**

**-Ah! lo dices en serio?-.**

**-Claro! -.**

**-Oh bueno...-.**

**-Anda comienza...-.**

**-Me cuesta-.**

**-Ah? Por qué...-.**

**-Necesito tenerlo en frente...** –habló casi para sí mismo-.

**-A quién...-.**

**-Ah?! No, no... a nadie-.**

**-Ren?-.**

**-AH!!??-.**

**-Jeje... eres transparente como el agua-.**

**-A-ah...** –sonrisa nerviosa-.

**-Pues piensa en él entonces-.**

**-Pero si yo no...-.**

**-Hala! Estáte tranquilo... n es una novedad que Ren le guste a un hombre-.**

**-Cómo!?-.**

**-Que Ren es gusto de todos en la escuela... hasta lo vistieron de niña una vez, pero fue una apuesta nada más... la verdad no le sentaba nada de bien jaja con lo varonil que es-.**

**-Ah?-.**

**-Mucha información no?-.**

**-Demasiada...-.**

**-Pues, bueno... no me has negado que Ren te gusta-.**

**-Ah! No... es que... eso... es extraño, yo... jamás...-.**

**-Amor a primera vista?-.**

**-Ah!! Pues... no lo sé-.**

**-Ha de ser...** –sonrió-.

**-Yo... recuerdas que te iba a decir algo bochornoso a cambio de que tú me contaras lo tuyo?-.**

**-Ah! Sí, sí...-.**

**-Bueno, pues... **–habló medio contrariado, no era que el hecho de que le gustara Ren le incomodase, lo que le incomodaba era no saber si le gustaba o no... detestaba la incertidumbre-.

**-Te gusta Ren-.**

**-Este...-.**

**-Sí te gusta...-.**

**-Un poco...-.**

**-Jajajajajajaja** –carcajeó el peliverde a su estilo, mientras que horo se mordía el labio y jugaba con un lápiz por encima de las mesa- **desde cuándo ah? desde que caíste encima suyo en el corredor principal?-.**

**-...Ah! Esto... es que yo.. no lo sé... fue una sensación muy extraña... como que sus ojos me hipnotizaron, no podía sacarle la mirada de encima... luego de eso volvimos a hablar y se veía tan...-.**

**-...** –el peliverde sonreía, viendo el claro síntoma reflejado en los ojos de su nuevo amigo-.

**-Pero me odia. Él... no sé qué le habré hecho como para que me odie tanto, pero...-.**

**-Él dice que tú le has---.**

**-Que le he quitado su lugar... o al menos piensa que lo haré-.**

**-Ah! Te lo dijo...-.**

**-Más o menos... tuvimos una discusión el primer día... y ayer... cuando ustedes dos estaban en el patio yo...-.**

**-Lo escuchaste?** –habló el peliverde sin ocultar rastros de su sorpresa-.

**-Ajá... él parecía... que sufriera tanto...-.**

**-Bueno... la verdad es que... sí lo hace, él... sufre mucho cada día, pero no es algo irreparable** –habló al ver la preocupación en los ojos del peliazul- **sólo le hace falta que alguien le de amor... que alguien le llene-**.

-**No decías que Hao cumplía ese rol?-.**

**-Me estás fastidiando?-.**

**-No... te estoy preguntado-.**

**-Haaa... la verdad es que Hao nunca ha llenado a Ren como él mismo quisiera-.**

**-Ahí tienes otra prueba de que Hao no es para Ren y Ren no es para Hao-.**

**-Pero eso no me prueba que a Hao no le guste Ren-.**

**-Te estás poniendo exigente-.**

-**Y tú me has cambiado el tema, anda! Que hay que hacer la canción-.**

**-Ah! Cierto...-.**

**-Hala... piensa en él entonces... y dime... qué es lo que se te ocurre-.**

-**Ah, bueno... si te digo como primera impresión...-.**

Horo aún recordaba las imágenes del día anterior, y le dolía, le dolía mucho, aun así, y sin saber por qué, dijo la primera frase que se le vino a la mente...

Desde que le había visto a los ojos en el pasillo, hasta que su alarido arrugó su corazoncito.

**-...Nunca supe... que podía sentirme así... -**.

**-... Así que... con eso ah?-.**

**-Es la pura verdad-.**

**-Jm... –**sonrió- _**Never knew... **__**I could feel like this...**__ –_pronunció mientras lo escribía- **Muy bien... retén la idea entonces. Piénsala, es necesario que a partir de esta frase desenlaces la canción, pero necesitas saber qué quieres decir y por qué...-**.

**-Bien... pero entonces... ya no tendremos tiempo para terminar el trabajo en clases...-.**

**-... El qué?-.**

**-Muchachos...** –sintieron el murmullo de su sensei con aura maligna y mirada asesina- **han terminado su actividaaaad?-.**

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII--------IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

**-Anna... quisieras acompañarme a la sala de música mañana, después de almuerzo? -.**

**-Claro...-.**

**-Genial-.**

**-Oye Yoh!-.**

**-Si, Manta?-.**

**-Tengo un juego nuevo que me trajo papá, se te hace que lo probemos?-.**

**-Genial!! Yo quiero, quiero!-.**

**-Juego...?** -pronunció la rubia-.

**-Ajá... de video...-.**

**-Ah... eso era...-.**

**-uuh sí Manta hala hala vamos ya!-.**

**-Yoh, aún no UU en el hall central, después de almuerzo...-.**

**-Ah... buuh está bien... Anna quieres ir?..-.**

**-La verdad no me gustan mucho esas cosas...-.**

**-Anda la pasaremos bien...-.**

**-Bueno yo...-.**

**-Jeje les diré a los demás –**anunció Manta-

---------

**(DBSK – My little princess)**

Lo había admitido.

Ya no era una verdad suya y escondida, sino que se lo había admitido a Lyzerg. Le gustaba Ren.

Le gustaba Ren? Al parecer sí.

Y es que de qué otra forma podía llamar a los extraños cosquilleo y bochornos que le entraban con tan solo oír su nombre?

No podía ser otra cosa más que eso, por mucho que el Tao le odiara.

No quería llevarse mal con él, aunque este no hiciera otra cosa que buscar motivos de donde fuese para hacerlo, pero no le importaba.

La primera vez que lo vio, quedó como cautivado, era una persona completamente misteriosa, y quería conocerlo. Le causaba curiosidad, le atraía, y no podía acercarse a él.

Puede que eso fuera lo más atrayente de todo; por más que quisiese acercarse al Tao, se le hacía imposible. Y ahora quería darlo todo por agradarle.

Llegó a la terraza.

Ahí estaba Lyzerg apoyado sobre la mesa con un codo y su mano a la barbilla con pose intelectual y sexy a la vez, observando el papel con dedicación. (Na/ Pose en plan seiji-kun –SP XD)

**-Horo...!** –musitó cansino una vez que levanto la mirada-.

**-Aquí está tu comida, ten…** -dijo poniendo la bandeja sobre la mesa-.

**-Me he estado explotando en cerebro-.**

**-eso nos pasa por no trabajar en clases... cuándo dijo que debíamos entregarlo?-.**

**-Hoy, luego de la hora de receso-.**

**-Ah... ya veo...-.**

**-Y bien...lo pensaste?-.**

**-Cómo?-.**

**-La canción...-.**

**-Ah, sí...-.**

**-Y?-.**

**-Sería algo como...** -lo pensó unos instantes... pensando en los ojos de Ren, cuando lo invadieron por vez primera-** ...Como si nunca hubiese visto el cielo antes...** -dijo en un impulso con la mirada perdida-.

-**Wow** _**Like I have never seen the sky... before**_ -acabó de escribir- **ahora necesitas algo que en ingles rime con "**_**this**_**"-.**

**-Y eso qué puede ser...?-.**

**-Pues la idea, es plantear primero el tema. Es como ir introduciendo... generalmente va la situación en general, como te sientes en estos minutos, luego lo que deseas y después lo que sientes en general... ahora vamos en lo que quieres, anda dí lo que salga-.**

**-Ah! Pues... quisiera... desaparecer... -.**

**-Nh?-.**

**-Dentro... de tu... de tu beso...** -musitó desviando la mirada hacia cualquier parte... la sola imagen de los labios de ren cerca de los suyos le hacía estremecer-.

**-Horo...** –musitó- **en serio esto que escribes es tu sentimiento?-.**

**-Ya, no jodas...-.**

**-Jaja... es hermoso... y queda perfecto mira...-.**

**-Eh...?-.**

-_**I want to vanish inside your...kiss**_**...rima a la perfección. ****Hala… continúa… sería bueno que pusieras una palabra como más o algo que termine en **_**"or"**_** para rimar con**_** "before**_**"-.**

**-Cada día... te amo más... y más...??** -dijo mirando a Lyzerg como esperando una aprobación-.

-_**Every day I love you more...and more**_**...muy bien sencillo pero calza perfecto a ver, veámos… Nunca supe que podía sentirme así, como si nunca hubiese visto el cielo antes... quiero desaparecer dentro de tu beso... cada día te amo más y más –**resumió-

Era posible que él hubiese escrito todas esas cosas con tan solo pensar en el pelivioláceo? Era increíble como de tan solo imaginar su rostro oír su nombre sentir su presencia su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, y ahora no era la excepción.

**-Escucha a mi corazón... **–musitó posando una mano en su pecho, sentía que iba a explotar, sería que...- **puedes oír que canta??** –miró hacia Lyzerg, este le observaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que se sentía así, como si no existiesen límites en el tiempo y presencia que el pelivioláceo había compartido con él, y lo dichoso que se volvía de tan solo verle **-diciéndome que debo darte todo...-**.

-_**Listen to my Heart can you hear it sings telling me to give you everything... **_**Este chico… tiene talento **_**–**_pensó-

"_O está enamorado..."_

-**Las estaciones quizás cambien de invierno a primavera...-.**

-_**Seasons may change...winter to spring...-.**_

Y fue cuando él apareció, en medio del patio, seguido de un insistente Manta, que Horo no vio. Sólo le vio a él.

Con su cabello al viento como una aparición divina...

"_Sí está enamorado..."_

**-Pero te amo...-.**

_**-But I love you...-.**_

**-Hasta el final...-.**

-_**Until the end...-.**_

**-Del tiempo... **–y su mirada seguía fija en el muchacho... sus palabras iban solo dirigidas a él... sin siquiera detenerse a escucharlas-.

-_**Of... time...-**_recitó Lyzerg para terminar- **perfecto...** –susurró, mientras le seguía la mirada a su amigo y daba con su objetivo, una sonrisa enternecida y nostálgica se dibujó en sus labios-.

**-Sí... perfecto** –musitó inconscientemente, y sus ojos brillaban-.

Horo no veía nada más que a él en ese momento, pero cuando Lyzerg volteó, ahí lo vio.

Harto de la insistencias de Manta, vio como Ren le vociferaba a todo dar que aceptaba y que iría sólo si lo dejaba tranquilo de una vez, y cómo luego su vista se desvió hacia ellos, quedando en el peliazul, quien le observaba embobado, con los ojitos brillosos y una extraña mirada de dolor.

Lyzerg no sabía lo que sentía Horo en ese momento, pero sabía que la verdadera inspiración de su nuevo amigo, era el "gran" Ren Tao.

_Continuará..._

**-------------------------------**

**Oh por dios!**

**A Horo le gusta Ren! Jaja XD**

**Naaah, weno mucho ahora contesto a los reviews!! ;)**

**Sad.Whisper** Es doushinji (xD) y al parecer solo esta en japon TT.TT, lo de Hao es bastante misterioso, si, y no, no fue una noche de copas ù.ú xD, Si...mi Hori lo escuchó todo TT.TT, pero bueno tenía que pasar algo así...era como obvio no...? xD, te mande mi mail, no se si lo viste y si no lo viste te cuelgo ¬¬' xD, bajé Kiss from a rose y también es linda ;), me imagino más a Hao que a Horo cantandola xD, pero que va ;), y lo otro...cuando llegue el minuto indicado HABRÁ LEMON y por cantidades industriales Y MUY MUY...buen ejem exitanteejem xD, tu entiendes, ;) y encantada de hacer un fic juntas :), en serio, bueno de ahí hablamos y gracias! ah y...olvida a ricky martin n.ñU

**Didboroth** No te preocupes no pienso hacer LyzergxPilika, la verdad me expresé mal, a Pilika no le gusta Lyzerg, ni a Lyzerg ella, pero Tamamura...¬¬' meterá sus manos en el asunto...ahí verás...no es como creen ;).

**CaTa :**Jeje, supongo que de algún modo me esfuerzo al máximo por actualizar rápido ;) y pronto verás que Hao y Horo también tienes su hitoria :O OMG!! xD

**Pastelito** Si, mi rencito tiene un trauma, no muy grave eso si, pero bueno para el lo es, aunque igual en cierta medida es fuerte, pero bueno...todos sabemos que igual el tigrecito es algo dramatico n.nU y no...no tiene que ver con zombies xD, y si, Hori será el más maduro esta vez, y ya verás por qué, espero que te sorprendas con eso ;O, por otro lado mi Rencin es un gay no declarado, pero todos sus amigos saben que tiene tendencia a ese lado :O! xD y no te preocupes me agradan los rw largos, son más entretenidos xD.

**Narien** Jeje, no os preocupeis, que cuando llegue el momento habrá muuuuucho RenxHoro y HoroxRen, pero del bueno (h) xD, y mi Ren está con trauma de su infancia debes entenderlo u.u xD.

**clau17** No creo que puedas leer el fic que me recomendaste...estoy copadisima -.-'', pero bueno si lees las otras contestaciones, verás cuales son mis planes con respecto a tu adorada pareja xD ;).

**Misaki:** Te llego al corazón!!?? O.O dios que bien TT.TT esa era la idea ;), si mi Ren ta muy mal:(, pero Hori llegará al rescate!!! eso si , solo si el Chino se abre ( enque sentido ...) :O quien dijo eso...xD ya bueno gracias por tu rw y porsupuesto que siempre lo contestare ;) y lo de HaoxHoroxRen o lo que sea que ya ni entiendo xD, bueno si...nunca lo entendi xD.


	8. La historia a medias de una mirada

**Hello!**

**Subiendo again xD**

**Pucha!! quiero LEMON!!! ya bueno entonces me apresuraré más en subir los caps. para tener así mucho mucho LEMON :O**

**xD**

**Pensamiento del personaje...cursiva ;)**

**-----------------------------**

**VIII. El hall central: una tarde de juegos de video.**

**-Muy bien, tengo varios juegos, algunos son de combate y otros son de carreras de autos, o cosas espaciales, qué prefieren...** -dijo Manta con un porta cd en la mano-.

Ya se encontraban los seis amigos reunidos en el hall central, era como una especie de salón de juegos dividido en tres partes o habitaciones, en una había una mesa de pool, en la segunda había un equipo de música con una máquina de baile, y la tercera era una especie de living equipado con una televisión (50 pulgadas, pantalla plana, sonido estéreo), un sofá enorme y una pequeña mesita. Más algunos cojines que había en el suelo para sentarse.

-**A mí me dejas el de combate... los haré puré** –pronunció la rubia neutralmente haciendo a que más de alguno le pegara un escalofrío-.

**-Jajaja a esas si que te gano, Manta...** -lanzó Hao, puesto que Manta era el mejor en videojuegos-.

**-Solíamos jugar a estas cosas con Pillika... de seguro será entretenido tener una lucha virtual** -sonrió Horo-Horo de manera nostálgica-.

**-Muy bien entonces juguemos uno de combate!** –exclamó Yoh-.

Los chicos apartaron la mesita para dejar el suelo libre y poder sentarse en el espacio. Se dispusieron a jugar, pusieron un juego de Dragon Ball Z, en el que podían elegir cinco luchadores cada uno (obviamente personajes de la serie), y podían, así, luchar con ellos en distintos escenarios de pelea.

**-Jajajaja es obvio que ni tú podrás ganarme a esto, Hao!**

**-Jah, enano. Ya verás, te aplastaré como pulga -.**

**-Yo pretendo derribarte, Manta-.**

**-Está bien, Yoh** –sonrió el otro absolutamente confiado-.

Así se la habían llevado toda la tarde.

Nadie había podido vencer a Manta, ni la mismísima Anna. Quien intentó 15 veces y luego despotricó lo que pudo contra el pequeño. Ni ella con sus técnicas de intimidación pudo.

**-Oye porque no mejor juega alguien más eh? Esto ya se está poniendo aburrido...** -lanzó Horo de pronto-.

**-Y por qué no juegas tú, Horo-Horo. A que te gano... **-dijo Yoh-.

**-Jaja acepto!-.**

**-Oye pero si yo soy el rey de esto!** -protestó Manta-.

**-Pero Manta, has ganado 34 veces seguidas UU** -replicó Horo-.

**-Bueno, bueno. Qué va, de todos modos le iba a ganar-.**

**-Oye enanín ya deja de presumir y veamos algo distinto de una vez **-dijo Hao tomando a Manta por la cabeza con una sola mano-.

Horo e Yoh eligieron a sus combatientes con las ayudas y gritos de los otros. Batallaron, y luego de un rato de palizas, efectos de sonidos, insultos, maldiciones y gritos varios, Horo ganó.

Así fueron jugando todos contra él (excepto Manta), y nadie pudo vencerlo, obviamente el que más lo insultó fue Hao, hasta que llegó el turno de Ren.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio..

**-Ren te toca** -le incitó Hao..-.

**-Dije que vendría, pero jamás dije que jugaría...** -dijo mirando con desdén la consola-.

**-Ay, vamos Ren no seas tan grave!! Anda es sólo un juego!** -exclamó Manta por sobre las replicas de los otros-.

**-No... es completamente aburrido, los ha vencido a todos ustedes!-.**

**-Pero cómo sabemos si tú eres el que puede vencerlo, anda inténtalo-.**

**-No lo haré... -.**

**-Por qué...?** -preguntó de pronto Horo-.

Las miradas fijas en él. Una esmeralda se paseaba nerviosa del uno al otro, mientras que la negruzca tan solo les veía entretenida, ansiosa.

**-Disculpa?** -se tensó un poco el ambiente, Ren alzó una ceja-.

**-Por qué no quieres jugar? Digo, es un juego para pasar el rato nada del otro mundo... –**Horo le veía centrado, sin despegar en un solo segundo sus ojos de los ámbares, Ren se incomodaba**-.**

**-No soy tan infantil como para andar jugando jueguitos estúpidos...** –habló frunciendo el ceño, evadiendo la insistente mirada-.

**-Estás diciendo que somos infantiles?-.**

**-Y... puede ser...-.**

**-Algo me dice que el infantil aquí eres tú...-.**

Miradas nerviosas. Lyzerg sorprendido, Hao interesado.

**-Cómo dices? Quién te crees tú para decirme infantil ah?-.**

"_Y aquí vamos de nuevo... UU"_

-**jaja** –rió el peliazul de buena gana- **ves como reaccionas?! A mi me dice que tienes miedo...!-.**

**-Uyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy!** –se sintió el murmullo entre los presentes, retar al Tao era cosa seria-.

No sería que Horo le provocaba... a propósito? Pensó Hao.

Pero Lyz... Lyz lo sabía.

**-Miedo yo!??** -exclamó- **quién se ha creído este cretino? –**pensó-

**-Así es, creo que tienes miedo de perder. Perder aquí, contra mí y en frente de toda esta gente... por eso... no quieres jugar**-.

Definitivamente... Horokkeu Usui le estaba provocando.

"..._Estas cayendo, Ren Tao..."_

**-Ah sí? Pues te diré algo! Yo jamás perderé ante un tipo como tú, miedo?! Pfff por favor-.**

De pronto una pausa, Ren observó al peliazul con desconfianza.

"_Será que me está..."_

A esas alturas, ya todos habían caído en cuenta del objetivo de Horo, y veían calladitos como Ren caía redondo, en el truco del peliazul.

Pero sólo dos pares de ojos, observaban la situación con el verdadero motivo de fondo.

**-Entonces por qué no lo demuestras...** –lanzó divertido, señalando la pantalla con la cabeza-.

**-Jah! Acepto! Crees que te tengo miedo pues no...! –**exclamó sentándose a su lado y tomando el joystick en sus manos**-** **ya va a ver este creído. Quién se cree al retarme, ah? Le demostraré que este acto de coraje estúpido que tiene no le servirá de nada, le puedo ganar 100 veces si me lo propongo. Y esta vez ganaré!** –exclamó en sus pensamientos antes de observar la sincera sonrisa en el rostro del ainu y sus brillantes ojos observándole con ternura... pinche tío del demonio que le hacía sonrojar-

Ambos eligieron a sus cinco luchadores y comenzó la batalla.

**-Yoh... alguna vez lo habías visto así? **-le preguntó de pronto Hao en un tono apenas audible y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-.

**-No... al parecer está muy feliz –**sonrió-

**-Sí... así parece...**-.

"_No me equivocaba con este Usui... para nada..."_

A medida que pasaba el tiempo se iban sintiendo los vítores y abucheos de los cerca de veinte presentes que observaban el espectáculo.

Era una batalla muy reñida, llena de trucos, golpes, giros y ataques especiales, Horo manejaba muy bien los controles y sabía reaccionar a tiempo, pero debido a su determinación el Tao le estaba haciendo el trabajo muy difícil. Apretaba los botones, consternado, dirigiendo ataques como loco, decidido a ganar.

A decir verdad, parecía un niño enojado, como si lo hiciera sólo por capricho, y Horo lo veía claramente, al principio parecía un niño amargado, pero ahora podía verlo, Ren era como un niño... solo y delicado, que de seguro había tenido que aprender a sobrevivir a su manera, y no sabía pedir cariño cuando lo necesitaba.

Sintió varias veces ganas de dejarlo ganar, pero el oji-dorado se veía extrañamente feliz, así que se empeñaría en prolongar esa batalla, sólo para prolongar la felicidad del Tao.

Así pasó una hora y media y ya todos se habían ido, excepto Manta quien esperaba que el juego terminara para llevarse el cd y la consola.

**-Oigan chicos... que no pretenden terminar con esto ya?...-.**

**-No, Manta no hasta que este tipo aprenda que no debe ser tan presumido **-decía Ren ya con los dedos y los ojos cansados, pero aún con energía-.

Ya estaba matando al último luchador de Horo, y no se iría sin derrotarlo.

**-Pero... -.**

**-No te preocupes, Manta... yo después te devuelvo el juego** –sonrió Horo sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla-.

**-De veras?-.**

**-Sí...-.**

**-Bueno entonces... Nos vemos luego, amigos!** –dicho esto, Manta se fue, dejando al parcito con su pelea-.

**-Te voy a vencer Horo-Horo...-.**

**-...-.**

"_Veo que por fin lo callé de seguro sufre la derrota por anticipado..." _(Na/ -- pensamiento estúpido XD)

Entonces se avisó el fin de la pelea. Uno había sido derrotado...

---------------------------

**Día 4**

**-Oye, y al final qué pasó ayer con la pelea entre Horo y Ren?** -preguntó Lyzerg disimulando su aflicción-.

**-No tengo idea... me fui antes de que terminara... Tú debes saber, Manta...** -respondió Hao, para luego dirigirse al pequeño-.

**-No, me fui antes también, esos dos se quedaron hasta tarde en el hall central, y Horo aún no me devuelve el cd como prometió-.**

**-Hablabas de mí, Manta **–sintieron de pronto a sus espaldas-.

Ahí estaba el muchacho, apoyado en la puerta de la cafetería, ya vestido para clases, con el cd en mano y una hermosa sonrisa.

**-Vine a devolverte esto** –habló pasándole el objeto-.

Se encontraban desayunando, se habían reunido a conversar un rato antes de entrar a clases.

**-Hola Horo! cómo estás!** –saludaron todos a su vez-.

**-Bien y ustedes -.**

**-Bien gracias-.**

**-Sí, sí... bien también-.**

**-Oye y...** –habló Manta con curiosidad- **al final qué pasó ayer con la pelea...?-.**

**-Pues...** -Horo dudó-.

**-Ganaste?! Lo sabía! Y cómo quedó el tigrecito eh? **-lanzó Hao con efusividad-.

**-La verdad... -.**

Fue cuando el pelivioláceo hizo su entrada, y con un ademán en son de saludo, sin intención alguna de ser amable, fue directamente a comprar una botella de leche.

**-Y bien...?** -dijo Hao-.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII--------------IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Otra vez clase.

Los cinco corrieron al salón, exceptuando al Tao. Que a paso tranquilo caminó, para que la leche no se derramara.

Llegaron al salón, les tocaba química con el profesor Marco, y deberían hacer un trabajo en parejas.

Lyzerg decidió de inmediato trabajar con el peliazul, quería saber con exactitud lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Yoh fue con Manta (primer alumno en la clase de química por supuesto), y Hao, al ver esto, esperó _pacientemen_te a que llegara Ren, para pedirle que fuera su pareja.

Una vez que empezó la clase, el profesor dio las indicaciones:

**-Bueno alumnos, hoy haremos un experimento que compruebe las leyes de atracción. Luego harán un informe, presentando observaciones y conclusión, el trabajo será evaluado al final de la clase y los primeros que concluyan pasarán al frente a exponer sus resultados. Ahora bien, a trabajar!-.**

El grupo se había dispersado en el salón, todos en distintos lugares, y cada quién con su respetiva conversación.

**-Y qué pasó ayer al final... quién ganó?** –preguntó Lyz mientras que Horo observaba sus imanes repelerse como si fuera lo más interesante-.

**-...** -Horo meditó un segundo-**…Ren-.**

/&/

**-Tú!?? Y cómo reaccionó él...** –se sorprendió el castaño-.

**-En verdad... -.**

/&/

**-Sólo le dije lo que tenía que decirle...-.**

**-Sí, claro, pero cómo fue eso...-.**

/-/

**-Pues... –**pronunciaron ambos a la vez, con la mirada perdida-.

**Flash back**

**(Te amaré – Miguel B****osé & Laura Pausini)**

**-Jah!! ****Gané! Y en tu cara, eres un perdedor!** –rió dejándose caer sobre sus brazos con risita autosuficiente- **Lo ves? Y te reías porque me creíste un miedoso...-.**

**-... -.**

Aquel silencio era gratificante para el Tao, significaba que Horo había quedado mudo, y sobre todo decepcionado por su derrota, sin embargo...

**-Te felicito, Ren **-le sonrió el chico de manera cálida y honesta, dejando al Tao levemente deslumbrado, pero sobre todo, desorientado-.

**-Disculpa...?** –pronunció con escepticismo contenido-.

**-Te felicito, ganaste** -repitió como algo obvio, adoptando la misma posición corporal que el pelivioláceo, al tiempo que este la cambiaba-.

**-No... te sientes frustrado?** -preguntó al borde de la consternación, es que acaso no se le podía quebrar con nada a ese idiota- **Usui?-.**

**-Mmm... no... por qué habría de estarlo...?** -preguntó inocentemente e incluso con una ceja alzada-.

Luego de inventar cualquier excusa interna para explicarse la natural tranquilidad del ainu, con cosas como: "_está fingiendo maldito mal nacido, a que le saco la verdad a tortura china_" (Na: Y sí, se le va la olla, ya qué), comentó:

-**Pues... porque perdiste?** _-._

**-Jeh, ganar no lo es todo, Ren, la pasé muy bien jugando contigo... con eso me basta** –sonrió nuevamente con una de esas sonrisas pintadas de las que tanto odiaba el pobre ojidorado-.

**-Mira quién habla, si tú fuiste el que me retó a jugar** –le espetó con fastidio-.

**-Lo hice para que te divirtieras un rato, Ren...** –comentó algo hastiado de las constantes quejas de aquel chico-.

**-Sí, claro... ahora que gané te haces el desinteresado** –pensó- **Pues yo te veía muy decidido, aunque claro... de todos modos gané**-.

**-Jm, velo como quieras **-pronunció inalterable, mientras sacaba el juego de la consola- **De todos modos te vi alegre, eso es lo que me importa** –de nuevo esa 'insoportable' sonrisa-.

**-Q-qué?!** -Se extrañó al oír tan... originales palabras-.

**-Lo pasamos muy bien, Ren. Ojalá se repita** -Y le observaba ponerse de pie, para irse. Alto... se le estaba yendo?... y por otra parte... había pensado ese '_se le_'? De dónde leches había salido eso!_-_.

**-No, no, no espera...** **yo te grité furioso cuando acepte tu reto... no estuve alegre** -dejó en claro, poniéndose de pie-.

**-Furioso? No, Ren... cuando estás furioso puedes llegar a matar con la mirada** –dijo recordando aquella mirada gélida que le había propinado el Tao el primer día, y luego a Lyzerg... ese día en la noche-.

**-Yo...** -respondió el Tao algo apocado, y claro... el ainu aún recordaba su genial salida de aquel día-.

El peliazul sonreía nuevamente.

**-Es bueno sonreír a veces, Ren, aunque sea sólo para hacer sentir bien a los demás-.**

**-...** –Se sorprendió un poco, parpadeó- **Pero eso no es justo para uno. Si te sientes mal... no vas a sonreír sólo para hacer sentir bien o no?**-.

**-Es difícil, lo sé, pero a veces es necesario-.**

**-No estoy de acuerdo contigo, pienso que si uno se siente mal debe sentirse mal completamente en vez de fingir, así también uno se libera-.**

**-Claro! Y te descargas... pero si tu 'liberación' es sacándole la madre a cada quién que se te pase en frente, mientras andas con la mala leche, pues... no me parece justo. Yo opino que uno debe tratar de verle el lado positivo a las cosas malas, y así no es tan duro-**.

-**Eso es engaño...-.**

**-No Ren... es solidaridad... con los otros y contigo mismo-.**

**-Estas diciendo que soy egoísta...?-.**

**-No, pero no te vendría mal una sonrisa de vez en cuando... porque, además de que te verías muy lindo…** -ok, en una milésima de segundo, el Tao retuvo aquella frase, no quería malinterpretarla, pero no puedo evitar sonrojarse levemente- **...De seguro te sentirías más feliz... aunque fuese por momentos...-**.

El silencio que siguió, duró lo justo y necesario. Aquellas palabras le habían llegado, sí. Pero a cierto punto mucho más doloroso que profundo.

**-Eso... es imposible para mí...** -respondió evadiendo no solo la mirada de su interlocutor, sino también, cualquier contacto-.

**-Es imposible porque tú lo dices, Ren. Tú lo decretas así...-.**

**-Así he vivido siempre... -.**

**-A veces el cambio es bueno... -.**

**-Jeh!** –rió de medio lado con amargura- **qué vas a saber tú de mi vida, hablas con tanta soltura... como si fuese de lo más fácil... tú no tienes la más mínima idea de lo que he vivido** -respondía cada vez con más ímpetu y clara ira contenida-.

**-...Has sufrido?** –ahí iba de nuevo, el mismo discursillo que con Lyzerg. Qué habría sido lo que dejó así al Tao?-.

**-Mucho, de seguro más de lo que ni imaginas sufrir algún día... -.**

**-... **-se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos, a ver si así podía enfocarle mejor, y es que definitivamente, Ren Tao no lo conocía... -**Tú... no eres como te haces creer, Ren...** -dicho esto, dio media vuelta con intención de irse, un reproche lo detuvo-.

**-Y ahora de adjudicas el derecho de decir cómo soy!? Quién demonios te crees, ah? Como para andar por ahí viéndole las vidas a los demás. No eres nadie, Usui... nadie**-.

**-Yo... mi intención no es meterme en tu vida, y mucho menos decir quien eres, es sólo que creo que en el fondo eres una persona muy linda. En verdad Ren... yo... quiero creer que lo eres...** -dijo esto último de espaldas al chico, no podía verle, puesto que la mirada del Tao se le clavaba en el pecho como un cuchillo, no podía, simplemente no podía verla-.

Ren abrió los ojos de forma descomunal.

Por qué le había dicho eso? Acaso no creía que era una mala persona? No le quería arruinar la vida como él creía? O acaso era una estrategia para hacerle creer que podía confiar en él y luego arruinarlo cuando se viese más vulnerable?

Un montón de hipótesis como esa rondaban en la mente del chico, y sin embargo, sólo por ese instante, se limitó a callar.

Su mente no asimilaba lo que sucedía, ni en el exterior, ni dentro de él, sin embargo una cosa era cierta, y aunque el Tao no lo supiese, las palabras del ainu, se habían quedado grabadas en su mente y en su corazón... y jamás las olvidaría...

"_Eres una persona muy linda..."_

**End Flash Back**

**-Me vas a decir o no?!-.**

**-Yo... prefiero que no...-.**

**-Ay, pero qué tigre tan indeciso** -replicó con los ojos cerrados volviendo a centrarse en su trabajo en clase- **bueno qué más da... allá tú...** -concluyó meditando en que quizás las cosas estaban yendo mejor de lo esperado-

/&/

**-Y bien...? -.**

**-Lo siento, Lyzerg... es una especie de secreto** -sonrió el chico para sí mismo, luego le brindó una sonrisa al peliverde-.

**-Mmm si, claro lo entiendo... espero que sea algo bueno-.**

**-Lo es, lo es-.**

**-...** –sonrió- **oye... y al final qué vamos a hacer con la canción?-.**

**-Está en proceso... mañana me voy a juntar con Anna e Yoh en el salón de música a ensayar, quieres ir?** –le invitó- **También irá Hao...** –pronunció lo último con tranquilidad, dejando que las palabras volasen como si nada-.

**-Ah!-.**

**-Jeje-.**

**-La verdad yo... **-comenzó el otro algo estupefacto-.

Lyzerg no había tenido mucho tiempo de pensar en lo que había sucedido la mañana anterior, y la verdad le abochornaba un poco hacerlo, pero no podía seguir evadiéndolo.

**-Venga! A que lo pasamos bien-.**

**-Etto...** –dudó nuevamente-.

**-Vamos! Te dejaré tocar mi guitarra...** -sonrió persuasivo-.

-**... Me dijiste el otro día que no tenías guitarra** –exclamó-.

**-jaja Hai, hai, pero hacemos como que no, y tú finges que te la he prestado-.**

**-...-.**

**-...-.**

**-Jajaja, vale, vale!** -rió con gracia, rindiéndose a la sonrisa del ainu-.

La clase estaba por terminar, y el profesor hizo pasar al frente a una pareja de alumnos que había terminado ya el informe.

**-Y bueno… cuáles son sus conclusiones, chicos…?** -preguntó el profesor con ironía, puesto que era obvio que aquellos dos no habían hecho un muy buen trabajo-.

**-Pues… **-habló uno- **al juntar un objeto con carga negativa a uno con carga positiva, los polos se atraen, nuestra conclusión, por tanto, es que polos opuestos, entre sí, tienen un efecto de atracción-.**

Obvio?? Sí, demasiado.

Aún así, esas palabras resonaron fuertemente en ciertas cabecitas multicolores.

"_Los polos opuestos se atraen…"_

---------------------------

Y la jornada pasó volando, chicos para allá y para acá, unas que otras chicas viendo de reojo a cierto peliazul...

Pero Horo-Horo sólo pensaba en una persona, para su desgracia.

Y en su mirada llena de odio y rencor.

Salió a dar un paseo por el recinto, era grande y hermoso. Sería agradable ver el atardecer desde la azotea, así que decidió dirigirse hacia allá.

De pronto sintió como unos pasos lo seguían, miro hacia atrás; era Hao:

**-Horo Horo! Qué bueno encontrarte** –sonrió-

**-Ah... Hola...** –pronunció de manera ausente, que al castaño no le pasó por alto-.

**-Pasa algo?-.**

**-Ah... No, nada... -.**

**-Mm... Sabes?-.**

**-Eh?-.**

**-Hace un tanto que quería hablarte de algo...-.**

**-A mí...-.**

**-Sí... se trata de Ren... **-dijo viéndole de reojo-.

-**Eh?** –Horo-Horo volvió, extrañamente, en sí al escuchar el nombre del ojidorado. Había vuelto a la realidad-.

-**Veo que di en el clavo** –dijo Hao volviendo a mirar al frente con una sonrisita de suficiencia- **te dijo prácticamente que te odiaba sin conocerte... no es así?-.**

**-Ah!?** –se sorprendió-.

**-Premio-.**

**-Yo... la verdad... cómo supiste...–.**

**-Jeh! Porque lo conozco... se puede saber qué te dijo?-.**

**-Bueno la verdad... más bien me miró con odio... es decir... ya lo ha hecho un par de veces, pero... siempre es lo mismo, me dice que no le agrada que lo juzgue sin conocerlo, que él no es como yo creo, que no he pasado por lo que él... cosas por ese estilo...** –pronunció levemente preocupado-.

Hao ni se inmutó, sabía perfectamente por qué el Tao reaccionaba así. Lo que sí le llamaba la atención era la actitud del peliazul, que pudiendo ir a su bola, sin siquiera preocuparse, se notaba afligido en lo que contaba. Y por lo que él sabía, Horo tampoco era de los que se arrastraban para llevar la simpatía de otros.

**-Qué pasa? –**inquirió el peliazul-

Hao había callado, y no era porque sí. Empezaba a preocuparle, habría sido mejor nunca aceptar ir a ese colegio?

Sería mejor no haber_ provocado_ nunca a Ren Tao? No sabía lo que le pasaba, él no era así, era una persona fuerte y decidida, pero ahora en su mente, sólo habitaba una imagen:

Unos ojos dorados llenos de odio y resentimiento.

**-Nada, es sólo que... mis sospechas parecen ciertas** –habló Hao seriamente, pero aun así con cierta tranquilidad, mirando al techo-.

Horo sólo se confundía cada vez más.

-------------------------------------

**-Suspendiste tu "junta artística" con él para ir a comprar?-.**

**-Sip **–sonrió-.

**-Y... cómo pretendes celebrarlo?-.**

**-pues... simplemente le regalaré algo... lo que sea...-.**

**-Así de simple?-.**

**-Bueno... quizás salgamos a tomar helado o algo así -.**

**-Nada más-.**

**-Mm... No creo que Horo lo desee así... desde lo de papá... ya nada es como antes **–habló ciertamente afectada-.

**-Has algo lindo, Pilika, tu hermano se lo merece-.**

**-Lo sé, pero... tú que opinas?-.**

**-Te acompañaré a comprar el regalo si lo deseas, es lo único que puedo decir-.**

**-Ay gracias, Anna. Eres genial! **-dijo abrazando a la chica de forma efusiva-.

-----------------------------------------------------

**-Nunca… nunca me habían mirado así y... fue como un golpe... como si me traspasara todo su dolor. Me sentí triste por él, pero no podía hacer nada, era como si de verdad quisiera hacerme daño, fue... fue horrible** -decía Horo con angustia-.

Hao lo había llevado a la azotea para poder conversar con más tranquilidad, la verdad era un lugar bastante agradable, tenía una terraza arreglada con flores y un pequeño mirador, se podía apreciar todo el colegio desde ahí: los jardines, las canchas, y la entrada.

**-Vaya... sí que te afectó** -comentó Hao sorprendido y medio irónico-.

Ya se le hacía evidente que Horo estaba más que colado por su pelivioláceo amigo, no era ninguna novedad que alguien lo estuviera. Pero aún no diría nada, quería que Horo se lo contase cuando él quisiera.

**-No es para menos, es como si se hubiera descargado de una vida a través de sus ojos –**habló consternado, apoyado en el barandal-

**-Quizás en el fondo sí lo hizo **–las hojas de los árboles se movían al compás del viento- **esa mirada... no era específicamente para ti-.**

**-Nh?** –su mirada fija e el castaño, un sentimiento de intriga, un nuevo cosquilleo-.

**-Verás... ahora que me lo cuentas, me queda mucho más claro...** -le miró- **es obvio que tiene miedo, mucho miedo, y cree que tú eres el causante de eso-**.

-**Ah?! Pero... por qué... -.**

**-La historia es mucho más larga y complicada de lo que parece** -decía Hao observando el patio de los cerezos-.

**-Te escucho-.**

**-...** -suspiró con un dejo de nostalgia y cerró los ojos por un instante, los abrió, fijo su vista en la fuente, con su agua fluyendo constantemente desde la cumbre- **La verdad es que el motivo de que Ren sea así, la razón de fondo... es algo que sólo él puede contarte, algo que a nosotros no nos corresponde y ni entre nosotros hablamos... una historia que para él y cualquiera es un tema muy delicado y doloroso, sin embargo... puedo decirte por qué es tan receloso y aprensivo con respecto a su posición dentro del grupo... todo pasó hace cuatro años. Yoh y yo habíamos entrado juntos a este colegio un año antes, es decir, hace cinco, conocimos a Lyzerg y a Manta. Éramos grandes amigos...**

**Cuando Ren llegó el año entrante, solíamos mirarlo mucho, la verdad nunca nos pasó inadvertido, pero parecía tímido, demasiado, siempre estuvo en nuestra clase, y se sentaba cerca de nosotros.**

**Los demás chicos solían discriminarlo y burlarse de él porque era muy delicado en su forma de ser y sobre todo porque físicamente parecía y aún se parece mucho a una chica, aunque por dentro y en actitud sea mucho más varonil que algunos.**

Horo no pudo evitar la imagen de Ren leyendo aquella revista, a torso desnudo. Aquella vez cuando había llegado por primera vez a la habitación, junto a Yoh.

Si lo analizaba y hacía memoria, Ren no era un semental musculoso y fornido, más bien parecía que absolutamente todo su cuerpo fuera liso y terso. Daba la sensación de ser suave, como la seda.

**-Sí, a decir verdad no se ve tan... macho. Pero... eso no tiene nada de malo, es decir... a mí me gusta como es, es lindo** -dijo Horo en un arrebato de soltura, sin poder evitar un leve sonrojo, haciéndolo parecer obvio, pero por dentro sentía un revoloteo en el estómago-.

Y Hao por supuesto, lo notó.

**-Lindo?** –ironizó el castaño– **Ren no solamente es lindo, es precioso. Siempre se lo he dicho –**aunque aquellas palabras no tenían ningún fin malicioso, Horo no pudo evitar que las palabras del peliverde se le vinieran a la mente**-** **tiene una belleza bastante curiosa y de seguro los chicos también lo veían, pero para no admitirlo lo molestaban, Ren les atraía y por eso ellos se pasaban todo el día maltratándolo y abusando de él, Ren siempre tuvo miedo de lo que llegaran a hacerle, hasta que un día...-.**

**Flash Back**

**(Yuki's theme - Gravitation)**

Su reflejo le observaba con curiosidad, aquellos ojos dorados le escrutaban con inseguridad y extrañeza. Los pétalos de cerezo que caían sobre el agua, hacían que su rostro se distorsionase de vez en cuando. Rompiendo el mágico nexo que creaba junto a esas orbes. En su mano derecha, una flor de cerezo, y la otra... hecha puño contra su pecho. La mirada del niño parecía perdida y triste, no había nadie más en los jardines, escuchó una voz, volteó asustado:

-**Te dije que no me agrada que me molestes así, me pones nervioso... –**oyó a cierto niño peliverde, mientras un niño castaño de su misma edad le tomaba la mano-.

**-Más vale que te acostumbres, porque no dejaré de hacerlo nunca** -le respondía el otro con una sonrisa picarona, pero inocente- **además no me puedes negar que pareces nena, eres igual a una-.**

**-No es cierto! No lo soy! **–decía tratando de zafarse de la mano de su interlocutor-.

**-Sí lo eres, y te digo qué?-.**

**-Qué **-pronunciaba el otro inflando los mofletes ya todo colorado-.

**-Eso no tiene nada de malo** -sonrió ampliamente mostrando los dientes-.

**-...** -el chico fue cambiando paulatinamente su expresión a una de asombro- **...Yo... -.**

**-Jejeje, ves? Eres igual a una nena-.**

Los dos chicos se silenciaron mientras se escrutaban, sin embargo un sonido rasposo les hizo voltear a ver la fuente.

Un pequeño de ojos dorados que, desde el suelo, les veía asustado y con vergüenza.

Sostenía en su mano la flor y la otra en el suelo aún.

**-Ah! Estás bien!?** –exclamó el castaño soltando la mano del esmeralda como si nada, dejándolo suspendido y rápidamente acercándose al niño-.

Este, que aún le veía asustado, retrocedió al ver que se le acercaba.

**-No... No me hagas daño!** –exclamó cubriendo su rostro con sus manitas, y la flor sobresalía de ellas-.

**-...Ah?** –musitó el niño- **Hala!** –exclamó graciosamente- **que puedo tener cara, pero no voy a golpearte!** –rió- **venga, levántate de ahí** –se inclinó ofreciéndole una mano con toda su sinceridad y una radiante sonrisa-.

El pequeñín levantó sus manos, dejando ver sus ámbares aguados, y observando a quien le ofrecía su mano con desconfianza y sorpresa.

El muchacho castaño no pudo más que quedarse ahí plantado, observando embelesado los hermosos ojos del pequeño.

**-Son... preciosos...** –pronunció el niño en un murmullo- **y brillan... como el sol** –concluyó aún sumergido en el mar dorado que observaba-.

**-Nh?** –pronunció el pelivioláceo sacándole de sus cavilaciones-.

**-Ah! Nada, nada... anda! Levántate de ahí-.**

El niño tomó lentamente la mano que se le ofrecía, dudando unos segundos antes de permitir ser ayudado por ella.

En el impulso de levantarse, terminó apoyado en el pecho del otro niño, quien lo recibió con ambos brazos, sin pudor alguno.

Un extraño calor recorrió su cuerpo, era aquello un abrazo? Le estaban abrazando? No podía ser... él sabía que nadie podría llegar a apreciarlo.

_Él_ se lo había dicho, y su palabra era ley.

Quería separarse, pero estaba petrificado, no podía mover un solo músculo.

Y sin embargo el calor brindado fue suficiente para hacerle flaquear... hace mucho que nadie se le acercaba de esa forma.

Se separó levemente del castaño, sin atreverse a mirar arriba, observó la flor.

**-Pides un deseo?** -pronunció sin preámbulos, el niño castaño, y bajito, muy bajito-.

**-Eh... yo... bueno...** -decía el pequeño con dificultad-.

**-Está bien** –sonrió mientras se separaba prudentemente del pequeño- **debes aprovechar la oportunidad, después de todo sólo puedes hacer uno por año-**.

**-...** -el niño bajó la mirada a la fuente- **es que... ya lo hice-**.

**-Ah! Y entonces... qué esperas! Pon la flor en el agua** –le incitó con soltura-.

El pequeño puso la flor delicadamente en el agua, para luego ver su reflejo con tristeza.

**-Te llamas Ren Tao, no es así?** -le preguntó el castaño-.

**-Mm? Nh...** -Asintió-.

**-Me llamo Hao** –se presentó tiernamente, sin dejar de sonreír- **y él es Lyzerg!** –volteó a ver a su amigo... sin embargo... ya no se hallaba ahí- **Anda! Se me ha ido...** –habló con una mano en la cabeza y actitud despistada, sacando una pequeña sonrisita al pelivioláceo, que le hizo enternecer- **quieres ser mi amigo? **-preguntó como si nada, sonriendo radiantemente- **Y de Lyz también, claro...-**.

**-Eh?** –el pequeño abrió los ojos a más no poder, al tiempo que se le aguaban- **...yo... **-Esbozó una tímida, pero sincera sonrisa-.

**-Oh vamos no llores! No hay que llorar por cosas así! Debes ser fuerte como yo! **–decía apuntando a su pecho con el pulgar-.

El pequeño de ojos dorados asintió con ternura mientras entrelazaba sus manos sobre su pecho.

**End**** Flash back**

-------------

**-Desde ese día, él nos tomó mucho cariño, fuimos como sus héroes, la gente lo empezó a tratar bien e incluso algunos lo comenzaron a admirar, la vida de Ren cambió en 180 grados, y nadie lo molestaba, porque molestarlo era meterse con nosotros, y nadie se metía con nosotros, no con el quinteto de los Asakura. Así solían llamarnos, aún algunos nos llaman así. Cuando ese año terminó, Ren no lo dudó y, puesto que yo convivía de antes con Lyzerg y Manta, se cambio de habitación a la de Yoh. Es por eso que nadie duraba con ellos dos, Ren no quería, no quería que le quitaran a sus amigos y hacía lo posible por ahuyentar a quien fuese el que llegase. Así fue durante cuatro años... hasta que llegaste tú-.**

**-...-.**

Horo-Horo escuchaba atentamente el relato de Hao. Comenzaba a entender el por qué de las actitudes de Ren, y sus pensamientos se esclarecían poco a poco.

**-Para Ren, tú eres más que una amenaza, puesto que no sólo se trata de que tengas contacto con nosotros, sino que, además él es muy perceptivo, de seguro cuando te vio pudo darse cuenta de lo atractivo que eras, no solo en físico sino también en personalidad, eso para Ren definitivamente no pasó desapercibido. Tienes a simple vista, todo lo que a Ren le falta... y lo que Ren tiene de ti es lo que ha podido conseguir en estos últimos cuatro años... junto a nosotros. Seguramente al principio le agradabas, pero cuando te hiciste nuestro amigo... no, eso ya era mucho para él. Ren no dejaría que alguien le "robara su puesto"** –dijo Hao haciendo ademán de comillas- **por eso cuando además se enteró de que compartían habitación...-.**

**-Trató de ahuyentarme como a los demás **–musitó Horo con la mirada perdida en el crepúsculo-.

**-Así es. Pero tú no te ibas a dejar influenciar como los otros, y él lo sabía de antemano. Por eso fue tan agresivo, porque se dio cuenta de que a ti no puede controlarte, sabe que tú no eres como los otros, y se desespera al no saber que hacer. Por eso tiene miedo, mucho miedo, y se siente solo... nos tiene a todos nosotros, pero..**.-.

**-Siente que puede perderlos en cualquier momento...-.**

**-...-.**

**-Y eso significaría volver a su vida anterior **-concluyó Horo, ya había entendido todo-.

**-Exacto-.**

**-Entiendo...-.**

**-Por eso quiero pedirte, Horo, que resistas **-le dijo seriamente, viéndole directo a los ojos-** quiero que te mantengas firme pase lo que pase, y que le demuestres a Ren que aunque haya otra persona, él no nos va a perder-.**

**-Pero yo no... -.**

**-Horo, tú eres el único que puede hacerlo, sé que sientes algo por Ren, lo emanas por los poros... además necesito que lo hagas, te imploro que lo hagas** -lo sostenía de los hombros, como tratando de hacerle entrar en razón de algo que él ya tenía muy claro. Horo le veía estupefacto-.

**-Tan transparente soy?-.**

**-Te lo han dicho ya, no?** –rió- **Por eso mismo... él es capaz de ver la sinceridad en tus ojos, tarde o temprano acabará por entender que... acabará entiendo cual es su camino... estoy seguro de que solo tú puedes mostrarle la felicidad que necesita-.**

**-Tú no?-.**

**-Ah?-.**

**-A ti... no te gusta Ren?-.**

**-A mí... Jm... supongo que sí** –Horo abrió los ojos, sería cierto...- **Pero... es un amor muy curioso... y no es el que corresponde a lo que él necesita-.**

**-Ya veo...-.**

**-Me ayudarás?-.**

**-Bueno, pero... es que... no sé cómo, yo... yo quisiera hacerlo, te juro que quiero, pero él..**.-.

Hao lo soltó y se incorporó:

**-El deseo que Ren pidió en la fuente aquel día, era tener amigos... y se le hizo realidad. Pero ahora que los tiene, no sabe apreciarlos, entonces con el tiempo que ha transcurrido, no sólo necesita amigos, ni la felicidad que estos puedan darle. Necesita... otra cosa...otro sentimiento... que tú le puedes entregar en su plenitud, Horo... es todo lo que puedo decirte **-dijo volviéndose a mirarlo- **vamos?** -dijo ofreciéndole una mano y una amable sonrisa-.

Horo la aceptó, imaginando y preguntándose si se pareciera o no, a la imagen que Ren habría tenido de él aquel día.

**-Dices que yo... soy capaz de hacer que me ame?-.**

**-Pues... al parecer tú lo amas...-.**

**-Ngh...!-.**

Ambos se incorporaron en silencio, caminando hacia la purtilla para bajar.

-**Hao… **-habló Horo levemente-.

**-Dime...-.**

**-Anteayer… vi a Ren llorando… discutiendo con Lyzerg** –el pelilargo volteó sorprendido, medio afligido- **Él… él parecía de verdad muy, muy triste y más que eso…desesperado…-.**

Hao abrió los ojos un tanto, y luego los entrecerró….

**-Lyz?-.**

**-No... Ren-.**

**-... Ah...** –habló dejando entre ver su alivio-… -suspiró- **esas cosas acerca de su pasado... son las que te dije que le preguntaras a él... no vuelvas a insistir conmigo porque no te diré nada -**dijo volteándose para irse-.

**-Sí... entiendo muy bien-.**

La verdad le picaba la curiosidad, y más fuerte que eso, le preocupaba el dolor que el Tao sentía. Pero haría todo lo posible por acercarse un poco más a él.

Después de todo... ya no era simplemente un capricho, sino que Hao se lo había pedido, y tenía doble motivación para cumplir su deseo.

Ya no había duda, Ren le gustaba, y mucho... y haría lo posible por entrar en su vida.

Por la puertilla bajaron, sin saber que un chico peliverde los observaba desaparecer, desde uno de los jardines del internado.

_Continuará..._

-----------------------------

**uyuuuuuuuuuuuuuui fuerte la vida de Ren TT.TT nah, aun viene más ;)**

**Quisiera aradecerles a todos por los rw k me han dejado y volver a decirles contestaré pacientemente cada uno de ellos, de veras ;)**

**Y también que lo más probable esque desde ahora ya no pueda actualizar taaaaaaaaan seguido porque entré al colegio hoy y bueno, Iº medio etapa nueva...ya saben los estudios y las clases de baile quitan tiempo u.u, de todos modos haré lo posible por complacerles ;)**

**y me dejo de cacarear y mejor contesto xD**

**RW cap 8**

**Misaki :** Muchas gracias por lo del cumple;) y si la pase bien :), la verdad no te diré mi secreto porque si no, no lo sería, pero siendo sincera no hay nada del otro mundo, lo del trio me tiene tentada pero la verdad no estoy muy segura de hacerlo, yo creo más bien que haré unas cuantas confusiones locas para ver cuan excitante puede llegar a ser el HaoxRen xD, nada más ;), por otra parte nunca he dicho que la canción sea para Ren, mucho menos para Lyzerg, es más creo que en un momento dije que a Lyzerg NO le gustaba Pilika, simplemente está ayudando a Hori ;), creeme a mi tampoko me gusta el LyzxPili, pero lo respeto ;).

**Liitha:** De verdad te gustó? n.n si me esfuerzo mucho, ellos dos son unos tortolos, ya verás los planes que les tengo ;O.

**Princess Nausicaa**Nuuuu!! nu me mates ú.ù, yo solo lo hago más interesante para que Hao le tenga cada vez más ganas al inglesito xD, y Tamao, jaja no muere, pero la haré sufrir ;) xD, otra cosa, AMO la música, de verdad soy como Hao, Horo y todos ellos, simplemente son como el reflejo de mi pasión xD, canto, bailo y toco (instrumentos xD), y así me llevo, conviviendo con el arte, en mi familia todos somos así ;), tienes electivos? porque yo también xD, gracias por tu apoyo ;), y te juro te JURO que habrá Lemon de ellos dos, y del bueno ;).

**Kiky-Usui** Como lo dije antes, no pretendo dejar a mi Lyz solo, y ni pienses que lo dejaré con Pilika xD, de verdad la canción te gustó? es linda, si n.n y ya se vienen muchas más ;) si tienes alguna que aportar soy toda ojos y lúego oídos xD.

**Didboroth** Ese juego la lleva!!!! es muy bueno, fue el primero en el que gané tres veces seguidas xD, y el primero que se me ocurrió, trataré de leer el fic que me dejaste me tinca bueno ;)

**Aerumna** Huhu, caps cortos? ahora no te agradaran porque no actualizaré tan pronto xD, buu ojalá me sigas leyendo de todos modos u.u, y te prometo que meteré acción ;).

**CaTa Diethel** Jaja super combate!! ahi ves kien ganó, te agrado? xD, ya lo dije antes mi tentación tiene un motivo simple, esque sería sexy ver a Ren y a Hao juntos aunque fuera solamente por despecho, lujuria o no se...una noche de copas que se yo xD, pero no te preocupes dije que habría HaoxLyz y cumpliré mi promesa!! xD, y ya ya!! ya va el Lemon xD.

**Lady Tao** Jaja, ves? ren ganó, te gusto? xD, era necesariio para lo que diría Hori :O, y el hecho de k me sigas y leas y no me rejes rw es un acto cruel!! TT.TT y yo que me doy el tiempo de responder, a mi me encanta recibir rw soy como adicta a ellos, como me haces estooooo!! TT.TT...nah ya me dejo de melodrama xD, gracias por leer ;) y que weno k te guste el fic :).

**Cap 9. XD**

**Sad.Whisper** Te di una respuesta corta?? en serio?? bueno ojalá estes un poco más conforme con este suceso cap. y algo me dice que te conformarás más con el próximo :O, te mande un msje diciendote que e deje un post con mi mail xD, ojalá lo hayas leído ;), no la canción no era mia u.u, y si, era la que salía al pricipio ;) y te la recomiento porque es preciosa! ;)

**Didboroth** Si, detesto a Tamao ¬¬', y ojalá te haya gustado este cap, tb :) le crecia otra cabeza :S dios lo que puede llegar a inventar la gente! xD

**CaTa Diethel:** Si, tienen su historia :O, y en una de esas...no! no me iré por el camino del mal, aunque te confieso que estoy tentada de hacer un trio de HaoxHoroxRen ay no se ahi toy viendo, te sorprendi de nuevo?? jeje :) y si, Tamao es una idiota ¬¬' ODIEMOS A TAMAO!!! XD neeeh weno como sea, gracias por leer ;).

**N4t5u0 :** No te preokupes que el niñito ariente ejem de fuego, tendrá su tiempo para jugar, uyuui O¬O, y si!! mi Lyz es hermoso, la verdad Pili me cae bien también, pero lo siento esta destinada a sufrir en este fic u.u, de todos modos cuando termine este exteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenso fic, haré otro en el que quizás pueda haber más felicidad en su vida xD.

**Y con esto finalizo, uds pidan y exijan el cap. 10 y yo se los dare!!! porque se viene bueno :O**

**xD**

**Un besooooote a mis lectores constantes, que la llevan porque me suben el animo!!! xD**

**Y bueno en realidad todos sus lindos rw me alegran mucho n.n, y por eso seguire pidiendo REVIEWS PORFAVOOOOR!!! **

**Otra vez insisto si tienen alguna canción u opinión, crítica algo que dar, todo será recibido y respondido :)**

**Sayooo!! ;)**


	9. La proposición

**IX. La proposición**

**Día 5**

Era una mañana tranquila y soleada. Los primeros y tenues rayos de sol le daban de lleno en el rostro, y hacían que el azulado de su cabello deslumbrara radiante.

Las orbes doradas observaban, hipnotizadas, cómo el rostro pacífico descansaba. Aquella luz matutina hacía resaltar en tono bronceado de su piel, y delineaba con soltura los rasgos aniñados y hermosos del ainu.

Si había que admitirlo, Horo no tenía comparación con él. Ambos eran igual de bellos, cada uno a su estilo, sin embargo... Horo podía serlo aún más, puesto que al sonreír, todas las muchachas caían rendidas a sus pies.

Notaba claramente como ya en pocos días había logrado hacerse de muchos amigos, no solamente los de su curso y su grupo, sino también un montón de conocidos en otros cursos y niveles.

Era un chico muy agradable y sociable, definitivamente tenía lo que a él le hacia falta, y por qué no decirlo, también le hallaba muy atractivo.

Tenía un toque especial que le hacía ver realmente irresistible, sobretodo cuando se enfadaba, se veía muy sexy y dominante, quizás por eso le buscaba la mocha, para deleitarse con su aspecto.

Alto... no...!! En qué leches estaba pensando!

No pudo evitar una visión de Horo, observándole a centímetros de su rostro, con esa mirada excitante marcada en sus ojos y un brillo malicioso en ellos.

Qué!! Qué cuernos estaba imaginando!

Sintió el calor extraño y conocido que le invadía cuando se ponía a pensar en esas cosas, nuevamente falsees de las escenas que hubiese continuado a esa imagen, y como si alguna fuerza superior a él quisiese llevar a rígido lo que aún se mantenía fláccido.

Apretó los ojos y se dispuso a leer una revista, mientras concentraba todas sus fuerzas en tranquilizarse.

Qué le estaba sucediendo con el Usui? Sí, estaba bueno, pero era su enemigo, joder!! No podía ceder tan fácilmente!! Aunque si lo pensaba... no tenía por qué ser así.

Un ruido en la cama colindante le hizo despabilar. Sabía a quién pertenecía, así que fingió leer como si nada; no pudo evitar que su mirada se fijara en el despertar del muchacho.

Despertó por la luz, eran las 8:30 am, aún tenía tiempo. Se talló los ojos y vio como el pelivioláceo lo miraba curioso, pero sin cambiar ese típico semblante de superioridad,

**-Te levantaste temprano** -le espetó en un tono bastante cálido para lo que él solía ser-.

**-Sí, el sol me daba en la cara...** –evadió su mirada, sintiendo un cosquilleo incómodo al verle nuevamente a torso desnudo-.

**-Mm... me di cuenta** -musitó el Tao para sí, sin observarle, disponiéndose a hacer su cama- **suena amable... se habrá olvidado de lo que paso ayer?... No, no lo creo... pero entonces...** -pensó-.

**-Cómo?** -Horo la verdad estaba aun muy soñoliento como para entender muy bien la situación, pero aún así escuchó claras las palabras de Ren-.

Había dicho lo que creía? Es decir... no era que se hubiese fijado, ni que anduviese buscando esperanzas, pero si tenía que ser sincero, su mente quería pensar que aquello que había oído, significaba que Ren le había estado observando.

**-Nada, olvídalo** -pronunció Ren en tono burlesco y ciertamente despectivo-.

----------------------

**-Yoh! Tan temprano? Te has caído de la cama? –**saludó el Asakura mayor al ver a su hermano acercarse con pelos de recién despertado-

**-Ugh... casi, anoche no dormí nada –**habló el aludido con voz de ultratumba**-.**

**-Huhuhu Será que algunos no te dejaron dormir? –**insinuó con una sonrisita maliciosa**-.**

**-No jodas, Hao... no fue por eso que me he ido en vela-.**

-**Te has ido pensando en la macarra esa?-.**

**-No la llames así-.**

**-Anda... amaneciste mala leche-.**

**-Y... déjalo, Hao es que aún está en los brazos de Morfeo** –sonrió Lyzerg con una actitud un tanto _extraña_ en él -.

**-Vale, Lyz, tú no te metas-.**

**-Y tú no me mandonees-.**

**-Vamos! Qué demonios le pasa a todo el mundo esta mañana!! Es el día de "andar a mocha con Hao"?!!-.**

El peliverde suspiró.

**-Ohayo! Manta** -saludó Yoh aún medio adormilado-.

**-Buenos días, Yoh** –sonrió-.

-**Oi Yoh!** –llamó Hao-.

**-Mm...?-.**

**-Horo me comentó el otro día acerca de lo del "trío de música", ya sabes eso de que se juntaron con papá a tocar...-.**

**-Ah?? Ah sí! Eso...-**.

El peliverde les observó con atención, era lo mismo de lo que le había hablado Horo a él, y él había aceptado asistir.

**-Sí, y por lo que supe, hoy había reunión. Te molesta si voy?-.**

**-Horo te ha invitado?-.**

**-Lo ha hecho-.**

**-Pues entonces ven al final de clases, no creo que haya problema**-.

----------------------------

Para que decir, Yoh no pudo hablar ni con Anna ni con Horo en todo el día, puesto que Anna se la había pasado con sus amigas, y Horo de seguro estaba bajo el mando de cualquier capricho repentino de Pilika.

Ya sonaba el timbre que indicaba el fin de la jornada, por fin llegaba el fin de semana y cada quien tendría dos días para hacer lo que se les antojase dentro y fuera del colegio.

**-Horo Horo! Te parece si vamos a dejar las cosas a la habitación primero?** –sonrió el castaño menor- **además tengo algo que decirte-**.

**-Claro, vamos... vienes Ren?** –preguntó el Ainu a un sombrío Ren que pasaba por el lado suyo sin siquiera mirarlo- **...eso fue un no-.**

**-...-.**

**-Sabes qué es lo que sospecho? Que ese tío tiene doble personalidad-.**

**-Ajá... aún así te gusta-**.

**-AH?! Qu-Co-Cu-Tu-Te... **–(qué, cómo, cuándo, tú, te enteraste) Musitó Horo ya sin creérselo-.

**-Jajajaja! Es obvio! Se te nota con sólo mirarte-.**

**-Ah? Este... ay UU-.**

**-No tiene nada de malo... pero ahora deberás ponértelas con él no?-.**

**-Cómo?-.**

**-Para conquistarlo...-.**

**-Pero, cómo...-.**

**-Huhuhu... esto será entretenido-.**

**-Ya va, Yoh, estás transmitiendo, vamos mejor-.**

**-Mmm... sí, supongo... entonces vamos ! -.**

Los chicos habían llegado a su habitación, estaba vacía.

Aún no llegaba Ren ¿Dónde podría haber ido?.

------------------------------------

**-Esto es ridículo** -Musitó mirándose al espejo con el ceño fruncido y presionando los puños-.

"_**Te juro que no sé en absoluto que es lo que te molesta tanto!**_"

"_**Con una actitud tan hostil como esa, a nadie le quedarán ganas de conocerte mejor"**_

"_**Sabes qué eres? Eres egoísta... eso eres"**_

"_**mi intención no es meterme en tu vida"**_

"_**creo que en el fondo eres una persona muy linda**__"_

"_**Quiero creer que lo eres"**_

Esas palabras inundaban la cabeza del pelivioláceo desde la primera vez que habían sido pronunciadas.

_**Por qué tienes que ser tan agradable conmigo? Acaso quieres engatusarme? No... yo te he hecho daño y tú sigues con tus cosas... por qué por qué! Qué es lo que tienes que por más que intento odiarte no puedo! Te apareces frente a mí como un fantasma, yo... no puede ser... mierda, mierda! Estoy seguro! No puedo confiar en ti, si me acerco a ti me traicionarás, estoy seguro de ello! Te haces el amable para caer bien, pero en el fondo es puro cinismo.**_

_**Te odio Horokkeu Usui...**_

**-Te odio!!! –**rugió con impotencia y frustración, haciendo que su voz resonara en todo el servicio-

-Vaya, si que tus pensamientos te atormentan -sintió una voz de sobra conocida a sus espaldas-.

Levantó la vista hacia el espejo, y le dedicó su mirada de odio. Aquella que tenía más a flor de piel, por mucho que Hao no tuviese culpa alguna de nada.

**-Mis pensamientos no te incumben, Hao** –espetó en el tono de voz más lúgubre que poseía-.

-**Eres una persona demasiado introvertida, ese es tu problema** –habló relajado mientras se recargaba en la pared-.

**-Me odias por eso?** –inquirió Ren con la mirada vacía-.

**-No. Yo no sería capaz de odiarte, tigre** –pronunció con cariño mientras revolvía con la mano la cabellera del Tao-.

**-Ni siquiera si ese Usui te lo pidiera?** –dijo esta vez bajando la mirada, escondiéndola-.

**-... **–le observó un momento, cerró los ojos, suspiró-** No, Ren... ni siquiera. Aunque puedo asegurarte que Horo jamás me pediría eso-.**

**-Tú no puedes estar seguro, apenas lo conoces y además estoy seguro que lo único que hace es fingir-.**

**-Ren...** -dijo esta vez serio y seco, llamando la mirada del aludido- **Horo-Horo es una buena persona, lo sé-.**

**-Te dejas llevar mucho por lo que tu instinto te dice...-.**

-**Jm... Tú no eres quién para poner en duda mi instinto, Ren... te olvidas de que mi instinto fue el que me guió a acogerte? Hasta el día de hoy jamás me he arrepentido de ser tu amigo...**-.

Golpe bajo para Ren. Así era, Hao había confiado en él ciegamente desde que le pidió que se hicieran amigos, hace cuatro años. Y Ren era lo que era gracias a eso.

Era verdad, si Hao confiaba en Horo-Horo, era porque debía ser una buena persona. Pero entonces...

**-Entonces... por qué... por qué yo siento que no lo es** -dijo bajando la vista, era de frustración- **por qué yo siento que no es una buena persona-.**

-**Porque estas cegado, Ren. Siempre has sido un cerrado de mente que va a su bola, y si a los otros les gusta, bien. Y si no, bien también. Te estás dejando llevar por tu prejuicio y de paso lo hieres con tus miradas frías y palabras tajantes. Eres muy cruel con él, Ren Tao. Y en verdad, él no tiene la más mínima intención de serlo contigo**-.

**-...-.**

**-Mm...?-.**

**-Aún no sé cómo puedes estar tan seguro...-.**

**-Ah! Eso... pues... quizás Horo si me ha dicho un par se cosa y bueno... digamos que lo sé de su boca –**habló con dejo de insinuación-

**-En... en serio?-.**

**-Huhu... estás interesado?-.**

**-Ah? yo?! No... claro... claro que no...-.**

**-jeje... Bueno, de todos modos... puedo decirte que si bien horo no tiene ninguna intención de herirte y hacerte sentir mal... por el contrario, lo único que quiere es... bueno, ya sabes-.**

**-Qué? Qué quiere?-.**

**-Jajaja! Quieres sabeer! Reeeeen es un pillíiiiin** (Na/ A que no adivinan a qué melodía corresponde esta letra XD)-.

**-Ah?! No!! Claro que no! No me interesa! Ya largo quieres? Estaba muy bien antes de que llegaras-.**

**-Ah...?-.**

**-Lárgate, Hao!-.**

Hao suspiró, le hubiese gustado seguir provocando al tigrecito, pero tenía que hablar algo con su hermano y un compromiso: ir a ensayar un rato con los chicos.

Aunque... ahora que lo pensaba...

**-Tengo algo que hacer, Ren... con los muchachos, quieres venir?** -dijo buscando la oportunidad para que Ren se encontrara con el peliazul-.

**-No... no quiero... no con ese Usui cerca** –habló enfuruñado-.

**-Ugh... como quieras** –le dio la espalda con la intención de irse, al parecer el tigre iba en contra de su voluntad. Por un momento volteó- **Hoy día era el plazo de la apuesta Ren... comprenderás claramente cuales son los resultados...** -dicho esto dejó solo al Tao y salió del baño-.

"_Ojalá te des cuenta pronto del gran error que estás cometiendo, Ren"_

"_Ojalá caigas pronto en los encantos del azulito"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**-Hao!** –saludó Horo al verle acercarse por el pasillo... solo- **Y Ren? **–.

Se encontraba junto a Yoh y Lyzerg en la puerta del salón de música, el castaño viendo a todos lados en vista de la rubia, y el peliverde esquivando cualquier contacto visual con el mayor de los Asakura.

**-Ren dijo que no vendrá** –habló queriendo restarle importancia, sin dejar de notar el cambio en el semblante alegre del peliazul- **qué haces aquí, Lyzerg?** –preguntó pasando del tema, con curiosidad hacia el peliverde-.

**-Horo me invitó...** –pronunció levantado parsimoniosamente la mirada hacia el castaño, cosa que le hizo querer prácticamente tirarsele encima- **algún problema? –**inquirió a brazos cruzados-.

Hao ya hervía por dentro.

-**En absoluto **–pronunció sonriente con absoluta tranquilidad, para luego entrar al salón pasando de él-.

Los chicos entraron. Yoh y Horo se sentaron al piano, mientras que Lyzerg y Hao sacaban la guitarra y el bajo, al rato llegó Anna, quedando congelada donde mismo con el rostro del millón al observar cantidad de gente en aquel salón.

**-Anna!** –exclamó Yoh al ver a la muchacha-.

**-Q-qué hacen ellos aquí?** –exclamó mientras Yoh se le acercaba-.

**-Eh... bueno, Anna verás, ellos querían saber si podían unírsenos, ya sabes, al grupo y todo eso** –sonrisa nerviosa-.

**-Ah?!-.**

**-Espero que no te moleste...-.**

**-Yoh... esto hay que consultarlo con Mikihisa-sensei primero...-.**

**-Lo sé, lo sé... pero no sería justo que papá los aceptara y tú no estés de acuerdo-.**

**-Cómo?-.**

**-Quiero que me des tu opinión-.**

**-Ah! yo? Bueno... esto...** -suspiró- **supongo que si saben tocar bien...-.**

**-Gracias, Annita -.**

**-Mm...-.**

**-Ven! **–exclamó tomando a la rubia de la mano casi por reflejo, sin notar su extraña incomodidad-.

**-Hola Anna! **–saludó Horo sentado al piano y poniendo una partitura en el atril- **Hala chicos saluden!! No sean groseros!!**-.

-**Hola cuñadita!** –saludó el castaño mayor, sin embargo al ver la expresión de Yoh y la extrañeza de la rubia...- **Jeje... hola Anna** –.

**-Hola Anna. Cómo estas?** –habló Lyzerg respetuosamente-.

**-Bien, Diethel, bien...** -dijo con cierta irritación por el comentario de Hao-.

**-Llámame Lyzerg, Anna... no me agradan las formalidades** –sonrió, el castaño lo notó-.

-**Sí, sí. Como digan, muy bien cuando empezamos con la acción** -dijo Hao haciendo sonar el bajo de forma estruendosa para llamar la atención de los presentes-.

**-Bueno la verdad, la última vez sólo ensayamos la misma canción que habíamos hecho en clase **–habló Horo con simpleza, dirigiéndose al grupo-.

**-Mm... A mí no me gustó esa canción** –comentó Hao meditativo- **y si hacemos algo nuevo?-.**

**-Algo nuevo como qué?** –inquirió Yoh-.

**-Yo creo que es mejor continuar con lo que íbamos, esas fueron las instrucciones del sensei...** –acotó la rubia-.

**-Hala! Pero hasta que él llegue podríamos hacer algo distinto no? **–propuso Hao-.

**-Sí... pero qué!** –insistió Yoh-.

**-Y si hacemos una canción nueva?** –propuso el castaño mayor- **una invención nuestra, no lo sé, con solo improvisar-.**

**-Y ponerle letra dices tú?** –preguntó el peliazul-.

**-No lo sé... ahí vemos que sale-.**

**-Horo...** –llamó el peliverde, llamando de paso la atención de los demás presentes. El peliazul le observó, Hao también- **Y qué tal si intentamos ponerle música a lo que llevamos de la canción?-.**

**-La can--?** –inquirió el aludido- **Ah! Sí!! Buena idea! Pero... tendríamos que mostrarles la letra-.**

**-Claro, por qué no-.**

**-Alto, un momentito! Se puede saber de qué están hablando? **–exclamó el castaño mayor, medio fastidiado por la complicidades entre ambos muchachos-.

**-Es una canción que tengo que hacer... le pedí a Lyz que me ayudara con la letra, no se si os importe ayudarnos con una melodía... de paso también nos entretenemos... qué dicen?-.**

Todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas, sin embargo sólo uno habló.

-Y la letra? Yo quiero leerla! Exclamó con entusiasmo el castaño menor-.

-**Aquí está –**habló el peliazul pasándole el escrito al castaño-.

-**Anda! –**habló luego de leerla-** está muy linda! Pero no está completa...**-.

-**No aún... –**pronunció el peliazul recibiendo el papel de vuelta-.

-**Venga! Yo también quiero leerlo! –**reclamó el mayor de los Asakura-.

Sí, todos leyeron la letra, quedando en que sí, la canción era buena, por no decir buenísima, y sería un agrado intentar meterle melodía-.

-**Y tienes alguna idea de cómo puede ser? –**preguntó el pelilargo-.

-**Pues nada... a ver... –**dijo Lyz acercándose a la hoja que se hallaba ahora arriba del piano, y sin querer acercándose más de la cuenta al peliazul que también observaba la letra-.

Y Hao, claro está... hacía todo su esfuerzo por no caerle encima a Lyzerg.

**-Pues... a ver...** –el peliverde comenzó a arpegiar en la guitarra levemente, a medida que el peliazul tarareaba cómo podía ser- **Es tan sólo el intro** –murmuró, y aunque todos lo oyeron, el susurro iba dedicado únicamente para el peliazul. Hao tenía más motivos para hervir cada vez más y más-.

Además, a aquella confiancita que había agarrado el par, debía sumarle que Lyzerg se veía realmente sexy con aquella guitarra en manos, tocando con soltura y tranquilidad, y a ojos rasgados.

Dios... cómo le encantaban las simplezas del verdecito!

**-Sí, ya lo tengo** –sonrió Lyzerg terminando de tocar- **miren, esto es lo que podemos hacer...-**.

-------------------------------

-**Qué dices pero si a mi no me molesta eso, además Horo es un tipo de lo más simpático** –le decía Manta en tono jovial a un lúgubre Ren Tao-.

**-No sé qué es lo que le ven todos a ese idiota-.**

**-Es muy seguro que tú también le veas algo, Ren **–decía inocentemente Manta-.

**-Cómo dices?-.**

**-Bueno, es que algo debe tener que no te cansas de molestarlo, no? Digo, si fuera alguien que no valiese la pena, seguramente ya ni hablarías de él. Aparte tú sabes que él es distinto, digo es el único nuevo que te aguanta-.**

**-Nh... Mm...** -musitó bajando la vista-.

Estaba un poco más calmado, y ya no odiaba tanto a Usui como hace un rato atrás. Pero era verdad, lo que le decía Manta era muy cierto.

**-Me voy, Manta, gracias por todo** –Ren Tao se incorporó de su asiento en la ala de computación y salió a despejarse-.

Dentro de todo, era verdad... el Usui tenía algo que él no podía dejar de mirar, dentro de todo, era cierto que era el único que le había aguantado. Y parecía que hasta lo hiciera de buena gana.

Qué! Pero qué cosas estaba pensando!

Por supuesto que no lo hacía de buena gana!

Lo hacía sólo para llevarse bien con los muchachos... aunque... lo que le había dicho Hao...

Los pensamientos del Tao, fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina acompañada de una melodía bastante agradable, pero triste:

_**But I love you…**_

_**Until the end of time…**_

El sonido venía del salón de música.

Claro, se había dirigido ahí sin siquiera darse cuenta, pero _por qué?. _Ahora que se acordaba. Hao lo había invitado a ir y él no había aceptado, pero qué estarían haciendo?

**-Es una canción muy buena Horo...** -decía una voz masculina, calmada y cálida-.

**-Es... como una confesión?** -Esa voz era la de Yoh, era inconfundible-.

**-Uuuy! Si todos sabemos a quien se la dedicó!** –sintió la voz de Hao-.

**-Ya corta con eso Hao, no ves que le incomoda? **–habló Lyzerg-.

**-Jm... veo que ya todos lo saben... Pues no, supongo que no me molesta...** –sintió la voz del usui-.

**-De qué hablan?** –inquirió la voz femenina-.

**-Qué más! Nuestro Horo está enamorado!!-.**

Nuestro!? Enamorado!? Ren no sabía si llorar o reír, sin embargo una sensación demasiado extraña y pesada comenzaba a invadirle desde el vientre hasta la cabeza.

**-Hao!!-.**

**-Anda, Lyzerg! Pero si Horo dijo que no había problema-.**

**-Estás enamorado, Horo? **–inquirió nuevamente la voz femenina-.

**-Pues... sí, eso creo...-.**

**-Eso crees! Estás más que colado por---.**

**-Ya basta, Hao! -.**

**-Pero y un cuerno! Por qué me interrumpes cabeza de pasto!!-.**

**-No me insultes hippie de pacotilla!!-.**

**-No me llames hippie! XX-.**

**-No me llames cabeza de pasto!!-.**

**-Venga chicos no peleen UU **–calmó Yoh con una sonrisita atontada-.

**-Creo que no trabajaremos mucho en estas condiciones** –comentó la voz femenina-.

Ren sentía deseos de asomarse a ver un poco lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía.

Primero estaba su orgullo, no se dejaría atrapar tan fácil, pero...

La curiosidad mató al gato (Na: o al tigre lo que sea xd).

Ren no aguantó, se asomó la ventana y pudo observar cómo estaban todos sentados cada quien en su lugar, alrededor del piano.

Lyzerg con la guitarra en mano y mirada asesina, Hao con el bajo poniéndolo de escudo.

Anna e Yoh en el piano, pero... donde estaba Horo-Horo?

**-Anda! La familia crece!** -sintió la exclamación de una voz cálida, masculina y madura detrás de él- **usted también señor Tao?** –era Mikihisa-sensei, asomándose juguetonamente por encima de la ventana de la puerta-.

**-Eh?!!!** –expresión de circunstancia- **Sí profesor Mikihisa... digo no... solo pasé y quise... yo estaba... fue un error... es que creí que estaba vacía **_**rayos!**_**-.**

**-Ya veo... no vas a pasar? Adentro están tus amigos! **–sonrió**-.**

**-No, gracias. No quiero...-.**

-**Bueno... Ud se lo pierde señor Tao. Adiós! **-el profesor iba a abrir la puerta, pero Ren lo detuvo-.

**-Señor por favor... no les diga que estuve aquí **-habló casi como suplica y mantuvo la cabeza gacha-.

**-Eh?... Ah... claro. No te preocupes **-el profesor entró al salón cerrando la puerta tras de él y dejando al Tao nuevamente solo- **Hola chicos!!! Y como les va eh?**-.

**-Hola papi...** –ironizó Hao al ver a su padre en pinta fachosa-.

**-Jeje... Veo que te nos integras, bebé...-.**

**-Nos entusiasmamos con la idea y vinimos, y no me llames bebé X¬¬**-.

**-Huhuhu... justo lo que necesitaba! Necesito a Horo... dónde está Horo?**-.

**-Pues ahí lo ves** –dijo Hao señalando con el pulgar hacia atrás-.

**-Y por qué lo tienen tan apartado -**.

Horo-Horo estaba en el último asiento de la parte de atrás del salón, escribiendo algo con suma concentración.

**-Pues... está terminando una canción** –dijo Yoh mirando intensamente hacia la puerta-.

**-Así es, la está componiendo para Pilika** -dijo Anna al boleo -.

**-Y tú como lo sabes?** -inquirió Hao-.

**-Pues... porque Pilika me lo dijo antes de venir... es para el chico que le gusta, y Horo accedió a componérsela **-dijo Anna con tono y mirada neutral para luego dirigirla también hacia la puerta-.

**-Ah... ya veo **–dijo Hao mirando al Ainu con curiosidad-.

-**Le viste?** -murmuró Yoh, aludiendo a la rubia que observaba lo mismo que él-.

**-Sí...** -musitó ella viendo esta vez hacia el castaño, que parecía preocupado-.

**-Oigan chicos, tengo una proposición que hacerles!! Horo!** -llamó el sensei-** He hablado con las autoridades y el decano, a ver si era posible hacer una presentación a nivel escolar de su "grupo". Me dijeron que sí, era posible, pero que habían normas a cumplir, como preparación, propósito, contexto... yo veía que sólo con Anna, Horo e Yoh no era suficiente, pero ya que se nos han unido ustedes dos muchachos.. veo que la cosa se hace más fácil, es cuestión de que comiencen a trabajar... y luego nos darán el visto bueno!**-.

**-Estás diciendo que justo el día en que nos juntamos todos, hiciste magia para hacernos conocidos?** –habló Hao con rapidez-.

**-MM... sí... algo así** –sonrió el sensei-.

**-Pues... si debo ser sincero, creo que te has lucido, pa... desde ahora te veré con más respeto... –.**

**-Ah! Genial...** -sonrió- **menudo hijo tengo UU** –pensó-.

Los chicos no entendían nada, la verdad todo era muy repentino, pero sintieron los pasos decididos de cierta persona desde atrás del salón.

**-Yo... le hice una promesa a mi padre... y... no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad por nada del mundo...-.**

A dos castaños presentes, se les hizo un nudo en la garganta, reprimiendo a todo dar los deseos de llorar.

**-Así que...** –continuó- **cuente conmigo** –dijo Horo de manera madura y decidida-.

**-Horo... en lo musical... sabes que yo te apoyo** –dijo Anna levantándose de su asiento-.

**-Pues qué esperabas!! Conmigo también Horo!!** –la siguió Yoh-.

**-Sabes que mi respuesta siempre será un sí...** -sonrió por último el peliverde, viendo a Horo con sinceridad, siendo recibido por este con una de sus mejores sonrisas-.

**-Bueno entonces...** -dijo Hao mirando a Horo con una sonrisita cómplice-.

**-Puedes... contar con nosotros!** –dijo Horo lanzándole la misma mirada al padre de los Asakura-.

**-Muy bien, está decidido! Le informaré al comité de eventos y al director **–sonrió alegremente Mikihisa-sensei para luego salir del salón-.

Miradas volaron de un lado a otro, para luego dar paso a gritos de furor y alegría.

Mientras que afuera un chico pelivioláceo, reía amargamente por la felicidad de los otros...

"_Hao..." _

"_Si tan sólo... hubiese dicho que sí..."_

_Continuará..._

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Me he tardado mas de lo normal u.u pero es que ya he entradop a clases y la verdad estoy un poco corta de tiempo.**

**Bueno todo eso , etc, etc xD**

**Reviews:**

**Liitha:** Soy de Chile..xD i me llamo Catita (a) xD, y a mis padres se les apreto el bolsillo xD, naaah, pero estan ahi hacienose km ke no kiere la cosa xD, gracias por tus saludos ;).

**Princess Nausicaa** Gracias asi muchas por todo que bueno que te haya gustado el cap. ya ves me demore en verdad bastante mas k antes xD, k bueno que te guste tanto la música y el arte como a mi la verdad es algo muy apasionante ;).

**CaTa Diethel** jajaja lo de la nueva etapa el año pasado me tenía harta xD, pero al parecer la cosa se viene más dificil, en fin mira Ren es un tanto agresivo en esta parte del fic, pero luego es un pokitin más amoroso xD, se te humedecieron los ojos O.O, dios que surge efecto TT.TT eso significa k hago llegar el sentimiento, eso es bueno ;D y lo de los heroes de Ren si fue un tanto carameloso xd tb la discusion de Hao con Lyzerg por eso le decía que cuando lo había conocido lo estaba molestando (cap 6) xD, que bueno que te haya gustado y prometo poner más HaoxLyz.

**Didboroth** Horo no se dejo ganar!!! Ren era muy agresivo!!! xD kien no pierde despues de una hora i media xD, bueno en fin gracias por tus palabras y...no soy un sapo verde ¬¬'

**Lady Tao** Me lo prometiste je! xD perdon por la demora en serio he estado un tanto ocupada y si...se k lo de Horo y Ren va lento, pero esperen solo dos caps más solo dos!!! i la cosa se va poniendo realmente buena!!!

**Pastelito** Gracias por los saludos aun repetidos se agradecen mira...soy chilena y cumplo 15 si :), me contaras lo de tus padres? esta bien me reireun rato xD blabla Hao despeinado y a la vez sexy a ver...imaginate sus largos cabellos callendo de forma desordenada y como en cascada por su hermosos hombros cubriendo parte de su cara y uno que otros hacia el otro lado...asi me lo imagino ¬ xD, Ren es una nena? si!!! xD es todo un berrinchero xD kise darle un toke mas femenino a los ukes en este fic :), y bailo Flamenco!!! xD con castañuelas braceo zapateos...tu sabes todas esas cosa xD, también toco guitarra y flauta ( lo que me enseñan en el cole xD) bueno eso sería ojalá respondas cuídate y gracias:)

**Obito:** Solo léeme y no seas flojo y que no se te corte la luz otra vez!!! xD

**clau17:** El pasado de Ren:O algo por el estilo u.u xD, nah, pero estás cerca ;).

**y bueno todo por hoy. sugerencias, canciones, o criticas todo dejenmelo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xD**

**Responderé pacientemente...solo si no tengo mucho sueño...-)**

**En fin mil kisses a todos los k me siguen constantemente y gracias por sus saludos deverdad pase un cumple de lo mejor ;)**

**byee!!!!!**


	10. El defecto de aparentar

**El tercer arrejunte de la modificación!!! XD Aquí les van los capítulos 10 y 11 juntos, revueltos y cambiados xD.**

**Así que he cambiado el título y vean lo que ha quedado**

**I hope you enjoy! n.n**

**---------------------------------**

**X. Tanto como pude... el defecto de aparentar**

**-Chicos hay que celebrar esto!** -exclamaba Hao subiéndose a la mesa-.

Los jóvenes se encontraban almorzando en el enorme comedor acompañados, por supuesto, de Ren y Manta.

**-Vaya sí que tienen suerte!!! Me tienen que invitar cuando hagan sus próximas presentaciones eh? **–habló Manta entusiasmado-.

**-Por supuesto! Cómo crees!!-.**

**-Yo aun no entiendo por qué estoy aquí, tenía que hablar con Pilika ahora** –habló Anna con tedio, ya que Hao prácticamente la había obligado a comer con ellos-.

**-Ay, pero que pesada eres Anna, y yo que te invito con tanto cariño!** -lloraba Hao de pura euforia-.

**-Oye, pero cómo le vamos a poner al grupo? **–dijo Lyzerg de pronto-.

**-Ah Pues... UU **-Silencio General-.

**-Los yoyos!!!** (Yoh-yos XD) –exclamó Yoh ingenuamente mientras todos le miraban con goterón por frente-.

**-Esto... No creo que tenga mucho que ver con el grupo...** -dijo Lyzerg tratando de parecer respetuoso-.

-**Yo me conformo si empieza con H **–dijo Hao recostándose con las manos detrás de la nuca- **qué les parece "Haro-Haro"-**. (Na/OMG XD)

**-...UU-.**

**-Y eso por qué?** –dijo Anna arqueando una ceja-.

**-Pues... por Hao y Horo-Horo** –sonrió a lo pepsodent-.

**-... ¬¬ UU** -reacción general- **Eso no viene a ningún asunto**-.

**-Eso es estúpido** –habló Ren de pronto, sorprendiendo un poco a sus amigos- **tiene que ser algo creativo y corto si queréis que la gente lo recuerde, dos palabras, máximo tres. Sílabas, preferible dos... y además, ese nombre es horrible** -dijo levantando su felina mirada hacia Hao-.

**-Ya sé! Qué tal... The Holic** –dijo de pronto Manta -.

**-Claro!! Ése parece un buen nombre! Y tiene dos palabras y dos sílabas, a mí me gusta** –dijo Horo-Horo viendo a los chicos entusiasmado-.

El nombre fue unánime. A todos les había gustado la idea de Manta, pero Ren parecía confundido.

Por qué Horo había hecho mención de sus ideas en su frase? Es decir... Podría haber dicho cualquier cosa, simplemente aceptado. Pero no, se veía empeñado en acercarse a él.

Como si evitara llevarse mal con el muchacho. Aún así no lo entendía, por qué Horo seguía acercándosele cuando él lo único que hacía era tratarlo mal?

**-Bueno como iba diciendo, hay que celebrarlo!** –insistió Hao-.

-**Y cómo quieres que lo celebremos...** -dijo Yoh-.

**-Iremos todos a un parque de diversiones y luego iremos al cine!** –propuso como si fuera algo que hubiese planeado ya hace tiempo-.

**-Y qué te dice que yo quiera ir?** –dijo Ren mirándolo fríamente-.

-**Y quien te ha invitado, chino malhumorado?-.**

En circunstancias normales, el Tao le hubiese dedicado su más hiriente mirada de odio, para luego retirarse de ahí enfurecido.

Sin embargo, se limitó a dedicarle un "Idiota" a ojos cerrados, para luego desviar la mirada. El por qué? Hao creía saberlo.

-**Jeje... sólo bromeaba, tigrecito... la verdad es que sí, quiero que vayas... e irás quieras o no, pues porque esta vez no se tratará de lo que tú quieras si no de lo que te voy a obligar a hacer **-respondió Hao sonriente-.

**-Pues no crees que las dos cosas en un mismo día son mucho?** –dijo Lyzerg mirando a Hao-.

-**Bueno, si es que te mareas en los juegos no tendré problemas en sentarme contigo a descansar... no quiero que te agotes por nada del mundo **–dijo Hao acortando los centímetros de distancia que mantenía con el peliverde-.

**-Ah... si? Y eso por qué...** -decía este retrocediendo con cierto aire irritado-.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, jugando con él como si nada.

**-Pues porque las gastaras todas en la noche** –siseó Hao a su oído, haciendo que este se estremeciera y al mismo tiempo retrocediera por la incómoda escenita-.

Todos lo habían visto por supuesto, pero nadie había oído lo que el castaño había susurrado. Y la verdad... tampoco era que quisiesen saberlo UU.

**-Ah sí por cierto, Hao, tengo que hablar algo contigo **-interrumpió de pronto Yoh-.

**-Eh? Y se puede saber de qué?-.**

**-Pues es un secreto, así que lo hablaremos después-.**

**-Está bien, ya tuve bastante** -dijo Anna levantándose de su asiento- **hablamos después para ver lo de la hora y el día de nuestra "celebración" hasta pronto!** –dijo escapando, agobiada, de la "opresión"-.

**-Bueno, qué pasa Yoh?-.**

**-Eh? qué cosa? Por qué?-.**

**-Es obvio que querías hablarme de Anna, anda ya escúpelo de una vez-.**

**-Pues la verdad no tiene que ver con Anna, en absoluto –**sonrió-** tiene que ver, más bien, con otra... persona **-dijo Yoh mirando de reojo a Horo, quien se encontraba enfrascado escribiendo-.

**-Entiendo... bueno pues... qué tal si vamos a hablarlo a otro lado... me acompañas? –**habló poniéndose de pie-

**-Sí, claro por qué no-**.

**-Ay si, yo también me voy, Lyzerg recuerda que teníamos que ir a terminar el trabajo de literatura**-.

**-Ugh, verdad** –replicó el peliverde con tedio- **bueno los vemos luego, adiós!-.**

**-Ja ne!-.**

**-Lyzerg, espera!** -dijo Hao tomando el brazo del peliverde, quien sólo volteó a ver su "obstáculo" como examinándolo- **quiero... quiero hablar contigo después... acerca de... -.**

**-No sé de qué me estás hablando, Hao-.**

**-Mira... sólo quiero hablar contigo, si?** –dijo ya comenzando a irritarse-.

**-Sí, claro como quieras** -dijo zafándose de Hao con molestia-.

El castaño había estado queriendo hablarle algo desde la mañana, pero por la forma en que lo había hecho en primera instancia, el peliverde se había... irritado. Un poco.

La verdad no tenía idea de qué se trataba aquello que Hao tanto quería contarle, lo único que había mencionado hasta el minuto, y que él mismo había querido ignorar, había sido un "Y Tamao...".

Aún así... no sabía de qué se trataba. No sería que fuera a volver con ella o si? No lo creía posible, aunque de todos modos, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, y la sola idea le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

Así se fueron todos los muchachos, dejando a un concentrado Horo escribiendo, y a un concentrado Ren... en su jugo de durazno.

**-Sabéis qué cosa en inglés tiene tres sílabas y significa pase lo que pase? Porque no es "wherever happens" o...** –Horo levantó la vista distraídamente, viéndose interrumpido al notar que no había nadie en la mesa, excepto el Tao que lo miraba con extrañeza- **Eh? Y a dónde fueron todos?**-.

**(Todo cambió – Camila)**

**-...Se fueron...** –habló viéndole medio curioso- **La... estás escribiendo en inglés?** –lanzó sin poder evitar el dejo de sorpresa y con una leve inclinación hacia el papel en que Horo escribía-.

**-Ah! Eso... pues sí** –observó un minuto a Ren, era primera vez que le tenía así de cerca y relajado... sería su oportunidad? Habló con la mayor soltura que pudo- **verás, Pilika la quería en inglés porque dice que el español es muy común y directo para expresar lo que ella siente, y ya ves... me tiene algo complicado UU **–era cierto que Pillika se la había encargado, pero no pudo evitar un leve rubor al pensar en que todas aquellas frases... iban dirigidas al muchacho sentado a su lado-.

**-Ah! Se la estás haciendo a tu hermana? Tienes hermana?-.**

**-Así es... fue un encargo de ella... no sabías!?-.**

**-No tenía idea... **–habló bajito-.

**-Ah! jeje... ya ves cómo nos hace falta conocernos **–sonrió-.

**-...** -Ren le observó unos segundos- **depende de lo que quieras transmitir **–respondió evadiendo el comentario anterior y la mirada extrañamente inquietante del ainu-.

**-Ah?!-.**

**-Dependiendo qué es lo que quieras transmitir con la canción, es la frase **-dijo Ren más calmado que de costumbre-.

**-Ah eso! Yo, esto... UU Pues... en realidad no sé muy bien qué es lo que siente Pilika **–habló inconscientemente desviando el tema, puesto que aquel tono cálido en la voz del Tao, era algo que jamás había escuchado, y que hacía su corazón latir con fuerza- **y tampoco me ha querido decir quien le gusta, pero... si yo le hiciera una canción a la persona que quiero... –**dijo sin pensar, sorprendiendo al Tao, y haciendo que recordase aquellas palabras que había escuchado desde afuera del salón de música**- pues sería algo como que... **–pausó para observarle a los ojos, topándose con la mirada ambarina, mucho más cercana de lo que él mismo esperaba- **pase lo que pase... te amaré... hasta el día en que muera**-.

La mirada de Horo se detuvo sobre la de Ren por unos segundos.

Era la segunda vez que aquello ocurría, desde que se habían topado en el pasillo principal, el primer día de clases.

Y el tiempo nuevamente se detuvo.

Ámbares y ágatas se observaban con ansias, como si de pronto descubriesen que había un mundo por conocer en los del otro, y se sentían pequeños ante esto.

Horo estaba en el paraíso, el calor corporal de ambos era algo atrayente, como un imán, podía sentir el olor de la piel blanquecina... indescriptiblemente envolvente. Su corazón iba a mil por hora, tanto que creyó que hasta el mismo pelivioláceo podía oírlo, y al parecer sí pudo hacerlo, puesto que éste fue el primero en romper el contacto. Bajando la mirada de repente y apartándose levemente del peliazul.

**-...-.**

**-Pasa... algo?-.**

**-Demasiado cursi para mi gusto...** –musitó bajito, sin sonar frío en absoluto- _**"Come what may... I will love you until my dying day..."**__ –_sólo una vez terminada la frase volvió a mirarlo-.

**-Nh...** –musitó el peliazul incrédulo, el Tao tenía una perfecta pronunciación, y sus palabras sonaban como si fueran salidas de su interior, no tan solo una simple recitación- **Es... perfecto** -dijo dirigiendo su vista al papel para examinarlo y luego volviendo a mirar al Tao, quien miraba a cualquier otra parte- **De verdad... tienes talento para esto, Ren...-.**

Ren lo miró extrañado

_**-**_**Qué quieres... decir... -.**

**-Sería muy agradable tenerte en el grupo sabes?** –habló pasando por alto la inaudible e ininteligible pregunta del muchacho-.

**-...Nh?!!!!**_**-**_

Aquella frase pronunciada por el peliazul, era la precisa para echar abajo todo el discurso que había preparado en su contra.

Cómo podía ser que le dijera eso!? Si supuestamente el propósito del ainu era apartarle de sus amigos!

Sería que se había arrepentido y ahora lo veía como una oportunidad para dar pie atrás?

Claro! Eso tenía que ser! Como siempre... él jamás admitiría que Horo nunca había tenido malas intenciones con él.

Fuera de eso, algo en su interior, le decía que aquella mirada que habían compartido, sin necesidad de cruzar palabras, había dicho muchas cosas.

Y entre otras, que lo último que haría, sería dañarle... a él o a cualquier persona.

**-Estás bien?** –la voz de Horo le llegaba de lejos, meneaba una mano sobre sus ojos dorados y lo miraba sin malicia alguna-.

"_Pero... esa mirada... no parece tener intención alguna de dañarme, será que... quizás yo lo he tratado muy mal... yo..."_

**-Ren!!!!!-**.

Horo lo zamarreaba de los hombros.

**-Q-qué te pasa!!!!**-.

**-Uf... qué susto me diste, te llame como diez veces y no me contestabas, en qué nube andabas... **–sonrió-.

**-Pues... **–nuevamente ese calor, al sentir el contacto con el ainu... y su personalidad tan cercana- **en... ninguna... /// yo... me tengo que ir. Seguramente a estas alturas... ya se debe estar acabando la leche en la cafetería **–inventó Ren, levantándose de su asiento para irse-.

**-Oye espera!-.**

Ren se detuvo, sin embargo no volteó.

**-Piensa en lo que te dije... de verdad sería un gusto tenerte en la banda –**un extraño estremecimiento, deseos repentinos de llorar... un calor abrasador**- Y por cierto... gracias por todo, fue genial estar así... un rato contigo-**.

Ren no pudo ver la sonrisa satisfecha y llena de plenitud que el ainu le brindaba.

Sintió su corazón acelerarse, sólo supo apretar los puños, y gritar un hasta luego.

--------------------------------------

**-Muy bien... de qué querías hablarme hermanito??-.**

**-Bueno, pues... es acerca de la celebración-.**

**-Sí, sí qué pasa con eso?** -.

**-Bueno lo que pasa es que... ya sabes que la relación entre Horo y Ren no va muy bien que digamos... y he visto muchas veces a Horo deprimido por la culpa de Ren, además tú sabes que la relación entre ellos dos es crucial para que Ren supere sus temores-.**

**-Si Yoh, todo eso... ahora ve al grano** -dijo Hao entornando los ojos-.

**-Bueno, pues quiero que mañana vayamos todos al parque de diversiones. Y ya que papá y mamá van a estar fuera de la ciudad, por qué no pasar la noche en casa y ver películas, ya sabes, en vez de ir al cine UU Además! En casa hay karaoke, y... bueno ya sabes... podríamos armar un cuento...**-.

**-Hermano... debo admitir que me has sorprendido... es primera vez que piensas de este modo tan fluido, lo admito, es una excelente idea, y además debemos celebrar que ganamos la apuesta** -.

**-Apuesta?-.**

**-Claro! La apuesta que hicimos con Ren!**

**-Ah eso!!**

**-Pues claro, atontado, qué más-.**

**-...¬¬-.**

**-Bueno hermanito, ahora manos a la obra! Tenemos una celebración y un plan por hacer-.**

**-Plan?-.**

**-Ajá... se me ocurre una brillante idea para persuadir un poco el corazón del tigrecillo-.**

**-Hacia Horo dices?-.**

**-Hacia Horo... –**asintió-

------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Y qué dices-.**

**-La verdad... no me convence mucho Pilika... por lo que sé... él no se fija mucho en las chicas-.**

**-Q-qué---qué quieres decir?-.**

**-Ay...** -suspiró- **la verdad ni yo lo sé muy bien, pero te aconsejo no ser precipitada. No con él, es una persona muy reservada-**.

**-A... a qué te refieres...-.**

**-Te digo que el poco rato que pasé con él y sus amigos, no abrió la boca sino sólo para criticar una idea (muy mala) de uno de ellos-.**

**-Al parecer... es un chico difícil **-dijo dirigiéndose hacia una vitrina en la que vio un lindo collar negro con puntitas en forma de espinas-.

**-Muy difícil, Pilika... la verdad... no es para nada una persona dócil, tienes que saber como llegarle-.**

**-Yo... de verdad quiero llegarle, Anna... **-dijo con sus manos pegadas al vidrio- **de verdad yo... haré todo para llegarle... -.**

**-Como quieras... pero no digas que no te lo advertí-.**

**-Te gusta ese?** –dijo apuntando al collar-.

**-Si, está lindo... pero me gusta más la pulsera, le quedaría mejor en sus manos de guitarrista-.**

**-Pues...entonces yo le llevare el collar y tú la pulsera para que le haga juego, te parece?-**.

**-Sí... es una buena idea** –respondió Anna apaciblemente-.

--------------------------------------------------------

**-Horo!!! Volví!** –sonreía el castaño radiantemente-.

**-Qué bueno Yoh, mira quiero que escuches esto... -.**

**-Horo, con gusto te escucho, pero tengo algo que pedirte primero **-.

**-Si, dime...-.**

**-Puedes avisarle a Ren que mañana iremos al parque de diversiones?-.**

**-Ah!! Eso! Claro que sí!! –**pausó- **¡¿Mañana iremos al parque de diversiones?!**-.

**-Sip! Y... que en la noche nos quedaremos a dormir en mi casa -.**

**-Sí, por supuesto! Con gusto! Quieres que le avise también a Lyzerg y Manta?**-.

**-No, gracias nosotros con Hao nos encargaremos de ellos y de Anna-.**

**-Ah, está bien entonces... Bueno tengo cosas que hacer, luego te muestro la letra, te parece?-.**

-**Me parece**-.

-**Bueno, de ahí hablamos ja ne!-.**

**-Ja!-.**

Horo se levantó agitado, para luego marcharse al trote.

Iba en busca de Ren, eso era seguro. Pero... dónde hallarlo?

"_Si yo fuera Ren..."_

"_Leche!"_

Se apresuró a llegar a la cafetería, después de todo, Ren le había dicho que para allá iba, sin embargo, al llegar, no estaba ahí.

"_La azotea"_

Tampoco dio resultados, la azotea estaba desierta.

Echó un vistazo para asegurarse, sin poder evitar quedarse unos segundos apoyados en el barandal... la brisa era tan fresca...

De pronto recordó la conversación que había tenido con Hao el día anterior, y la historia de cómo y cuándo se habían hecho amigos él y Ren.

Su vista se clavó en cierto lugar abajo.

"_El patio... de los cerezos"_

La grandiosa personalidad del Tao se podía apreciar con claridad.

Era claro que podía hallarse ahí, pensaba mientras corría hacia su destino.

-------------------------------------

**-Yoh!!-.**

**-Eh!? Sí? A-Anna...** –saludó el muchacho torpemente-.

-**Qué haces ahí durmiendo? Hay muchas cosas por hacer -.**

**-Lo sé, lo sé... sólo estaba tomando un descanso-.**

**-Ay **–suspiró- **Lo que pasa es que eres un perezoso, ven que tengo algo que decirles a ti y a los muchachos-.**

**-S... sí-.**

El par se dirigió a la sala de computación en busca de Lyzerg y Manta, y tal como los buscaron los encontraron.

**-Lyzerg tienes alguna idea de donde está tu novio?-.**

**-Q-Qué????!!!** **No sé de qué me estas hablando Anna-.**

**-Donde está Hao -.**

**-Me buscaban? **–habló a sus espaldas, Hao con aires de suficiencia-.

**-Sí, así es hermanito-.**

**-Bueno, bueno basta de chachara, a la acción-.**

**-Sí, Anna. Qué es lo que querías decirnos?-.**

**-Bueno, en realidad sería que estuvieran todos... Ren dónde está?-.**

**-Lo tenemos entretenido con el azulito **-dijo Hao con malicia-.

**-Sí, mejor a esos dos no los molesten** –acotó Manta-.

"..._Supongo que Pilika no tendrá piedad y los interrumpirá..." _pensó la rubia.

**-En fin, como sea. El punto es que voy a proponerles algo, o más bien a obligarles a hacer algo-.**

**-Oye y quién te crees tú para darnos ordenes** –preguntó el mayor de los Asakura-.

**-Me la debes por obligarme a compartir el almuerzo con ustedes-.**

**-Ay como si la hubieses pasado muy mal -.**

**-Ya cállate intento frustrado de hippie. Ahora escuchen... necesito que ustedes cuatro se organicen muy bien para mañana-.**

**-**(De fondo)** ARGH quien crees que le dices frustrado eh?? XXO.Ó!! Tolero que me digan hippie! Pero jamás que me digan frustrado!! Cómo se te ocurre llamarme mediocre, oxigenada de segunda!... Y DEJEN DE IGNORARME MALDITA SEA!!-.**

Zape por parte de Anna para Hao.

**-Eh? Y que es lo que pasa mañana??** -inquirió Manta-.

**-No lo saben!?-.**

**-Pues... no... qué cosa **-dijo Lyzerg como que no quiere la cosa-.

**-Ustedes... son los peores amigos de mundo... UU-.**

**-Ah...? Pero Anna, qué es lo que pasa mañana-.**

**-Sí, más vale que lo digas rápido que me impaciento-.**

Anna bufó con resignación:

**-Mañana es nada más ni nada menos que el cumpleaños de Horo-Horo-.**

**-...** –todos a blanco-.

**-QUÉEE!!!!??-.**

**-Ustedes... son más inútiles de lo que pensé UU-.**

----------------------------------------

**(Te amo – Franco Devita)**

Una vez en el pasillo techado, visualizó claramente la imagen del muchacho en cuestión.

Se hallaba de pie, frente a la fuente, observándola como si fuera la última maravilla en el mundo. La brisa soplaba suave, pero constante. Al parecer se acercaba el otoño, pues comenzaba a hacer frío y las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a caerse lentamente.

El viento las movía como dudando de hacerlas caer, y revolvía el cabello violáceo del Tao a su compás.

No podía ver su rostro, su cabello lo cubría, pero podría jurar que su mente estaba en otra parte. Ahí parado, sin hacer nada más que mirar como caía el agua de la fuente, seguramente retorciendo su reflejo.

Se acercó despacio, casi tímido, pero con paso seguro. Le gustaba verlo así, le hacia sentir que no podría herirlo, que estaba como vulnerable, que no podría hacerle sentir tan mal como lo había estado haciendo aquella semana.

Una vez al lado de él, pudo distinguir su rostro.

Sus ojos. Esos embriagantes ojos, que le penetraban cuando se posaban en los suyos. Había algo con ese chico que no lo dejaba tranquilo, esos labios tan finos y suaves a la vista, ese rostro tan elegante y delicado le hacía pensar que era una persona frágil, y sentía una especie de necesidad por protegerlo, cobijarlo, abrazarlo.

Era una presencia inquietante, que a veces lo hacía quedarse mirándole por varios minutos, tal como ahora, sólo que esta vez, el Tao no discutiría con él, como las otras.

Cerró sus dorados ojos y suspiró para sus adentros, levantó su vista hacía el ainu. No parecía estar enojado, ni rencoroso, en esa mirada no había una pizca de odio como en las otras. Más bien estaba inundada de confusión y tristeza, apaciguadas con un vano esfuerzo de disimulo.

Algo le pasaba a Ren, era la primera vez que lo veía así, quizás... ya no le odiaba como antes.

"_Eres tan..."_

**-Insoportable...** –habló el Tao bajando la mirada, no así el rostro, que permanecía levemente erguido-.

**-Nh?-.**

**-Jeh** –torció los labios en una sonrisa melancólica- **esta situación... se me hace cada vez más insoportable-.**

**-C-cómo...** –musitó sorprendido-.

El pelivioláceo agachó la cabeza, mantuvo su vista baja, y parecía que el dolor y la dificultad con que decía sus palabras iba en aumento a medida que salían de su boca.

**-Que ya no lo soporto más, yo...** —lo encaró con disimulado nerviosismo y un contraído rostro- **Horo... yo... quisiera pedirte... pues... perd... -**.

**-Onii-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!-.**

La voz de Pilika se escuchó fuerte y clara en todo el patio.

**-Eh??** –Horo volteó -.

**-Te estaba buscando!** –sonrió- **tengo algo muy importante que decirte!-.**

**-Q-Qué?-.**

**-Recuerdas qué fecha es mañana? **-.

**-La verdad... n-no...** -habló Horo entre la confusión del momento y la frustración, la expresión del Tao le había dejado sin aliento, además de que detestaba cuando su hermana le hacía recordar cosas-.

**-Ajá... supuse que respondería eso UU-.**

**-Bueno y qué pasa mañana?-.**

**-Primero quiero que me acompañes, ven** -dijo Pilika jalándolo del brazo quizás a donde-.

**-Espera, Pilika yo estaba hablando con Re... Eh?... **-volteó y descubrió que el chico de ojos dorados había desaparecido, al parecer había perdido su única oportunidad, gracias a Pilika-.

Pero por ahora, no podía hacer nada.

Tendría que esperar a una nueva oportunidad de poder estar con Ren a solas...

------------------

**-Que mañana es el cumpleaños de Horo dices?!-.**

**-Ajá y ustedes de lo más bien ahí sin hacer nada, que decepcionante. Yo que ni tan amiga suya soy y sé más de él-.**

**-Rayos, pero es que no teníamos como saber!!** –reclamó de pronto Yoh, atrayendo la mirada sorprendida de la rubia-.

**-Supongo que debimos haberle preguntado...** -dijo Manta desde el asiento del computador-.

**-No... así está bien, yo le dije que mañana iríamos al parque de diversiones y luego a mi casa a dormir... ahora ni sospechará que podemos planear algo, podríamos hacerlo de dos en uno **-guiñó Hao mirando a Yoh-.

**-Y cuando lleguemos a casa podemos mandar a Horo a arrendar los videos, mientras nosotros le armamos la sorpresa en casa...** –improvisó Yoh como respondiendo a la idea de su hermano-.

**-Karaoke...** –propuso el castaño con una leve sonrisa entusiasmada- **esa será la sorpresa... una sesión de karaoke...** –el castaño menor sonrió de la misma manera- **estás pensando lo mismo que yo hermanito? -.**

**-Lo hago, lo hago...** –sonrió el aludido-.

**-Hala... de qué están hablando? **–inquirió Manta confundido-.

**-Queremos darles una sorpresita a Horo y Ren...** –respondió Yoh-.

**-Exacto... y una sesión romántica de karaoke podría despertar muchos sentimientos encontrados... ne? **-acotó Hao-.

**-Realmente brillante** -bufó Anna con resignación y un dejo de ironía-**ahora... cómo lo vamos a hacer... -.**

**-Déjenmelo a mi...** -interrumpió Lyzerg, quien había escuchado atentamente mientras observaba por la ventana hacia afuera- **tengo un plan...-.**

------------------------------------

**-Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Y, y?? Te gusta???-.**

**-Pues... n.nU **-decía Horo mientras observaba confundido la entrada a la heladería-.

**-No es linda?? La inauguraron recién esta semana por lo que todos los helados están a mitad de precio!! n.n-.**

**-Pero... por qué vinimos acá... **-dijo rascándose la nuca un tanto incómodo-.

-**Porque quiero conversar contigo... además es la única heladería del centro con aire acondicionado u.ú-.**

**-Mmm... –**musitó en una mueca poco convencida-

**-Anda ya... por ser un chico no te van a comer, entremos de una vez que quiero darte algo –**sonrió divertida al tiempo en que lo empujaba, obligándolo a abrir la puerta para entrar-.

Una vez adentro, se ubicaron en una de las mesitas del fondo, que estaban decoradas con dibujos y bordes coloridos.

Había varias personas, amigos conversando alegremente, muchos de ellos con uniforme.

Al rato llegó una mesera y ambos pidieron dos copas de helado, cuando ya tomaban, cada uno de la suya, a Horo le vino la intriga.

**-Pilika...** –la llamó con aire distraído- **Tú... como sabes de este lugar? **–preguntó extrañado-.

No era que fuese un hermano controlador, pero ella no tenía como saber de aquel lugar, puesto que si estaba recién inaugurado, debió haber sido abierto en lo que llevaba de esa semana, y ninguno de ellos había salido del internado en ese período de tiempo, mucho menos la peliazul.

**-Eh...? Ah pues... yo... lo que pasa es que vine el miércoles con Tamao después de clases y... una vez vine con Anna... -.**

**-Una vez...? **-le dijo su hermano arqueando una ceja, la peliazul bajó la vista- **No se supone que no debes salir los días de semana excepto los viernes?-**.

-**Sí lo sé... es sólo que... bueno... -.**

**-Y bien... qué querías decirme? –**preguntó de todos modos medio fastidiado, no se quería ir de catarsis con su hermana, pero aquella actitud no le agradaba, mucho más en las condiciones en que ambos habían entrado a aquel instituto... pero si lo pensaba... era más grave de lo que parecía-.

**-Ah! Bueno... pues... verás... hace un rato... es que... yo quería darte algo...-.**

**-Pilika... te he dicho que no puedes salir del colegio sin autorización, o sin que yo lo sepa... aun vas en primaria recuérdalo...** –habló severo, con un dejo de preocupación-.

**-Pero Horo... yo... avisarte y pedir autorización... para mi es lo mismo... **-dijo la peliazul entristeciéndose...-.

**-S—sí... pero... por eso mismo digo... tienes que avisarme si vas a salir... no sé qué haría si te pasara algo** -dijo esta vez acercándose a ver el rostro cabizbajo de su hermana-.

**-Tú... en verdad no lo recuerdas...?** -dijo ella casi en susurro, con la mirada sombría-.

**-De... de que estás hablando... **-preguntó extrañado-.

**-Tú... no recuerdas que día es mañana Horo...?-.**

**-Yo... Y si es su cumpleaños?**–pensó- **Jmm...** -rió para sus adentros- **mañana... es tu cumpleaños cierto...?-.**

**-No...** -La chica alzó la vista sorprendida, pero triste-.

**-Ah! Esto... sí... Es... alguno de los "dos aniversarios"...?-.**

**-Tampoco, Horo... **-dijo esta vez comenzando a angustiarse y dejando que el dolor se dibujara en su rostro-.

**-Pilika yo... de verdad no tengo idea...** -dijo comenzando a angustiarse él también-.

**-Horo mañana... **-sacó entonces un sobrecillo con una cinta de regalo y lo puso encima de la mesa, mientras retenía con afán las lagrimas que osaban desbordarse de sus ojos- **es... tu cumpleaños... número quince...-.**

**-Q-qué!?** –dijo abriendo los ojos de sobremanera-** P-Pilika... yo... de verdad... gracias... es que no lo recordaba en serio... ya sabes con lo de... el trabajo y todo eso... no he tenido tiempo y... pues... de verdad... lo siento Pilika...** -dijo tomándole la mano, afligido-.

**-No... tú no tienes la culpa... desde lo de papá que ha sido así... tú no dejas de pensar en él y lo que pasó aquel día... tratas de disimularlo, pero... pero Horo... tú debes llorar cuando es necesario porque... tú no eres un chico normal y... y aunque pap--** —sintió como unos cálidos brazos la retenían con fuerza y como la preocupación de su hermano mayor hacía que las insistentes lágrimas cayeran sin piedad por sus mejillas-.

**-No sigas Pilika... yo prometí sacarte adelante... y eso es lo que haré... -**dijo mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza contra su pecho para no dejarla pronunciar esas horribles palabras. Que en fondo le herían tanto... -**aunque papá... no esté... -.**

La peliazul sólo pudo aferrarse con fuerza al abrazo de su hermano y seguir derramando lágrimas, mientras muchos de los presentes los observaban con curiosidad.

-------------------------------------

**Pampam pam!!! ARGH PILIKA!!! ****si es toda una imprudente hay que entenderla a la niña u.u. bueno en fin les gusto? ojalá que si...el prox. cap se viene el cuatruple de bueno!!!!! así que no pueden perderselo ;).**

**Y en fin algún comentario, sugerencia, canción, critica??? Simplemente diganmelo n.n**

**Bueno ahora a responder rw:**

**Princess Nausicaa:** Chilena? jaja xD si de corazón :), puchi Ren da penita lo se u.u, pero es que asì es la cosa noma pu :(, quizás ahora te haya gustado también sus confusiones más xD, y no te preocupes que actualizaré apenas pueda ;).

**Clau17:** Cierto que igual no es tan tortuoso? en vdd en vdd me tiene complicada lo de la lentitud, pero bueno asì es la cosa, que le voy a hacer y no te preocupes que el prox. cap. es muy HaoxLyz ;) jzasdzxajd a Ren? xD no, no se lo violaron, pero casi :O.

**Lady Tao** Ren maltrata a Horo y mucho!!! pero ya en el cap. 14 se le pasa bastante ;), y no te preocupes que lo subiré muy pronto.

**Liitha:**Que wenu que te haya gustado el cap n.n y si mi Rencito sufre mucho en ciertas partes fic como sea kuidate y gracias PD:Grande iquique!!! xD.

**Un beso enorme las amo y sigan leyendooo! n.n**

**Ja ne!**

**Gato --******** K-chaz**


	11. Tanto como pude

**XI. Tanto como pude.**

**-Así que eso es todo...?** -inquirió Hao al peliverde-.

**-Sí... pero deben asegurarse de que salga a la perfección** -Respondió Lyzerg al grupo-.

**-Si, claro, pero dos cosas... primero... donde está Horo-Horo y segundo... cómo convencemos a Ren **-irrumpió Anna-.

**-Horo-Horo se fue con su hermana... y yo... no pienso llevar acabo ese plan. Ni piensen que pueden usarme así...** –habló Ren con su imborrable estoicismo, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sorprendiendo a todos-.

**-R-Ren... desde hace cuanto que llegaste** -habló Manta temeroso... sería que Ren había escuchado hasta el más mínimo detalle? Si era así... el plan se vendría abajo-.

**-Lo suficiente para saber que no voy a hacer lo que ustedes me digan... **-respondió únicamente-.

**-No que estabas con Horo...? **-preguntó Hao-.

**-Así era... hasta que llegó esa chica...** –y por un momento, los ojos más suspicaces, notaron el velo de tristeza en aquellos ámbares del Tao- **dijo que tenía que decirle algo, así que apenas la vi me fui** -.

**-Oh... ya veo...** -dijo Yoh también presintiendo el estado de ánimo del Chino-.

**-Bueno... de todos modos, Ren... quiero hablar contigo ahora...** -dijo Hao levantándose de su asiento- **a solas...** -habló sin malicia alguna-.

Sin embargo, los ojos esmeralda, que escrutaban impasibles, se esforzaban por mantener fija la vista sin flaquear. Hasta que ambos salieron del salón, y lo que más le dolía, era que Hao ni atrás hubiese visto.

Nuevamente... una vez que Ren Tao hacía su aparición, Hao sólo tenía ojo para él. Y Lyzerg desaparecía del mapa.

**-Hao...** -dijo Anna una vez que Ren ya había salido del salón y Hao solo se asomaba por el umbral- **tú... debes convencerlo...** -ordenó con tranquilidad-.

**-No te preocupes, Annita... tengo todo bajo control **–sonrió-.

Dicho esto salió del salón a conversar con el Tao, definitivamente había mucho de que hablar.

**-Yo...** -dijo de pronto Lyzerg, también levantándose de su asiento- **voy a salir a comprarle algo a Horo... ya se hace tarde... **-concluyó con cierta tristeza-.

**-Oh, sí... yo también voy... sería de mala educación no darle algo en su día... **–dijo Yoh mientras se levantaba de su asiento-.

**-Vienes, Manta...?-**.

**-Yo... no puedo, Lyzerg, mañana es el cumpleaños de papá, justamente. No... no puedo ir con ustedes... eso altera sus planes...?** –inquirió por último con miedo de decepcionar a los presentes-.

**-En absoluto Manta... si Hao logra convencer a Ren, lo cual es un hecho, dará igual que no estés...** –habló la rubia sin crueldad, pero así de fría como solía ser-.

**-D-de veras...?-.**

**-Ya te dije... no importa en absoluto... **-parecía extrañamente ida. Lo que era normal en ella, pero en ese momento, un dejo de tristeza se colaba por su mirada-.

Se levantó ella también de su asiento y salió de la habitación sin siquiera despedirse.

**-Qué le pasa...? **-inquirió Yoh extrañado-.

**-...-.**

Lyzerg sólo veía la puerta con tranquilidad, y sin embargo un dejo de decepción.

-------------------------

**-Oye y... a qué se debe el que me hayas traído hoy y no mañana...? Digo... aprovechando que es sábado... **-le decía Horo distraídamente, mientras llegaban al instituto-.

**-Pues a que mañana de seguro querrás estar con tus amigos, ya sabes para celebrar lo de la banda y eso es absolutamente de ustedes... yo no me entrometeré-**.

**-Pero Pilika... hablas como si fueras un estorbo... y no lo eres-. **

**-Hermano... mañana sólo disfruta tu cumple sí? No te preocupes por mí, enserio **–sonrió la muchacha-.

**-Pero...-.**

**-Anda ya, deja de quejarte y subamos a ver la puesta de sol... como antes **–propuso con una hermosa y amplia sonrisa en su rostro-.

-**Pi—Pilika...** –balbuceó el ainu sorprendido, respondiendo con una sonrisa de ternura- **está bien... como antes... -.**

----------------------------------------

**(Llueve sobre la ciudad – Los bunkers)**

**-Hao... podrías decirme de una vez lo que sea que quieras decirme...?** –habló irritado el pelivioláceo, definitivamente ni atardeceres como ese le podían relajar- **tengo frío y estoy empezando a aburrirme-.**

Hao sólo le observó. Se acercó a él con toda confianza, para luego pasar un brazo por su cintura, y abrazarlo contra su pecho.

**-Y ahora...? Aún tienes frío?** –habló viéndole con su leve mirada-.

**-Ya qué** –dijo haciéndose el indiferente y apartando la vista, Hao solía hacer esa clase de cosas, y él también solía ponerse muy incómodo-.

**-Cuando fue... la última vez que disfrutaste de un atardecer...? **-dijo el aludido sin mirarlo, perdido en el horizonte-.

**-Cuando vivía con Jun y era pequeño, pero te aseguro que ahora no lo estoy disfrutando así que ve al grano... –**reclamó removiéndose entre los brazos del castaño-

**-Y... cuándo fue la última vez que te sentiste protegido con un abrazo...? **-dijo esta vez deteniéndose a mirarlo-.

**-Yo... pues... **–musitó el pelivioláceo con una mueca de disgusto, por qué el castaño de le preguntaba de pronto aquellas cosas?- **de seguro también cuando estaba con Jun...** -habló extrañado de la actitud de su amigo-.

-**...Ya veo... **-dijo volviendo a mirar el crepúsculo- **Ren... tú... cooperarás con el plan quieras o no** –habló tranquilamente-.

**-Ah si?** -arqueó una ceja- **y por qué habría de hacerlo?-.**

**-Porque... tú y yo hicimos una apuesta... más bien dos... y creo que no te has olvidado de ellas...-.**

**-Ngh... –**era verdad... con todo el alboroto de Horo, y aún después de lo que había sucedido, ya se le había olvidado lo de la apuesta- **Yo...-.**

**-... **-suspiró cerrando los ojos- **Ren... mañana es su cumpleaños... es ideal para que seas amable con él... aunque sea sólo por un día... además... es obvio que los chicos lo quieren... o no?**-.

**-Déjame hablar... **–exigió rompiendo el abrazo con molestia-.

**-Mh? **–musitó extrañado del repentino cambio en la actitud del Tao-.

-**Yo... ya tomé mi decisión... –**habló acomodándose la chaqueta sin observar al castaño-.

-**Ah sí? Y cuál sería?-.**

**-Yo... ya no aguanto todo lo que ha sucedido... estoy harto de luchar contra una persona que jamás ha estado peleando por nada... si quieres que le celebremos el cumpleaños y además lo de la banda... pues está bien, no haré nada para impedirlo y si lo deseas participaré –**el castaño no le daba crédito a sus oídos- **pero si pretendes utilizarme como marioneta para alguno de tus planes, no pienso permitirlo –**concluyó fijando su afilada y decidida mirada en los ojos del castaño, descubriendo a este absolutamente anonadado-.

Y entonces... el castaño sonrió.

-**Me parece lo más sensato que jamás has dicho –**el pelivioláceo alzó una ceja**- está muy bien Ren... la verdad jamás pretendí utilizarte para que llevaras acabo nada... -.**

**-Ah sí? Y qué era entonces lo que planeaban?-.**

**-La sorpresa para Horo... pero como tú mismo has dicho... si no quieres participar de ello, pues entonces no te obligaremos-.**

-**Nh... –**una leve mueca de desagrado se apoderó del rostro del pelivioláceo- **ya veo... así que eso era ah?-.**

**-Ajá... –**asintió escrutándole divertido- **él te agrada... no es así...?Nno sólo es que ya no quieras oponerte... sino que además quieres acercártele... y de seguro... también disculparte por tus actitudes no?-.**

**-Nh... –**por qué sería que Hao siempre adivinaba cada uno de sus jodidos sentimientos y pensamientos con tan solo observarle? Era una cualidad que detestaba y adoraba por igual**- No lo sé... Él... **–habló como recordando algo-** él me invitó a ser parte de la banda, pero... no lo sé... es... tan extraño-.**

**-Pero claro! Si él te adora! –**lanzó el pelilargo casi con ironía, pasando por alto la cara anonadada del pelivioláceo-.

**-Me adora? –**repitió incrédulo-.

-**Ah? Qué?! Ah! Eso... esto... pues... –**quizás había metido la pata-

**-Hao...-.**

**-Bueno... tal vez un poquito...-.**

**-Eso fue lo que te dijo cierto?-.**

**-Cómo?-.**

**-Lo que me dijiste en el baño... de que habías hablado con él... te dijo que yo...-.**

**-Oye! No te lo tengas tan creído ah? No es que le gustes ni nada parecido... solamente... bueno... ya sabes, tú sí le agradas a él eso es todo-.**

**-De veras... eso te dijo? –**inquirió entre la sorpresa y la curiosidad-.

-**Pues sí-.**

**-No me jodes?-.**

**-Cuida tu vocabulario ¬¬ y no, no bromeo-.**

-**... -.**

El pelivioláceo guardó silencio, al tiempo en que el castaño le escrutaba con curiosidad. Aquellas palabras realmente le habían confundido, y por otro lado también perturbado. Se sentía medio decepcionado y no sabía bien por qué. Hao había mencionado aquello de "gustar" con tanta naturalidad que casi había pasado desapercibido. Pero para sus oídos había sonado fuerte claro. Y por alguna razón, antes de analizar por completo la respuesta, su corazón se aceleró.

Hao todo esto lo notó a simple vista, dejando caer una frasecilla crucial, para dejar al Tao con su propia tarea mental. Si las cosas seguían así, muy pronto su tigrecillo se daría cuenta de tantas cosas que sentía por el peliazul... cosas que jamás había sentido por nadie.

-**Me alegro de que hayas tomado esa decisión, de veras... Será genial para él poder pasar su cumpleaños en compañía-.**

**-Ah? –**musitó el pelivioláceo saliendo de sus cavilaciones-.

-**Bueno... ya sabes... en las condiciones de Horo... debe ser muy triste tener que pasar tu cumpleaños solo... bueno además de su hermana no?-.**

**-Cómo... y con su familia qué? Digo... su madre y su padre? –**inquirió el Tao extrañado-.

-**No lo sabías? Lo de la madre de Horo...-.**

**-Qué... qué pasó con ella?-.**

**-Bueno, pues... por lo que sé... –**comenzó levemente engravecido-.

**-Hao, Ren! **-escucharon de pronto cierta voz conocida a sus espaldas-.

Voltearon a ver ambas miradas a la vez. Y las reacciones fueron completamente distintas.

Hao sonrió a gusto.

**-Horo!** –saludó con tranquilidad- **qué haces aquí?-**.

**-Pues... quise venir a ver la puesta de sol con Pilika...** -dijo mirándola y notando la extraña actitud que había adoptado- **Pilika...? qu- **-.

**-Bueno en fin, creo que debo llevarme a tu hermano muchacha –**habló el castaño, dirigiéndose a Pilika- **tengo algo muy importante que hablar con él **–habló jalando del brazo al peliazul- **Puedes quedarte a charlar con Ren si gustas-**.

La chica, anonadada, desvió su mirada hacia el Tao, quien parecía perturbado, manteniendo su mirada con una extraña expresión sobre su hermano.

Por su parte, Ren sólo le observaba perplejo. No se esperaba que justo llegase cuando hablaban de él. Y menos luego de una conversación como aquella. Por alguna razón su corazón latía con fuerza, y al ver que el peliazul le observaba, no pudo más que evadir su mirada. Sería que de verdad él le agradaba tanto a Horo? Si había que ser francos, a él no le desagradaba del todo, de hecho, le agradaba incluso más de lo que él mismo deseaba.

Le agradaba cada cosa que hacía, cada pequeño detalle. Su cabello celeste cayendo de manera desordenada, su sonrisa imborrable y contagiosa, sus ojos negros y brillantes, con ese toque de ternura muy, muy al fondo. Esa nariz respingadita y dibujada... la verdad... si tuviera que describir a Horo en una palabra, se podría decir que Horo era...

"_lindo"_

-**Hola Ren! –**saludó de pronto el muchacho, haciendo que luego de dar un brinquito, le observara directo a los ojos-.

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

ACASO ÉL ESTABA PENSANDO QUE HORO ERA LINDO!? Sacudió la cabeza con efusividad, aquello no podía estar sucediendo. No a él.

Nuevamente evadió todo contacto. Para concentrar su atención en lo que fuese, pero las palabras de Hao no dejaban de dar vueltas por su mente. Y de pronto... paseando su vista de manera evasiva, se encontró con la mirada de la peliazul.

Según lo que Hao había dicho... qué era lo que había sucedido con su madre? Por algún motivo, la intriga y la expectativa de una presunta desgracia, no podían abandonar su mente. Y le angustiaban de una manera que no lograba comprender.

El joven peliazul le observaba confundido. Dirigió su vista hacía el castaño y recibió por respuesta una encogida de hombros.

Pilika por su lado, se mantenía distante, observando al pelivioláceo con timidez y un leve color carmín en sus mejillas.

**-Pues... yo... –**habló la peliazul en respuesta a la propuesta de Hao**-.**

**-Bueno, amí esto ya me aburre. Que la pasen bien!! **-dicho esto, Hao desapareció tras la vuelta de la escalera, Horo al brazo-.

Pilika pudo sentir sus pasos alejándose. Ahora sólo debía acercarse al Tao... definitivamente parecía más fácil de lo que era.

Se acercó con timidez al pelivioláceo, quien parecía aún no haber reparado en la ausencia de los muchachos, se sentó frente a él, lo miró con disimulo...

**-Ho-hola... –**saludó apocada-

**-...-.**

**-Hola...!?-.**

**-Eh..? Ah!** **Hola...** -dijo esta vez subiendo su vista para notar la presencia de la ainu-.

-**Cómo estás...-.**

**-...** –el pelivioláceo la observó meditativo- **bien... y tú...?-**.

**-B-bien también** –sonrió-.

Ren se quedó pensativo, sin decir nada.

Se hizo un silencio tenso, que al parecer sólo la peliazul notó, Ren estaba en su mundo.

**-Y... bueno... esto... Q-qué has hech---.**

**-Que pasó con su madre** -preguntó el pelivioláceo sin siquiera alzar la vista a verla-.

**-Disculpa? **–inquirió la peliazul confundida-.

**-Su madre...** –repitió esta vez escrutándola de frente- **ella... dónde está...-.**

**-La mía...?-.**

**(Misa's song – Death note)**

**-Sí... y la de Horo. La suya... qué es de ella digo... dónde está... **-aclaró ya empezando a hartarse-.

**-Mamá...? No... mamá murió cuando nací yo... según Horo... tenía mi sonrisa... aunque creo que son puras mentiras porque él solo tenía dos años, y no creo que recuerde **–concluyó con una sonrisa entristecida, pero definitivamente sincera-.

-**De... de veras?** –musitó el Tao incrédulo-.

Aquello si que no lo esperaba. Es decir... él no podía sentir lo que los Usui sentían, puesto que, por muy frío que sonara, él jamás había amado mucho a ninguno de sus padres, debido también a que nunca los veía. Pero sabía cómo se sentía perder a un padre o algo parecido... y comprendía que si su madre se moría de seguro sería un dolor tan intenso y profundo que pocas cosas serían capaces de borrarlo.

Siguió escuchando las palabras de Pilika, aunque de pronto, la impresión de que Horo era un idiota, y la actitud defensiva que había adoptado, se terminaban de destruir por completo.

**-Mjm... **sonrió-** yo ni la conocí... supongo que no es muy doloroso... **-dijo mirando con despreocupación a cualquier lado-.

-**Mmm... sí... -**musitó al tiempo en que observaba con preocupación a cierto peliazul junto a un castaño, que caminaban amistosamente por uno de los jardines del colegio-.

--------------------------------------

**-Y... qué tengo que ver yo en eso...** -decía un tanto confundido el ainu-.

**-Es muy simple... digamos que es para que Ren se ventile, la idea es que pase un rato con alguien diferente y... bueno ya sabes... que se entretenga. Además... no es mala oportunidad para que estrechen su lazo... –**insinuó con miradita pervertida-

**-Ah! cierto... eso... –**habló evadiendo la mirada de Hao, mientras un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas- **Mmm... está bien, pero... qué haremos después...?-.**

**-Después iremos a mi casa a dormir, veremos películas, karaoke...-.**

**-Karaoke!?-.**

**-Ah! pasa algo?-.**

**-Amo el karaoke! O-.**

**-Jajaja... ahí quizás puedas dedicarle una canción a Ren-.**

**-Ah? o//o Ah, eso... pues... sí, puede ser...** –rió con una mano tras su cabeza-.

**-Jaja entonces... irás...?-.**

**-Claro que sí... **–sonrió-.

**-Que bueno! Nos vemos mañana entonces... **–sonrió-.

**-C—cómo?-.**

**-Es que... ahora tengo que salir... nos vemos luego** –guiñó un ojo mientras se alejaba hacia la salida principal-.

Llegó a la entrada y salió de sopetón, debía apurarse si quería encontrar tiendas abiertas para comprarle algo a su viejo amigo...

"_Horo de verdad tú... no recuerdas nada..." _

Y su mirada se entristeció.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**-Qué tal esa...?-.**

**-Sí, es linda, llévasela-.**

**-Sí, creo que se la llevaré... **-dijo Lyzerg entrando al local, para pedir la camisa de la vitrina para llevársela a Horo-.

Era una camisa negra, de tela. Con bordados de hilo blanco en la espalda, algo sutil, pero lindo.

**-Oye, Lyzerg...** -le dijo Yoh a su amigo, una vez que habían salido de la tienda-.

**-Sí... dime?-.**

**-Qué es... lo que crees que le pasa a Anna... **-preguntó sin poder evitar entristecerse-.

**-Cómo dices...?-.**

**-Cuando estábamos en la sala de computación ella... parecía... más fría de lo normal...-**.

**-Mm... lo que pasa es que ella... Ve cosas que el resto no puede, Yoh. A pesar de que siempre sea fría y ande dando órdenes... es eso mismo lo que la hace muy introvertida... o más bien, ser tímida es lo que la hace actuar así. Y al mismo tiempo, al tener esas cualidades, puede observar mejor las situaciones, detenerse a analizarlas... puesto que puede apreciarlas desde afuera. Con eso ella puede percibir muchas cosas... quizás algunas, de las que ni siquiera nos hemos enterado...** –habló con un deje de melancolía, sabiendo perfectamente que la situación se volvía cada día más evidente-.

**-Y tú... cómo sabes eso...? **-preguntó Yoh ciertamente sorprendido-.

-**... Experiencia propia** –sonrió-.

--------------------------------------

Caminó por las calles desiertas, luego de haber comprado el regalo para Horo. Sintió unas voces conocidas a lo lejos.

Volteó a ver con disimulo, y ahí estaban los dos.

Caminaban mientras conversaban jovialmente, y sonreían por cualquier cosa.

Se hizo a un lado de la calle, se escondió detrás de un árbol y esperó a que se aparecieran de a poco.

Vio cómo pasaban con tranquilidad. Y sólo cuando le daban la espalda, hizo su aparición.

**-Lyzerg...** –habló neutralmente haciendo que los dos se sobresaltaran-.

El peliverde volteó sorprendido, para luego entrecerrar los ojos con molestia.

**-Qué quieres** -preguntó con indiferencia-.

**-Hablar contigo, ya te dije-.**

Lyzerg miró a Yoh, este comprendió y se adelantó.

**-Muy bien... y ahora qué...** -habló una vez que el castaño menor se había ido-.

Hao se le acercó lentamente, con paso seguro.

**-Necesito contarte algo...-.**

**-Pues habla... y apresúrate que no tengo todo el día **–exigió molesto-.

**-Pasa algo?-.**

**-No te importa, tan sólo di lo que tengas que decir-.**

**-No puedo decirte lo que quiero si estás así de enojado-.**

**-No estoy enojado-.**

**-Que sí lo estás-.**

**-Que no...-.**

**-Anda! Qué demonios te pasa-.**

**-Puedes decir lo que tengas que decir de una puñetera vez!?** –exclamó el peliverde fastidiado, no tenía ninguna gana de hablar con el castaño, ya estaba lo suficientemente cabreado-.

-–Hao le observó medio incrédulo, también le comenzaba a fastidiar la actitud del ojiverde, mucho menos si no conocía la razón, sin embargo no deseaba comenzar a discutir- **Yo... ayer estuve hablando con Tamao...-.**

Ahí estaba. Aquel nombre que le había estado picando en la conciencia todo el día, ahora se concretaba en una sola frase. No podía ser... Hao no podía volver con Tamao.

**-Ella... ella nos vio... **–ok... aquello no le decía nada... no le confirmaba lo que pensaba, pero tampoco se lo refutaba-.

**-Tu ex nos vio?** -dijo arqueando una ceja-.

**-Ajá...-.**

**-Explícate-.**

**-En la cama-.**

Si bien aquellas palabras no tenía un trasfondo de mayor connotación, y él lo sabía puesto que JAMÁS lo había hecho con Hao... un extraño calor le hizo desear poder llevar menos ropa en ese momento.

En fin... al menos parecía que no se trataba de que fuesen a volver.

-**Qué oportuno...** –respondió frunciendo el ceño-.

-**Sí, ella... sacó una foto... y... nos amenazó...** –el peliverde sintió un ardor pequeño-** o más bien... **_**me**_** amenazó**-.

**-Qué!?-.**

**-Es que... bueno... no fue TAN grave, pero dijo que probablemente nos haría algo... no lo sé. Tú sabes como es ella y... -.**

**-Cuándo!!?-.**

**-Bueno... el día de la uñeta...-.**

**-Cuando me besaste?!!-.**

**-No te besé... –**evadió el castaño levemente avergonzado-.

**-Qué!? Y ahora lo niegas! Por dios, era lo que faltaba! No puedes ser más cara dura!!-.**

**-Qué demonios estas diciendo...-.**

**-Que me importa un rábano lo que suceda contigo de ahora en adelante Hao Asakura!! Se acabó! Tú! TÚ fuiste el que me besó ese día! Me tomaste por sorpresa y es TU responsabilidad hacerte cargo de lo que la maniática esquizofrénica de tu ex novia te diga o haga! **

**-QUÉ!? MI responsabilidad?! Por favor! Tú también quisiste estar así, no puedes negarlo!! **-dijo comenzando a irritarse mientras se le acercaba por impulso-.

-**Claro!! Ahora lo admites cierto?! Cuándo se trata de echarme la culpa admites que sí me besaste!! Y no seas tan descarado!! Tú te me echaste encima!!!-**.

-**No es cierto!!! Tú comenzaste a insinuarte!! Tú empezaste con lo de que te prestara más atención y el asunto!!-.**

**-Ah no!! Eso sí que no! Tú me dijiste cosas acerca de hacerme tuyo y la tontería y media!! **-replicó Lyzerg hecho un tomate, sin saber si era por el enojo o la vergüenza-.

**-Jah! Como si no te hubiera gustado** –dijo girando los ojos y volteando un tanto el rostro-.

**-QUE COSA!!!!???? Por supuesto que no!!! No me gusta en absoluto!! No cuando me insinúas cosas explícitamente con el único fin de utilizarme! Siempre andas con tus palabras y frasecillas en doble sentido para provocarme!! Y siempre andas jugando conmigo! Pasando por alto MIS sentimientos! Cuánto apostaría que nunca has meditado siquiera un segundo antes de comenzar a joderme con tu discursillo insinuante por si acaso podría llegar a dolerme! Y te digo por qué!? TE DIGO POR QUÉ!? PORQUE NO TE IMPORTA!!!** –vociferó ya fuera de sus casillas-.

-**Lyzerg...** –murmuró el castaño absolutamente ofuscado- **por... por qué no me lo habías dicho antes... **-pronunció acariciando uno de sus hombros con angustia-.

**-Porque jamás te ha importado...** -otra vez misma situación, rostros casi juntos, alientos mezclados, atracción corporal, cuerpos muy, muy cerca...-.

**-No es cierto... **–susurró afligido antes de abrazarlo con efusividad y hundir su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro del peliverde, y absorber ese aroma que tanto le encantaba-.

Sintió como Lyzerg se estremecía, al tiempo en que sus brazos se interponían entre ambos pechos, como para apartarlo.

Hao entristeció: Era triste, agobiante. De verdad jamás se hubiese imaginado que Lyzerg se sintiera de aquella forma. Quería darle a entender que él le quería, que no jugaba con él, que de verdad... aquellos encuentros físicos eran una clara demostración de todo el amor que sentía por él.

Se aferró a su cuerpo con desespero.

Comenzó a besar su cuello, como intentando darle a entender que lo era todo, mientras el peliverde trataba de alejarlo con toda su fuerza.

Pero nuevamente, le era imposible, Hao era mucho más fuerte. Y también era más fuerte ese sentimiento que le invadía cada vez que sus pieles se encontraban. Quiso gritar. Gritarle que no quería que le abrazara, no así. Pero dios, era tan difícil, con esos labios cálidos y sagaces sobre su piel.

**-Hao no! Basta por... por favor! Hao!** –gemía contrariado, mientras comenzaba a flaquear con horror-.

**-Por qué...** –susurró el castaño en su oído- **por qué si en el fondo sabes que te agrada... te agrada no es así?** –inquirió casi como suplica, separándose levemente para verle a los ojos- **no te agrada...?** –musitó en una mueca de angustia-.

**-N-No...** –susurró sin fuerzas- **No quiero... no me agrada... yo... no quiero que te me acerques... Hao... tú sólo... aléjate de mí** –concluyó en un último halo de esfuerzo, empujándole con rechazo y desespero-.

Hao no podía creerlo. Tanto daño le había hecho? Dónde estaba el Lyzeg que conocía? Sería que él... se había encargado de matarlo.

**-De verdad eso quieres...?** –murmuró preso del dolor-.

-**...Sí...** –respondió con dificultad-.

**-Lyzerg... yo... de verdad lo siento, no quería... **–comenzó dando un par de pasos, que fueron seguidos por otros que el peliverde retrocedió-.

-**Ya vete... déjame solo, te lo suplico... sólo... largate-.**

De haber sido por él, hubiese pasado todo lo que restaba del día insistiendo, sobretodo porque el peliverde se veía realmente destruido, sin embargo, ya era suficiente. Si Lyzerg le pedía que se fuera, pues no había de otra.

-Como sea... –murmuró abatido, para luego alejarse del camino y dejar al peliverde tranquilo-.

"_Nuevamente... es tan fácil olvidarse del diminuto Lyzerg Diethel"_

Y las lágrimas surcaron su rostro.

-------------------------------------

**-Hao!** -sintió un grito detrás de él, una vez que había llegado al pasillo de su habitación-.

La voz sonó más bien como un eco, retumbando sin importancia entre sus pensamientos.

Observaba el suelo como si fuese lo más interesante, pero la verdad era que no podía sacarse aquella imagen dolorosa de la cabeza.

**-Hao!** –de un hombro le volteaban con brusquedad- Hao qué pasa?!-.

Unos ojos dorados le escudriñaban con extrañeza, y entonces, sólo entonces, asimiló que el pelivioláceo, su amigo Ren, le estaba hablando.

**-...Ren! **–exclamó impávido y desabrido-.

**-Te he llamado y no contestas... en qué luna andas ah?** –inquirió poco convencido del escueto saludo-.

El castaño suspiró.

**-No es nada... tengo sueño, eso es todo**-.

**-Mh...** –musitó el Tao insatisfecho-.

**-Anda... querías decirme algo?** –inquirió esbozando una sonrisa. Leve y distante, pero tranquilizadora-.

**-Sí... es con respecto a lo que hablábamos antes de que me dejaras ahí solo-.**

**-En la azotea?-.**

**-En la azotea-.**

**-No te dejé solo... estabas con Pillika-.**

**-Y un rábano, eso no es lo que quiero decirte-.**

**-Bueno, qué va... y...? qué decidiste...? -.**

**-Mañana...** –parpadeó, evadiendo contactar con la mirada de su amigo- **seré amable con el...-.**

**-De veras... **–dijo de todos modos sorprendido, dentro de lo que su estado le permitía-** me parece muy bien-.**

**-Sí, pero solo por mañana... luego volverá a ser igual... **–concluyó ásperamente-.

**-Jm... claro... no esperaba que hicieras nada más... **-dijo acercándosele-**de todos modos... deberás ser MUY amable entonces...-.**

**-Cómo?-.**

**-Anda... que si es solo por un día pues entonces da lo mejor de ti** –sonrió de lado-.

**-Estás bromeando cierto?-.**

**-Jm... Has de saberlo mañana de todas formas, ahora vamos, que mañana tendremos un día intenso-.**

**-Sí, claro... por cierto... a qué saliste? Y los chicos? No los he visto...**-.

**-De seguro fueron a comprar el regalo de Horo como yo... **-dijo mostrándole una pequeña bolsita que llevaba en el bolsillo, al tiempo en que reanudaba la marcha hacia las habitaciones-.

**-Regalo...?** –era cierto, ni se le había pasado por la mente algo así, pero si lo pensaba era algo ridículo... era un cumpleaños después de todo, no?- **...yo no tengo regalo...-**.

**-Bueno pues cómprale algo...-.**

**-Pero ya es muy tarde...-.**

**-Entonces regálale algo tuyo...-.**

**-Algo mío...?** –repitió en una mueca medio ambigua-.

**-Ajá, algo que creas que le guste, pero que sea tuyo... ya sabes...-.**

**-Pero todo lo que tengo me gusta **–replicó en son de la frasecilla "mis cosas son mías"-.

**-Mmm... y por qué no le regalas esa...?** -dijo indicando una cadenita que Ren llevaba al cuello con las siglas R.T.-.

**-Que?! Estás loco! Nunca** –rebatió al tiempo en que cogía su cadenita con efusividad- **esta la llevo desde que nací, no se la voy a dar a él**-.

-**Bueno, bueno como quieras... entonces mañana llegarás sin regalo... qué descortés...**-.

**-Le diré que no tuve tiempo, eso es todo... no creo que sea de los que le molesta que no le lleven regalo** -dijo Ren como si hablara de que el pasto es verde-.

**-Eso significa... que no lo crees alguien interesado...** –le observó con sonrisa torcida y brillo malicioso en los ojos-.

**-Eh?** –aunque comentario le había pillado desprevenido, la verdad era que había tenido su tiempo de meditarlo y si lo veía por ese lado, Horo no parecía una persona interesada, sino al contrarios, era una de las personas más insoportablemente nobles y gentiles que había conocido- **pues yo... no, no precisamente, pero..-.**

**-Esta bien, está bien... puedes guardar silencio esta vez...** –rió divertido-.

"_Quieras o no... caerás tarde o temprano..."_

_---------------------------------_

Eran cerca de las 11:00 pm cuando sintió la puerta abrirse, todo estaba oscuro, por lo que pudo ver el destello de luz que la puerta abierta permitía el paso.

Sintió sus corteses y mesurados pasos acercarse a su propia cama y dejar algo.

Luego un silencio, una mirada se había posado sobre él, estaba seguro, se hizo el dormido.

Pasos de nuevo, la puerta se cerraba, y cierto calor corporal se acercaba a su persona.

Un peso ajeno comenzaba a recargarse en la cama, y un aliento cálido abanicaba su oído...

**-Hay algo... que me impide quererte** –un estremecimiento sacudió su cuerpo entero**- Cuando él aparece, yo... desaparezco-.**

Su cama perdió peso, y el calor que de pronto le inundaba desapareció. Unos nuevos pasos y el sonido sordo de las sábanas en la cama contigua, le indicaban que estaba acostándose.

Sintió como sus puños se aferraban a su almohada con coraje, sintió como usaba todas fuerzas para contener ese grito en su interior...

"_Te amo...! "_

_Continuará..._

-------------------------------------------------

**NO SE KE ME PASOOOOOOOOOOO!!! hubo muchos rw k no respondi del cap anterior de verdad no tengo idea k paso aki pero aki va la contestacion no se preocupen ;)**

**Didboroth** Hao Lyz?? aki viene más uyui ¬ y no te preocupes por lo de los rw te entiendo tb estoy un poco complicada con esto del colegio, por algo me he demorado más en subir los caps. te estaré esperando de todos modos n.n

**Liitha :** viña la lleva igual! nu xd, jaja Ren se keda cn Hori no te preocupes, por algo es hhxRen ;)

**CaTa Diethel** Intento frustrado de hippie!!! jajajaj se me vino a la cabeza en el momento :), lo más probable es k lo de "novios" se te haya ido en este cap, pero noo pork aun keda mucho más por pasar , i kuando digo mucho es muuuuuuuuucho minimo 20 caps mas xdxd, i si Pilika es muy inoportuna, a mi tampoco me desagrada en la serie pero leyendo fanfics la odie xdxd, asi k ahora tb (a), ajaj i si chilena de corazon ;)

**Pastelito** Me diste una megasisisisima explicacion sobre los cumples de quince i todo eso con la que me rei muchisimo ! xD de verdad tu cuantos años tienes? que para contarlo asi ya debes haber pasado hace rato por los quinces xdxd ahora si, la historia de haoxlyz claro vendria siendo como el "entretenimiento" mientras pasan cosas lentameeeente xd entre hh y ren pero bueno nada k hacer asi es la vida u.u, nuh xd, ahora con respecto a HaoxRen viste el avance? se vienen cosas peores, o más bien mejores, como sea xD, la banda the holic tendra rock, basicamente rock o metal depende tambien pop o romanticas quizas ke obvisamente no seran mias xdxd si no tomadas prestadas (a) xdxd, en fin gracias por tus enormes historias y paciencia, nos hablamos ;)

**N4t5u0 :** jajaja muchas quejas!!! asi es la vidaaaaaaaa!!! xD, nah aki un poco mas de accion, te parece:)

**Narien:** gracias por los saludos, que bueno que te guste la historia, quizás ahora se empiece a poner un pokitin más interesante, dejame rw más seguido ;) bye!!

**Lady Tao** Jajaja ellos seran famsos el grupo de rock mas konocido en japon!!! xD, zjasdxajx Mikihisa no podía faltar el es una pieza clave en este fic, k weno...etc etc muchas cosas asi entero loko xdxd, gracias por tu rw :)

**Tipi:** Tipiiiiiii!!! tipi yewa!! xdxdxd solo leeme o i no seai floja xdxd

**Sad.Whisper** Te golpeare!!! xdxdxd por qué eres así con migo? por qué me haces sufrir tanto? yo te hablo y hablo i tu ni me pezcas i despues me meto al compu i me encuentro con 3 rw tuyos xdxdxd, en fin sera de dios nuuuuuu xd, que bueno que te haya gustado, y si ya se viene el LEMON (6) uyui xd, solo tienes que hablarme para seguir con la historia porque si no me hablas la hare yo sola 88 xdxd pideme k te mande la carita por msn si es k no la kachas xd.

**En fin aki estan las contestaciones, si alguien se me olvido o si alguien me sobro avisenme k ando algo cansada y tambien distraida, solo dejenme muchas mas de su rw si:) kuidense muchi"!!! i portense bien xD, i leanme i mandenme cancioncitas lindas, fuertes, romanticas, suaves, etc xdxd**

**todo todo eso mandenlo porque quiero mucho muchos RW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sayo...xD nara**

**PD: si se dan kuenta han habido cambios, todo gracias a pastelito que me hizo dar cuenta de algunos errores, mi culpa...muy cansada -.-'' ...xD en fin bss bye!, disculpen las molestias u.u**


	12. Feliz cumple Horokkeu

**XII. Feliz cumple Hori!!! **

Y llegó el fin de semana.

Habían acordado juntarse en la entrada para ir al parque de diversiones y de ahí todos juntos a casa de los Asakura, por lo que pasarían la noche ahí.

El día, extrañamente, estaba delicioso. Al parecer el clima hacía una excepción y les entregaba un poquito de sol para poder alir a divertirse, aunque de todos modos el calor no llegaba a ser sofocante, ni mucho menos insoportable.

**-Y por qué no vendrá?** –preguntaba Hao despreocupado mientras se adelantaba unos cuantos pasos hacia la salida-.

**-Dijo que su padre también estaba de cumpleaños hoy, así que no vendrá** -respondió Yoh algo desanimado, mientras se desabrochaba los primeros botones de su camisa-.

Ambos muchachos, como el resto del grupo, se habían despertado temprano en la mañana para salir y poder disfrutar lo más posible todo el día.

Cada quien se había arreglado a su manera, pero había que admitirlo, todos llevaban su buen estilo.

Yoh llevaba una camisa blanca, sin bordados ni estampados. Unos térmicos negros, con terminaciones naranja. Y un cintillo naranja en la cabeza en cambio de los típicos audífonos.

**-Bueno, al menos ahora somos par** –dictó la voz seca de Anna a sus espaldas- **es aburrido quedarse abajo en los juegos del parque de diversiones-**.

Los hermanos voltearon a verla, al tiempo en que esta se ponía sus gafas de sol y alzaba su mano en son de saludo.

**-A—Anna...** -murmuró Yoh embobado por el atuendo de la muchacha-.

Llevaba un vestido blanco, a breteles, que le llagaba hasta un poco más abajo de la cadera, culminando en unos reveladores shorts celestes. Hasta el momento nadie se había enterado de las largas y esbeltas piernas de Anna Kyouyama.

Llevaba el cabello suelto como siempre, y encima una gorra de baseball.

**-Vaya Anna, al fin llegaste** -habló Hao ante el mutismo de su hermano, al tiempo en que por el rabillo del ojo distinguía a Lyzerg acercarse desde uno de los patios-.

Este no prestaba atención a lo que sucedía entre ellos, puesto que se veía centrado en una pequeña caja que llevaba entre sus manos. Dándole un ligero toque infantil y por cierto adorable.

El peliverde había agarrado la costumbre de vestirse con ropas sueltas y aniñadas o bien muy ceñidas.

Hao solía llamarlo "ropa de niña", pero él mismo lo definía como "andrógino". Y las muchachas en la calle lo resumían en "adorable".

Esta vez llevaba un chaleco sin mangas, cuello bote, medio corroído de color negro, del que emergían las cortas mangas de una playera blanca. Abajo un short negro, mucho menos revelador que el de Anna, dejando ver sus blanquitas y adorables piernas.

Hao le observó a ceja alzada, eras pura facha. Por dentro se moría de ganas de apretar al peliverde de la emoción, le encantaban aquellas piernas finas y tersas... aunque le costase aceptarlo. Fuera de que Lyzerg, aunque no se diera cuenta, era un ser demasiado encantador.

Sin embargo, los recuerdos de la noche anterior, se lo impidieron.

Él por su parte, llevaba el largo y brilloso cabello amarrado en una cola. Lucía una playera negra manga corta con una cruz roja en el centro, y vaqueros azul claro.

Entre medio de las parejitas, estaba Ren.

Que no se había quedado atrás, y aunque se había arreglado muy bien, él lo denominaba como "lo de siempre".

Llevaba pantalón ancho color burdeo, en diseño parecido a los de Yoh, pero de tela. Con terminaciones negras, y bolsillos con cierres negros. Una camisa negra ajustada, con el símbolo del ying y el yang, en la espalda, bordado en blanco.

**-Lo siento por el retraso, es que Pilika me pilló en el camino, lo siento -.**

**(Teenagers - MCR)**

**-Horo! Que bueno que llegaste -**sonrió entusiasmado-** bueno ahora si vamos!! -**.

Horokkeu Usui se presentaba con la tenida que habría hecho suspirar a un montón de chicas.

Y por qué no, también a muchos muchachos.

Entonces Ren Tao le vio.

No supo qué rostro habría tenido. Pero si había que ser francos, tampoco le importaba mucho. De un momento a otro, su corazón latía a mil por hora, su boca-semi abierta y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

El peliazul se veía realmente irresistible.

Llevaba una camisa negra, los primeros cuatro botones desabrochados y vaqueros azul oscuro. Había dejado la bandana en la habitación, por lo que su cabello humedecido por la reciente ducha, caía libre y juguetón sobre su rostro.

En su cuello, una especie de collar redondo, de color negro, con pequeñas puntitas del mismo color, que daban la impresión de espinas.

**-Vaya te ves muy bien Horo-Horo **-le decía Lyzerg sonriendo, mientras que Hao miraba de reojo al embobado pelivioláceo-** y también hueles muy bien! Veo que te empeñaste en buscar algo-.**

**-Eh?** –se sorprendió ante tal comentario- **No, la verdad es que me puse lo primero que encontré **–sonrió-** pero gracias-.**

**-Y ese collar Horo-Horo?** -preguntó Yoh viendo con curiosidad la atractiva joya-.

**-Eh? Ah esto... me lo acaba de dar Pilika, me lo compró por mi cumpleaños, ya saben, fue ayer-.**

**-QUÉ??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** -reacción general-.

**-No que era hoy?** –murmuró Hao a la rubia, quien se encogió de hombros-.

**-Jeh! No se los dije? lo siento **-sonrió Horo tontamente-.

**-Horo-Horo lo siento tanto!!!! ToT no te tengo regalo!!** (Na/ mentira ¬¬) **TT.TT prometo comprarte algo!!!** -berreó Yoh en plan melodrama-. (Na/ Dios Mío XD)

**-...** -suspiró-** todos ustedes son unos idiotas... **-dijo Anna en voz baja mientras se acercaba a Horo- **este es tu regalo, feliz cumpleaños **-dijo Anna tomando la mano del cumpleañero y colocándole un brazalete en ella-.

**-Eh?... gracias Anna** –sonrió sorprendido- **pero qué es esto? **-dijo viendo con curiosidad el extraño brazalete que llevaba-.

Era parecido al collar que le había regalado su hermana.

Entero barnizado en negro, segmentado en pequeñas piezas que asemejaban a huesos en miniatura. Era fino y delgado, se afirmaba de la muñeca, a presión con dos corridas y también en el otro extremo: de los dos pliegues entre los tres dedos centrales, creando una intersección en el centro de la mano, uniéndose en una especie de "Y". **(1)**

Sí, era bien curioso.

**-Es una artesanía única, esta tallada en caoba y barnizada en pintura negra, da la impresión de huesos, cuídala bien** –dijo Anna mirando el objeto con indiferencia-.

**-Se parece al collar que me regalo mi hermana** -dijo Horo acercando la pulsera al collar para compararlas-.

**-Sí, como no, si la compre junto con tu hermana. Están hechas de lo mismo** -decía mientras alzaba una mano y le daba la espalda para partir-.

**-Muchas gracias Anna, es hermosa TT.TT **–dijo Horo-Horo comenzando también su marcha, sintió una mano en su hombro-.

**-Cuantos cumples Horo?** –decía Hao sin mirarlo-.

**-Pues... ahora quince por?** –dijo mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón-.

-**...Feliz quinceaños Horito TToTT!!!!** -dijo abrazándolo efusivamente-.

**-Eh? Ah! muchas gracias Hao!** -agradeció respondiendo al abrazo-.

**-Feliz cumpleaños Horo n.n, lo siento por no haber podido tenerte nada** **antes** –irrumpió Lyzerg en el escandaloso numerito-.

**-Jeje no importa, de veras, de todos modos hoy será el mejor cumpleaños seguro** -dijo entusiasmado por el panorama-.

**-Horo-Horo... eres el mejor TT.TT** -dramáticamente Yoh le estrujaba en un abrazo-.

**-Oh Yoh tú también eres genial!-.**

**-No tú...-.**

**-Y bien... dónde está la amabilidad de hoy...? **-musitó Hao al lado del pelivioláceo, viéndole por el rabillo del ojo- **has de saludarlo que sea no?-.**

**-Ah?** –si bien Ren ya había salido de su trance, no lograba asimilar aún lo que le sucedía, aquel sentimiento extraño, esos deseos repentinos de acercarse a Horo, ese agradable aroma que desprendía... como el primer día de clases, verdaderamente era agobiante-.

**-Hala! Que le hables, Ren... -.**

**-Ah... eso...-.**

**-Te has arrepentido?-.**

**-En absoluto-.**

**-Y bien?-.**

**-Qué quieres que le diga-. **

**-Lo que sea anda, pero háblale! Si pareces colegiala enamorada!-.**

**-No vuelvas a repetir eso! XX-.**

**-Vale, vale jeje... anda... tan solo dile feliz cumpleaños... ya sé... anúnciale que hoy serás agradable con él-.**

**-Ni muerto-.**

**-Apuestas son apuestas...-.**

**-ARGH-.**

Y volviendo con el asunto de Horo e Yoh UU.

**-No, Yoh, tú lo eres TT.TT –.**

**-No, Horo, tú...TT.TT-.**

**-Me permites? **–se sintió la voz profunda del Tao, irrumpir en la escenita, su voz se dirigía a Yoh-.

Un silencio imperturbable se apodero de los presentes.

**-Les parece si nos adelantamos? –**propuso Hao a toda boca-.

**-Nos parece-.**

Y sin más, el resto del grupo ya se alejaba a paso lento.

**-Hola Ren** –saludó Horo luego de cruzar miradas, el pelivioláceo se veía increíble-.

**(No me quiero enamorar - Kalimba)**

Ren avanzó lentamente hacia Horo.

Estaban frente a frente, a decir verdad, al límite del espacio personal. Y no era porque él quisiese, sino porque algo había en el calor de ambos cuerpos, que llamaban a ser atraídos con urgencia.

**-Ustedes dos... son muy cursis** -replicó en voz baja casi como para que nadie más que Horo escuchara, mientras que alzaba su vista hacia el peliazul-** Feliz cumpleaños...** –susurró cerrando los ojos-.

Era una visión divina.

De pronto el rostro del peliazul estaba absolutamente rojo, y descubría que el Tao le pasaba por algunos centímetros, no mucho, pero le pasaba, y sus rostros podían observarse de frente y con detalle.

Por tercera vez en lo que llevaba de conocer a Ren, se detenía a observar sus facciones. Y cayó en sus labios, los observó idiotizado, sin dejar de acercarse levemente.

Era ridículo, nada sucedería entre ellos, y a pesar de ello, había una atracción magnética que le decía que debía seguir acercándose.

Y entonces los ojos del Tao se abrieron, para abrirle paso a ese mundo de ensueño que tanto le enloquecía. Para dejar que se bañara en lo dorado de sus orbes.

**-Ren... yo...** –musitó con dificultad, de verdad le gustaba el Tao... le gustaba mucho-.

**-Esta bien, azulito... por hoy seré amable contigo, es lo mínimo que te puedo regalar por tu cumpleaños **–habló por fin separándose de él, más por seguridad que por deseo, para reanudar la marcha junto al resto del grupo-.

Por su parte, Ren mantenía una guerra interna. Su conciencia era un verdadero campo de batalla. Y es que aquel sentimiento sofocante y embriagante que había sentido con tan solo acercarse un par de centímetros a Horo... no podía ser. De qué se trataba todo eso? Es decir, estaba bien, ya no tenía nada en contra de él. Se había hartado de ese asunto. Pero por otro lado... no por eso ahora tenía que estar confundiéndose con el puercoespín ese, cierto?

A él no le iba ni le venía que fuera agradable, encantador, atractivo, gentil, honesto, noble, amigable, sociable, generoso, humilde, espontáneo...

Sacudió la cabeza ante tales pensamientos. Era demasiado.

Y entonces cayó en cuenta... el silencio era absoluto.

Horo aún le observaba. Y los otros observaban de lejos.

La escena había sido bastante extraña, y claro, sorprendente. Pero optaron por no comentar nada al respecto. Al parecer, Ren comenzaba a aceptar al ainu.

Fuera de que todos sabían, de antemano, lo que Horo sentía por el pelivioláceo.

Los chicos partieron hacia el parque de diversiones, mientras que Horo intentaba descifrar cuál era el encanto hechizante que tenía el Tao... que le quitaba el aliento.

Hao, por su parte, no pudo evitar mirar a su izquierda.

Ahí estaba Lyzerg: Serio, algo triste, lindo, sexy, irresistible... o al menos para él.

Aprovechó la oportunidad de que todos iban en parejas, y con cierta distancia entre cada una, para decirle lo que quería.

**-Lyzerg...** -no hubo respuesta, y él tampoco la esperaba- **mira yo... hoy es el cumpleaños de Horo y... por lo menos trata de sonreír si?-.**

**-No te importa si sonrío o no...** -respondió sin siquiera mirarlo-.

**-De hecho... sí me importa... y mucho...** –dijo observando al peliverde inmutable- **pero... el punto es que... yo lo que quiero es que... ya sabes... sólo olvida lo de anoche si? Yo no... yo en verdad no me quiero separar de ti. Aunque... aunque me lo hayas pedido, es muy... muy difícil para mi hacer eso...** –concluyó desviado la mirada, sin reparar en la escéptica mirada del peliverde-.

**-Por qué habría de creerte-.**

**-Porque yo... yo a ti te... quiero-.**

**-...-.**

**-Hoy... tú y yo deberemos pasar más tiempo a solas del que deseas... así que espero que nos podamos llevar bien **-dijo mirándolo de reojo ciertamente con puchero-.

Lyzerg seguía con su actitud impasible, aunque por dentro, comenzaba a recapacitar realmente sobre aquellas palabras. "Le quería?" Qué significaba aquello? Había un dejo de sinceridad y sensatez en las palabras de Hao, que él sabía que por mucho intentara ignorar, no lo conseguiría.

**-Curioso...** –susurró la rubia con Yoh a su lado-.

**-Cómo?-.**

**-Cuando observas... puedes divertirte mucho con lo que ves-.**

**-Ah sí? Por qué lo dices** –preguntó recordando las palabras de Lyzerg-.

**-Ustedes son... un grupo muy peculiar** –y volteó a observar al castaño, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios-.

**-Ah! Jeh... supongo** –sonrió-.

Atrás iban Ren y Horo, sin contacto alguno, pero en el fondo sintiendo los dos lo mismo:

Mariposas en el estómago.

-----------------------------

**(Accidentaly in love – Counting crows)**

**-Por fin!!!!! Yo quiero subirme a la montaña rusa, ven Lyzerg!** –chillaba Hao como niño emocionado, olvidándose por completo de la situación-.

**-Hao contrólate un poco, primero tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo a** **qué queremos subir** –habló Anna armándose de la paciencia que no poseía-.

Habían llegado ya al parque de diversiones central. Se hallaba al lado del un lago rodeado de un sector forestal. Era un lugar bastante agradable, tenía mirador y centro de comidas, además de los juegos y atracciones.

**-Vayamos todos a la montaña rusa entonces** –propuso el menor de los Asakura-.

**-Sí! Yo quiero subir también!** –apoyó Horo con repentino entusiasmo-.

**-Bueno está bien... nos subiremos a la montaña rusa** –bufó Anna con resignación-.

Muchachos y chica se dirigieron a la dichosa atracción, que para variar era en parejas. Era de esperar que Hao estuviese pegado a Lyzerg como chicle, pero Anna quiso subirse con Horo. (...)

**-Horo-Horo yo me subo contigo** –dijo tomándolo del brazo y entrando e la fila-.

**-Pero por qué conmigo no** –alegó Yoh un tanto decepcionado-.

**-Querías subir conmigo Yoh?** –inquirió la rubia viéndole por encima del hombro-.

**-Ah? Eh? N-No... es que... bueno yo... -.**

**-Entonces así estamos** –concluyó aferrándose del brazo de un distraído peliazul-.

**-Menudo idiota...** –musitó el Tao al lado del castaño-.

**-Qué has dicho?** –inquirió Yoh ante las palabras de su amigo-.

**-Que lo mires!** –habló señalando a Horo a una distancia en que la parejita no pudiese escucharles- **por qué él no opone resistencia? Podría perfectamente decirle que no!-.**

**-Oh... bueno supongo que no se trata de que a él le moleste-.**

**-Jah, claro... no le molesta** –farfulló con fastidio-.

Yoh le observó por unos segundos. No podía ser que su amigo estuviese celoso o sí? Y... si lo estaba? Por otro lado... la escenita que habían presenciado a la salida del instituto daba mucho para pensar. Y si Hao tenía razón? Y si Ren en verdad...

**-Bueno Yoh te informo que yo no tengo ganas de subirme a esta cosa** –siguió alegando el pelivioláceo, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del castaño-** así que tú tendrás que quedarte abajo también** –dijo Ren alejándose del lugar hacia una banca que había cerca-.

**-Ah...** **Qué!? Pero si yo quería subirme!!! No es justo! TToTT!!!** –reaccionó-.

**-Pues confórmate -.**

La montaña partió y al instante se comenzaron a sentir los frenéticos gritos de las féminas y las burlonas y nerviosas carcajadas de los ellos. El par se alejó hacia un puesto de refrescos, uno resignado y el otro irritado o más bien enojado.

**-Pasa algo Ren?** –preguntó Yoh a por las ideas que aún le intrigaban-.

**-No, nada importante** –farfulló irritado-.

**-Entiendo... te querías subir con él no es cierto?** –inquirió de manera inocente-.

**-Eh? Ah! No! Es decir... no se trata de eso es que... míralos, les importó un rábano que quedáramos abajo-.**

**-Pero si tú decidiste no subir...-.**

**-Sí! Pero ellos no hicieron nada para impedirlo o no?-.**

**-Y deberían...?** –preguntaba entre confundido e ingenuo-.

**-Ngh... claro! Es decir... argh ya qué** –concluyó cruzándose de brazos-.

No sabía si su enojo se debía a no haber podido subir con Horo, creía que no. Pero estaba seguro que no se debía a que a los otros no les hubiese importado que ellos dos no subiesen. Y aún así se sentí aalgo enfadado con él mismo... por no comprender aún el sentimiento tan extraño que le invadió al ver cómo Anna se aferraba al brazo de Horo con tanta confianza. Y bueno... también por otras cosas que no comprendía.

**-Pues yo me quería subir con Annita TT.TT** –lloriqueó de pronto Yoh-.

**-Lo que pasa es que tú eres un arrastrado** –espetó divertido- **debiste haberle dicho que querías haber subido con ella, en vez de quedarte balbuceando como idiota. Yo personalmente ni le hubiese alegado al verla irse con otro –**replicó aún con la imagen de aquellos brazos unidos-.

**-Bueno... supongo que sí debí haberle dicho que quería subirme con** **ella...** –rió con ternura- **pero... no me parece eso de no alegarle... si se va con otra persona... no es precisamente para sacarte celos no? digo... lo más probable es que ninguno de ellos sepan lo que ambos sentimos...** –dijo Yoh con dulzura- **aunque de todos modos... lo que hiciste hoy por él... fue muy lindo de tu parte-.**

**-Q-Qué!? **–se sobresaltó el Tao ante tal respuesta- **No se de qué me hablas!! Eso fue por la apuesta!! Además... no siento nada! Tan solo estoy siendo amable por su cumpleaños!!** –se defendió con ímpetu ante la acusadora mirada, pero mientras más hablaba, sentía que más lo obviaba el castaño-.

**-Jeje no te defiendas tanto de quienes no te atacan, Ren** –sonrió-** Simplemente te digo que creo que deberías aprender a no avergonzarte de tus sentimientos-.**

**-C-cómo?** _–_y es que tan rápido se había dado cuenta? Él no era una persona transparente... y aún así Yoh se había dado cuenta de las confusiones que le invadían con respecto al peliazul? Aunque él mismo se dedicara a negarlo todo el tiempo?-

**-Jijiji Que eres muy evidente Ren Tao, no tienes por qué ocultar que te cae bien** –sonrió-.

_**-**_**Ah?!** –y claro... nuevamente se veía pillado con respecto al asunto, el castaño pensando en amistad y él mismo pensando en... bueno... _eso_- **sí claro... como digas** –balbuceó con nerviosismo-.

**-wow eso estuvo bueno!!** –irrumpió de pronto Hao mientras se acercaba con Lyzerg adonde se encontraban los otros dos-.

**-Al parecer se entretuvieron** –sonrió Yoh de forma radiante, puesto que ya había aclarado muchas de la dudas que tenía con respecto al ojidorado-.

Ese rato, fuera de todo, les había servido a ambos para poder conversar aunque fuese un poco.

**-Sí, lo pasamos muy bien **–dijo Lyzerg sentándose al lado de Yoh-.

-Oigan y Anna dónde está? –inquirió el castaño ante la ausencia de la rubia-.

-------------------

**-Horo...** –habló la muchacha bajando de la atracción, al tiempo en que se sujetaba del brazo que el chico le ofrecía-.

**-Dime-.**

**-Quiero una manzana confitada-.**

**-Ah... claro... por allí deben vender...** –indicó señalando los almacenes a cierta distancia-.

**-Me corrijo... cómprame una manzana confitada** –ordenó-.

**-Está bien **–sonrió atontado luego de tragar saliva-.

**-Muchachos! vamos a comprar y luego nos econtramos súbanse a lo que quieran!** –vociferó Horo a la otra pareja, antes de ser arrastrado por Anna hacia los puestos de comida-.

**-Ya quería yo estar a solas contigo...** –dijo la muchacha una vez que se habían alejado su distancia-.

**-Ah... sí? **–inquirió el peliazul medio sorprendido-.

**-Sí... tengo una pregunta que hacerte-.**

**-Ah... claro... pregunta** –sonrió el peliazul-.

**-Te gusta Ren no es así?-.**

**-Ah?!-.**

**-Ren... te gusta no?-.**

**-Ah... bueno... sí... yo... pensé que ya lo sabías-.**

**-No de tu boca-.**

**-Ah, bueno...-.**

**-Pretendes conquistarlo de alguna manera?-.**

**-Eh?!** –exclamó Horo con un extraño calor en el rostro-.

**-Que si pretendes conquistarlo-.**

**-Pues... no lo sé... Hao me dijo que lo intentara y la verdad... algo he estado haciendo... aunque de todos modos.. no creo que yo pueda gustarle a él** –terminó con una leve sonrisa entristecida-.

**-En eso te equivocas-.**

**-Cómo?-.**

**-Soy una persona muy observadora Horo... y podría jurarte que Ren está como mínimo confundido contigo-.**

**-Ah... claro... Qué?!-.**

**-Jm... por qué te sorprendes... que acaso lo que hizo hoy no te lo dejó claro?-.**

**-Pues... supuse que no significaba nada-.**

**-Bueno pues yo te confirmo que no es así-.**

**-De veras eso crees?** –preguntó sintiendo como su corazón iba a mil-.

**-Claro... es más, estoy segura-.**

**-... Anna?-.**

**-Mm...?-.**

**-Por qué haces esto?-.**

**-Qué cosa-.**

**-Por qué me cuentas esto-.**

**-Porque veo que te estás enamorando de él **–el ainu sentía que su pecho iba a estallar- **además claro de que esta información me sirve-.**

**-Nh... para qué?-.**

**-secreto...-**

**-Oh-.**

**-Una manzana confitada por favor... **–pidió la rubia a la joven del pequeño puesto-.

**-Oye?-.**

**-Mm...-.**

**-A ti?-.**

**-Paga...** –ordenó- **a mí qué?-.**

**-A ti no te gusta nadie? **–pagó y reanudaron la marcha de regreso-.

**-Mh? Pues... no lo he meditado nunca-.**

**-Ah...-.**

**-Por qué?-.**

**-Porque yo sé de alguien a quien tú sí le gustas-.**

**-Dime...** -ordenó al tiempo en que le daba una lamida a su manzana sin interés-.

**-No-.**

**-...?** –se detuvo a observarle con su escéptica mirada, arqueó una ceja-.

**-No hasta que me digas quién te gusta a ti-.**

**-Te digo que jamás lo he pensado-.**

**-A ver... Hao...-.**

**-Ah?-.**

**-Te gusta Hao?-.**

**-Jah! Promiscuo y ruidoso-.**

**-Lyzerg?-.**

**-Callado y demasiado uke-.**

**-Jeje... Ren-.**

**-No jodas, Ren es tuyo-.**

**-Nh...** –no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo ante tales palabras-** bueno entonces...-.**

**-Tú no, olvídalo, no eres mi tipo-.**

**-Muchas gracias por el cumplido-.**

**-No hay de qué-.**

**-Mm... Yoh?-.**

**-Qué hay con él-.**

**-Te gusta?-.**

**-...** –la rubia se detuvo en su festín antes de observar al frente meditativa-** no lo sé...-.**

**-Cómo?-.**

**-No... podría decírtelo-.**

**-Pues... descríbelo-.**

**-Él es... demasiado lindo-.**

**-Y eso es bueno... no?-.**

**-No lo sé-.**

------------------------

**-Fue con Horo-Horo a comprar quizás qué cosa, dijo que no los esperáramos y que simplemente nos subiéramos a otra cosa si queríamos. Y yo si quiero **–dijo Hao sin darle importancia mientras el pelivioláceo bajaba la vista-.

-Bueno pero eso no hará falta porque ya estamos aquí! –exclamaba un sonriente Horo-Horo-.

Llegaba junto con Anna y esta con una manzana confitada en la mano.

**-Anna, te gustan esas?** –dijo Yoh observando la manzana, al tiempo que la rubia dirigía una curiosa e indescriptible mirada hacia su persona-.

**-Me encantan** –respondió neutral, antes de virar hacia el resto y hablar con naturalidad- **qué les parece si vamos a la caída libre? -.**

**-Sí, vamos!!!!**-.

Los chicos se dirigieron a la caída libre y se subieron a todos los juegos habidos y por haber. Carcajearon con todo en los autitos chocones, se divirtieron molestando a los actores de la casa del terror, y se empaparon en los juegos acuáticos.

La tarde se pasaba volando y ya se acercaba la hora del crepúsculo.

**-Quieres ir... a la vuelta al mundo?** –Preguntó Yoh a Anna de pronto, al tiempo en que caminaban uno al lado del otro sin pronunciar palabra-.

La rubia le observó por unos segundos.

"_**Yo sé de alguien a quien tú sí le gustas"**_

**-Sí... me encantaría**-.

**-Oye si esa es una buena idea Lyzerg... quieres subir?** -.

**-Pues... -.**

**-Sí? **-dijo poniendo morritos y ojos brillosos-.

-**Está bien u.ú-.**

Al tiempo en que las parejas se dirigieron a la vuelta al mundo y se pusieron en la fila para subir. El peliazul por su parte, uiba copn Ren a su lado. Y sin disimulo alguno, le escrutó por unos instantes.

**-Quieres subirte? **–preguntó con franqueza, viendo como el Tao le dirigía una mirada sorprendida-.

**-Eh? No... no es eso, es sólo que...-.**

**-Porque si lo deseas puedes subir conmigo **–le ofreció Horo mientras le sonreía con una extraña confianza y quietud, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-.

**-Lo... lo dices en serio? **–preguntó incrédulo y medio extrañado, no se esperaba aquella proposición y mucho menos con su cabeza por donde andaba-

-**Mjm **–asintió con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios-.-.

**-Eh... sí, bueno yo... supongo que... no sería mala idea **–accedió contrariado-.

**-Vamos entonces **–concluyó Horo dirigiéndose a la fila-.

-------------------------------------------------

**-Lo siento, pero son solamente hombre y mujer, no pueden pasar parejas del mismo sexo** –decía un hombre que controlaba la fila y la atracción-.

**-Ah sí? Y tú con que derecho dices eso eh? **–reclamaba Hao enfuruñado porque le aguaran la subida romántica-.

**-Pues simple, él no es una chica, es obvio. Y de aquí ustedes no pasan!! **–insistía el hombre irritado-.

Lyzerg observaba con santa paciencia, no sabía cuánto rato llevarían ya intentando convencer a aquel hombre de que pudiesen subir. Y comenzaba a hartarse de la discusión, y además preocuparse por la demás gente. Finalmente, hizo su entrada.

**-Estas diciendo que... no soy lo suficientemente hermosa?** –de pronto se sintió una voz femenina y dulce-.

Se trataba de Lyzerg. Que con una mano sobre sus labios, hablaba en plan nenaza, brillitos mode on. Y de fondo, rosa pastel con pétalos de cerezo, cayendo sobre sus movedizos y brillantes cabellos.

**-L-Lyzerg** -musitó Hao incrédulo, con la boca abierta-.

El hombre de la atracción estaba igual o peor.

**-N-No pequeña, por supuesto que no, es sólo que a primera vista...** -decía con dificultad el funcionario-.

**-No se hable más!! Dijiste que mi novia parecía chico, crees que eso es agradable para cualquier jovencita en la faz de la tierra? Deberían despedirte por prejuicioso, grosero y despectivo! **–exclamó Hao como buen actor, una vez que había recuperado el habla-.

**-No, por favor!! De verdad perdónenme! Pequeña, eres preciosa de veras! **–dijo el funcionario tomándole las manos a Lyzerg, mientras que este lo miraba con ojos llenos de lágrimas-.

**-P-pero tú... dijiste que... –**musitó Lyzerg siguiendo con el showcillo**-.**

**-Y ahora te atreves a tomar su mano?!!** –decía mientras abrazaba a Lyzerg contra su pecho-** Esto es intolerable! Déjanos entrar de una buena vez!** –dijo Hao empujando al tipo y subiendo a la atracción de la mano con Lyzerg-.

**-Disculpe... podemos?** –decía Horo-Horo, justamente tras la escandalosa pareja, un tanto confundido luego de la escenita-.

**-Eh? Pero tu acompañantes es... **-el hombre se quedó mudo al ver la mirada asesina de Hao- **pasa, pasa después de todo qué importa n.ñUU-.**

**-Gracias, ven Ren** -dijo tomando la mano de Ren para entrar en la máquina-.

--------------------

**-Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?** –decía Hao, sentado al lado de Lyzerg, una vez que la vuelta al mundo ya se movía-.

**-Siempre me he caracterizado por ser un buen actor Hao, además ya me tenían harto con su discusión, pero qué más podía hacer...** -decía mientras miraba por la ventana sin interés-.

**-Ah, sí... cómo digas...-.**

**-Por cierto... qué fue eso de... novia?** –dijo volteando a mirarlo, mientras arqueaba una ceja-.

**-Eh?... Ah! Se me ocurrió en el momento **–sonrió de lado- **fue para darle más credibilidad al asunto-**.

**-...** -le miró con reproche- **no vuelvas a hacerlo...** -volvió a mirar por la ventana-.

**-Ah? Por qué no... -.**

**-Porque no quiero, puedes ser amable conmigo, pero recuerda que sólo somos amigos...**-.

**-Lyzerg, ya hablamos de eso, además no es para que te lo tomes tan a pecho...-.**

**-Bueno así es la vida...-.**

**-Lyzerg...-.**

**-Nada... sólo... déjame ver la vista tranquilo...-.**

El castaño suspiró

**-Puedo dejarte ver la vista, pero jamás te dejaré tranquilo, ya te lo dije...-.**

**-No entiendo tu razonamiento...-.**

**-Y nunca lo harás...-.**

**-... **–tomó aire casi como para tranquilizarse, mientras cerraba los ojos- **Sí...** -.

"_Y eso es a lo que más le temo..."_

_---------------------------------------------------_

**-Es... una vista muy hermosa, de aquí puedo ver mi casa, mira!** –señalaba Yoh con su sonrisa contagiosa-.

La rubia se inclino impasible, la verdad era que no distinguía ni rábano de lo que le señalaba el castaño, pero para qué fastidiarle la idea.

**-Sí... la veo...-.**

Anna se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento y comenzó a tararear una melodía conocida por los oídos de Yoh:

_-__**I hope you don't mind... I hope... you don't mind... that I put down in words...-.**_

El castaño le vio por el rabillo del ojo, para finalizar posando su admirativa mirada sobre la rubia. Le agradaba que s sintiese lo suficientemente en confianza como para ser como ella misma era, sin vergüenza o su habitual recato.

Una sonrisa enternecida se dibujó en sus labios.

_**-How wonderful life is...now you're in... the world...**__-._

**-Esa canción... es un tanto cierta sabes?** –habló la muchacha distraídamente, al tiempo en que alzaba su mirada hacia el techo-.

**-Sí... yo también lo siento-.**

----------------------------------------------

**-Es... curioso-.**

**-Qué cosa...-.**

**-La primera vez que quise subirme a uno de estos, estaba con mi hermana, hace tres años, en una feria... y no quise porque sentía que si me subía con mi hermana era ciertamente... patético **–sonrió- **quería hacerlo con mi novia... y no con ella, por supuesto en ese entonces yo no tenía novia, pero quería hacerlo cuando tuviese una. Y ahora, la primera vez que me subo... lo hago contigo... nunca pensé que sería así** -concluyó sonriendo con nostalgia, eran palabras que fluían por si solas, sin evitarle el bochorno consecuente de estas-.

**-Y eso es... malo** –habló más bien con un dejo de pregunta-.

Horo suspiró.

**(Obtener un sí - Shakira)**

**-Al contrario... contigo me siento cómodo, de seguro con una chica habría estado nervioso y pendiente** -dijo mientras miraba por la ventana hacia fuera, y atisbaba las exiguas estrellas que osaban aparecer-.

Era cierto que con Ren, a pesar de que le gustase, no se sentía incómodo. Sino al contrario. Era una quietud demasiado envolvente y abrigadora.

**-Es lógico... **–concluyó el Tao al cabo de un rato-** Es decir... soy un chico no? No hay por qué ponerse nerviosos...** –analizó al tiempo en que escuchaba sus propias palabras, intentando auto-convencerse- **No es... como si fuese a gustarte o algo por el estilo** –finalizó escudriñando al peliazul con inseguridad, si bien su tono no lo había demostrado, aquella frase iba más como una pregunta, y no podía evitar que las insidiosas palabras de Hao dieran vuelta por su cabeza-.

**-La verdad nunca me han importado mucho esas cosas de los sexos -.**

Listo. Sólo una frase había logrado centrar toda su atención en el peliazul. Y más que eso, su corazón latía desbocado.

Aquello no podía estar sucediendo... no ahora.

Ante la atónita mirada del pelivioláceo, el ainu no pudo más que continuar con su explicación. Aquellas palabras se volvían muy vergonzosas de analizar, y prefería no hacerlo para no caer en tentaciones... o peor, en confesiones indebidas.

**-Sólo nos sirven para diferenciarnos los unos de los otros –**continuó aún con la palpable mirada del Tao sobre él**- al igual que el color de cabello, de piel o el tono de voz, sólo nos divide. Es verdad que nos da identidad y somos únicos y especiales gracias a ello, sin embargo, de todos modos no importan las diferencias. Todos los seres humanos reímos, lloramos, creemos, sufrimos y amamos. A la hora de sentir, en todos es lo mismo. Y es lo que cuenta... –**concluyó sintiendo que aquel mutismo del Tao se iba intercambiando por su imperceptible respiración**-.**

Ren no podía creerlo. Jamás hubiese imaginado que Horo pensase de aquella forma. Realmente era de admirar. Aunque él jamás se lo había planteado, viéndole desde ese punto de vista cambiaba mucho la percepción de las cosas. Y más aún, después de haberle oído con aquella actitud tan madura y decidida, también cambiaba su percepción de Horo.

**-Dices que...** –habló por aclarar su posible conclusión-** no te importaría... estar con alguien de tu... –**una pregunta poco apropiada, pero que le ardía en el pecho desde hacía más de un par de minutos**-.**

**-Es algo que me tiene sin cuidado... de todos modos yo no soy de las personas que se metan sentimentalmente con otras sólo por experimentar o por deseo. Si es que algún día estoy con alguien, será porque me he enamorado de esa persona, y si me enamoro, la verdad no importa mucho el sexo o sí?** –concluyó fijando su vista en el pelivioláceo, con una expresión extrañamente serena-.

De pronto Ren sentía que podía escuchar sus propios latidos, y un leve rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas y las puntas de sus orejas.

**-S-sí...** –balbuceó confundido- **eso creo **–dijo agachando la mirada-.

"_Confía en mi como para contarme estas cosas tan personales?_"

**-Ren...** –le llamó el peliazul. Produciendo que la mirada del aludido, acudiera casi al instante, con una ansiedad impropia de él-** a ti... te importan esas cosas?** –preguntó por fin lo que tanto deseaba. Aún así, manteniendo la curiosa tranquilidad, al tiempo en que observaba por la ventana con un leve toque de nostalgia-.

**-Ah?!... Pues yo...** –y el sonrojo de pronto se expandía por todo su cuerpo. Qué demonios le estaba pasando?!- **La verdad... nunca me lo había preguntado** –dijo apretando los puños, y era cierto, jamás lo había hecho...-

"_Hasta... que apareciste tú..._"

**-...** –el peliazul suspiró, mientras fijaba sus azabaches con ese curioso brillo sobre la piel blanquecina- **entiendo...-.**

"_**Podría jurarte que Ren está como mínimo confundido contigo"**_

"_Podrá ser... Ren..."_

La orbes doradas se alzaron.

"_Qué... qué fue ese suspiro... Horo tú... no será que..."_

Y por cuarta vez, desde que se conocían, ámbares y azabaches se contemplaban hipnotizados, sin necesidad decir palabra, y ambos llenos de dudas y sentimientos encontrados.

_----------------------------------------------_

**-Yoh...-.**

**-Dime, Anna n.n-.**

**-Quiero un oso de peluche-.**

**-Ah claro! Te acompaño a comprarlo? n.n-.**

**-...** –la rubia le observó un instante-** Yoh... cómprame un oso de peluche-.**

**-Claro... n.ñU-**.

Y parque adentro, se perdieron la rubia y el castaño, dejando al cuarteto restante en sus propios asuntos.

**-Oye Lyzerg... te parece si vamos a los cisnes flotantes...? **–propuso Hao del todo alegre, pasando por alto las objeciones, réplicas y advertencias que el peliverde se habría detenido tarde y media a dedicarle-.

**-Tú no te enteras... UU** –respondió Lyzerg con fastidio, ya iba siendo bueno que le aforrara un puñetazo al castaño. Pero no... lo dejaría para cuando intentase violarle-.

**-Anda!! Va a ser divertido...!!** –exclamó con falsa ingenuidad, al tiempo en que le tomaba la mano-.

El peliverde no se movió de su sitio, a pesar que la mano del castaño insistiese a mares llevarle aunque fuese arrastrando. Ya estaban a punto de reñirse a insultos o lo que fuese, pero algo más captó la atención del peliverde.

Ahí estaban _ellos_, nuevamente presentes, y observándoles con extraña atención. Sobre todo aquellos ámbares...

Entonces volvió la vista hacia el frente, pero volvió a desviarla, puesto que no quería toparse con los ojos del pelilargo.

-**Oye...** –susurró Hao más cerca de su rostro de lo que él recordaba-.

Sintió como su atrevida mano se aferraba a su barbilla, para dirigirla hacia el frente y captar los ojos esmeralda.

**-No haré nada que tú no quieras...** –siseó nuevamente sobre sus labios-.

Cómo era capaz de hacer aquello con talta soltura?! Luego de todo lo que habían hablado!! Y en público!!

La barbilla blanquecina escapó a los sagaces dedos de mala gana, y soltándose de tirón de aquella mano opresora que sostenía la suya, le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

**-Está bien... pero no quiero que te me acerques a menos del metro está claro?-.**

Y nuevamente aquella actitud que le ponía en serio.

**-Bien... si así lo quieres... entonces vamos... **–concluyó con la sonrisa torcida mientras marchaba hacia la famosa atracción-.

**-Veo que nos dejaron solos** –comentó Ren tontamente, sin detenerse a reparar en ello, la verdad es que parecía ser que todo lo que dijera esa tarde tenía un dejo de bobería-.

**-"**_**Usted está aquí..." oh! Cómo lo sabe?**_–balbuceaba en voz baja, mientras observaba un mapa del parque. Es que no podía ser más idiota...-.

"_Y adorable"._

**-Oi, tenedor...** –llamó el pelivioláceo disimulando su ternura con hastío-.

**-Nh? Dijiste algo? ¿¡Cómo me llamaste!? –.**

**-Qué va... **–se encogió de hombros-.

**-Oye... y dónde están los demás?-.**

**-Se fueron...-.**

**-Cómo!? A sus casas??? Pero si íbamos a pasar la noche en la casa de Yoh!!!-.**

**-Ahora estás especialmente idiota ah? Te hacen mal las alturas-.**

**-No voy a discutir contigo acerca de idiotez ¬¬-.**

**-Haré como que no escuché eso XX-.**

**-Jm... Así me gusta. Anda... y qué quieres hacer? -.**

**-Ah?-.**

**-Que qué hacemos ahora-.**

**-Pues... di tú, después de todo es tu cumpleaños no?** –dijo Ren como si nada, haciendo uso de las reservas de amabilidad que ni él se conocía_–._

Resultaba ser que estar de amable con Horo no era tan difícil. Y por otro lado... era más agradable y divertido de lo que se había imaginado en un principio.

**-Tengo ganas de ver el atardecer... **–dijo nuevamente con aquella voz serena, a que calaba en lo más profundo del Tao-.

**-Eh... sí claro, vamos al mirador** –se atropelló el pelivioláceo, mientras se adelantaba al peliazul y evitaba a toda costa que divisara su renovado y febril sonrojo-.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Aquí está –**sonrió radiante mientras le hacía entrega del dichoso oso de peluche**-**

**-Gracias... –**musitó la muchacha sin expresión alguna, atisbando al castaño por encima de la cabeza del oso-.

-**Jiji... Andando?-.**

**-Puedo preguntarte algo?-.**

**-Ah? C-claro... dime-.**

**-A ti... te gusta alguien?-.**

**-Ah?! –**y extrañamente, el rostro de Yoh enrojecía a más no poder-.

-**...-.**

**-Pues... yo no... est-to... verás...-.**

**-Está bien... –**sentenció la muchacha para reanudar su retorno hacia las atracciones-.

-**Ah?!-.**

**-Que andando...-.**

**-Ah... este... bueno... UU-.**

"_**Yoh?" **_

"_**Qué hay con él" **_

"_**Te gusta?"**_

"_**... No lo sé"**_

_--------------------------------_

**-Esto de verdad es muy romántico** –decía Hao mirando todo a su alrededor y también a algunas parejas que habían cerca-.

**-Sí... aunque podríamos estar jugando a botar botellas sabes? **–ironizó Lyz, enfermo de la cercanía del castaño–.

**-Sí... podría ser... aunque...** –se detuvo a observarle con un dejo de... honestidad?- **es igual si estoy contigo-.**

**-Ya... **–cortó con fastidio, es que Hao no podía ser más hipócrita-.

**-Lyz... -.**

**-Qué...-.**

**-Acércate-.**

**-Ni muerto-.**

**-Anda... sólo un poquito. No es divertido ver a las otras parejas y nosotros aquí sin hacer nada-.**

**-Cuál será quizás su concepto de "hacer algo"** –pensó mientras le veía escéptico-.

**-Anda Lyz... sólo acércate un poco-. **

**-Por qué...-.**

**-Por qué, qué...-.**

**-Por qué eres así conmigo... por qué sigues con la tontería de hacerte el lindo si te he dejado en claro que me fastidia. Tú y yo somos amigos y se acabó... ya te dije que no quiero que sigas utilizándome y jugando conmigo-.**

Hao le observó un momento. Para ser francos, lo único que deseaba era tirársele encima y besarle partes que ni él se conocía. Aún así, guardó distancia, y se limitó a observarle.

**-Hay ciertas cosas en la vida...** –habló al cabo de unos instantes- **que uno no entiende sabes...?** -dijo apoyándose en el respaldo del asiento- al principio... al principio yo también pensaba eso-.

El peliverde arqueó una ceja.

**-Yo también creía que era sólo amistad, nada más que eso... pero... pero resultó ser que con el tiempo te fui queriendo cada vez más, más de le que creí que te podría llegar a querer... **–alzó su vista para fijarla en la incrédula esmeralda-.

**-No sé si creerte-.**

**-Y es comprensible... -.**

**-Tú... tú eres conocido porque las chicas te aman, y tú también has tenido, ya, muchas novias. Y yo... no quiero... no quiero formar parte de "los trofeos", además... sería una pena arruinar nuestra amistad por algo de lo que no estás seguro...-.**

Hao le observó. Era aquella la oportunidad que había estado esperando hacía tanto tiempo? Ya le había dicho a Lyzerg lo que él sentía. Pero le tocaba al peliverde hablar de sus propios sentimientos.

Se alzó en un ágil y rápido movimiento, para quedar a centímetros del rostro del otro. Las orbes verdecillas le escrutaron abiertísimas, al tiempo en que un suspiró inconsciente bañaba los labios del castaño. Incitándole de esa forma tan peligrosa a seguir actuando, pero no, tenía que contenerse. Ese era el momento para preguntarlo.

**-Lyzerg tú... me quieres...?-.**

-**Nh... -.**

Un leve e imperceptible gemido había sido la única respuesta por parte de esos delineados labios. Su vista se paseaba por inercia desde los ojos azabache hacia la sugestiva boca. No podía resistir mucho. Por eso detestaba tenerle tan cerca... porque una vez que sus alientos chocaban, el resto era juego perdido.

**-Yo...** –musitó desesperado por la guerra interna que mantenía-.

No pudo más que aferrarse a la playera del castaño, mientras que el largo y sedoso flequillo marrón rozaba su cien. Aquella sensación ardorosa le estaba ganando. Y la respuesta no lograba salir de su garganta.

**-Yo...-.**

-----------------------------------------------------

**-Es... increíble** -murmuró Horo de forma cálida-.

**-Sí...** –apoyó Ren, únicamente, mientras apreciaba la impresionante mezcla de colores en un intenso crepúsculo-.

Habían ido al mirador que habían construido sobre una loma. Tenía panorámica completa, pudiéndose apreciar el bosque junto al lago, el lago mismo, y el parque en su totalidad.

Por el rabillo del ojo, escrutó al ainu, confundido. Como lo había estado haciendo ya hacía un par de minutos. Por muy sereno y apacible que se viera, había un ligero brillo en su mirada... como una tristeza a flor de piel.

**-Pasa algo?** –preguntó el chino sin mucha convicción-.

**(Infection - Chihiro Onitsuka)**

Horo-Horo sonrió, pero sus ojos siguieron iguales. Ren se sorprendió de sí mismo, parpadeó.

Fuera del espectáculo que ambos apreciaban, Horo era otro espectáculo aparte. Aquella luz anaranjada daba tenue en sus ojos, dándole un brillo especial. Sus cabellos brillaban con suavidad mientras se movían por la brisa, y su piel bronceada resaltaba dándole un toque incandescente. Realmente sacado de ensueño... Realmente...

"_Realmente está bueno"_

Qué!? Eso había salido de SU cabeza?! No podía! No podía ser!

**-Recuerdo...** –su voz grave le sacó de sus cavilaciones, haciéndole centrar toda su atención en _él_- **que solía ver atardeceres con mi padre y Pilika... cuando éramos pequeños. Hace dos años que no veía uno de esta forma... y se me hace... tan ajeno... –**sonrió con pesar, haciendo que un extraño nudo se apoderase del estómago del pelivioláceo-.

**-Y eso por qué?** –preguntó con una aflicción que no hubiese reconocido como suya-.

**-Jm...** –cerró los ojos un instante- **Pues... esa es una pregunta muy relativa. Puede ser por muchas cosas... muchos factores. Quizás el tiempo o la gente... también puede ser... por lo que he vivido...** –dijo fijando su dulce y penetrante mirada en los ojos del Tao-.

Un estremecimiento extraño se apoderó de todo su ser. Evadió la confusa mirada mientras que observaba hacia otro lado. Cosas serias empezaban a pasarle con el ainu. Cosas que comenzaba a temer... salieran de su control.

**-Ren...** –llamó la voz engravecida, cómo le encantaba que pronunciara su nombre de esa forma tan profunda-.

-**Sí...?** –respondió ahuyentando, nuevamente, los enajenantes pensamientos-.

**-Tu... tienes gente... que te quiera? Parientes... algo... **–preguntó como si nada, y un extraño calorcillo reconfortante se centró en el pecho del pelivioláceo-.

Acaso se interesaba por él?

**-Tengo a mi hermana... **–respondió sin titubear, extrañamente quería hablarle al peliazul de ello- **Y... se podría decir que mi padre, pero no.. él no está realmente **–habló alejándose un poco, como dirigiéndose hacia los árboles, una sensación sombría le inundaba cada vez que mencionaba a sus padres-.

**-Ah sí? Y por qué lo dices?** -dijo volteando a verlo-.

**-Pues... **–se detuvo un minuto antes de continuar, sería apropiado hacerlo?-** Mi padre... él jamás ha estado... es como si no existiera. Mamá murió cuando yo era pequeño... y mi hermana... se podría decir que a mi hermana es a la única que estimo, pero su aprensión llega a ser agobiante-**.

**-...** -Horo lo observaba como buscando algo, se notaba que había tristeza en su mirada- **Entiendo... pero ellos... te quieren. O por lo menos... tu hermana lo hace, no?** -dijo esta vez mirando hacia el horizonte-.

**-Ellos dicen que sí...-**.

"_Excepto él"_

**-Tienes suerte entonces... -.**

**-Suerte? Jah... –**rió levemente**- Suerte sería una suerte poder irme de casa y ser independiente. No me agrada la idea de vivir de mi hermana como parásito-.**

**-Eso crees?-**.

**-Sí, de hecho... he pensado más de una vez en emanciparme y mantenerme por mí mismo-.**

**-No te agrada ser un mantenido...?-.**

**-Es fastidioso, además de que siempre tienen una excusa para hacerte sentir que son superiores y tienen autoridad sobre ti-.**

- –el silencio fue algo que no le agradó, volteó a ver al ainu, pero éste le daba la espalda- **Sabes... yo creo que... ser **_**mantenido**_** es una de las cosas más agradables del mundo-.**

**-... **–el pelivioláceo se detuvo en una mueca de incredulidad, acaso ese tipo no dejaría nunca de sorprenderlo?- **Claro... eso me lo dice un niñito mimado que vive de su papi no es así?** –refutó más bien como broma... no le gustaba el toque de seriedad que la conversación iba adquiriendo, fuera de que el comentario de Horo no le había sentado nada bien-.

**-Si hablamos de eso... tú vives de tu padre... -.**

**-De hecho no... Es Jun quien me mantiene-.**

**-Pero tu padre ha de mantener a tu hermana, no?-.**

**-A qué quieres llegar?-.**

**-Deberías estar agradecido...-.**

**-De qué... de que me echen en cara todas las veces que pueden la cantidad de dinero que gastan en mi? No, gracias-.**

**-Al menos... se preocupan por ti...-.**

**-Por favor ya deja esto sí? No sé en que momento terminamos hablando de temas sin sentido. Además hablas como si fueras un niño abandonado o algo así** –refutó ya irritado-.

Vio como la mirada de Horo-Horo se nublaba, y la expresión semi-sonriente que había mantenido hasta el momento, cambiaba a una completamente indefinida. Llena de tristeza mal disimulada.

El ainu bajó la vista, volteó el rostro.

**-Sí... lo siento... suelo meterme en asuntos que no me competen...-.**

Qué sucedía ahora? Había dicho algo malo? Hao lo mataría. Pero por otra parte... una presión extraña en su pecho le hizo hablar. No deseaba herir al ainu.

**-Horo... yo... lo siento... no...-.**

**-Está bien, Ren... no es tu culpa...-.**

**-Pero es que yo... de verdad lo siento... no es que seas abandonado** –y ahí estaba, comenzaba a hablar sin pensar... cosa, por cierto, muy extraña en él- **De verdad. Es sólo que con esto de que me hables así... comprenderás que mi vida... bueno de seguro tú no has sufrido tanto. Tú... siempre estas sonriendo y feliz. Y yo... es obvio que estoy hablando de sufrimiento con un niño mimado, entiendes?** -dijo tratando de parecer comprensivo y "bajarse" al nivel de Horo, pero lo había empeorado todo-.

**-Ren tú... no estás hablando con un niño mimado... **-dijo mirándolo a los ojos, se podía ver dolor, confusión, frustración, pero sobre todo tristeza-.

**-C-cómo...-.**

**-Hace dos años que ya no soy un niño mimado, Ren... o al menos perdí para siempre la oportunidad de serlo. Porque nunca lo fui**-.

**-Por qué, tú... –**musitó el Tao incrédulo. Aquella expresión que Horo había adoptado, era algo que te hacía estremecer**-.**

**-...Hace dos años...** -suspiró, desvió la vista- **perdí a mi padre...-.**

Un balde de agua fría, un nudo en el estómago. Un quejido ahogado. Una noticia absolutamente inesperada.

**-Él...** –continuó, con una fortaleza que era propia de admiración- **murió de cáncer...-.**

-**Q-qu**—las palabras no salían, la noticia era funesta, porque además implicaba que él había sido un completo idiota-.

No podía creerlo, quizás cuantas veces le había dicho a Horo que él no sabía lo que era sufrir. Y ahora se tragaba todas sus palabras, mientras que el nudo en su estómago se hacía cada vez más tenso, sumándose a un tirón asfixiante en la garganta.

Fue cuando recordó las palabras de Pilika...

"_**Mamá...? No... mamá murió cuando nací yo... según Horo... tenía mi sonrisa... aunque creo que son puras mentiras porque él solo tenía dos años, y no creo que recuerde"**_

Horo era huérfano... y es más, era completamente...

**-No tuve de otra que emanciparme y trabajar por Pilika... Gracias a dios me gané la beca para poder entrar, pero aún así debo pagar su colegiatura. Tampoco teníamos dónde quedarnos, ni dinero para arrendar un departamento, así que elegimos un internado...** -.

-**...-.**

**-La cosa es que... he podido superarlo de a poco... y no pretendo... dejar de sonreír... no mientras Pilika viva. Aunque eso implique... morir por la misma razón que mi padre-.**

Las palabras salían solas de su boca. Jamás había hablado de eso con nadie, y mucho menos de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo. Pero necesitaba contárselo a Ren, era una necesidad imperiosa que le llamaba a abrirse y compartir con el pelivioláceo parte de su vida. Fuera de que no quería que pensaran cosas erróneas de su persona.

**-C-cómo dices **–musitó el ojidorado el borde del shock. Además... qué era aquello de morir por la misma razón que su padre?-.

**-Cuando mamá murió... él se deprimió a más no poder. Mamá era su vida su razón de ser, ya nada tenía sentido sin ella. A excepción de nosotros. No podía permitir que creciéramos en aquel ambiente de tristeza. Por lo que se tragó su dolor y nos sacó adelante, siempre lleno de sonrisas y afecto. Aunque eso significase dejar que aquel dolor se manifestara como acumulación de toxinas y pasara a ser ese horrible cáncer terminal...** –A medida que hablaba, su voz se iba apagando engraveciendo, dándole un toque algo lúgubre a sus palabras- **Es por eso... que yo siempre... voy a estar sonriendo -.**

Entonces volteó por fin, para cruzar sus miradas. Deslumbrando al Tao con una triste, pero sincera sonrisa en sus labios. No lloraría, no ahora que lo recordaba. Ya había llorado todo lo que debía como para seguir haciéndolo.

-**Yo...** –musitó Ren con voz quebrada, era increíble como aquel discurso le había taladrado tan hondo, y una desesperación extraña le incitaban a llorar con todas sus fuerzas-.

**-Ren, Horo-Horo!!! **–sintieron de pronto los gritos, provocando un quiebre en su conversación. La voz de Yoh- **Ya van a dar los fuegos artificiales apresúrense!** -.

**-Sí Yoh! Ya vamos!** -respondió el peliazul, sin reparar en la consternada reacción de Ren-.

**-Bueno... ahí te resumí mi vida...** –sentenció el peliazul con una extraña tranquilidad- **Ahora... démonos prisa, de seguro nos deben estar esperando...** –y dicho esto, se marchó a paso firme y sereno, dejando al Tao absolutamente ofuscado-.

**-Horo yo...** –murmuraba con la mirada perdida- **Yo... te juzgué mal...** –y sus puños se contrajeron por la frustración-.

Pudo sentir como una lágrima inconsciente e involuntaria acariciaba su mejilla, y el lejano resonar de los fuegos artificiales.

Algo le decía... que esa noche sería muy larga...

_Continuará..._

------------------------------

**Lady Tao** xD Nooo!! Hao no kiere con todos porque de ser así también querría con Yoh y Anna no:S eso es como un tanto freack xD en el fondo kiso decir que él quería a Horo y a Ren más que a él, y por qué cree eso? ya lo verás (6) xD

**Sad.Whisper** KUEK! xD viste, viste?? en este cap hubo más HoroxRen 88 aunk no mucho en vdd xD, todo caso el prox se viene mejor don't worry ;)

**Liitha:** Ese día andabas depre? yo iwal -.-'' fue uno de los peores días... y luego empeoró xD, pero en fin, así que hago que te guste el yaoi:O ke emocion TT.TT, gracias por darte el tiempo de dejarme rw en medio de tu depre xD, io tb tengo ese tipo de crisis a veces ;), en fin aquí otro cap. que ojalá te haya subido el ánimo.

**Didboroth** Holi! n.n xD, obligaste a alguien a ke leyera mi fic? xD wow, en fin, si Pilika es un pokitin...tontita ¬¬, pero eske entiendela necesita atención u.u ke pena xD, gracias por todo...ojalá que este cap. te haya gustado :D

**horoholikka** Vas recién en el cap nueve!!! xD no importa ;), la verdad si, se me complica un poco la cosa al momento de hacer a Anna, es que es tan ruda, y es difícil hacerla tan tan así!! En fin u.u, con respecto a Horo si...es un tantín raro que cante...pero así lo imagine desde un principio, y ya que, quizás hay gente a la que le gustaría ver a Hori cantando xD, ya ves quise darle un toque más maduro :), ojalá te conectes pronto ;) y apurate en leer!! xD

**CaTa Diethel** Jajaja si aun deben pasar muuuuuuuuuchas cosas, y además Lyz no kiere kerer al chico ardiente u.u xD, como sea si Pili i Hori tan solitis solitis, pero este cap. es más triste aun TT.TT snif, y Hao...ya lo dije una vez también tiene su historia con Horo...y ya vendrá!! por eso es que a esta hitoria le falta tanto xD!! Pero ya se pondrá más interesante :)

**Poshito** jzdxsjadxs!!! tu eres la obligada!!! xD, de verdad te gusto? n.n that's kawaaai!! xD aki más HaoxLyz que al parecer te encanta (a), ojalá te haya gustado también este cap. y me sigas leyendo:)

**En fiin! aki está el cap. 12 tal como prometí y porfin! xD, pero ahora anuncio que ahora si que si me demoraré mucho más en actualizar, verán estoy entrando en una especie de stress, y las ideas se me acaban en esa situación, por lo tanto me demoraré un tantín más de lo esperado, pero ojalá que me sigan de todos modos y de verdad muchas gracias a todos n.n**

**Y déjenme más RW!!! que son los que me suben el ánimo para continuar con esta hitoria, y también los que me inspiran ;)**

**Sayoo!**


	13. Mi culpa La cadenita de plata

**XIII. Un plan planeado**

_No pudo más que aferrarse a la playera del castaño, mientras que el largo y sedoso flequillo marrón rozaba su cien. Aquella sensación ardorosa le estaba ganando. Y la respuesta no lograba salir de su garganta._

_**-Yo...-.**_

**--------------------**

**-Hao yo... no puedo...** -musitó bajando la vista definitivamente, mientras que se aferraba con más fuerza la playera del otro-.

El castaño se sorprendió, lo había oído, sí, pero no podía creerlo.

-**P-por qué no...** –preguntó confundido por el verdadero motivo de aquella respuesta-.

**-Porque... porque simplemente no puedo decirlo. No puedo porque si lo hago... ya no será lo mismo...-.**

**-Lo mismo...?**-dijo agachando la cabeza para buscar la mirada del peliverde, este la subió-.

**-Solo...** –murmuró contrariado, casi como suplica- **dame tiempo...-.**

Y los ojos azabache se abrieron exuberantes.

**-Sí, Lyzerg **–asintió con una mirada dulce- **como tú digas** -.

A pesar del escueto forcejeo que el peliverde oponía, le abrazó con fuerza y ternura. Lyzerg sólo pudo seguir aferrado, y permanecieron así, con ese calor abrumador sobre él, hasta el final del recorrido.

------------------------------------------------------

Siguieron viendo los fuegos artificiales; Yoh sonriente, Anna desinteresada, Horo nostálgico...

_Él_... desesperado... culpable...

Él sabía a la perfección como se sentía la soledad, pero aún así tenía personas que le querían, que le entregaban lo necesario para vivir.

Horo, en cambio, debía mantenerse por sí mismo. Y quizás cuantas cosas más le habían pasado, porque algo en su intuición y en los ojos del peliazul, le decían que aquel dolor no era sólo por la muerte de sus padres.

Pero ya lo averiguaría... alto... lo averiguaría? Acaso comenzaba a importarle como para hacer tal cosa?

"_No por supuesto que no!"_ Se obligó a pensar por un leve momento de idiotez suprema. Pero sabía que aquello no era cierto, y por otro lado imposible. Desde el momento en que Horo había fijado su adolorida mirada sobre sus ojos, ya no podía seguir viéndole de la misma manera.

Miró hacia su derecha y lo vio. Nuevamente con aquella calmosa actitud... Cómo podía hacer eso? Después de un discurso así. Él por su parte, estaría derrotado, angustiado.

Pero ese no era el problema. Ahora se sentía culpable, la conciencia le hacía peso, quería disculparse... pero su orgullo, su estúpido orgullo...

Y miró a su izquierda, vio como Hao se acercaba con el peliverde. Este con una extraña actitud arisca, el castaño jovial... o al menos eso parecía.

**-Hola Ren** –sonrió el Asakura.

**-... Hola... -.**

El castaño se le acercó con disimulo, observando los movimientos del peliazul, quien aún miraba, embelesado, los fuegos artificiales.

Una vez que ya estaba a su lado, se agachó un tanto, para poder decirle al oído y con voz naturalmente seductora...

**-Cómo vamos con el plan... -**.

Ren frunció el ceño con disgusto. Detestaba cuando Hao se las daba Don-Juan con él. Aún así respondió con falsa amabilidad.

**-Los ayudaré, pero cuando lleguemos a tu casa-.**

**-Perfecto... **–celebró satisfecho y sonriente, pero algo le llamó la atención en el pelivioláceo. Algo había cambiado en su mirada... un desplante un tanto... extraño en él- **Oye... pasó algo?** –preguntó con la esperanza de que aquella actitud se debiera a algún suceso... _especial_-.

-**Con qué?** –inquirió el Tao arqueando una ceja-.

**-Jm... O más bien, con quién trigrecillo...** -dijo acercándosele con desbordante malicia-.

**-No se a que te...-.**

**-Hao...** -se escuchó la voz de Lyzerg atrás de ellos-.

Ambos voltearon a verlo, parecía disgustado.

**-Ya es... hora de que nos vayamos no creen?** –y miraba al suelo... evitaba una o quizás dos miradas- **Pronto... pronto cerrarán el local de los videos...** -y volteó-.

Caminando hacia cualquier parte, menos hacia ellos.

**-Qué fue eso...** -preguntó Ren extrañado, viendo como Hao ocultaba una expresión entre sorprendida y angustiada, tras una falsa sonrisa-.

**-N-nada...** –sonrió- **No te preocupes... Oye Yoh!** –dijo gritándole por encima de la muchedumbre a su gemelo– **Es hora de irnos, no crees?** –gritó al tiempo en que se ponía en marcha-.

-**C-cómo?** -chilló el aludido sin entender- **Pero si aún es Temp-...** -y calló al ver la mirada de reproche de su gemelo- **Esta bien UU**-.

Así se alejaron de la multitud, hacia la puerta de salida.

**-Oye... Pero... dónde está Lyzerg?** –preguntó de pronto Yoh-.

**-Eh? Pues... debe estar en la entrada así que apurémonos...** -respondió el castaño mayor, fingiendo desinterés-.

**-Ya peleaste con tu novio Hao...? Qué decepcionante...** -soltó Anna sin cambiar su neutro semblante-.

**-Qu—qué? Pero qué cosas dices mujer! XXO.Ó-.**

**-Jm... **–sonrió de lado la rubia, cerrando los ojos- **Premio...-.**

El mayor de los Asakura estuvo a segundo de ser el causante de desatar la furia de la rubia, sin embargo, cierta escenita que vislumbró en la puerta de salida, le llamó la atención con aún más importancia.

Y es que SU peliverde estaba conversando y riendo con una CHICA!! Y no con cualquier chica, con una chica hermosa!!!

Tenía el cabello largo y ondulado, color rosa. Le parecía un color bastante tonto de cabello, pero en aquella muchacha sentaba hermoso. Su tez era pálida y sus ojos color ámbar anaranjado.

Vestía una falda rosada, que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con vuelos en el pecho y corte cuadrado.

**-Q-quién es esa chica...** –soltó Horo en un impulso-.

Llamando la seria y odiosa mirada de Ren. Un extraño hormigueo le recorrió los brazos, y sintió ganas de darle un buen zape al peliazul. Por qué? Eso ni él lo sabía.

**-Nos vamos Lyzerg... -**dijo Hao en voz muy alta una vez que estuvieron en la salida, haciendo notar su presencia a todo lugar-.

Lyzerg lo vio con sorpresa, pero pareció ignorarlo, puesto que tomó de la mano a la chica y se le acercó a los otros... pasando del castaño olímpicamente.

**-Chicos! Quiero presentarles a una amiga** –sonrió el peliverde-.

-**Hola! **–saludó la muchacha, era verdaderamente adorable- **Mi nombre es Megumi **–se presentó con una leve reverencia-.

**-Hola Megumi** –respondió Yoh sonriente-.

**-El es Yoh Asakura **-dijo Lyzerg comenzando con las presentaciones- **el peliazul **_**guapo **_**de ahí es Horo...** -.

Al mencionar la _cualidad, _se acercó al oído de su amiga, cosa que produjo que ella riera juguetona y que cierto castaño hirviera.

-**Ella es Anna, también va en nuestro salón y él Ren Tao...-.**

**-Wow...** -dijo observándolos a todos-** todos ellos son parte de tu banda...?** -dijo mirando al peliverde-.

**-Pues... sí -.**

**-Encantada en conocerlos** –dijo dirigiéndose al grupo- **Lyz me ha hablado mucho de ustedes y estaría encantada en ayudarlos. En serio –concluyó con una encantadora sonrisa**-.

-**Disculpa?** –irrumpió Hao de pronto, saliendo de atrás de ella-.

-**Nh?!-.**

**-Ah sí... y él es Hao...** -concluyó Lyzerg evitando la mirada de su amiga-.

**-Ah...! **–La muchacha escudriñó al castaño con curiosidad- **Encantada, soy Megumi **-.

**-Sí, sí como sea... Ahora dinos... en qué nos estarías ayudando? **-dijo Hao irritado, impaciente...-.

**-No les dijiste Lyz? –**inquirió la muchacha hacia su amigo**-.**

**-No... discúlpame no tuve tiempo, Megu. La verdad es que hoy no hemos hablado de eso... –**sinceró el peliverde con tranquilidad**-.**

**-Disculpen... se puede saber de qué hablan...?** -inquirió Ren confundido, también comenzando a irritarse-.

**-Verán... Megu es la hija del dueño de la disquera de "Ayashibara's records" Y nos ofreció la oportunidad de auspicio... bueno para cualquier cosa que necesitemos **–informó el peliverde con naturalidad-.

-**Ayashibara's? Es decir que tú serías... –**analizó el castaño menor-.

-**Ayashibara Megumi desu n.n-.**

**-TÚ ERES MEGUMI AYASHIBARA!!!!!???????-**.

**-Por favor no lo griten! n.ñU-.**

Horo no podía creerlo, aquella muchacha era su ídiola de toda la niñez.

**-Sí... definitivamente tú eres Megumi...** –asintió el peliazul como idiotizado por la presencia medio-sublime de la muchacha-.

La chica no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco, así como Ren no pudo evitar interrumpir.

**-Bueno nosotros nos íbamos... gracias por tu voluntad, pero no te necesitamos...** –afirmó con fastidio-.

-**Ren!** –saltó Lyzerg molesto- **Discúlpalo Megu... es que él es...** -cuchicheo al oído de la pelirosada-.

**-Oh! En serio?** –exclamó sorprendida, el peliverde asintió. Entonces ella paseó su mirada juguetona desde Ren a Horo... y de Horo a Ren-.

**-Aw... Ahora sé por qué te pasan todas esas cosas!** –exclamó la muchacha del todo chinchosa- **Bueno, en fin. Me voy, amigo, que estés bien, luego hablamos ah? Llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa** –concluyó guiñándole un ojo-.

**-Claro! Que te vaya bien n.n-.**

Y la pelirosa se perdió entre el gentío.

---------------------------------------------

**-Anna? has visto a Horo?-.**

**-Está afuera, viendo las estrellas-.**

**-En serio? O.o-.**

**-En serio-.**

**-Bien, gracias –**sonrió el peliverde-.

A paso rápido se dirigió hacia la puerta corrediza que daba al engawa. Una vez afuera, recorrió el antejardín de la casa de los Asakura en busca de Horo.

No le vio de inmediato, por lo que bajó hacia el pasto y al cabo de unos instantes, le visualizó en una pequeña loma que había hacia uno de los costados de la casa.

Se hallaba apoyado en un árbol, viendo, efectivamente, hacia el cielo.

-**Horo... –**llamó el peliverde de manera grave-.

-**Mm? –**musitó distraídamente, aún con la vista fija en las estrellas-.

-**Estás bien?-.**

**-Mm... sí... creo-.**

El peliverde avanzó el par de metros que los distanciaban, para apoyarse en el mismo árbol que el peliazul y detenerse a observar las estrellas..

**-Pasó algo con Ren?-.**

**-Un par de cosas... nada importante-.**

**-... Pues no lo parece-.**

**-Le hablé de cosas... que no hablaba en mucho tiempo, ya-.**

**-Pero... eso no debería ser malo... o sí?**

**-Es malo si trata de que tuviste que hacerlo para dejar en claro que la otra persona tiene una idea errónea de ti-.**

**-Ah... -**pronunció únicamente el peliverde, con un aire medio suspendido- **Al parecer... le explotó la cosa... -.**

**-Hubiese sido más fácil si tan solo hubiese explotado, Lyz... el punto es que él cree que soy alguien que no soy... o al menos lo creía... y por otro lado, me hizo recordar sentimientos muy dolorosos-.**

**-Ren tiene ese don... **-sonrió el peliverde comprensivo- **pero no te preocupes, no es nada grave. No tiene por qué afectarte-.**

**-Es que sí me afecta, Lyz... me afecta mucho. Más incluso de lo que yo mismo pensaba **-pronunció lo último con una mueca de desagradable incredulidad-.

-**Ah! pero eso... tiene arreglo no? es decir... No vas a estar todo el tiempo mal porque Ren salga con sus ataques de idiotes... o si?-.**

**-...-. **

**-Ren me gusta, Lyz...-.**

El peliverde parpadeó sorprendido. Para nadie era una noedad que a horo le ngustaba Ren. Pero verle a los ojos, con aquella expresión tan profunda y decidida... el hecho se magnificaba increíblemente. Fuera de que, además, jamás lo había escuchado de su boca.

**-Horo yo...-.**

**-Y Anna dijo...-.**

**-...-.**

**-Anna dijo que quizás yo también le podría llegar a gustar a él... pero no lo sé... la verdad es que no me lo creo del todo... A veces Ren se me hace tan...-.**

**-Inalcanzable?-.**

**-Mm...-.**

**-Jm... Ren siempre se verá así... el truco es poder anular esa distancia. Y... por mucho que no lo creas... yo también lo veo, Horo... tú, cada día que pasa, acortas más esa distancia que existe entre ustedes-.**

**-Eso crees? -**preguntó el peliazul con una sonrisa medio socarrona-.

-**Pues sí... -**el peliverde arqueó una sonrisa, pero apesar de ello, vio como la tristeza no disminuía ni en un gramo de aquellos ojos oscuros y brillantes-.

Estaba a punto de hablar, darle palabras de apoyo, pero cuando abrió la boca para hablar, el peliazul se le adelantó.

-**Tengo miedo... -**comenzó, con la mirada expectante del peliverde sobre su espalda- **Tengo miedo de enamorarme de él-.**

Un extraño estremecimiento recorrió la espalda del inglés, haciéndole recordar escenas indecorosas junto al castaño. Y a él mismo, repitiéndose aquella frase: "Tengo miedo a enamorarme de él".

Sinembargo, él ya estaba enamorado de Hao, y por eso mismo sufría todo lo que sufría por su culpa. aunque, comparando las situaciones, su situación era muy distinta a la de Horo y Ren. Horo se estaba enamorando... y no había razones para dejar de hacerlo.

-**Horo... -.**

**-Mm?-.**

**-Tú... no tienes por qué tener miedo de ello. Puedes enamorarte de Ren cuanto lo desees. El amor verdadero es unh sentimiento tan hermoso... que aunque sufras y no seas correspondido... es un calor interior demasiado grande. Algo que te hace sonreír por la más mínima cosa... y puedes animarte de muchas situaciones con tan solo amar a aquella persona. no tengas miedo de enamorarte de Ren... si lo haces de verdad... Tu felicidad solo se podrá intensificar, estoy seguro-.**

El peliazul le escuchó con dedicación, para finalmente, dedicarle una cálida sonrisa.

**-Así que al final, sí estás enamorado de Hao-.**

El peliverde alzó la vista sorprendidísima y brillosa hacia las sensatas orbes negras. era primera vez que alguien se lo planteaba así. y dicho de esa forma... sonaba como lo más maravilloso que jamás podría llegar a sentir.

**-Supongo que sí **-aseveró con una sonrisa acongojada- **supongo que... fuera de todo... lo amo más que cualquier cosa-.**

**-De... verdad se siente como dices? **-en peliverde alzó la vista, una de sus mano presionó su pecho-.

**-Sí...-. **

**-Jm... he de dsuponer entonces... que no es tan malo **-concluyó con una curva y hermosa sonrisa-** Anda Lyz... dile a Ren que le espero afuera-.**

El peliverde, conforme ante la respuesta, asintió complacido. Para luego alejarse del muchacho hacia la entrada de la casa.

**------------------------------**

**-Que yo lo hago, anda... tú ve que de seguro Horo ya hechó raíces de tanto esperarte-.**

**-Ya estoy que termino, no es necesario-.**

**-Hala! Pero qué porfiado!-.**

**-Me vale -**se encogió de hombros mientras seguía repartiendo patatas en los pocillos**-.**

**-Argh! Sólo esto me faltaba! Primero Lyz me jode con esa estúpida de Megu-rosadita-ayashibara y luego tú! Puedes hacerme caso y salir de una jodida vez!?**

**-Vaya! Si que te puso lo de esa niñata ah?-.**

**-Claro! Si tenía a Lyz idiotizado-.**

**-Jah... Hay que ver-.**

**-Ngh... maldita miserable suelta...-.**

**-Hao ya tranquilízate si?-.**

**-Cómo quieres que me tranquilice! Viste como le hablaba al oído? Viste como le sonreía? **–decía estrujando, esta vez, un inocente paño de cocina-.

**-Bueno si se trata de coquetería, tú no te quedas atrás Hao...** -se le salió al pelivioláceo-.

**-Disculpa?-.**

**-Nada Hao, nada... -.**

Ante tal respuesta, el castaño comenzó a refunfuñar tontería y media de insultos y reproches con respecto a lo que fuese. Al cabo de un rato, de seguro se cansó de reclamarle a la pared de Ren Tao que no escuchaba más que sus propios pensamientos. Decidió volver a apoyarse en el mesó del fregadero, y hablar nuevamente.

**-Oye y... ya van a ir a arrendar las películas? **-preguntó ya con irnía, puesto que el "ya termino" de Ren, se había alargado bastante-.

**-Que estoy haciendo esto, Hao... Te dije que termino y salgo-.**

**-Está bien... como digas...** -y se detuvo a observarlo...-.

El Tao se hallaba de pie, dándole la espalda. Frente al mesón de la amplia cocina.

Y no podía dejar de mirarlo... qué era lo que tenía Ren?

Su alta figura, sus delineados hombros. Su bien formada espalda, su ajustado torso. ese redondito y calzado trasero... Le quedaban bien aquellos pantalones.

De que Ren era hermoso, lo era. Pero jamás podría llegar a verlo con lujuria... o sí? Y si algún día lo hiciese? Y qué tal ahora...?

No... si lo hacía en ese mismo momento, arruinaría todo. Todo con respecto a lo que había hablado con Lyz, todo con respecto al plan de unir al tenedor y a su tigre. Sin embargo, si tenia en consideración sólo lo primero, la verdad es que tenía derecho a vengarse. Después de ver a Lyzerg cuchicheandose y coqueteando con aquella muchacha... por qué él no podía entonces? Además, tampoco se trataba de que aquello pasara a mayores o no? Tan sólo sería un pequeño juego.

Y por otro lado, si consideraba el segundo aspecto... estaban solos en la cocina. Podría inventar alguna excusa para acercársele... después podría hacerse el inocente e irse, dejando al Tao sintiéndose un tonto por haber creído algo "erróneo". Siempre hacía eso...

**-Oye Ren...** -y se le acercó- **Hoy... qué pasó hoy con Horo...?** -dijo soltando lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, mientras se le acercaba con complicidad, violando el espacio personal-.

Ren le observó escéptico. Ahí iba nuevamente el castaño con su parada de sex-symbol. Dios, cómo detestaba aquellas escenitas.

**-Ya corta el rollo, Hao... aquello te quedará con Lyzerg, pero conmigo ni lo intentes-.**

**-No sé de qué me hablas... y aún no has respondido mi pregunta-.**

**-Pues yo tampoco sé de qué hablas-.**

**-Yo diría que si pasó algo...** -dijo susurrando, sedoso, al oído del Tao-.

**-Pues ya te dije que no pasó nada** –respondió quitándose al castaño de encima con un forcejeo arisco-.

**-No me mientas tigre... tú sabes que me ocultas algo...** -y comenzó a rozar los blanquecinos brazos con sus manos, haciendo que el calor corporal comenzara a hacer efecto por si solo, pegándosele por detrás a la formada espalda del Tao-.

**-Que no ha pasado nada, joder!** –No sabía qué le incomodaba más, si la pregunta del castaño por sí sola, o la insistente actitud acosadora que había adoptado de pronto-** Y saca tus calenturas de mi cuerpo que me contagiaras lo pervertido!** –ladró con fastidio mientras le empujaba de costado-.

**-Anda! Pero qué tiburón más difícil! Vamos, no te hagas de rogar...** -dijo alzándose en un ágil movimiento, para atrapar las manos del pelivioláceo e imponerse sobre su cuello desnudo-.

**-Hao ya... basta...** -dijo oponiendo resistencia a la manos opresoras con fuerza- **Te juro que un movimiento más y te golpeo... y sabes perfectamente que soy capaz de hacerlo-.**

-**Anda... No seas así... si sabes que te gusta...-.**

**-Por qué haces esto? Y luego andas arrepintiéndote y pidiéndole perdón a Lyzerg vez que te descubre-.**

**-Lyzerg? Por qué metes a Lyzerg en esto... no tiene nada que ver con él... -.**

**-Puede ser. Pero no estaría bueno que hicieras esto con él de una vez en cambio de andar acosándome con esa actitud tan odiosa?-.**

**-Ah?! R-Ren...-.**

**-No me mires con esa cara de asombro. Sé perfectamente lo que sienten el uno por el otro, así que déjate de bromitas y ve a preparar el karaoke junto a tu hermano-.**

Y el pelivioláceo aparto al Asakura para salir de la cocina a paso rápido.

Mientras que afuera, justamente, el inglés se arrepentía de haber presenciado aquello que acababa de presenciar.

-------------------------------------------------

**-Oye Ren... no vendría siendo hora de que vayan arrendando las cosas? **–le cogió Anna al verle salir de la cocina-.

**-Viene siendo hora ya... Ya estoy listo-.**

El pelivioláceo salió hacia el antejardín con tranquilidad. y aún así, un extraño cosquilleo se paoderaba de su estómago. Haciéndole odiar, por cuarta vez, aquel día. Alzó un poco la vista hacia los costados, entonces la figura deprimida del peliverde se hizo presente ante sus ojos.

Ren le escudriñó con extrañeza, al tiempo en que el otro alzaba sus esmeraldas con sorpresa, intentando, instantáneamente, recurrir a lo que le quedaba de ánimo.

**-Ren! -**exclamó con falsa alegría- **Horo dijo que te esperaba... está allá... -**dijo apuntándo hacia la pequeña loma- **Si quieres le llamo-**.

El pelivioláceo dudó un instante.

-**No te preocupes... yo lo hago... -**dijo haciéndo uso de sus reservas de cordialidad, al parecer el peliverde no andaba con ánimos de nada-.

Vio como pasaba por su lado cabizbajo, evitando como antes, el contacto visual. Y sólo una vez que hubo entrado, se decidió a llamar al peliazul.

-**Ey! Tenedor! -**gritó hacia la loma donde supuestamente se hallaba el de Hokkaido-.

Al no haber respuesta alguna, se dirigió hacia aquel lugar con cautela. Una vez al pie de la pqeueña loma, alzó levemente la cabeza para atisbar al otro. Le veía, sí. Pero no muy bien. Acortó la distancia que les separaba, para plantarse con aire desinteresado al costado del ainu. Y entonces, ya a su lado, se le secó la boca, y sus pupilas se dilataron. Era una visión realmente fascinante.

La luz de la luna daba de lleno en el rostro apacible del peliazul. Sus ojos entrecerrados dejaban solo entrever el constante brillo en ellos, dejándo apreciar las largas y definidas pestañas. Los cabellos livianos y juguetones, le acariciaban el rostro con leves y repentinos movimientos. Su camisa, medio desabrochada, dejaba ver el principio de un bronceado y formado pecho, cortado al cuello por aquel sinuoso y estilizado collar. La respingada y lisa nariz en la que muchas veces se había fijado. Los labios finos y contorneados. aquella barbilla afilada y delineada... los cabellos negros rozando su nuca...

Y entonces, para empeorar su estado idiotizado por aquel espectáculo, de pronto, el rostro del peliazul se alzó con parsimonia, para fijar sus profundos y sinceros ojos sobre los opuestos. Y nuevamente... aquel intercambio de miradas eterno.

Sintió un calor extraño recorrer todo su cuerpo, como si de pronto algo se hubiese encendido. Que aquella mirada se fijara sola y plenamente en él, era un sentimiento demasiado recorfontante. Y aunque seguía sin descubrir el exacto motivo, ya no le molestaba como antes el no saberlo. Y de hecho ya comenzaba a dar igual.

Horo sólo quería confirmarlo... de verdad... se estaría enamorando de Ren?

Todo fue confirmado una vez que estuvo ahí, a su lado. Y podía observarle con aquella expresión tan serena y contemplativa. Como si aquel escudo defensivo de pronto se derrumbase, y solo quedasen ellos, a un mismo nivel, igual de alcsnzables... y queribles.

-**Vamos? **-inquirió el peliazul mientras terminaba de incorporarse y se acercaba al pelivioláceo a paso lento-.

-**Sí... -**asintió el pelivioláceo, al tiempo en que sentía como una especie de calor inquietante con aquella cercanía y unas feroces ganas de sentir aquella piel contra la suya-.

Horo aún olía a aquel perfume.

Horo ya lo había confirmado. Comenzaba a enamorarse... y no creía temerle ahora que lo pensaba.

------------------------

Silencio.

El maldito e incómodo silencio, se hacía más y más incómodo a medida que avanzaban. Ya llevaban caminando unos diez minutos, pero se hacía una eternidad.

de todos modos, fuera de las extrañas cirunstancias, algo en su interior no quería que aquello terminara. Por alguna razó, sólo quería estar cerca del peliazul.

Comenzaban a divisar, a un ar de cuadras, las luces de la casa Asakura.

Y la bendita casa se les hacía cada vez más lejana...

Y lo peor, era que los pensamientos, sentimientos confusos, no le abandonaban. Y comenzaba a recordar aquel sentimiento de culpa que no le dejaba tranquilo desde que habían mantenido aquella conversación en el parque.

No quería pensar más en ello. Pero no podia, no podía dejar de querer disculparse, de sacarse aquella culpa, que con los minutos se hacía más latente.

-**Rayos!** -musitó al tiempo en que contraía los puños y fruncía el rostro-.

**-Dijiste algo? **–preguntó Horo distraídamente-.

**-Eh? nada** -respondió atroelladamente, volteando el rostro con rapidez-.

**-Mmh...** - sintió mascullar a Horo de forma casi inaudible, mientras que su expresión se nublaba nuevamente y de igual manera que en el parque de diversiones-.

**-N-no!** -se atropelló él mismo sin siquiera saber la razón por la que no deseaba que Horo pasase un nuevo mal rato- **Quiero decir -**titubeó en busca de alguna excusa para su repentino quejido**- no... no es eso, es que yo... me tropecé con una piedra y... y me dolió... **–argumentó finalmente exasperado-.

El Usui le vio con los ojos abiertísimos. Sin entender aquella extraña e innecesaria excusa.

-**Está bien...** -respondió únicamente, reprimiendo una sonrisa, y volviendo a mirar hacia la nada-.

Habían estado media hora tratando de elegir una película o dos para arrendar. Y verdaderamente había sido la odisea más incoherente de sus vidas.

El uno quería que el otro eligiera la película, para que ninguno se sintiera atropellado. Pero el otro, para no sentirse más culpable de lo que ya se sentía por la amabilidad del uno, pues decía que le daba igual.

Y la señorita de los videos estaba ya más que harta. Al final se habían decidido por una de terror y otra de humor. Cómo? Sugerencia de la servicial señorita.

Y Ren sentía como si cargara con un elefante de culpas arriba suyo. Era un peso impresionante que nunca antes había sentido. Y es que el Usui le hacía sentir tantas cosas que nunca antes había sentido.

Y esa expresión! La expresión de Horo le hacía sentir tres veces peor. Es decir... tres elefantes peor...

-**Oi!** -llamó, a decir verdad, no muy delicadamente- **Tenedor... yo... Con respecto a lo que hablamos en el parque... Yo te dije cosas que... bueno... ya sabes... **-y así siguió balbuceando frases sueltas mientras Horo le veía expectante-.

Y es que si su mente y corazón, el que por cierto iba a mil por hora, no le mentían, Ren... Ren quería pedirle perdón?

Aquella idea le hizo parar en seco, haciendo que Ren también parase su monólogo...

-**Tú... quieres... **-musitó medio abriendo los ojos. Sorprendido de su probable descubrimiento-.

Y de pronto... las palabras de Anna volvían a su cabeza.

Avanzó los pasos que le separaban del pelivioláceo, de manera lena pero segura. Analizando aún, si las palabras del Tao tenían que ver con lo que él suponía.

Pero entonces el chino notaba que la cercanía del peliazul se hacía tortuosa. Ese mismo calor corporal que había sentido anteriormente. Horo estaba, para su gusto, demasiado cerca suyo.

Y de pronto... de pronto le veía a los ojos y qería que estuviese aún más cerca. Que aquella piel bronceada y perfumada rozara con la suya. Y el hecho de que aún no lo hiciera, lo descontrolaba. Y bien... quería tenerlo cerca! Debía admitirlo. No tenía la menor idea del por qué. Pero deseaba sentir aquel calor vehemente... sentirlo pegado contra su piel...

-**Hoto yo...** -sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal-.

Había luna llena, y se reflejaba de lleno en aquellos cristales de color azabache.

-**Yo en verdad... **-y comenzaba a abrir la boca de lo embobado que estaba...-.

Y es que todo era tan incoherente... tan extraño... tan distinto.

Creía estar alucinando, pero no era así. Ren tenía una expresión completamente diferente... nuevamente, como arriba en la loma, creía que le veía de la misma manera que él lo hacía. Le miraba a los ojos y no sentía intimidación alguna. Era una sensación tan embriagante...

Sintió como de pronto su cuello se abochornaba. Concentrando el baho ardoroso, desde su pecho hacia su rostro. Dio un paso hacia él por inercia.

Se le acercaba? Dios se le estaba acercando! No sabía si estaba o no haciendo algo malo, pero al parecer comenzaba a dejar de importar. Simplemente quería disculparse... pero... y si acababa en otra cosa?

Y se hallaron a centímetros el unos del otro...

Mirándose a los ojos... sin tocarse... sin hablarse... diciéndose todo con la mirada...

Aquella mezcla de olores se hacía alucinante, casi adormecía. Horo no podía creerlo, le tenía a cntímetros de su rostro, podía sentir su cálido aliento rozar la punta de su nariz. Quería besarlo, dios! Cómo quería besarlo! Y aún no sabía si acercarse más o no. Y si lo hacía? Qué haría Ren? Le rechazaría? Y si no lo hacía? Sería esa su única oportunidad? se arrpentiría luego?

Por qué no hacia nada? Por qué no se movía? Quizás el Hoto esperaba algo de él... pero... qué...

Abrió los ojos por un instante, al recordar en lo que estaba pensando unos segundos antes... y decidió concluirlo.

Sí. Sin dudar... porque con el peliazul así de cerca no le cabía duda alguna.

**-Horo yo... **-comenzó clavando su vista en los ojos azabache-** yo... por lo que pasó en el parque... lo sien...**-.

**CRSHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIINGK!!!!**

Un auto no pudo haber sido más oportuno.

Una frenada desesperada, fue tardía e innecesaria, puesto que los reflejos del Tao, fueron los de un gato. Atrajo a Horo hacia sí, sacándolo del camino, y cayéndo por tanto, al asfalto, bajo su cuerpo.

Silencio.

Sobre el suelo se hallaban ambos cuerpos. El más alto bajo el del peliazul. Sus brazos rodeaban el firme y delgado torso. El silencio nocturno era tal, que podían sentir ambos corazones latiendo rápidamente y al unísono... y eso hacía que la atmósfera fuese mucho más frágil.

Ahora sí. Aquel deseo se le cumplçia. Ambos cuerpos estaban más que pegados, pudiendo así, sentirse con mayor plenitud.

Era una cercanía demasiado agradable. Un calor tan abradasor y embriagante que incluso se podría llegar a considerar como adictivo. Al punto de ser letal si se ausentaba. Comenzaba a gustarle demasiado aquel calorcillo en la panza. Y el aliento agitado del ainu que abanicaba su cuello con exasperación.

El ainu simplemente estaba soñando. Si aquell no era el paraiso, pues dudaba que existiera. Aunque por el momento... no deseaba imaginar algo aun más placentero que mantener esa cercanía con el ojidorado.

Levantó levemente su rostro. Alzándolo del exquisito cuello, para poder enfrentar a aquellos ojos fijamente.

Ambos se miraban embobados... paseando su vista desde los ojos contrarios hacia los ansiados labios.

**-Disculpen jóvenes... se encuentran bien...?** –un anciano, ahora sí, inoportuno, que de seguro daba su caminata nocturna, los había visto caer y se les había acercado a lo máximo que sus cansadas piernas le daban-.

Listo.

La atmósfera era historia.

Se separaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a una distancia increíble como para tan corto instante.

**-S-sí señor. No... no se preocupe...** -musitó Horo intentando calmar aquel fogón que ardía en su interior, mientras que el pelivioláceo farfullaba por lo bajo-.

**-Me alegro** -sonrió el anciano- **deben tener cuidado, muchachos. Hoy en día la gente anda muy loca en las calles, y no tienen respeto por nadie. En mis tiempos la gente andaba más calmada, y de seguro era mucho más respetuosa. Ya saben... no solíamos ser como los jóvenes de hoy en día que ni a los ojos se miran al momento de hablar y...-**.

La voz del anciano se volvió música de fondo para aquellas alborotadas cabezas... y hormonas.

Se lanzaban miradas de reojo, tratando de no esquivarse tontamente al momento en que se encontraban.

En una de esa miradas furtivas, Horo divisó la bolsa de los videos...

Los videos! Se le habían olvidado por completo!

**-Ren...** -habló chiquito sin quitar su mirada de la bolsa- **no deberíamos haber llegado ya?-**.

Y Ren bajó la vista hacia la bolsa...

**-Ah!** –musito como tal cosa.

**-Ah! Cómo que **_**ah**_**! Anna nos va a matar!-.**

**-...demonios** -musitó de mala gana mientras se aferraba a la bolsa y salía disparado junto a el peliazul-.

**-Adios señor!** –gritó Horo mientras salía corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo-.

**-Y tuve que hacerle buscar la palabra **_**ética**_** en el diccionario...** -el anciano escuchó a lo lejos el grito de Horo- **estos jóvenes de hoy en día... **-y negó con la cabeza resignado-.

----------------------------------------------

Su largo cabello ondeaba al compás de la agradable brisa, mientras su mirada se dirigía impaciente hacia la entrada de la casa.

**-Dónde demonios estás tigre **-musitó al tiempo en que encendía un cigarro-.

**-Ya cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes eso -**sintió la cálida, pero extrañamente arisca voz a sus espaldas-.

El castaño, apoyada su espalda en un pilar del engawa, le vio de soslayo por encima del hombro. Con el humeante cigarro entre sus labios.

El peliverde se apoyaba un costado en el marco de la puerta corrediza. Escudriñándole a ojos entrecerrados.

Al tiempo en que se sacaba el cigarro de la boca para botar la exhalada de humo, le seguía escrutando fijamente. Y así, sin despeinarse, se lo volvió a introducir en la boca, como única respuesta.

**-Lo extrañas mucho?** -pronunció esta vez sin disimular la molestia en su voz, al ver que el pelilargo le daba la espalda-.

Volteó...

**-Lyzerg... **-pronunció como si fuese a decir algo más... pero nada-.

**-Jm...** -el peliverde rió con amargura, para luego caminar lenta y parsimoniosamente hacia donde el Asakura se hallaba- **Supongo que... has de tener una buena razón para acosarlo de esa manera. Después de todo... no es nada feo... **-dijo mirando hacia la entrada también-.

El castaño le observó a ceño fruncido por el rabillo del ojo, al tiempo en que jugaba a aspirar y exhalar el humo.

**-...Sabes qué?** -inquiriço sin mirarlo aún- **yo...ya lo pensé y creo...creo que esto no vale la pena sabes?-.**

**-Nh?!-.**

**-Nunca en mi vida me he echado a morir por nadie... siempre he sido feliz con lo que tengo. Y si se trata de querer a alguien, pues... supongo que puedo conquistar a quien me guste no...? y no tiene por qué ser una mujerzuela, o un hombrezuelo por defecto...** -enfatizó en lo último, para volover su mirada hacia la negruzca, sin cambiar su voz y actitud apacible-.

**-De qué rayos estás hablando...-.**

**-De ti, Hao... y de mi... **-dijo arrebatando el dichoso cigarro de aquella boca, mientras que alzaba levemente la voz. Pero entonces... la engravexció- tú y yo no podemos estar juntos... Yo no te quiero-y no lo miraba-.

Hao solo veía la espalda del peliverde sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos le decían...

**-Q-qué?! No me puedes decir eso! Lyzerg... **-dijo alejándose al tiempo en que el peliverde lo hacía-.

El castaño hizo el ademán de voltear al inglés por los hombros. Pero este se arrebató con un movimiento brusco y repentino, devolviéndole una mirada de odio.

**-Así lo he decidido... y no me harás cambiar de opinión...-.**

Hao escuchaba. Pero no podía creerlo. No podía creer que Lyzerg desistiera de intentarlo, simplemente era inconcebible!

-**Fue ella cierto?** -inquirió en tono lúgubre -**Fue esa tal Megumi!! Esa rosadita te metió la idea en la cabeza!**-.

**-Demonios... No puedes dejar de echarle la culpa a los otros por un sólo segundo en tu vida!? Ella no tiene nada que ver! No la conoces! Tú eres el único y maldito culpable de lo que está sucediendo!** -gritó esta vez ya consternado-.

**-Qué rayos me dijiste...?** -pronunció aguantando la voz-.

**-Que tú eres el único culpable de esto... **-respondió con su mirada clavada en los negruzcos ojos- **Ya... ya estoy cansado, Hao... ya no quiero seguir más con esto. Creías que yo jamás te iba a decir nada y que me resignaría a ver y callar. Pero te equivocaste. Te confiaste mucho, creíste que me conocías... pero en verdad no me conoces... y nunca me has conocido**-.

**-No...** -pronunció negando con la cabeza levemente-.

**-No puedes querer de verdad a una persona que no conoces... cierto Hao? **-el castaño arrugó el entrecejo- yo ya no quiero verte... pero no puedo ser tan desconsiderado como para irme en este minuto, así que compartiré con los muchachos... y luego me iré-.

**-Espera espera espera! Puedes ir un poco más lento? cómo es eso de que no te conozco! Te conozco de hace años! Siempre! Y por supuesto que te quiero!-.**

**-No me mientas...-.**

**-Que no te miento!** -exclamó aferrándose a los hombros contrarios-.

**-Si vuelves a tocarme me voy ahora mismo!** -ladró al tiempo en que empujaba el cuerpo del castaño-.

**-Por favor... Lyz... No puedes irte! No eres quién para arruinarle la noche a Ren y a Horo...-.**

**-Jah... Al final ellos son lo único que te importa cierto?-.**

**-Qué?!-.**

**-Olvídalo...** -concluyó volteando en un gesto arisco- **... y olvídame a mi** -volteó entonces, para verle por encima del hombro, y dar una última aspirada al casi ya consumido cigarro- **no puedo estar con alguien que cree que puede dividir su corazón en tres... sin herir a nadie...** -y apagó la colilla en los rieles de la puerta corrediza- **Aunque te lo creas... no eres un dios, Hao...** -y así concluyó entrando a la casa... cerrando la puerta corrediza atrás de sí-.

Él?

Nada. Qué iba a hacer además de quedarse estático mirando el lugar por donde se había ido el peliverde? Aquellas palabras le habían llegado a lo más profundo.

Y es que Lyzerg tenía razón: Por confiarse y creer poder querer a varias personas, había herido a la que verdaderamente quería.

Había sido completamente egoísta.

**-Lyzerg... -**murmuró- **Lyzerg!! -**gritó entrando a la casa-.

-----------------------------------------

Estaban por llegar, y de nuevo reinaba el silencio aquel...

El peliazul escudriñó la bolsa que el pelivbioláceo llevaba. Y entonces notó como a veces la movía de manera incómoda. Al parecer se había doblado la muñeca al caer bajo su cuerpo.

**-Quieres que la lleve yo...? -.**

**-Eh? Ah... No, estoy bien... gracias** -agregó lo último evadiéndo la insistente mirada del otro-.

**-No quiero que aumente aquella herida...-.**

**-Qué herid... **-Ren se miró la mano, y notó que la parte interior de las falanges estaba raspada, aparte del dolor en su muñeca- **Ah...-.**

**-Anda... dame **-dijo quitándole con delicadeza la bolsa-.

Ambas manos se rozaron en un movimiento insensible. Y sinembargo, ante aquel tacto, Ren fijo su vista en el brazalete de Horo.

Era cierto... aún no le daba el regalo.

Qué debía darle? No le había comprado nada...

_**"Entonces regálale algo tuyo..."**_

_**"Algo mío...?"**_

_**"Ajá, algo que creas que le guste, pero que sea tuyo... ya sabes..."**_

_**"Pero todo lo que tengo me gusta" **_

_**"Mmm... y por qué no le regalas esa...?"**_

Y se llevó la mano al cuello donde tenía la bendita cadena...

Dársela a Horo? De verdad estaba pensando en regalarle aquella cadenita a Horo?

Ya qué. La verdad sí quería hacerlo. Quizás esa sería una buena forma de pedirle perdón... puesto que aún no lo hacía.

**-Tenedor...** -llamó con voz engravecida y masculina, una vez que se había sacado la cadenita del cuello-.

**-Mm?-.**

**-Yo... aún no te he dado tu regalo...**-.

-**Pues... no importa Ren** -rió divertido ante la innecesaria ocurrencia-.

-**No... Es que... lo tengo aquí... **-dijo abriendo su palma frente a la mirada incrédula del peliazul, mientras que evitaba verle de manera desinteresada-.

Horo parpadeó sorprendido y tomó la cadenita que se hallaba sobre aquella mano con delicadeza, para luego mirar al Tao con ilusión... sería que... en verdad...

-_**R. T.**_ -pronunció luego de haber observado la cadenita- **pero si esto es tuyo Ren!-.**

**-Sí, pero yo quiero dártelo... -**dijo esta vez clavando su sincera mirada en los ojos del Usui... y nuevamente... aquel eterno momento-.

De pronto ambos sentían que los latidos aumentaban.

-**Lo... Lo siento Ren, pero no puedo aceptarlo... **-negó de manera humilde-.

**-Por qué no... acaso no te gustó?-.**

**-No! Digo si! Es decir no, no es eso. Sí me gustó, es hermosa... pero es tuya, no puedo aceptarla así como así...-.**

**(Sólo para ti - Camila)**

**-Haaa **-suspiró, para luego verle de soslayo con su mirada endemoniadamente seductora- **Entonces qué debo hacer para que la aceptes...**-.

**-Ah?** -La cara de Horo era para retrato, una estupefacción, mezclada con lo embobado que quedaba ante esas irresistibles miraditas- **Pues... la verdad... **-pronunció sin poder quitar sus ojos de encima de encima del otro-.

Dios... cómo deseaba tenerle más cerca... cómo deseaba que sus cuerpos se acercaran nuevamente como en unos momentos atrás.

**-Pónmela tú...** -habló en un arrebato de atrevimiento, al tiempo en que tomaba la cadenita y la mano de Ren al mismo tiempo-.

Ren parpadeó de manera incrédula, aquella expresión que el ainu había adoptado de pronto era realmente hipnotizante.

-**Yo...** -musitó musitó apretando la mano del ainu de manera inconsciente-.

Y de pronto, sacando a Ren de todos sus esquemas, el ainu se llevó la mano de Ren, aferrada a su pecho. Y Ren pudo sentir como aquel corazón latía de manera desenfrenada.

No supo si fue el gesto en sí, o la fija y penetrante mirada del ainu. Pero un sonrojo voraz se expandió por todo su cuerpo, y sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían, no pudo más que evadir aquella mirada, ladeando el rostro y cubriéndole con el flequillo.

**-Ren...** -llamó el ainu apacible- **Anda... me la pones?**-.

Algo en aquella pregunta hizo que el calor de pronto fuese muchísimo más intenso que antes. Y reprochándose por tener una mente tan sucia, alzó levemente la vista, para encontrarla con la del ainu.

Vio como se aferraba a la cadenita, separándola, por tanto de su mano, la que por alguna razón, continuó apoyada en el pecho del ainu. Y entonces, el peliazul, le ofreció la cadenita con un sonrisa demasiado hermosa y sincera para sus registros.

Aquella sonrisa hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco, y que mientras trataba de abrir el gancho de la cadenita, las manos le temblasen.

**-Déjame ayudarte...** -pronunció tomando las manos del Tao y abriendo el ganchillo-.

A pesar de que estaba igual de nervioso, un sentimiento esperanzador apaciguaba sus ansias. Como si de pronto sintiese que no era tan imposible gustarle al Tao. Y que de alguna manera... sí le confundía.

La mirada dorada se fijo nuevamente en la azabache. Era todo demasiado extraño, pero si había que ser sinceros... no importaba demasiado.

Casi pidiendo permiso, el pelivioláco rodeó el cuello del ainu con lentitud. No quería quitar sus ojos de los negruzcos, pero de pronto sentía que sus torpes dedos no lograban centrarse en la motricidad necesaria para abrochar el dichoso ganchillo detrás del bronceado cuello. Evadiendo levemente aquella mirada, alzó su rostro hacia el lado del otro, para poder observar aquella maniobra de mejor manera.

Y entonces, se preguntaba por qué no se la había puesto por detrás desde un inicio, pero además de que era una pregunta muy interpretable, ya se respondía el verdadero motivo.

Mientras observaba aquella maniobra costosa, de poner la cadenilla, el silencio era absoluto. Podía sentir la respiración agitada del ainu abanicar su hombro, y los ligeros estremecimientos que le producían. Y de pronto... unas manos cálidas se posaban sobre su cintura. Le sujetaban levemente, sin llegar a ser un abrazo. Pero aquel contacto era increíblemente tortuoso, como si necesitase que le abrazara de verdad. Más fuerte, más plenamente, y aún así, un estremecimiento aún más fuerte agitó todo su torso hasta su nuca, en donde de pronto el aliento del ainu se hacía aún más cálido y húmedo, debido a la mayor cercanía.

Sin saber cómo, dentro de todos esos sentimientos, pudo colocar la cadenita en su lugar, y sin embargo, no deseaba romper aquel contacto.

Recorrió levemente aquellos hombros. Separando sus brazos y haciéndo que los rozasen hasta culminar sus manos sobre aquellos hombros. Separó su rostro levemente, si no lo hacía, de seguro sería demasiado sospechoso.

**-Gracias... **-musitó Horo una vez que sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, para luego juntar sus frentes. De pronto... deseaba besarlo-.

**-De nada...** -murmuró con voz grave, sintiendo como aquel cálido aliento chocaba contra sus labios-.

Era una sensación extrañísima. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado a aquello. Hacia dos días atrás ni le soportaba, y ahora... ahora qué?

Sentía como aquella cercanía comenzaba a hacerse inminentemente deseable. No sabía exactamente lo que sentía, pero es que aquello... jamás se había sentido tan bien... Él no era una nenaza, en absoluto. A él no le gustaban o los hombres... o bueno... quizás sí un poco. Pero por qué precisamente él?

Y por alguna razón, no podía... No podía hacer nada más que sentir aquella calidez y desear sentirla cada vez más cerca suyo.

Y de pronto... de pronto sus brazos rodeaban de manera firme y protectora aquel cuello bronceado, y los brazos del peliazul contorneaban con plenitud la cintura y espalda del pelivioláceo. Su rostros estaban a un par de centímetros, no menos, sus narices también se rozaban, sus labios estaban ya a milímetros.

No quería, no quería pensar más. Simplemente sentir. Y vio por entre la leve apertura de sus ojos, cómo el peliazul cerraba los suyos. Y entonces fue cuando no pudo continuar negándolo más. Deseaba besar a Horo, sí. Pero no lo diría, y tampoco quería pensar en ello. Sintió claramente como aquellos labios se rozaban con los suyos de manera tímida, y de pronto, de un momento a otro...

**-Así que aquí estaba el par de tórtolos** -se sintió la fría y cruel voz de Anna a sus espaldas-.

Se separaron de inmediato, como por reflejo. Y con miedo a la mirada de la rubia, quién echaba chispas por los ojos y despotricaba sola acerca de un plan que al fin y al cabo no había servido de nada y etc, etc, se dirigieron a la casa.

Ambos sin desplante de apocamiento alguno, caminaron más bien con miedo de la iracunda rubia.

Uno con las manos en los bolsillos y medio mosqueado por la repentina interrupción, aún más que por haber sido despubiertos.

Y el otro, aunque medio decepcionado, muy feliz. Porque fuera del increíble y hermoso regalo que acababa de recibir, Ren al parecer... también sentía cosas por él.

De seguro... nada podría arruinar su noche.

_Continuará..._

-------------------------------------------------------------

**LO SIENTO TANTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ¡TTOTT! **

**De verdad no pude actualizar antes he tenido mil problemas de tiempo y organización y en verdad que este cap. me ha hecho estrujar la cabeza, solo espeo que les haya gustado y que para el pròximo no me demore tanto TT.TT**

**Ahora bien, con respecto al cap si lo encontraron medio raro...pues si, es algo extraño n.ñU en verdad no tengo idea como es la verdadera Megumi Ayashibara...pero tengo una gran imaginación xD por lo que ya ven, he inventado algop que es el 100 falso xD solo sìganme la corriente si:D**

**Ahora a responder los rw (h):**

**Liitha:** lamento lo de tus incidentes aquellos dìas xD, he andado màs omenos igual que tu ;), con la diferencia de que ademàs el compu no es mio -.-'' y bueno mil cosas...que bueno que te haya gustado el cap. anterior espero que este también y que no me hayas dejado de leer por la demora TT.TT.

**N4t5u0:** Me quede atónita con tu rw ...O.O digo dios! como tanta imaginación para insultar! xD ni yo puedo, jaja pero en fin, si Hao y Lyz son un caso...quizás ahora me odies más en ese sentido xD, pero bueno ya ves todo para por algo u.u, en fin nos vemos y gracias por tu apoyo ;).

**Didboroth** Ganó la uno!!!!! xD si lo siento pero es que si lo hacia de este modo era mas entrete :D! x) me demoré muuuucho lo siento TT.TT sigue valiendo la pena? espero que si u.u de todos modos te estaré esperando...aunque sea el rosario completo equivalente casi a dos meses xD.

**Sad.Whisper** Te gustó Lyzerg trasvesti? xD que weno (a) en verdad Lyzerg no tiene ni la más mínima creencia de que Ren sienta algo por Hao y tampoco Horo, te lo aseguro xD, de quien desconfia el verdecto es de Hao...supongo que quedó claro no? xD, tú y yo n hemos vuelto hablar...supogno que nuestra historia no tubo mucho exito u.u pero ánimo!!! nosotras podemos! òwó y...lo siento también por lo de actualizar n.ñU.

**o0o-Lady Scorpio-o0o-JuTai-** Jajajaa! lamento no darte en el gustooo! pero esque estoy tan concentrada enm el LyzxHao y RenxHoro que el YohxAnna se me olvida xD! de todos modos que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia y ojalá me sigas leyendo ;).

**Sadic-Yume-Emo** ... O.O K...K-chaz Sama...? o voy a lloraaaar TT.TT me honras con el título...pero a estas altura por el retraso ya no lo merezco! xD de todos modos muchas gracias! ;)

**Clau17:** Extraaaaa!!! xDDDD nah si yo te quiero (a) xD de verdad perdón por la demora amiga u.u nunca, nunca más...bueno si quizás una vez (a).

**CaTa Diethel** Niñaaaa! aquí viene tu parteeee! xdxdxd ya veras ya verás como entra tu pareja (OoO) x) en esta historia por ahora solo espeera ahi quieta (h).

**Lady Tao** jaja que bueno que te haya gustado el anterior esaba algo complicada pero al final a mi también me gusto :) nOmbee sigO engentadisima i traumada explicame eso algun dia por favor xdxd, ahora debes odiarme por actualizar tan tarde u.u...pero en fin gracias por todo :).

**Poshito** que verguenzaaaa! tu que me empiezas a leer y yo que no actualizo u//u dios, que mala impresion dejo, pero para compensarte pondre mucho mucho lemooooon:D ñaca ñaca nwn.

**chibi ren fan:** Y esque niña por qué pervertida! acaso eso tiene algo de malo? NO!! aqui todas somos unas pervertidas y a mucha honraaa! xD de veras si quieres lemon te lo dare (h) pero todo a su tiempo ne? ;D.

**Pastelito** tu eres mi critica numero uno u.u y por la demora me odiaras y me criticaras mas lo seee TToTT Anna es dulce porque no me sale hacerla malaaa! pero si te fijas con DEDICACION xdxd en este cap igual es un pokitin mas mandona xdxd, y en verdad en verdad...Lyz tiene muchas habilidades secretas 1313.

**yuuna:** Tengo un club de fans? O.Ô xD sera de dios! xD muchas gracias niña :) por tu apoyo y aunque me haya demorado YO SE que tu ME QUIERES seguir leyendo xD, besitos :).

**Misaki:** Siiii es muy linda esa parte:D quise que fuera como algo bonito pero enigmatico a la vez...no se si me salio...me salio:O x) eres malvada! quieres que Horo se ponga celoso¡pero para eso debemos hacer que desee a Ren primero...o no? 1313 te gusta poner a los personajes en aprietos niña xD pero no te preocupes que este podria ser el ultimo capitulo en que la cosa va mas o menos tranquila (6) muajajajaja.

**horoholikka** Tu eres una...! ola :) xD gracias por darte el tiempo de dejarme rw :) ya se arreglo tu compu:O ojala que si me avisas y conectate mas seguido u.u.

**Nuevamente me disculpo chicas u.u, pero como dicen más vale tarde que nunca :) y la verdad...no pienso dejar este fic botado así como así! xD por nada del mundooo! ni por los problemas familiares, escolares, sentimentales, y todo eso que he tenido xD.**

**Las quieroooooooooooooo!!! Mil besos hasta el prox cap.**

**Sayoo!**


End file.
